Un secret à double tranchant
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Dumbledore est mort et il confie à Harry une autre mission que celle de chercher et détruire les horcruxes. Dans son testament, il confie la garde de sa nièce à Harry. Comment se fait-il que cette jeune fille n'est connu de personne pas même du ministère
1. 1 Rencontre

Harry était allongé sur son lit au Terrier, en pleine après midi. Il entendait toute la famille Weasley s'activer en bas pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Lui, il pensait, comme toujours. Albus Dumbledore était mort en le laissant seul face aux Horcruxes. Enfin il y aurait toujours Ron et Hermione, mais à la fin il se retrouvera seul face à Voldemort, si fin il y a. Il avait prévu de ne pas retourner à Poudlard et de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes dès qu'il aurait atteint la majorité. Ce qui signifiait dans quelques heures. Fol œil était venu le chercher et ils avaient transplané jusqu'à une forêt, de là Hagrid avait pris le relais avec la moto de Sirius. C'était juste pour brouiller les pistes. Maintenant il était là, sur le point de se lever pour aller aider les autres. Quand il n'entendit plus un bruit en bas, il attrapa vivement sa baguette et descendit le plus vite possible. Une fois qu'il eu dévalé tous les escaliers il remarqua juste que Percy se tenait à la porte d'entrée. Toute la famille s'était figée à son arrivée, même Hermione et Fleur.

- Bonjour, dit-il timidement mais il se reprit assez vite, je viens donner ceci en main propre à Monsieur Potter.

Personne ne lui répondit car il se comportait exactement comme un étranger et non un membre de cette famille. Il regarda Harry qui tenait toujours sa baguette et lui tendit une lettre. Celui-ci l'attrapa mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé par hibou ? demanda Fred froidement.

- Pour être sûre que cette lettre arriverai bien à destination, répondit Percy en tournant les talons. Désolé de vous quitter ainsi mais le ministre m'attend. Au revoir.

Il sorti du Terrier et transplana dès que cela lui fût possible. Molly Weasley retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pût et se tourna vers Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa lettre.

- De qui est-elle ? demanda Ron curieux.

- D'après toi ? s'écria Hermione. Une lettre qui est à remettre en main propre et par Percy, ça ne peut être que le ministre de la magie.

Harry enleva le cachet et lu la lettre à haute voie.

- Monsieur Potter, je souhaiterais vous voir au plus vite, demain matin si possible, à l'endroit où vous séjournez cela sera plus sur, pour pouvoir parler des modalités du testament d'Albus Dumbledore. En effet celui-ci vous à inclus dans ses héritiers et vous a confié une mission qui sera plus simple d'aborder lorsque nous serons face à face. N'ayez aucune inquiétude. Mes salutations. Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Le testament de Dumbledore ? demanda George comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, dit Mr. Weasley. Seulement, la visite du ministre n'est pas une suggestion mais une obligation. Je vais donc te prêter un bout de mon bureau Harry pour que vous puissiez parler en paix.

- Pourquoi suis-je dans le testament de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry surpris. Je ne suis pas de sa famille.

- Mais il t'aimait beaucoup et il devait certainement avoir de bonnes raisons, insista Hermione en voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle parlait des Horcruxes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous serons fixé demain de toute façon, dit gentiment Mr Weasley.

La journée se passa extrêmement vite et au petit matin tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre commune de Ron et Harry, à part Mr et Mme Weasley, Fleur et Bill, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

- Tu crois qu'il va te léguer une de ses fabuleuses créations ? demanda George.

- Ou alors des livres, proposa Hermione enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir les lire.

- Toi et tes livres, grogna Ron. Et puis laissez Harry à la fin, il nous dira ce qu'il a eu quand il l'aura.

- Harry ! s'écria Mme Weasley en entrant dans la chambre. Le ministre est arrivé et il est…comment dire…accompagnée….enfin viens constater par toi-même.

Le jeune homme la suivie sans dire un mot, pourtant il était intrigué. Pourquoi le ministre venait-il en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il arriva enfin dans le minuscule bureau de Mr Weasley, qui ressemblait plus à un placard à balai, il vit en effet que Scrimgeour était accompagné. C'était une jeune fille, pas plus vieille que Ginny, blonde, cheveux grossièrement attaché en une queue désordonnée, affalée sur le fauteuil, elle avait la tête posé sur une main et évitait apparemment de regarder Harry. Elle était habillée comme un vrai garçon, aucuns superflus, cela se voyait bien qu'elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle. Harry était resté bloqué sur la jeune fille, pourquoi ça il n'en savait rien, mais il venait de comprendre que cette jeune fille n'était pas là que pour accompagner le premier ministre.

- Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir, asseyez vous je vous en pris, dit Scrimgeour comme ci il était dans son propre bureau Harry le fit néanmoins. Mr Potter, je vous présente Ambre, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt pourquoi je suis venu spécialement le jour de votre anniversaire qui signe aussi votre entrée dans la majorité. En effet il y a un passage du testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui vous concerne et que j'aimerais aborder au plus vite.

Il lança un regard en biais à la dite Ambre qui le foudroya du regard en retour. Harry regarda cet échange pour le moins particulier sans pour autant comprendre ce que cette jeune fille faisait ici.

- Bien commençons, dit Scrimgeour, à Melle Ambre Rosie Dumbledore je lègue toute ma fortune, ma maison et tout les objets aillant pût m'appartenir.

Harry avait blanchi d'un coup en entendant le nom de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Dumbledore, ce pourrait-il qu'il est eu une fille et que Harry n'ai jamais été au courant.

- A Harry James Potter, je confie la garde de ma nièce Ambre Rosie Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci aura atteint sa majorité et jusqu'à ce que ma nièce atteigne la sienne. Tel que je connais Harry il ne se dérobera pas de mes dernières volontés.

Le courage c'était ce qui désignait un Gryffondor, seulement là le courage l'avait fuit d'un seul coup. Ambre tourna enfin son visage vers lui et croisa son regard. Des yeux bleus tellement rouge qu'il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle pleurait depuis longtemps. C'est à ce moment là que le courage revint en lui. Il avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part, il était incapable de se rappeler où, mais il l'avait déjà vu.

- Dumbledore à aussi laissé cette lettre pour vous Mr Potter, continua Scrimgeour imperturbable.

Le jeune homme sent saisit et remarqua des marques de magie dessus.

- Vous avez essayé de l'ouvrir ? commença à s'énerver Harry. De quel droit avez-vous tenté de l'ouvrir ? Depuis le temps en plus, vous n'avez toujours pas compris que cette lettre avait été scellée par Dumbledore lui-même et qu'il vous serez impossible de l'ouvrir.

- Restez calme Mr Potter, dit strictement le ministre.

- Qu'il reste calme ? s'exclama froidement Ambre qui parlait pour la première fois. Qu'il reste calme ? Il vient juste de prendre ses 17 ans et il apprend après seulement quelques heures qu'il est le nouveau tuteur d'une fille dont il ne connait même pas l'existence. D'ailleurs personne ne connais mon existence. Les seules réponses qu'il peut avoir se trouve peut être dans cette lettre et vous la première chose que vous faites c'est d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Pourtant on m'avait dit que les premiers ministres étaient intelligent. Je suis la preuve vivante que c'est faux. J'ai réussi à échapper au ministère pendant 16 ans et cela en pratiquant régulièrement la magie.

- Je vous prierez de baisser d'un ton jeune fille, cria le ministre. Je n'ai de leçon à recevoir de personne et surtout pas d'une gamine de 16 ans à la langue bien pendu qui ne connait rien à la vie et pas plus à la magie.

- Faut-il vraiment que je vous montre pour que vous vous taisiez ? demanda Ambre sérieusement.

- Arrêtez immédiatement de me menacer…, commença le ministre en se levant de son siège et en attrapant sa baguette. De plus j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous feriez sans baguette puisque je vous l'ai confisqué pour votre insolence inouïe.

- Vous lui avez enlevé sa baguette, s'emporta Harry, vous rendez vous compte des dangers qu'elle peut courir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais fait allusion à une potentielle nièce. Il savait très bien que le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre lui serait de l'atteindre elle. Et vous, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de lui enlever son seul moyen de défense.

- Assez Mr Potter, s'écria le premier ministre. Cette jeune fille est non seulement inconnue des autorités, mais également de Poudlard. Comment savoir si elle ne produira pas des catastrophes avec sa magie.

- Bon sang, cria Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. C'est la nièce d'Albus Dumbledore, il lui a certainement apprit à se servir de sa magie…

- En effet, le coupa Ambre en claquant des doigts et en faisant apparaitre une baguette. Je sais même très bien m'en servir.

Elle fit deux petits gestes avec sa baguette et celle d'Harry et de Scrimgeour atterrir dans la main de la jeune fille. Ils en restèrent choqués. Elle reposa les deux baguettes sur la table et se renfrogna.

- Cette jeune fille a vraiment un sale caractère, lança le ministre en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Êtes-vous prêt à accepter cette charge Mr Potter ? Bien entendu si vous l'acceptez il vous faudra la convaincre d'aller à Poudlard pour pouvoir tester son niveau et lui permettre d'accéder aux ASPIC. Il vous faut aussi un foyer où elle pourra loger durant ses vacances sous votre responsabilité.

- J'ai déjà une maison, répondit méchamment Harry en se souvenant du 12 square Grimmaud. Et je sais très bien les responsabilités qu'engendrent la tutelle d'une personne ayant moi-même été élevé sous la tutelle de mon oncle et de ma tante.

- Prenez vous pleinement conscience que vous ne connaissez pas cette personne, que malgré les plans que vous avez pût échafauder l'année dernière vous serez obligé de retourner à Poudlard et que vous êtes encore jeune pour une telle charge.

- Vous êtes bien comme mon oncle et ma tante, enchaina Harry, pour vous elle représente un boulet dont il faut se débarrasser le plus vite possible. Pour moi c'est une personne avant tout, quelqu'un qui à besoin d'aide. N'ayez aucune crainte Mr le ministre je prendrais soin d'elle ici et à Poudlard aussi. Je vais demander si cela ne dérange pas Mme Weasley, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Vous pouvez partir en paix, je vous décharge d'un poids tellement lourd pour le ministère.

- Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille, s'exclama Scrimgeour en contournant le bureau. Vous avez tous les deux un caractère insupportable. Mr Potter je suppose que ma proposition de Noël ne vous convient toujours pas ?

- En effet, être une mascotte n'a jamais été ma vocation.

- Je vous souhaite donc bon courage, car cette jeune femme est très irritante quelque fois.

Il parti de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Harry et Ambre se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Le jeune homme tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main mais il ne pouvait se défaire du regard de sa pupille.

- Je suis presque sure que tu te poses la question de savoir si nous sommes déjà vu quelque part ? demanda Ambre.

- En effet, avoua-t-il. Tu me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui.

- Peut être ai-je des points communs avec mon oncle.

- Qui n'est pas vraiment ton oncle ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Albus m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent et courageux, je constate que c'est vrai. Je suis très exactement sa petite nièce, Albus avait un frère, Abelford, qui lui a eu une fille. C'était ma mère.

- C'était ? demanda Harry en comprenant.

- Oui. Je suis une orpheline. C'est Albus qui m'a tout appris et je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seule de toute ma vie.

- Nous allons y remédier, soutint Harry sure de lui. Je vais te présenter la famille Weasley, et crois moi ils sont nombreux.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement. Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Je crois en mon instinct, il ne me trompe jamais. J'espère qu'une fois encore il ne me trompera pas. Allez viens.

Ils partirent donc eux aussi et descendirent dans la salle où toute la famille se trouvait. Des explications allaient s'imposer.


	2. 2 La lettre

Il fallut plus de temps qu'Harry n'aurait pensé pour expliquer la situation. Molly et Arthur Weasley ne s'opposèrent pas à une personne de plus dans la maison, mais eux aussi furent choqués d'apprendre l'existence d'Ambre, surtout qu'ils faisaient parti de l'Ordre du phénix depuis longtemps. Ron avait répété plus de six fois la même question « Pourquoi toi ? ». Ca, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Dumbledore avait toujours bien connu Harry, lui bien au contraire se rendait compte une fois de plus qu'il ne connaissait rien de son mentor. Ambre ne l'aida pas à expliquer la situation puisqu'elle était devenue muette une fois arrivé devant toute la famille. Plus un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche pourtant Harry avait été témoin qu'elle avait la langue bien pendu. Elle ne répondit à aucune question qu'on pouvait lui poser, se qui rebuta un peu tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Molly intervienne.

- Laissez la donc tranquille, se fâcha-t-elle. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle. La pauvre vient de perdre la seul personne avec qui elle a vécu.

- Ambre tu n'as vraiment jamais vu Poudlard ? insista Ron avant qu'Hermione ne lui mette un cou de coude.

- Ronald Weasley, intervint sa mère, continue ainsi et tu iras au lit sans manger. Viens Ambre je vais te montrer où se trouve ton lit. Tu vas dormir dans la même chambre que Ginny et Hermione.

Elle la suivit sans un mot. Harry commença a se demandé s'il avait bien fait de la prendre sous son aile. Certes elle était en colère la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voie, mais ce silence le perturbé. Il se souvenait lui-même des moments où il avait été aussi silencieux et il n'eu pas de mal à se souvenir quand il les avait eu. Juste après la mort de Sirius.

- HARRY ! cria Hermione.

- Oui, oui.

- Mais où étais-tu parti pour ne même pas nous entendre, demanda-t-elle.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Bien je te demandais si tu avais ouvert la lettre de Dumbledore ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non pas encore.

Il la sorti de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture penché de Dumbledore.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà laissé assez de travail comme ça, mais je pense que tu aurais certainement grand besoin d'aide. Alors, même si je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité, je te confie Ambre. Tu cherches certainement à savoir pourquoi toi et non pas son grand père Abelford. Tout simplement parce qu'elle a besoin d'aide et d'amitié, ce que toi tu es capable de lui offrir, pas Abelford. Avec le temps tu verras que vous avez beaucoup de point en commun. Pas besoin de rester muet devant elle en ce qui concerne Voldemort et son passé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, elle est déjà au courant de tout. Elle m'a même aidé pour la bague. Je te demande juste un service en se qui la concerne, fais en sorte qu'elle n'approche jamais Voldemort, les conséquences en seraient néfaste. Elle est bien trop impulsive pour pouvoir rester passive devant lui. Sinon voici mes conseils, ne pas la forcer à parler, elle ne dira rien. Pas la peine de lui enlever sa baguette, elle sait très bien la faire revenir à l'envoyeur. Ne pas la juger sur son passé ou sa naissance, on ne choisit pas ses parents. Tu peux essayer de l'envoyer à Poudlard mais je doute qu'ils la gardent bien longtemps vu son potentiel. Ils chercheront certainement à lui faire passer des examens dès le premier trimestre. Elle bien trop doué pour gâcher son talent. Veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de tes yeux, elle a un tempérament de feu mais un cœur aussi grand que le tien. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et je sais qu'elle te fera bientôt confiance. Bon courage et merci._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Il releva la tête, elle lui semblait tellement lourde tout à coup. Dumbledore avait parlé comme ci il avait déjà prévu sa mort depuis longtemps. Comme s'il l'avait préméditée. Pourquoi aurait-il écrit une lettre pareille s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était condamné.Il n'avait parlé principalement que d'Ambre, mais apparemment c'est elle qui détenait toutes les clés. C'était certainement à elle qu'il s'était confié.

- HARRY ! s'énerva Hermione. Ce n'est pas vrai ça. Alors qu'est ce qu'elle dit cette lettre.

- Que je dois prendre soin d'Ambre.

- Harry mon chéri, dit Molly en descendant les escaliers. Elle s'est allongée sur le lit et elle ne veut plus en bouger. Quand je lui ai dit que nous allions manger elle m'a tourné le dos et s'est mise à pleurer.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Ginny.

Quand il ouvrit la porte et la vit sangloter dans son lit, il s'approcha et s'assis sur le lit.

- Ambre ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle fondit dans ses bras. Il la serra le plus fort possible qu'il le pût.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas ? le supplia-t-elle. Promets le moi.

- Je te le promets.

Pourquoi l'avait-il dit, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Dumbledore avait raison sur un point, Ambre et lui se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.


	3. 3 Partie de Quidditch

Voilà déjà quatre jours qu'Ambre était au Terrier en compagnie d'Harry et de tous ses amis. Elle était presque toujours silencieuse, voir muette lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec toute la famille. Seul Harry avait réussi à la faire parler, mais seulement quand ils étaient seuls. Elle avait rit plus d'une fois aux blagues douteuses de Fred et George, mais la communication avec les autres membres avait du mal à passer. Un après midi, après que Mr Weasley ai bien vérifié que les barrières magiques rendaient les habitants du Terrier, et notamment Harry, invisible, il autorisa la famille à faire une partie de Quidditch. Fred et George prirent tout en charge et commencèrent à faire les équipes. D'un côté il y aurait Fred, Harry et Hermione et de l'autre George, Ron, Ginny. Ambre s'assit dans l'herbe et les regarda envieuse. Harry n'avait pas choisi de la mettre à part, c'était elle qui si était mise. Seulement au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione fit savoir son mécontentement, elle voulait arrêter de jouer, elle préférait arbitrer. Aussitôt tout le monde regarda Ambre. C'est Harry qui descendit pour lui parler.

- Ambre, demanda-t-il, tu ne voudrais pas venir jouer avec nous. D'une ça nous permettrait d'être à égalité au niveau du nombre de joueur, mais en plus tu pourrais t'amuser. Pour une fois j'aimerais vraiment te voir ailleurs que toute seule dans ton coin.

- Passe-moi le Souaffle, Potter, rigola-t-elle en se levant. Ton équipe a des points de retard.

Il fut enchanté qu'elle accepte, mais encore plus de la voir sourire. Avant qu'Harry ai pût lui prêter le balais qu'Hermione chevauchait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle claqua des doigts et un nimbus 2001 y apparut. Harry ne fut pas le seul à être choqué. Pourtant il ne devrait pas l'être puisqu'il avait déjà vu Dumbledore faire apparaitre des choses sans baguette. Mais Ambre n'avait pas le même âge. Pourtant elle possédait déjà un potentiel magique incroyable. Elle monta sur le balai sans se préoccuper des regards stupéfiés qui étaient posé sur elle. Harry, en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, remarqua immédiatement que ça n'était pas le premier vol d'Ambre. Elle avait toute la souplesse et la finesse d'un poursuiveur. L'équipe adverse remarqua aussi ce petit détail et nota bien que ce n'était plus Hermione en face. Et en effet elle se montra redoutable jusqu'à la fin du match. Elle avait réussi tant de fois à prendre le Souaffle des mains de George ou de Ginny qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Quand à Ron, qui était le gardien de but, et bien il encaissé comme il pouvait, mais malheureusement il n'y pût pas grand-chose, Ambre avait également la rapidité d'un attrapeur. Quand Harry attrapa enfin le vif d'or et que la partie s'arrêta, ils redescendirent en riant et en félicitant Ambre.

- Mais où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ? demanda Ron avant de se dire qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui répondre.

- Il fallait bien que je passe le temps quand Albus n'était pas là, s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire, sauf que je jouais toujours toute seule avant. C'était ma première vraie expérience en équipe aujourd'hui.

- Et bien j'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor alors, dit Ginny sur le ton de la conversation, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te retrouver en face de moi lors des prochains matches de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Aussitôt le visage d'Ambre s'assombrit et elle s'en alla toute seule de son côté.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a des appréhensions vis à vis de Poudlard, répondit Hermione en regardant Harry, et notamment de sa répartition dans les différentes maisons. Comme nous tous la première fois.

- Je vais aller lui parler, conclut Harry en la rejoignant.

Elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe et regardait les nuages. L'élu la regarda une fois de plus, depuis qu'elle était ici elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence et s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements trop amples pour elle, un vrai garçon manqué. Elle n'eu pas besoin de regarder qui arrivé elle le savait déjà.

- Oui Harry, demanda-t-elle.

- Je peux m'assoir et te parler une minute ?

- Harry je ne suis pas chez moi, donc oui tu peux t'assoir et je que crois pouvoir affirmer que tu es la seul à réussir à me parler sans crainte.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu le sais très bien, Hermione vient de te le dire. Harry, j'aimerais vraiment être à Gryffondor avec vous tous, seulement je n'en ai pas la moindre chance.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il en se posant à côté d'elle.

- Ma mère avait beau être la fille d'un Dumbledore elle s'est retrouvé à Serpentard et mon père également. Alors explique-moi par quel miracle je pourrais atterrir à Gryffondor ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui montrent qui nous sommes…

- Oui je sais, ce sont nos choix, le coupa-t-elle. Mais voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de choix, j'ai laissé Albus les faire pour moi.

- Alors il serait peut être temps de reprendre ton libre arbitre. De vivre enfin par toi-même. Pour ce qui est du Choixpeau magique fait lui savoir où tu veux être et il acceptera ta décision. Moi il voulait me mettre chez les Serpentard, je l'ai supplié de ne pas mis mettre, il m'a donc envoyé chez les Gryffondor.

- Si ça pouvait être aussi simple, soupira-t-elle.

- Pour une fois que ça l'ai ne cherche pas de complication, lui dit Harry en se relevant et en lui tendant la main. Allez viens tu étais bien parti pour leur parler, alors autant continuer.

Elle se saisit de la main qu'il lui tendait et retourna avec lui dans la maison, là où tout le monde les attendait. Elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George. Ils avaient déjà tous vécu beaucoup d'épreuves. Puis elle regarda Harry et elle se retrouva en lui. Orpheline, ne connaissant presque rien du monde magique, encore moins du château de Poudlard. Oui Harry avait raison, une nouvelle vie se présentait devant elle, elle serait forcement chaotique, mais certainement beaucoup plus joyeuse que l'ancienne. C'était à elle de faire les bons choix.


	4. 4 Féminité

- Je n'y comprends rien, s'écria Ambre en levant les bras au ciel. Harry ! Aide-moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Euh…, dit Harry, je bougerais mon roi, je ne vois plus que ça, mais sans vouloir te vexer tu devrais te rendre parce que là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais gagner.

- C'est bon Ron j'abandonne, conclut-elle, tu es trop fort pour moi.

Ambre prit la pièce du roi et le coucha, ce qui le fit aussitôt exploser. Le sourire victorieux de Ron prouvait une fois encore qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'adversaire à sa taille pour les échecs. Ils étaient, avec Hermione, entrain de décompresser un peu des préparatifs de mariage.

- Comment je fais moi, demanda Ambre en se levant, je ne peux pas jouer avec Ron aux échecs, il est trop fort, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Hermione pour ce qui est des livres et je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur parce que tu es plus rapide que moi. Il ne me reste plus que la cuisine.

- Tu sais cuisiner, s'exclama Ron dont le ventre avait toujours était très important à ses yeux.

- Il fallait bien quand me retrouvait toute seule. C'est devenu plus un passe temps qu'autre chose, et puis j'avais toujours mon elfe de maison pour s'occuper de moi.

- Un elfe de maison, réagit aussitôt Hermione. Mais…

- Oh non Hermione ! s'écria Ron blasé. Ne recommence pas avec ton association de défense des elfes, par pitié. Bon sang, tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'à force tu l'es fait fuir.

- Ronald, j'essaye juste de les aider…

- Les enfants ça suffit, intervint Mme Weasley en entrant en trombe dans la salle. Bien Hermione ta robe pour le mariage viens d'arriver, Ron ton costume aussi, Harry toi tu as déjà ce qu'il faut, Ambre as-tu une robe ma chérie ?

- Une quoi ? s'étrangla Ambre en regardant Mme Weasley avec des yeux ronds.

- Une robe, pour le mariage, précisa Molly. Tu n'en as pas n'est-ce pas ? Et bien Hermione tu ne pourrais pas voir avec Ginny pour lui en commander une en express…

- Non, non, la supplia Ambre, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne ferais que vous déranger de toute façon, donc ne vous inquiétez pas je resterais à l'étage et je lirais.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'apostropha Harry, Hermione charge toi de la robe je réglerais la note.

- Voilà qui est parfait, dit Molly enthousiaste en remontant à l'étage.

- Harry c'est très gentil mais…, commença la blonde embarrassée.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, la coupa Ron, si moi je suis obligé de porter un costume tu vas nous faire le plaisir de mettre une robe.

- Ron, s'énerva Hermione, laisse la tranquille.

- Je n'ai jamais mis de robe, intervint Ambre en se renfrognant. Et qui dis robe dis chaussure à talons, maquillage et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne suis pas féminine un point c'est tout.

- Ah ça on avait remarqué, balança Ron avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione. Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal.

- Mais surveille un peu les âneries que tu peux sortir, s'enflamma Hermione, si moi j'y suis habitué ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- N'exagère pas ce n'est pas comme ci je te faisais des remarques à longueur de journée, je suis peut être un peu…tête en l'air et je parle un peu trop vite mais sinon.

- Tu es un goujat Ron, lâcha Hermione sans ménagement.

- Ne vous disputez pas pour moi, les coupa Ambre. Il n'a fait que dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pense tout bas. Je suis un garçon manqué, mais comment faire autrement puisque que je n'ai presque jamais vu de femme de ma vie. J'ai vécu tout mon temps avec Albus ou notre elfe de maison, qui entre autre était un elfe de Poudlard qui ne venait que de temps en temps. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup sortir non plus, donc voilà le résultat. Ma mère est morte alors que je n'avais que quelques mois. Bizarrement je me souviens très bien d'elle, de son regard, de ses chansons. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment je pouvais me souvenir de ça mais c'est assez réconfortant d'en avoir des souvenirs. Même si la voir mourir assassiné n'est pas la première chose dont j'aimerais me souvenir…

Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle ne parlait pas dans sa tête. Hermione avait sa main posait devant sa bouche, Ron n'avait tout à coup plus rien à dire, quand à Harry, il se souvenait du cri de sa mère lorsqu'elle était morte mais pas de sa mort en elle-même. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Harry dans un élan de son cœur, la prit dans ses bras. Lui il comprenait ce que c'était que de perdre ses parents, sa famille et ses amis, et ça Ambre l'avait bien saisit aussi. Voilà pourquoi elle s'accrocha à Harry et laissa toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, couler. Harry était son nouveau port d'attache, son nouvel ami, sa nouvelle famille.


	5. 5 Un peu de réconfort

Ambre était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre du premier étage du Terrier. Elle était en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, dans la chambre de celui-ci. Harry avait retentait sa chance aux échecs, sachant très bien qu'il allait encore perdre. Quand à Ambre elle observait Ginny qui était en grande discussion avec un cousin français de Fleur, qui parlait fort bien l'anglais. Il lui faisait du charme et ça se voyait. Mme Weasley avait essayé de lui trouver une petite place quelque part. Un sourire se désigna sur le visage d'Ambre quand elle vit François embrasser Ginny. Elle était heureuse pour sa nouvelle amie qui attendait ça depuis qu'elle avait vu le beau brun, elles en parlaient tout le temps avec Hermione le soir quand elles se couchaient.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, demanda Ron qui attendait une fois encore qu'Harry joue.

- Moi, s'exclama Ambre en rougissant, rien, rien.

Elle ne voulait pas que les deux garçons viennent à la fenêtre, parce qu'en bas ils n'en avaient toujours pas finis et qu'Ambre avait compris depuis un moment qu'Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble. Quand à Ron, il était assez possessif avec sa sœur. Hermione entra tout à coup dans la chambre avec un grand sourire, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry. Il se leva aussitôt et Ambre essaya de bloquer la vue vers le dehors.

- Ambre pousse toi, ordonna Harry.

- Et si je ne veux pas tu va faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- On va faire ça, dit immédiatement Ron en l'attrapant et en la jetant sur son épaule. Par la barbe de Merlin.

Apparemment Ginny et François n'en avait toujours pas fini. Harry ne dit rien et retourna s'assoir le visage fermé. Ron déposa Ambre sur le bord de son lit et rejoignit Harry. Ambre pouvait voir la même lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de Ron et ceux d'Hermione. Harry était triste, c'est yeux eux ne pouvait pas mentir.

- Allez mon vieux, dit gentiment Ron, une de perdue dix de retrouvé.

- Ron ! le coupa Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon, s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête. C'est moi qui l'avais quitté. Seulement je l'avais fait pour qu'elle soit plus en sécurité, je ne….enfin voilà le résultat.

Il l'acceptait mieux qu'Hermione ne l'aurait crût.

- Alors si je comprends bien, intervint Ambre. Tu as quitté Ginny pour sa sécurité et elle vient en quelque sorte de te quitter. Donc tu t'es fait larguer officiellement par la fille que tu avais largué officieusement.

Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas voulu être comique ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Harry.

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- C'était une phrase à la Ronald Weasley ça, commenta Hermione en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Toujours à mettre les pieds bien dans le plat.

- C'est qu'elle apprend vite, ajouta Ron en se rasseyant devant l'échiquier. Dire qu'il y a quelque jours elle était muette et aujourd'hui elle sort des vannes digne des meilleurs.

- Ce n'était pas censé être une vanne, s'amusa Ambre à son tour, mais si vous le dites. Le principal c'est qu'Harry récupère le sourire et réussisse à te battre aux échecs.

- Là c'est encore mal parti, constata Harry en bougeant une pièce.

- Très, confirma Ron, échec et mat. Ce n'est pas ta journée de chance je crois.

- Veux tu que je te fasse un Felix Felicis ? demanda Ambre en souriant.

Mais là aucun d'eux ne rit à sa blague.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- C'était une blague où tu sais vraiment faire la potion de la chance, l'interrogea Hermione sérieuse.

- Et bien c'était une blague à l'origine, mais si vous voulez que je vous en fasse une moi ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria Ron, je me demande à quoi ça sert que tu ailles à Poudlard pour passer des tests de niveau. Le Felix Felicis est trop difficile à préparer.

- Crois-moi face au Véritaserum, la potion de la chance c'est dans la poche.

- C'est Slughorn qui ne va pas s'en remettre, conclut Ron.

Ils essayèrent de remonter le moral d'Harry qui s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Surtout lorsque Ginny était entré dans la chambre pour dire que le déjeuner était servi. Elle aussi avait remarqué la tête d'Harry, mais elle estimait ne pas avoir à se justifier. Hermione et Ron suivirent Ginny, Ambre s'y apprêtait aussi, mais quand elle vit qu'Harry ne bougeait pas elle alla le rejoindre.

- Allez viens manger, lui dit-elle gentiment. Ce n'est pas en ne te nourrissant pas que tu trouveras une autre fille.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trouver une autre fille, avoua-t-il en souriant tristement.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends, je suis novice dans ce domaine, mais je suis très observatrice. Par exemple, j'avais comprit depuis longtemps que toi et Ginny vous aviez eu une histoire, que Mme Weasley te considère comme son fils et surtout que Ron et Hermione sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et sont incapable de se l'avouer.

Harry rit de bon cœur et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ambre.

- Tu prends soin de moi depuis que je suis ici, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur celle d'Harry, laisse-moi en faire autant.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Ambre. Tant d'épreuve m'attende et je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à y faire face.

- Tu ne seras pas seul face à cette tache. Nous les auront tous jusqu'au dernier ces Horcruxes. Nous avons déjà détruit la bague et le journal. Enfin le journal c'est toi mais la bague c'est moi.

- QUOI ? s'écria Harry choqué, comment as-tu fais ?

- Albus l'avait mise à son doigt et sa main commençait à noircir il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. Alors je lui ai enlevé, mais ça continuait à avancer, j'ai donc jeté la bague sur le perchoir de Fumseck qui a aussitôt pris feu et l'a détruite. Le feu qu'un phénix dégage lorsqu'il se consume est très puissant.

- Ca risque d'être plus dur à présent, nous ne savons pas où ils sont et nous n'avons plus Fumseck.

- Pour ce qui est de les trouver ça sera un travail de fourmi c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais pour les détruire nous trouverons certainement plus facilement.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu en sache autant ?

- Albus le savait Harry, répondit-elle la voie cassée. Il savait qu'il était condamné le jour où il a mis la bague, j'ai réagit mais pas encore assez vite. Il lui restait un an et quelques mois pas plus. Si je ne l'avais pas fait il serait mort sur le coup, au lieu de ça, il a eu encore un peu de temps tout en sachant qu'il était condamné. Alors il m'avait déjà bien formé pour que je puisse vous aidez, mais il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait jusque dans les moindres détails l'année dernière pour que je puisse t'aider toi, lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Je vais passer ce premier trimestre à Poudlard avec toi, mais après il faudra partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Et puis avec une équipe comme la notre, Voldemort n'ira pas loin. Entre Hermione qui sait tout sur tout, Ron et sa connaissance du monde magique, moi et ma magie, toi et ton courage, on y arrivera. Il est temps de reprendre confiance en toi Harry, parce que si tu abandonnes maintenant, nous échouerons tous. Tu le feras pour nous, je le sais, tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber, tout comme tu ne m'as pas laissé seul lorsque j'avais besoin de toi.

- Tu as raison, jugea-t-il. Et après tout il y aura des jours meilleurs. Puis si je dois mourir je veux que ce soit dans les règles, avec beaucoup de Mangemort et avec Voldemort. Là alors je pourrais partir en paix.

- Oui vivre heureux, ajouta-t-elle, la mort n'est pas la seule issue. Tu t'en ai déjà sorti plus de fois que ne l'aurait crût, autant continuer sur cette lancée. Allez viens manger ou alors Molly va faire une crise en disant que nous sommes trop maigrichon.

Elle se leva, lui attrapa la main et le tira hors de la chambre. En quelques mots elle lui avait remonté le moral et lui avait insufflé encore plus de courage et d'espoir. C'était l'un des derniers messages qu'Albus lui avait laissé. « _Ai confiance en Harry autant qu'il aura confiance en toi, prends soin de lui, il te le redonnera au centuple voir au prix de sa vie._ »


	6. 6 Préparation

**Jonathan, mon seul revieweur sur ce site pour l'instant, je te remercie, cette fic a déjà été publié sur un autre site et beaucoup de personne ont rie à l'arrivée d'un personnage très charismatique qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite malheureusement. Je ne te dirais rien sur la suite de l'histoire, sachant qu'elle est terminée depuis longtemps, je publierais donc les chapitres assez vite, donc tu pourras tous savoir très vite. Merci et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Ron bon sang, s'enflamma Ambre. J'essaye de te mettre ton nœud papillon mais si tu gesticule comme ça je ne vais jamais y arriver.<p>

- Ron écoute là, lui suggéra Harry, moi elle me l'a fait en un temps record, même ta mère n'a pas fait mieux avec Fred et George. Ambre par contre tu devrais penser à aller t'habiller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle agacé, je n'ai pas l'intention de me pomponner pendant des heures.

Ron et Harry pouffèrent ensemble mais devant le regard qu'elle leur lançait ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Rien, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Bande de sale menteur, dites moi la vérité.

- Je crois que d'ici quelques minutes Hermione et Ginny vont te kidnapper pour jouer avec toi à la poupée, rigola Ron, et je crois que tu joueras la poupée.

- C'est une blague ? s'inquiéta Ambre en regardant Harry.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci pour la rassurer mais en mentant comme même. Bien alors comment sommes nous ?

- Parfait, jugea-t-elle en s'éloignant pour mieux les voir. Ron remonte ton pantalon, on est à un mariage pas à un match de Quidditch. Harry prend moi une brosse et aplatit moi ces maudits épis, j'ai passé plus d'un quart d'heure sur tes cheveux.

- C'est flippant on dirait ma mère, paniqua Ron en remontant son pantalon et en faisant rire Harry.

- Ambre je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien puisque Remus va changer mon apparence.

- Oui et bien il n'a qu'à te faire chauve comme ça on en parlera plus, lança-t-elle en prenant tout de même un brosse et en coiffant Harry. Ce que ça peut être agaçant…

- Arrêtes je te dis que ça ne sert à rien, insista Harry amusé. Tu rigoleras moins quand tu seras à ma place.

C'est à ce moment précis que Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles froncèrent les sourcils et Ambre se fit, tout à coup, toute petite.

- Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche, s'écria Ginny en croisant les bras. Tu n'essayerai pas de te défiler par hasard ?

- Non, menti Ambre. Je devais m'occuper des garçons vous comprenez…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que les garçons doivent se débrouiller tout seul ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Hermione. Allez viens nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps, heureusement que l'on t'a fait marcher avec tes talons avant sinon je t'explique pas la catastrophe. Mais ce qui me fait vraiment peur ce sont tes cheveux.

- Absolument, approuva Ginny. Tu n'en prends donc jamais soin. Allez en route.

- Mais je dois encore aider Molly à la cuisine…, tenta-t-elle une fois encore de s'échapper.

- Il n'y a pas de mais et maman n'a plus besoin de tes services depuis que la mère de Fleur s'est mise aux fourneaux. Avance maintenant.

- Harry aide moi, le supplia doucement Ambre pour que seul lui et Ron puisse entendre.

- Ah non ! C'est à ton tour de laisser les autres crier après tes cheveux…, commença Harry.

- Et râler parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, finit Ron.

- Bande de lâche. Et ça se dit mes amis. Tant pis alors, j'ai été heureuse de vous connaitre, mais je crois que cette épreuve là je n'en sortirai pas vivante.

Elle parti néanmoins en leur faisant un sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon cœur.

- Harry tu n'as pas cette curieuse impression qu'elle a toujours été avec nous, que nous la connaissons depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry en soupirant, qui pourrait croire qu'elle est avec nous depuis seulement un mois.

- Elle a eu du mal mais elle a su s'intégrer, ajouta Ron.

- Coucou les garçons, s'exclama Remus en entrant. Mais dis donc c'est que vous êtes très élégant.

- La faute à Ambre, répliqua Ron en souriant.

- Ah oui ! Molly nous en a parlé et je viens de la voir passer. Ca va tout se passe bien avec elle ? demanda Lupin soucieux.

- AH ! cria Ambre dans la pièce à côté. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE CETTE ROBE !

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois ça. Qui aurait pût imaginer que Dumbledore avait encore de la famille à part son frère. Pourquoi l'a-t-il caché comme ça.

- J'ai pensé que c'était pour la protéger de Voldemort, répondit Harry, il aurait été plus simple de l'atteindre elle que Dumbledore.

- Non, réfléchit Remus. Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison que le fait de vouloir la mettre à l'abri, il aurait très bien pût veiller à sa sécurité à Poudlard, et priver une personne d'une enfance et d'une adolescence normal était dure à admettre pour Dumbledore.

Harry ne pût réfuter ce point de vue, car Dumbledore avait caché pendant des années à Harry sa véritable place vis-à-vis de Voldemort juste parce qu'il estimait qu'Harry était trop jeune.

- Ambre ne t'en a pas parlé ? le questionna le loup garou.

- Non, il faudra que je lui demande, car elle n'en parlera certainement pas d'elle-même. Elle est assez secrète sur son passé.

- Nous savons juste qu'elle a vu sa mère mourir, assassinée, précisa Ron.

- Quel horreur ! Dumbledore a peut être bien fait de la tenir à l'écart tout compte fait. Bon Harry il est temps de procéder à ta transformation. Alors nous allons te faire roux, des yeux marron, un visage un peu plus carré, des taches de rousseur et des cheveux un peu moins long.

Une fois que Remus eu fini l'opération et qu'il eu rajouté quelques nouvelles modifications, Harry ne ressemblait plus du tout à Harry.

- Bah ça alors, s'exclama Ron en regardant son ami du haut en bas, on dirait que c'est mon frère ou dans tout les cas quelqu'un de la famille.

- C'est un peu le but, ricana Remus. Allez-y sinon Molly va faire une crise parce que vous êtes en retard. Ginny a précisé qu'il était interdit de passer par sa chambre pour savoir comment elles allaient, Hermione à ajouté que c'était une surprise.

- Pauvre Ambre, dit Ron en secouant la tête. Elle va nous en vouloir toute sa vie. On risque de ne même plus la reconnaitre.

- Laisse donc faire Hermione et Ginny, se moqua Lupin. Elles avaient l'air plus que décidé à transformer Ambre en parfaite jeune fille.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus à comprendre parce que Molly entra dans la chambre et les demanda en bas. Quand ils passèrent devant la chambre de Ginny ils n'entendirent pas un mot mais quand ils arrivèrent en bas le bruit lui était bien présent. Le mariage allait commencer dans une petite heure environ et déjà beaucoup de personne se présentait pour aider Molly dans les derniers préparatifs. Quand à Fred et George ils installaient un de leur magnifique feu d'artifice pour la fin de soirée. Pas de doute le mariage commencerait bientôt.


	7. 7 Transformation

- Bonjour veuillez vous assoir par ici, dit Harry qui à présent s'appelait par un autre prénom.

- Merci jeune homme, dit une dame assez âgé avec un chapeau très en forme et un parfum horrible.

- De rien, répondit gentiment Harry en s'éloignant pour reprendre de l'air.

Il retourna près de Ron qui était tout sourire, de toute évidence il était au courant lui aussi pour le parfum de cette charmante vieille dame. Fred et George arrivèrent en même temps et jouer avec des mornilles.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite encore ? demanda Ron curieux.

- On a vu Ginny et Hermione sortirent de la chambre, répondit Fred en comptant, et elles sont à tomber à terre et c'est bien plus qu'un jeu de mot, parce que François a bien faillit tomber dans les escaliers quand il a vu Ginny.

Ron regarda Harry de biais, mais apparemment la pilule était passée, et il c'était fait une raison.

- Alors on pari, ajouta George, ça vous tente ?

- Ca dépend quels sont les paris ? rigola Harry.

- Et bien le premier est combien de temps notre mère va tenir avant de pleurer, après il y a combien de temps François va-t-il rester les yeux braqué sur Ginny pendant la cérémonie, combien de fois Ron va jouer le coq pour éviter qu'Hermione se fasse draguer par tous les célibataires de la soirée, et nous en cherchons d'autre.

- Moi je veux bien parier sur Ron, ricana Harry. Au moins une fois c'est sure.

- Le pari est prit, dit Fred en tapant dans la main du jeune homme. Mais pourquoi en es-tu si sure ?

- Victor Krum traine dans la salle.

- Tu rigoles ? s'énerva Ron.

- Non, s'amusa Harry. Regarde il est assis là bas, au quatrième rang. Au fait, vous n'avez pas de nouvelle d'Ambre ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas vu…, commença George.

- Mais nous l'avons bien entendu, continua son jumeau. Elle avait je crois un peu peur de sortir, elle a dit elle-même qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

- Heureusement, s'exclama Ginny en les rejoignant, nous n'y avons pas passé tout ce temps pour qu'elle ressemble à un garçon manqué. Moi aussi je fais un pari.

Ron et Harry ne purent qu'admirer la belle rousse. Elle avait une jolie robe verte émeraude qui la mettait en valeur.

- Le pari est : lequel de vous quatre arrivera à ne pas rester muet plus de 10 secondes en voyant Ambre.

- Pari tenu pour moi, joua George aussitôt suivit de Fred.

Harry et Ron ne s'y risquèrent pas, Ginny ne pariait pas souvent et là elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Et en effet, elle ne l'avait pas fait sans motifs. Hermione arriva en première, dans une robe lilas assez décolleté, elle était magnifique et Ron ne se priva pas de lui dire avec des yeux brillants. Mais Hermione le ramena à la réalité en lui disant de regarder qui arrivait. Les quatre jeunes hommes en restèrent bouche bée. Ambre était habillée d'une robe rouge satinée et décolletée, elle était maquillée et surtout coiffée. Ils voyaient enfin à quoi ressemblaient les cheveux de la jeune femme. D'habitude ils étaient toujours attachés dans le désordre sans goût, alors que là ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, blond comme le blé, bouclés légèrement comme si c'était des anglaises, attachés au sommet par de petites tresses. Son maquillage était léger mais suffisant. Le choc c'était l'ensemble. Ils avaient du mal à reconnaitre Ambre dans cette magnifique jeune femme. Ambre, c'était les vêtements amples de garçon, les sweat, jogging, les baskets et les cheveux un peu n'importe comment. Là elle était dans une robe magnifique qui montrait bien qu'elle était une femme avec tout les formes qui le prouvent, elle était svelte, en talon, coiffée, maquillé en bref superbe. Elle avançait rapidement, en retrait, cherchant à se cacher.

- Ca fait déjà 20 secondes, s'exclama Ginny.

- Je te l'avais bien dit de parier plus, enchaina Hermione.

- Bon sang c'est une vraie femme, s'écria Fred.

- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer, demanda Ginny amusé par la remarque.

- Elle est même très bien foutu, insista George.

- Tous des goujats, lâcha Hermione.

Ambre arriva à leur hauteur et quand elle vit leur regard posés sur elle, elle passa au mode rouge vif.

- Arrêtez c'est gênant, dit-elle en cherchant un endroit où se cacher. J'ai l'air ridicule.

- C'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, intervint Ron.

- Bo…, commença George avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur qui avait déjà deviné le mot qu'il allait dire.

- Non pas celui là, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Band…, essaya Fred mais il se prit la même claque que George mais par Hermione.

- Pas celui là non plus, dit froidement Hermione.

- Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que tu es superbe, les coupa tous Harry.

- Merci, le remercia Ambre en reconnaissant la voie de son ami parce que le physique n'aidait pas, mais regarde moi, ce n'est pas moi ça, c'est même tout le contraire.

- C'est toi, essaya-t-il de la raisonner, c'est un autre toi c'est tout.

- C'est bien la première fois que je le vois ce nouveau moi.

- Et bien si toi tu ne l'aime pas nous on…, commença Fred avec un grand sourire.

- Fred arrête toi là parce que je sens que tu vas dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, s'enflamma Ginny en devenant rouge de colère. Et ce n'est pas le moment de refroidir l'ambiance Fleur va arriver.

- Bien au contraire, s'amusa George, elle est chaude l'ambiance, très chaude.

Ambre continua son chemin avec Ginny pour aller s'assoir. Hermione regarda les jumeaux et fronça les sourcils.

- Des obsédés, voilà ce que vous êtes, dit-elle.

- Et ne nous regarde pas comme ça, ricana Fred, on admire et alors on n'est pas les seuls, on est des hommes après tout. Regarde Ron, il bave devant les Vélanes et Harry ne se prive pas non plus de regarder Ambre.

- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione en voyant qu'Harry regardait toujours Ambre en arrivant pas à décrocher. Toi aussi ?

- Ne soit pas scandalisé Hermione, rigola Ron. Il ne fait qu'admirer son investissement, je parle de la robe bien sûre.

- Ron tu es un porc ! Harry arrête de la regarder elle va être gêné après, tu connais Ambre.

- Et bien excuses moi Hermione, lui répondit gentiment Harry, mais là il va vraiment falloir que je la surveille où alors quelqu'un va lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la soirée.

- On se porte volontaire pour jouer les gardes du corps, s'exclama George.

- En disant ça je pensais justement en priorité à vous, le coupa Harry dans son élan.

Mme Weasley entra enfin pour demander au retardataire d'aller s'assoir. Les jumeaux essayèrent de se mettre de chaque côté d'Ambre mais devant le regard réfrigérant d'Hermione et Ginny, et surtout le regard tueur d'Harry ils changèrent d'avis et saisirent après les chaises de Ginny et François. Ginny se décala donc sur la chaise juste à côté d'Ambre, Harry de l'autre côté, ensuite Hermione et Ron se mit au bout du rang. La cérémonie commença, Fleur fit une entrée remarquable, elle était encore plus belle qu'à son habitude, robe blanche avec une longue traine, une couronne de fleur et des yeux brillants de bonheur. Bill quand à lui souri autant que sa bouche pouvait lui permettre. Une bulle de bonheur s'était formait autour d'eux. Harry regarda brièvement Ambre et fût surprit de voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il discrètement pour que seul Ambre puisse l'entendre.

- Je suis heureuse, répondit-elle tellement bas qu'Harry dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Il sourit et sécha la larme de son amie d'un revers de la main. Elle le regarda en souriant. Oui elle était heureuse et Harry avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'était dans sa vie. Dumbledore n'avait pas dû être souvent là pour elle et Harry était bien placé pour savoir que la solitude était parfois bienfaitrice, mais à trop grande dose elle devenait source de déprime.

- Je crois que je vais arrêter de pleurer sinon Hermione et Ginny vont me tuer parce que j'aurais ruiné tout leur effort de maquillage pour essayer de me rendre belle, rigola-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage pour l'être, répondit instinctivement Harry. A mes yeux il y deux sorte de beauté, celle que l'on voit au premier abord, l'extérieur, et celle que l'on apprend à connaitre, celle de l'intérieur. Et crois moi tu n'as à t'en faire ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre. Reste tel que tu es, reste le toi qui te conviens, car c'est comme ça que l'on t'apprécie.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et ses joues commencèrent à rougir furieusement.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry en souriant, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser même si je ne fait que dire la vérité.

- En fait, s'expliqua-t-elle, je ne suis pas habitué aux compliments. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Prépare-toi alors, parce que tu vas en recevoir pas mal ce soir.

- Et bien moi je te préfère quand tu es le vrai Harry, avec ses cheveux tout noirs et pleins d'épis. Au moins comme ça je peux passer mes nerfs dessus.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble avant de se remettre dans la cérémonie. Ambre posa sa main sur l'avant bras d'Harry et lui mima un « merci » qu'il accepta avec un sourire. La cérémonie se termina enfin et ils purent enfin tous sortir. George et Fred étaient apparemment en plein échange d'argent quand Ginny leur rappela de ne pas l'oublier. Ils sortirent donc en rigolant, seul Ambre ne comprenait pas et ça valait mieux.


	8. 8 Le reflet

**Jonathan comme prévu la suite, je t'ai mis deux chapitre d'un coup, ne fais pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes je suis une vraie catastrophe. Merci encore de suivre cette fic à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- C'est impossible de manger aussi vite, s'indigna Ambre en regardant Ron avalait un gâteau en entier.<p>

- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ces fabuleux gâteaux, commença Ron entre deux bouchées, mais ils sont excellent.

- C'est moi, répondit Ambre, et si j'avais su que tu les torturerai comme ça je me serais abstenue. Comment peux-tu les apprécier si tu ne les sens même pas passer sur ta langue.

- Crois moi je les apprécie, lui dit Ron, d'ailleurs je vais aller en rechercher.

Il s'éloigna vivement en laissant Harry, Hermione et Ambre ensemble. Ils étaient tous abrités sous un énorme chapiteau, car la pluie tombait dure dehors. Ambre était encore sous le choc et regarda Hermione inquiète.

- Est-ce qu'il mange comme ça à chaque fois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Absolument, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, je me demande encore comment il fait pour digérer tout ça et surtout pour ne pas grossir.

- Ambre, s'exclama Fred en arrivant derrière elle, ma très chère Ambre, accepterais tu cette danse.

Il lui tendit la main, elle la regarda quelques instant et accepta. Harry fit son regard tueur à Fred, qui comprit très bien le message.

- Harry, dit Ron en le regardant bizarrement, tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu as ce regard là.

- C'est un peu le but Ron, lui répondit Harry, je fais juste comprendre à ton frère qu'il n'a pas intérêt à ploter Ambre comme il l'a fait avec les Vélanes tout à l'heure. Sinon je crois que je devrais intervenir.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire je crois, intervint Hermione. Elle vient de rembarrer Fred, très gentiment en lui remontant la main qu'il avait l'intention de descendre un peu trop bas.

- Faut croire que ton regard n'aura pas suffit, ricana Ron.

- Et puis Harry elle a 16 ans tout de même, ce n'est plus une enfant qu'il faut protéger. Elle aussi elle devra connaitre l'amour un jour ou l'autre. Elle a été assez enfermée comme ça, ne l'étouffe pas. Elle sait faire ses choix toutes seule.

- C'est toi la fille qui la transformer de force pendant plus de deux heures qui me dit ça, se moqua Harry.

- Ne me dit pas que tu regrette le résultat je ne te croirais pas, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

- Il en bavait presque, insista Ron.

- J'étais choqué, se défendit Harry, c'est surprenant comme même.

- J'en conviens, dit Ambre en les rejoignant, enfin je ne peux même pas constater par moi-même je ne me suis même pas vu dans une glace.

- Il faudra y remédier avant la fin de la soirée, lui répondit Hermione. Tu es trop belle pour ne pas te voir.

- Bonjour Hermione, s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Victor, sourit-elle. Je suis heureuse de te voir, je savais que tu venais mais je ne t'avais pas encore vu.

Alors qu'ils parlaient ensemble, Ambre remarqua que Ron n'avait tout à coup plus faim. Elle lui mit un coup de pied qu'il senti passer vu le saut qu'il avait fait.

- Invite la à danser idiot, murmura-t-elle. Avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et fût heureux qu'Hermione accepte.

- Les hommes sont-ils tous aussi long à la détente, chuchota-t-elle à Harry.

- Espérons que non, ria-t-il lorsqu'il fût interrompu par Victor Krum.

- Mademoiselle me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter cette danse.

Elle accepta une fois de plus et Harry se retrouva seul. Hermione venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et celui-ci en sourit de contentement. Les jumeaux continuaient à draguer les Vélanes, les mariés discutaient avec leurs invités, Harry essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas regarder Ambre mais ce fut plus fort que lui. L'instinct de protection se dit-il à lui-même. Krum était en train de faire rougir Ambre, au moins il si prenait plus délicatement que Fred. Remus vint s'assoir à la table d'Harry en compagnie de sa femme Tonks, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, demanda Lupin en suivant le regard d'Harry. Oh ! Je vois…

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Remus, se défendit Harry. Je fais attention c'est tout.

- Harry, lui dit gentiment Tonks en sachant très bien que c'était lui, elle a l'air intelligente, laisse la donc tranquille. Et puis elle a l'air heureuse. Mais toi pourquoi ne danse tu pas ?

- Parce que je suis tout seul certainement, répondit-il, et je préfère regarder. La danse et moi ça fait deux.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Ron et Hermione ne revinrent pas s'assoir, mais Ambre elle s'arrêta dès la troisième danse. Elle lui sourit et s'excusa puis vint s'assoir à côté d'Harry en essayant de cacher son agacement.

- Qui a-t-il, s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry voyant que même si elle souriait ses yeux eux fulminait.

- Je crois que je l'ai vexé, répondit-elle, il est bien gentil mais qu'est ce qu'il est collant ce gars.

Remus et Tonks éclatèrent de rire. Elle regarda Lupin et lui sourit gentiment.

- Remus Lupin je suppose, dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra avec plaisir. Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard il y a quatre ans. Rejeté de ce poste parce qu'il a le malheur d'être différent. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens regardent nos défauts au lieu de voir nos qualités.

- Si seulement nous avions la réponse, s'exclama Tonks en serrant elle aussi la main de la jeune femme.

- Comment sais tu que je suis un loup garou ? demanda Lupin.

- Je pourrais vous mentir et vous dire que je l'ai appris dans la gazette du sorcier, mais non je le savais depuis votre entrée dans Poudlard. J'aimais savoir ce qui si passé même si moi je ne pouvais pas y aller. Trop différente moi aussi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es différente, dit Lupin surpris. Tu es même tout à fait normal.

- Dans une autre vie peut être mais pas dans celle là, répondit-elle en se levant et en voulant partir.

- Ah non ! s'exclama Harry en l'attrapant par le poignet. Tout le monde a eu le droit à une danse avec toi je veux la mienne.

Il l'emmena sur la scène et dansèrent, Harry n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi ce trouvait-elle différente. Mais il changea de sujet, préférant lui remonter le moral pour l'instant. Il la cuisinera plus tard. Il était à l'aise sur la piste de danse avec elle, il arrivait à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds c'était vraiment un miracle. A un moment il la fit tourner sur elle-même mais elle stoppa net quand elle vit son reflet dans une des vitres d'un plat sculpté spécialement pour le mariage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- On te l'avait bien dit que tu étais ravissante, lui dit Hermione en s'approchant toujours dans les bras de Ron.

Mais ça n'eu pas l'effet escompté sur Ambre. Elle se mit à trembler et son regard se durcit. Elle s'arracha littéralement des bras d'Harry et se mit à courir hors du chapiteau. Hermione et Ron voulurent la rejoindre mais Harry les arrêta.

- Je m'en occupe, intervint Harry en se mettant à courir après elle.

Quand il sorti du chapiteau il la vit courir tout en enlevant ses chaussures, il pleuvait encore plus qu'au début du mariage. Elle courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il du donc accélérer la cadence. Il la retrouva à genou dans le jardin essayant tant bien que mal de détruire sa coiffure. Harry se mit devant elle et essaya de l'arrêter. Mais elle était en pleine crise de nerf. Ils étaient trempé jusqu'aux os et le jeune homme avait peur qu'ils n'attrapent froid.

- Ambre arrête tu vas te faire mal, la supplia-t-il.

- Je m'en moque, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas….

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, essaya de comprendre Harry en bloquant le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

Son maquillage avait coulé et ses yeux étaient devenus tout rouge. Le cœur d'Harry se serra parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

- Dis moi, lui demanda-t-il suppliant.

- Je ne veux pas ressembler à ma mère, oh non je ne veux pas !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura encore plus. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi elle ne voulait pas ressembler à sa mère mais il se retint. Il enleva sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de son amie.

- Rentrons ou tu vas attraper la mort, dit Harry mais il remarqua qu'elle ne se levé pas.

Il décida donc de la porter et l'emmena directement à la chambre de Ginny. En route elle s'était endormit. Il la posa d'abord au dessus des couettes et alla chercher de quoi la sécher. Il commença par lui essuyer le visage qui était dévasté par le maquillage, mais même comme ça il la trouvait belle. Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre en compagnie de Ron.

- Qu'a-t-elle a eu, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plait Hermione, demanda Harry. Je crois qu'elle a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Dès que tu en auras fini je reviendrai.

Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et s'occupa d'Ambre du mieux qu'elle pût. Quand à Harry il se posait des milliers de questions auquel il n'aurait probablement pas de réponse. Hermione ouvrit enfin la porte mais Ambre dormait toujours et était en pyjama à présent.

- Retournez à la soirée, leur proposa Harry, je vais rester avec elle.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron inquiet lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je vais essayer de la savoir. Allez y et faite en sorte que l'on ne s'inquiète pas pour nous.

Ils acquiescèrent à la demande de leur ami, laissant ainsi Harry seul avec Ambre qui commençait à se réveiller. Une discussion allait s'imposer et Harry savait d'avance qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de finesse et de ruse.


	9. 9 Une vérité

Voilà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Ambre et Harry se regardait droit dans les yeux sans réussir à dire un mot. Ambre était en colère et Harry lui ne voulait pas céder le premier, il voulait qu'elle se confie à lui et non pas qu'elle cède parce qu'il lui avait arraché des aveux. Elle ne voulait pas être en colère contre son ami, parce qu'il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, elle ferma les yeux et rien que de repenser à son reflet dans le miroir, une larme coula sur sa joue. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit une chose encore plus horrible que sa douleur, celle d'Harry, elle le faisait souffrir sans le vouloir. Elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse seule comme elle avait toujours été. Albus faisait des leçons de morale pour qu'elle reste dans le droit chemin mais il ne s'éternisait jamais avec elle. C'était un bon tuteur, attentionné et toujours prêt à lui venir en aide, mais il n'avait jamais été affectif, pas comme Harry.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Laisse-moi tranquille Harry, s'il te plait.

- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, parce que tu souffre et parler ça aide crois moi. Je veux t'aider, je veux que tu sois heureuse parmi nous, je fais mon maximum mais si tu ne m'aide pas je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ressembler à ta mère ?

Elle resta silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre, Harry voyait son débat intérieur mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-elle la voie roque, parce que sinon tu ne voudras plus jamais me revoir.

- Ne dis pas de sottises veux tu…

- Pour Ron, Hermione et toi, peu importe qui l'on est au départ, si l'on atterrit à Serpentard on tourne toujours mal, vrai ou faux ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport Ambre, s'impatienta Harry.

- Si par malheur je devais partir chez les Serpentard même si j'avais supplié le Choixpeau, me verrais-tu toujours de la même façon ou est-ce que tu passerais ton temps à me surveiller pour voir si je reste dans le droit chemin.

- Ambre…, souffla-t-il.

- Réponds, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne me verrais plus jamais de la même façon tu ne me considéreras plus comme ton ami, parce que tu sais très bien que la plupart des Serpentard deviennent des Mangemorts. Crois moi si jamais je me retrouve à Serpentard tu n'auras pas à me surveiller parce que je m'en irai dès le premier jour. Je m'en irai sans me retourner parce que je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère.

- Explique moi je ne comprends rien, la supplia Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ma mère était une des partisantes de Voldemort, c'était une Mangemort.

Il ne savait pas de quoi il devait être le plus choqué, de l'entendre dire le nom de Voldemort avec tant de haine, de savoir que sa mère avait été une Mangemort ou de se rendre compte qu'une personne aussi gentille pouvait être la fille d'une personne aussi néfaste qu'une Mangemort. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête et ce coup ci il ne pût la retenir.

- Et qui est ton père, demanda-t-il enfin.

Là si les yeux d'Ambre avait pût le tuer il serait mort. Quand elle pensait à sa mère ça la faisait pleurer, mais quand elle pensait à son père ça la mettait dans une rage incontrôlable.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui, cracha-t-elle méchamment. Ma mère passe encore, mon père non. Je ne veux plus jamais aborder ce sujet, c'est bien clair. D'ailleurs s'il est mon géniteur il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais mon père.

- Il est vivant ? l'interrogea-t-il imperturbable.

- Harry je ne veux pas parler de lui, jamais, cria-t-elle folle de rage en tapant du poing sur le torse de son ami. Jamais, jamais.

Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme et l'arrêta malgré la force qu'elle mettait dans ses coups. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle stoppa net. Puis elle se jeta au cou d'Harry en le laissant à peine respirer.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pardonne moi je t'en supplie, excuse moi je suis tellement désolé…

- Arrête, la coupa son ami en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne te juge pas, tu n'es pas responsable des agissements de tes parents. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des Mangemorts que tu en deviendras une. Je pense pouvoir dire que je te connais un minimum pour savoir que tu ne tomberas jamais dans l'autre camp. Nous n'en parlerons plus. Ce sujet est clos.

Il la berça en la serrant toujours aussi fort dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, lui dit-elle en séchant ses larmes, le fait que tu m'accepte comme je suis est vraiment très important pour moi. Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?

- Non, lui répondit-il sans aucune hésitation, fais moi confiance, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami et de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette marque d'affection mais il l'accepta néanmoins avec beaucoup de bonheur. Il s'installa avec elle un peu mieux dans le lit, lui le dos collé au mur, et elle dormant dans ses bras. Il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil profond et ne se réveilla que tard le lendemain matin. Il entendit des personnes qui parlaient, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être touchants comme ça, se moqua George en riant doucement.

- Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle, railla son jumeau, et c'est lui qui passe la nuit dans son lit mais aussi dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes vraiment agaçant, s'énerva Hermione, à force vous allez finir par les réveiller.

- C'est déjà fait, dit Harry avec une voie toute embrumée en replaçant ses lunettes. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt l'heure de manger, répondit Ron en regardant sa montre. Bien tu nous explique maintenant comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvé dans le lit au lieu de rester sur ta chaise.

Harry remarqua que sa pupille dormait toujours sur ses genoux, il avait deux envies complètement contradictoire, la première était celle de dégager Ambre pour qu'il puisse se lever et ainsi s'expliquer en dehors de la chambre avec les autres, parce qu'il était sûr, rien qu'aux regards des jumeaux, qu'ils avaient l'esprit mal placé. La deuxième était justement tout le contraire, il ne voulait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller et parce qu'il se sentait à sa place.

- Elle avait besoin de parler, dit le brun en soufflant, j'ai dû la pousser un peu pour qu'elle me dise ce qui ne va pas.

- Oh ! s'exclama George. Tu t'y es pris comment pour la faire avouer, tu lui avais tes petits yeux de séducteur, ou ton plus beau sourire.

- Vous êtes vraiment énervant quelque fois, s'énerva-t-il. Elle a un problème voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Alors dis nous pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça quand elle a vu son reflet dans la glace.

- Elle ne veut pas ressembler à sa mère et de toute évidence, enfin pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle se camoufle sous ses tonnes de vêtements.

- Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça, demanda le cadet des frères.

- Parce que ma mère était une Mangemort, lâcha Ambre en ouvrant les yeux.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la chambre et tous à part Harry regardèrent Ambre. La bombe était lâchée, il ne restait plus qu'à voir dans quelles mains elle allait éclater.


	10. 10 Rencontre inattendue

**Désolé, désolé, DESOLE ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé (enfin je suppose que j'ai dû mal cliquer quelque part, c'est tout moi); alors voilà le vrai chapitre dix ! **

**Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec le site, je fais connaissance. Avant je ne faisais que lire, je ne publiais pas, alors je suis vraiment désolé. **

**Jonathan: Je pense que la personne qui le prend le plus mal c'est... Ambre elle même. Elle ne si fait pas et ne si fera certainement jamais. Merci de continuer à lire cette fic même si elle est peuplée d'inombrable fautes d'orthographe**

**Merci aux nouveaux qui viennent suivre cette fic, qui je tiens à le préciser est déjà fini, mais que je vais publier assez vite (bien entendu ça irai plus vite si je ne publiais pas deux fois le même chapitre !) Alors bienvenue à Elfia, l'inconnue endormie et phénix ! **

* * *

><p>- Harry, je ne peux pas y aller, c'est impossible, stressa Ambre.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas, la questionna son ami.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ambre étaient dans le jardin au soleil. Depuis qu'elle avait parlait de son ascendance génétique avec une Mangemort, Ambre était moins secrète. Les jumeaux avaient pris ça avec humour comme toujours. Ron était resté choqué un bon moment, quand aux deux filles elles avaient eux du mal à la croire au départ, mais maintenant elles avaient accepté. Apparemment, Ambre était la seule à ne pas admettre qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle avait honte. Mais là, Harry venait de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, lui demandant de venir en compagnie de sa pupille une semaine avant la rentrée de septembre.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit au juste dans cette lettre ? demanda Ron en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall demande a se je vienne pour un rendez vous mais elle exige qu'Ambre m'accompagne, commença Harry. Ce qui est tout à fait normal puisqu'elle ne te connait pas. Mais je me demande si c'est Scrimgeour qui la prévenu ?

- Non c'est Albus, répondit automatiquement la blonde. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi Harry alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je me demande juste ce qu'il a bien pût lui dire et à toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je te la montrerai un de ces jours, ricana Harry. Allez dépêche toi nous avons rendez vous dans un quart d'heure à près au lard. Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser mon permis de transplanage, bien entendu sous la haute protection de Maugrey et Remus, mais néanmoins, je pourrais l'utiliser.

- Allons-y alors, conclut Ambre en attrapant la main que lui tendait Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

Leurs deux gardes du corps arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour les escorter. Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et parti dans le jardin avec les membres de l'Ordre. Quand Ambre s'accrocha à la main d'Harry pour transplaner jusqu'au village près de Poudlard, elle ressentit une grande sensation désagréable. Une fois arrivée elle relâcha la main de son ami en soufflant.

- Harry il vaudrait mieux que vous mettiez la cape maintenant, suggéra Remus.

- Il n'y a pas à dire je préfère vraiment transplaner par moi-même…, dit Ambre toute blanche.

Elle s'était tût tout à coup, Harry et les deux protecteurs la regardèrent inquiet. Les yeux de la jeune femme se noyèrent de larmes de rage. Son ami suivit son regard et capta aussitôt le problème. Quelques mètres plus loin, droit devant eux, se trouvait la tête de Sanglier et son propriétaire. Abelford avait les yeux rivés sur sa petite fille mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche et il n'esquissait pas un seul mouvement. Il y avait une tension électrique entre eux, une tension qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ambre avait un regard chargeait de reproche et de haine.

- Harry je veux partir…, commença-t-elle.

- Mais c'est ton grand père, c'est le dernier membre de ta famille, essaya de la raisonner Harry.

- Il a perdu ce droit le jour où il m'a renié et qu'il m'a jeté dehors. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu et je n'aurais jamais de famille.

Les mots qu'elle avait dit sous l'impulsion de la rage blésèrent profondément Harry, parce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'elle le considérait comme un nouveau membre de sa nouvelle famille. Du moins lui c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Elle attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et la mit sur leur dos à tout les deux.

- Je t'ai toi, ajouta-t-elle en marchant le plus loin possible de son grand père et en emmenant Harry avec elle suivit de leur garde du corps, j'ai des amis mais ça ne remplacera jamais l'amour d'une mère et la protection d'un père. Abelford m'y a fait croire, juste avant qu'il comprenne qui était mon père et qu'il ne me considère plus comme faisant parti de sa famille. Albus m'a récupéré aussitôt, mais comment pouvait-il réussir à m'éduquer correctement alors qu'il était toujours absent. Il a donc demandé à un elfe de maison de venir s'occuper de moi. Mais crois tu vraiment que ce soit la même chose qu'une vraie famille ?

- Non, reconnu le brun en compatissant. Néanmoins je sais ce que c'est…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es celui qui me comprend le mieux, l'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as pas eu de parents, ton oncle et ta tante sont des monstres, ton cousin est un crétin, ta vie était sombre et sans intérêts.

- Comment sais-tu tous ça ? demanda Harry surpris qu'elle en connaisse aussi long sur lui.

- Parce que je ne connaissais rien n'y personne du monde extérieur à part ce qu'Albus m'en disait et il parlait sans cesse de toi. S'il avait eu un fils un jour il aurait voulu qu'il te ressemble. Tu l'aurais entendu, pas une seule journée passée avec moi sans qu'il ne prononce le nom d'Harry Potter. Et plus il me parlait de toi, plus j'avais envie d'en savoir plus, toujours plus, encore plus. Tu étais mon point de repère vers l'extérieur, tu étais, et j'ai un peu honte de te l'avouer, mon ami imaginaire. Tu étais et tu reste encore aujourd'hui mon modèle. Seulement en te voyant la première fois chez les Weasley et en apprenant à te connaitre, je me suis dit que nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun. C'est vrai nous aimons tout les deux le Quidditch, nous acceptons toujours une partie contre Ron aux échecs même si l'on sait que l'on va perdre. Nous adorons les gens qui nous entourent, nous n'avons plus de parents. Mais si tu regarde bien, beaucoup de chose nous oppose. Tu fais fasse aux difficultés, je préfère me terrer dans le silence. Tu n'as pas honte de qui tu es contrairement à moi. Mais le plus important dans tout ça reste nos parents, les tiens étaient tous les deux de Gryffondor, les miens étaient de Serpentard.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder son ami qui la laisser parler, en réalité il préférait ne pas l'interrompre, comme ça il en apprenait un peu plus sur elle. Leur protecteur étaient toujours à l'affût mais n'écoutaient pas leur discussion, ils étaient bien trop occupé. Elle lui sourit timidement, mais c'était un sourire faux.

- Albus disait toujours que j'avais la malice au fond des yeux, le goût des choses bien faite et réussie, que lorsqu'on me faisait un mauvais coup je pouvais me montrer fourbe, il ajoutait à chaque fois « ce sont toutes les principales qualités d'un bon Serpentard ». A chaque fois qu'il me le répétait je m'enflammais, je lui hurlais que je ne voulais pas être comme mes parents. Je crois en réalité qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un jour où l'autre Poudlard me rattraperait et que je serais obligé d'y faire un tour. Il me préparait d'avance à aller à Serpentard.

- C'est vrai que ça peut te sembler difficile, lui dit gentiment Harry, mais si jamais tu vas à Serpentard, dis toi que ce n'est que pour quelques semaines. Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, le temps que tu passe tous tes tests de niveaux et qu'ils admettent que tu peux avoir tes ASPIC sans aucun problème.

Elle ne le répondit pas, elle n'en eu pas le temps. Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva avec Hagrid avant qu'Ambre ai pût dire quoique ce soit. Minerva Mc Gonagall fit signe à Maugrey et Remus de la suivre sachant très bien que Harry et Ambre n'étaient pas loin sous la cape. Ils marchèrent donc en direction du château. Une fois devant les grandes grilles, le professeur dû activer sa magie pendant un certain temps, pour pouvoir entrer. Comme quoi, même sans Dumbledore, le château gardait comme même de ses défenses. C'est là qu'Ambre vit enfin le château de tous ses rêves. Harry le regarda s'émerveiller devant l'immense bâtiment.

- Nous y voilà enfin, souffla-t-elle à Harry. Poudlard.

- C'est ici que tu seras bientôt comme chez toi, lui répondit son ami, tout comme moi je m'y sens.

Elle ne répondit rien une fois encore et se contenta de hocher la tête. Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du château, Harry enleva la cape. Le professeur Mc Gonagall regarda Ambre du haut en bas, avant de les convier à la suivre, se qu'ils firent. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Harry regarda instinctivement le tableau de Dumbledore, qui dormait comme toujours. Ambre le remarqua aussi et eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'en approcha et reconnu le petit sourire en coin des lèvres de son grand oncle. Bien elle savait qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, mais Harry lui ne le savait pas. Minerva les fit assoir devant le bureau pendant qu'elle passait derrière. Vois quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore derrière ce bureau faisait encore un drôle de sensation à Harry.

- Bien par qui commençons nous, demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Un long silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à attaquer l'entretien qui allait prendre du temps, ça Harry en était certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'aimerais bien savoir ! A bientôt pour la suite !<strong>


	11. 11 Entretien

- Mr Potter, je pense qu'il va vous falloir du temps pour réfléchir donc je vais commencer pas vous.

Harry hocha la tête pour donner son accord sans pour autant comprendre où était le problème.

- Il se trouve que cette année encore nous sommes sans professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre mon poste de métamorphose, mais je ne pourrais pas assurer le cours de défense toute seule en plus de mon rôle de directrice. J'ai trouvé un autre professeur, mais il ne sera disponible qu'après les vacances de Noël. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide Mr Potter. J'ai bien regardé vos notes de BUSE et vos notes de l'année dernière, malgré les appréciations plus que douteuses du professeur Rogue, vous restez aujourd'hui encore notre meilleur élève dans cette matière. Mais vous avez aussi sût faire preuve d'un don indéniable pour l'enseignement lorsque vous vous êtes enrôlé dans l'armée de Dumbledore. Je souhaiterais donc que vous endossiez le rôle de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant ce semestre, et que vous enseigniez aux 5 premières années. Je me chargerais personnellement des années ASPIC. Voulez vous bien accepter cette proposition. Bien entendu votre emploi du temps sera lourd, mais je ferai en sorte que vos charges soient allégées. Pour tout se qui est des corrections de copies je m'en chargerais. Comme ça vous pourrez travailler vos ASPIC et vous occuper de vos autres activités comme faire en sorte que votre pupille s'intègre. Je souhaite juste que vous leur fassiez cours.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Lui professeur, il avait toujours eu une vocation d'Auror, pas de professeur. Cela signifiait aussi d'enseigner à des Serpentard. Ambre avait raison sur un point, pour lui les Serpentard étaient des ennemis, il avait toujours eu une rivalité avec eux. Mais pour une fois il pourrait peut être mettre ça de côté.

- Harry, lui chuchota Ambre, dis toi que tu pourras peut être leur inculquer plus qu'une matière, tu pourras leur apprendre ce à quoi ils doivent s'attendre une fois dehors.

Cette simple phrase avait ouvert les yeux de son ami. Oui, il pourrait peut être faire comprendre aux Serpentard que Mangemort n'était pas leur seul débouché, mais aussi aux autres maisons qu'il fallait lutter, jusqu'au bout. Après mure réflexion et après avoir vu une lueur de fierté dans les yeux d'Ambre il regarda Minerva.

- J'accepte, mais seulement pour ce semestre.

- Je vous en remercie Mr Potter…

- Je n'aurais qu'une seule objection, l'interrompit-il ce qui choqua le professeur. Je souhaite rester dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, je ne veux pas dormir dans le bureau de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et je veux rester capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Si c'est là votre seule objection, alors soit. J'espère seulement pour vous que vous arriverez à combiner le tout. Bien si le sujet est clos nous pouvons aborder le suivant. Melle Ambre Rosie Dumbledore, je suis à la fois enchanté et surprise de faire votre connaissance. J'ai été l'une des professeurs de votre mère. Je peux comprendre qu'elle est préférait changer de nom lorsqu'elle est arrivé ici, elle ne voulait pas que l'on fasse le rapprochement avec Albus.

- Oui je sais ça, dit froidement en baissant la tête. Elle a prit le nom de famille de sa mère, Banks.

- Oui, lui sourit la directrice sans se vexer du ton de la jeune femme, Rosie-Anna était fort intelligente mais elle était aussi très secrète.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, marmonna la blonde dans ses dents. Pourrions-nous changer de sujet si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien entendu. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir une lettre après sa mort au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Il exprime son désire que vous obteniez vos ASPIC avant l'âge et sans avoir au préalable suivit des cours réguliers à Poudlard. Seulement, même si je suis encline à vous accordez ce privilège malgré votre jeune âge, il va falloir que vous passiez des épreuves mais aussi que vous soyez patiente. Le jury de cette épreuve ne pourra se tenir que d'ici les vacances de Noël. Je n'ai pas pût avoir d'autre date pour les épreuves pratiques. Pour ce qui est des écrits vous les passerez en ma compagnie, sous ma surveillance dans ce bureau, à peu près aux mêmes dates, comme pour des vraies épreuves. Si vous obtenez ce diplôme, alors vous serez la plus jeune diplômé que Poudlard ai connu. Maintenant je vous propose de rejoindre mes collègues pour voir votre niveau. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Ambre en serrant le bras d'Harry sous la table en stressant.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami et lui sourit. Elle le relâcha un peu rassurée. Ils se levèrent tous et partirent pour rejoindre les autres professeurs. Harry discutait avec son amie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net, il vit les poils de la jeune fille se dresser sur ses bras et son visage blanchir. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien d'étrange, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Ils étaient juste devant les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, là où quelques années plus tôt il avait trouvé la chambre des secrets.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Rien, répondit-elle en retrouvant le sourire, juste une montée de stress rien d'autre. Allez viens.

Il savait qu'elle lui mentait, prodigieusement certes, mais il le savait comme même. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle de classe où se trouvaient tous les professeurs de l'école. Pourtant les ASPIC ne nécessitaient pas tant de matière.

- Je souhaitais voir toutes vos capacités, expliqua la directrice devant le regard surpris des deux jeunes gens.

Hagrid leur fit coucou de la main, en effet il manquait un professeur, qui se trouvait être à présent Harry. Un nouveau professeur était là, certainement celui qui remplaçait Mc Gonagall en métamorphose. Slughorn regarda Harry avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit qu'il se senti mal à l'aise à l'idée de savoir que sans le livre du prince de sang mêlé, Harry allait être une vraie catastrophe en potion.

- Bien, dit Mc Gonagall en regardant Ambre. Vu le nombre de matières que nous avons il va nous falloir beaucoup de temps pour voir votre niveau. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai appelé une semaine avant la reprise des cours, j'aimerais vraiment que vous passiez cette semaine avec nous et que vous vous familiarisiez avec les lieux.

- Vous voulez que je reste une semaine ici, demanda Ambre inquiète, toute seule ?

- Oh non ! sourit Minerva, avec la compagnie des professeurs, j'admets que c'est une compagnie bien maigre mais vous serez très occupés.

- Est-ce que Harry fait parti des professeurs maintenant, s'exclama la blonde paniqué à l'idée de rester sans personnes de sa connaissance.

- Oh ! Je vois. Si Mr Potter souhaite vous tenir compagnie durant cette semaine je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Quand pensez-vous Mr Potter.

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, répondit-il en remerciant la directrice d'un hochement de tête qu'elle seule capta. Mais il va falloir que je prévienne les Weasley.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge, intervint la directrice. Par contre Melle Dumbledore vous ne pourrez accéder à aucune des quatre maisons avant la répartition de la semaine prochaine. Vous dormirez donc à l'infirmerie. Bien et si nous commencions. Mr Potter nous feriez-vous l'honneur d'interroger pour la première fois votre première élève ?

- Moi ? s'écria Harry, mais je croyais que je n'aurais qu'à faire les 5 premières années.

- Alors voyons si cette jeune fille à les aptitudes nécessaires pour les BUSE et si vous pouvez être objectif.

- Bien, conclut Harry en regardant Ambre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura des phrases réconfortantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui chuchota son ami. C'est ma première fois en temps que professeur officiel alors ne me juge pas trop sévèrement s'il te plait.

- C'est ma première fois en temps qu'élève alors je te supplie de ne pas me juger trop durement non plus, lui souri-t-elle. Mais je suis heureuse que se soit toi le premier.

Sur ceux Harry plaça sa première élève au milieu de la salle et les professeurs firent apparaitre des chaises pour admirer l'examen d'Ambre en Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Prête ? demanda gentiment Harry.

- Tout à fait professeur, répondit-elle alors que son ami levait les yeux au ciel en commençant l'interrogatoire.


	12. 12 Drole de sensation

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait toujours su qu'Ambre était puissante mais pas à ce point là. Il lui avait demandé tout les sorts de base, désarmement, protection et même un Levicorpus. La chose qui stupéfiait Harry c'est qu'elle le faisait sans bouger les lèvres. Lui il avait dû faire preuve de force et de courage pendant l'été pour réussir, parce que oui il y arrivé enfin, alors qu'Ambre le faisait avec tant de facilité. Elle bougeait sa baguette tellement vite qu'ils voyaient à peine le mouvement. Harry n'était pas le seul à être bleffé.

- Ambre serais-tu capable de me faire apparaitre un Patronus ? demanda Harry sur de lui alors que la directrice hoqueta de surprise.

- Bien entendu, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Spero Patronum !

Un serpent argenté apparut. Quand Harry vit la forme animale du patronus il leva un sourcil. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Slughorn.

- Magnifique, s'exclama-t-il incrédule, incroyable. Vous êtes bien la digne nièce d'Albus.

Quand Ambre avait remarqué la tête d'Harry elle avait aussitôt fait disparaitre son patronus. Après deux heures d'interrogation sur tout le programme de cette matière, la directrice dû bien admettre qu'Ambre avait plus que le niveau d'une élève de 6ème année.

- Bien ! Passons à la métamorphose si cela ne vous dérange pas, s'exclama Mc Gonagall en s'avançant. Je vous ferez moi-même passer cet examen de niveau. Mr Potter vous pouvez aller vous assoir.

Ce qu'il fit. La directrice passa un rat à Ambre et lui demanda de prendre plusieurs formes, de le changer de couleur, ce que la jeune fit une fois encore sans la moindre difficulté et sans prononcé un mot. Après elle dût changer son apparence, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses sourcils. Elle réussit une fois encore l'examen avec brio. Mais Minerva sembla bloquer sur quelque chose, comme ci elle voulait demander à Ambre de faire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se lança tout de même.

- Je suis certainement trop curieuse, s'exclama calmement la directrice, mais je voudrais savoir si vous sauriez vous métamorphoser en un animal ?

- Vous voulez savoir si je suis un animagus non déclaré ? demanda directement Ambre sans passer par quatre chemins.

- En effet.

La blonde ne laissa pas le temps à qui que se soit de prononcer une parole elle se changea aussitôt en loup. Un loup tout blanc avec des yeux bleu comme ceux d'Ambre.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria Slughorn. Quel cachotier cet Albus, comment a-t-il pût cacher une jeune fille aussi doué ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, même Hermione, qui était pourtant la meilleure élève, n'avait jamais réussi à devenir un animagus.

- Je pense, dit Mc Gonagall en retrouvant son sérieux, que si vous aviez passé votre examen de DCFM et de métamorphose aujourd'hui vous l'auriez eu avec un optimal. Bien je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous restaurer. Asseyez-vous à n'importe quelle table, on vous servira. Sur ce, si vous réussissez d'autres matières aussi bien que ces deux là, je peux vous assurer que vous serez admise dans ma classe et dans celle du professeur de métamorphose ici présent, Mr Edmund.

Les deux amis regardèrent le nouveau professeur et ils eurent la même impression, un frisson dans le dos. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns grisonnant, un regard tentateur et un sourire diabolique. Il n'en restait pas moins séduisant et assez jeune. Il fit d'ailleurs son plus beau sourire à Ambre avant qu'elle ne soit attrapée par Harry qui l'entraina à l'extérieur.

- Bon sang ce qu'il est flippant ce prof, lança-t-elle en route. Il m'a foutu les jetons.

Harry se mit à rire ce qui surpris son amie.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en s'arrêtant.

- Quand tu parles comme Ron ça me fait toujours rire, répondit Harry en l'attrapant par les épaules et la conduisant dans les couloirs. Il a une mauvaise influence sur ton vocabulaire.

- C'est mieux que de ne pas parler du tout.

Harry remarqua une fois de plus le geste qu'Ambre fit quand elle passa devant les toilettes du 2ème étage. Son regard se fit plus dur, et tous les poils de ses bras s'étaient redressé. Elle fixait les toilettes avec insistance sans réussir à bouger. Son ami se mit devant elle et lui attrapa le menton.

- Bien vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a avec ces toilettes s'il te plait, la supplia Harry en la pointant du doigt, et sans mensonge de préférence.

- Tu n'as jamais senti cette drôle de sensation en passant devant, lui demanda-t-elle aussi surprise que lui. Dis-moi est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ou de maléfique là dedans.

Ce coup-ci Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle le regarda sans se vexer, depuis le temps elle avait compris qu'Harry ne se moquait pas vraiment d'elle, c'était juste la situation qui lui imposait. Il finit par se reprendre et lui fit ses excuses.

- Si tu avais été là durant ma seconde année à Poudlard je suis sur que tu nous aurais été très utile, rigola-t-il encore une fois. Dans ces toilettes se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, celle que Salazar Serpentard avait construit et qui a était rouverte par Tom Jedusor et ensuite par Ginny sous l'influence d'un Horcruxe.

- OH ! fit-elle en comprenant enfin.

- Enfin la question que je me pose c'est comment se fait-il que tu l'aille senti ?

- Je n'ai jamais été confronté à la magie noire à part les fois où Albus m'emmener à la recherche d'Horcruxe, je crois que j'ai dû m'habituer à la sensation des choses anormales qui se trouve autour de moi.

- Le professeur Dumbledore t'emmener avec lui ? la questionna son ami choqué. Pourquoi ?

- Certainement pour que je lui succède…enfin dans tout ça on devait aller manger, alors tu m'y conduis ou pas à cette grande salle.

- En route.

Il posa son bras sur l'épaule de sa pupille et la mena à la grande salle. Harry se rendit compte d'une chose lorsque Peeves arriva dans le couloir, la situation pouvait paraitre différente de se qu'elle était.

- Mais c'est le petit Potter, s'exclama l'esprit frappeur. Et sa nouvelle petite amie…

- Peeves ce n'est pas ma petite amie…, se défendit le jeune homme en relâchant Ambre.

- La célébrité, continua Peeves, d'abord la chinoise, après Loufoca Loovegood, la rouquine et maintenant une nouvelle. N'en as-tu jamais assez ?

- Peeves, s'exclama Ambre d'une voie toute douce. C'est toi l'esprit frappeur du château qui fait enrager Rusard ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Et bien pourquoi es-tu encore là ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui et le fixant. Pourquoi n'embête tu pas Rusard. Et je crois savoir qu'il y a un nouveau professeur dans ce château lui as-tu déjà rendu visite ?

- N…non, balbutia Peeves en reculant.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu auparavant non plus ?

- N…non.

- Alors fait moi plaisir et évite ma route, ça ne devrait pas trop te poser de problème. Laisse également Harry tranquille. Sinon je crois que je pourrais bien demander au Baron Sanglant de venir te chercher. Compris ?

- Oui, répondit-il en s'approchant d'Harry et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Fais gaffe à celle là elle est frappa dingue, ses yeux sont grave flippant. Tu vas y laisser tes dernières plumes Potter.

Une fois qu'Ambre s'approcha d'eux, l'esprit disparu en fonçant dans un mur. Harry la regarda incrédule.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, s'exclama Harry stupéfait. Comment as-tu réussi à faire peur à Peeves alors qu'il martyrise tout le monde dans ce château.

- Tout est dans le regard mon cher, ria-t-elle. Et pour faire peur au gens j'ai de la descendance de Mangemort ça devrait suffire.

Harry ne ria pas à sa blague. Mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, elle agrippa son bras et le tira.

- Alors dis-moi Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Qui sont la chinoise et Loufoca Lovegood. Serais tu un bourreau des cœurs, parce que si c'est le cas je n'étais pas au courant et je ne vois pas comment tu as réussi à avoir autant de fille.

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui et ça ne le vexa pas, au contraire.

- Mais que crois tu, sourit-il en relevant le menton, en bombant le torse et en se moquant à son tour, j'ai un charme naturel que beaucoup m'envie, une certaine célébrité et un certain don pour jouer les héros.

- Bien sur, ria-t-elle, et un compte en banque bien remplit d'après les dires.

- Tu commences vraiment à trop ressembler à Ron. En tant que tuteur il va falloir que je surveille tes fréquentations.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la grande salle où ils purent enfin se restaurer en rigolant, en oubliant tous leurs problèmes qui ne tarderaient pas à revenir frapper à la porte.


	13. 13 Mauvaise qualité

Harry venait de prendre une douche dans la maison des Gryffondor, parce que comme par magie toutes ses affaires étaient arrivées dans sa chambre habituelle. Il se dirigeait déjà vers l'infirmerie pour dire bonne nuit à Ambre, mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il ne la trouva pas. Il commença aussitôt à paniquer. Mais au lieu de chercher n'importe où il retourna dans le dortoir et en sorti la carte du Maraudeur. Il ne la chercha pas longtemps, elle était au 2ème étage devant les toilettes des filles. Mais quel était son problème avec ces toilettes, s'énerva Harry. Seulement elle n'entra pas dedans, elle redescendit au 1er étage. Harry se décida enfin à aller la chercher croyant qu'elle s'était perdue. Il regarda une fois encore la carte et trouva étrange qu'elle entre dans le bureau de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Etrange était encore trop faible quand il la vit de ses propres yeux. La salle en question regorgeait encore des objets appartenant à Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore. Mais elle était assise dans le fauteuil du bureau, les pieds posés sur le bureau, caressant un objet dans sa main qui avait de toute évidence appartenu à Rogue. Ambre regardait le plafond avec un air absent, pourquoi ? Ca Harry se le demandait bien. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit même pas son ami s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il curieux.

La blonde fût tellement surprise qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Harry la rejoignit aussitôt en la relevant, elle saignait au niveau du coude et elle faisait la grimace.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en attrapant son bras qu'elle lui reprit immédiatement.

- Ca va, râla-t-elle irrité. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs et puis d'abord comment ça se fait que tu sois ici, tu m'espionne maintenant ?

Harry fût aussitôt douché par le ton qu'elle avait adopté, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il se braqua à son tour.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, s'énerva-t-il. Que fais tu dans CE bureau à toucher à SES objets. C'est le bureau du tueur de ton oncle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Ca j'étais déjà au courant, cracha-t-elle en attrapant quelque chose sur le bureau et en commençant à partir. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Ambre, protesta Harry en attrapant le bras de la blonde. Qu'est ce que c'est que cet objet que tu as prit ?

- Si j'avais voulu que tu le sache je n'aurais pas attendu que tu me pose la question.

Elle s'arracha à la poigne de son ami et dévala les escaliers du bureau pour aller vers l'infirmerie.

- Mais quel caractère de mer…, jura Harry en la poursuivant pas prêt à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, elle était déjà assise sur son lit en train de réparer son bras. Harry se senti tout à coup un peu honteux d'avoir d'abord pensé à l'objet qu'elle avait prit plutôt qu'à son bras ensanglanté. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle avait des larmes de rage aux yeux alors qu'avec sa baguette elle refermait sa plaie sans dire un mot. Pourtant elle serrait les dents.

- Ca à l'air douloureux, dit Harry en cherchant à ne pas s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres d'Ambre.

- En effet, grimaça-t-elle, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. Je m'excuse pour ma réaction Harry, j'ai été injuste avec toi. Mais il faut dire que cette journée à été éprouvante et rentrer dans ce bureau ça m'a fait une sensation étrange.

- Ce n'est pas grave enfin pour cette fois, dit-il en souriant. Néanmoins tu t'es emporté tellement vite que je n'ai rien compris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça à cette période, ils avaient du mal à me supporter quand elle arrivait.

- Qui est-ce qui arrivait ? demanda Harry en ne comprenant absolument rien.

- Ma « mauvaise » période Harry. J'ai peut être l'air d'un garçon manqué je n'en reste pas moins une femme.

- OH ! fit-il gêné en comprenant enfin. Et tu es comme ça à chaque fois.

Elle lui fit oui avec un sourire gêné.

- Et bien ! Ca va être joyeux.

- Excuse-moi d'avance, le supplia-t-elle. Je suis insupportable pendant cette période je deviens exécrable.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir sinon demain tu vas avoir du mal pour tes examens.

- Tu as raison. Alors bonne nuit grincheux, rigola-t-elle.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, lança-t-il en riant. Je me demande si tu n'as pas un caractère pire que celui de Ron quand il n'a pas mangé. J'ai crut voir un instant un troll en colère.

- Crétin, s'écria-t-elle en lui balançant son coussin.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'Harry décide enfin d'aller se coucher. Ambre s'allongea enfin dans son lit, pas très fier d'elle mais satisfaite néanmoins. La principale qualité qu'Albus avait trouvé chez elle et qui pouvait être aussi un défaut, c'était la manipulation. Elle n'était absolument pas dans sa mauvaise période, mais ce sujet avait toujours été très gênant pour les personnes comme Harry. Ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était simple, elle avait détourné l'attention d'Harry de l'objet qu'elle avait volé dans l'ancien bureau de Rogue. Hors de question que quelqu'un tombe sur cet objet, et surtout qu'Harry tombe sur cet objet. Maintenant qu'il était le nouveau professeur de DCFM il serait forcement obligé de faire du ménage dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle s'en chargerait bien elle-même, mais ça pourrais paraitre suspect. Elle avait fouillé et n'avait trouvé que ce collier, que personne n'avait jamais dû voir, puisque Rogue n'était pas du genre à montrer son cou plus bas que sous son menton. Elle passa ce collier autour de son cou, ici au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher. Si par malheur Harry tombait dessus, elle n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences.

Le lendemain matin, Ambre s'était trouvé impuissante devant l'épreuve de soin aux créatures magiques, ce qui attrista Hagrid. Il fallait dire qu'Ambre n'était pas sorti beaucoup de sa maison, alors elle ne connaissait pas vraiment toutes ses créatures qui vivaient à l'extérieur. Elle avait fait le minimum de base, ce que l'on peut lire dans les livres, mais pas plus. Par contre l'après midi, elle s'en sorti une fois de plus à merveille avec les sortilèges. Le soir venu elle dû faire l'épreuve d'astronomie. Mais apparemment elle se révéla passionnée par cette matière, comme ci elle avait toujours la tête dans les étoiles. Quand Harry lui avait la remarque elle avait sourit et lui avait répondu qu'elle devait bien occuper son temps à quelque chose quand son professeur personnel n'avait pas été présent. Une fois couché, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de regarder avec la carte du Maraudeur ce que sa pupille faisait, si elle restait sagement à l'infirmerie. Bien sûre elle n'en fit rien, elle passait ses nuits à gambader dans le château. Il n'arriva pas à dormir en sachant qu'elle trainait dans les couloirs, il se releva donc et la suivit une fois de plus avec la carte. Une fois encore, il fût choqué de voir où elle s'était arrêté. Dans les sous sols en passant par les cachots. Quand il arriva au coin du couloir il la vit assise devant un mur. Etrange ne suffisait plus à définir son attitude.

- Tu savais que c'est ici que se trouve l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Harry et en le regardant.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci. J'y suis entré une fois. Comment connais-tu cet endroit et surtout que fais-tu ici ?

- Et toi ? dit-elle froidement en serrant les dents. C'est bien gentil de vouloir me protéger Harry, mais je suis une grande fille. J'ai toujours vécu seule, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Alors fais moi plaisir pour une fois, laisse moi tranquille. J'ai une sainte horreur de devenir dépendante de quelqu'un. Tu es un super ami, je dirais même que tu es mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai besoin d'air. Bientôt ce château sera assaillit par les élèves et je risque de ne plus pouvoir passer entre les pattes de Rusard.

- Comment as-tu fait pour échapper à ce bonhomme, ricana Harry moqueur.

- Peeves peut être d'une grande aide si on lui demande gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, persista-t-il. Tu les évites fabuleusement bien mais il n'empêche que je veux des réponses. Parce que même si je tiens beaucoup à toi moi aussi, j'en reste néanmoins ton tuteur et il est normal que je veuille te protéger.

- Tes questions n'ont pas forcement de réponse logique, dit-elle énigmatique en regardant de nouveau le mur. Qu'est ce que je fais devant la salle commune des Serpentard, je n'en sais absolument rien, parce que je n'aime pas spécialement m'y trouver. Alors là tu te demande pourquoi je reste ici si ça ne me plait pas, je n'en sais rien non plus, c'est comme une sorte d'attraction. Tu te demande comment je connais l'emplacement de cette salle, Albus bien sûr n'a pas sût tenir sa langue sur l'emplacement de chaque salle des différentes maisons. Maintenant à toi de répondre aux miennes. Comment fais tu pour toujours savoir où je suis ?

Harry se retrouva devant une situation gênante. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire sinon elle allait le supplier de ne plus la surveiller avec la carte.

- Je t'ai suivit, s'exclama-t-il n'ayant pas trouvé mieux.

- Vous mentez bien Mr Potter, ricana-t-elle en se relevant. Mais si j'avais été suivit je l'aurais senti, tout comme je t'ai senti arriver.

- Pourquoi ne fais tu pas comme tout le monde quand il fait nuit, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

- Je suis presque insomniaque, répondit-elle. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup dormit et cela vaut mieux parce que des que je ferme les yeux c'est pour faire des cauchemars, autant rester éveillé. Mais si moi je me souviens bien des ronflements que j'entendais dans la chambre au Terrier, toi tu n'es pas insomniaque, alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te soucier de moi et d'aller dormir.

- C'est Ron qui ronfle, se vexa Harry.

- Je peux te jurer qu'il n'est pas le seul, rigola-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Allez Dormeur, ramène moi à ma chambre ou devrais-je plutôt dire à mon infirmerie.

Il la raccompagna tout en lui posant des tonnes de questions auxquelles elle répondit sans rechigner. Mais une fois encore elle avait réussi à détourner Harry de la vrai question, qu'elle était cette force mystérieuse qui avait poussé Ambre à aller devant la salle des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas parlé de l'objet du bureau et c'était tant mieux. Elle savait une chose précise à présent, elle allait devoir se la jouer fine si elle voulait berner Harry. Parce que même ci il n'avait pas parlé de l'objet elle était sure qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas oublié.


	14. 14 Dispute

C'était la fin de semaine, il ne restait plus que les potions à passer pour Ambre. La seule matière où elle avait plus que des difficultés mais carrément des crevasses d'incompréhension c'était la divination. Troll, voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir dans cette matière. Toute la journée elle avait regardé Harry inquiète en lui demandant « cette matière sert vraiment à quelque chose » ou «j'ai beau essayer je n'ai toujours rien compris à ce que je devais faire ». Ce n'est pas lui qui allait l'en blâmer, la divination avait toujours était nébuleuse à ses yeux. Elle avait eu un acceptable en étude des moldus, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle n'avait vécu qu'avec des sorciers. Sinon elle s'en était sorti avec des optimal partout, DCFM, métamorphose, sortilège, astrologie, histoire de la magie, runes, arithmancie, botanique et surtout vol. Elle ne passerait certainement pas à côté des sélections de Quidditch peu importe la maison où elle irait. Enfin de quoi rendre Hermione folle de jalousie. Harry lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour savoir autant de chose, il s'était même demandé si elle n'avait pas eu un retourneur de temps, l'intelligence d'accord, mais là c'était du bourrage de crâne.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'exclama Harry ahuri. Même Hermione n'y arriverait pas.

- J'avais des nuits sans sommeil à combler, ricana-t-elle en sautant sur le dos de son ami se qui le fit rire. Il faut dire que la bibliothèque d'Albus regorge de toute sorte de bouquins fabuleux. En bref je ne faisait que ça, étudier. Pas de contrôle écrit, juste oral. Ca donne du temps pour faire ce que l'on veut. Et puis toi et Hermione vous avez commencé à étudier à l'âge où vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard, moi j'étudie la magie depuis l'âge de 5ans. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours adoré ça.

Elle descendit du dos d'Harry et marcha avec lui jusqu'aux cachots, pour l'épreuve de potion.

- Je suppose que tu es également incollable en potion ? demanda-t-il en riant de bon cœur.

- Cela va s'en dire. Les seules choses que l'ont ne m'a jamais apprise c'est comment être une vraie fille, puisque je n'ai vécu qu'avec des hommes toutes ma vie, comment on s'occupe d'une maison parce que l'elfe de maison le faisait toujours à ma place et comment on devient sociable.

- Tu apprends vite pour ce qui est du dernier point, s'amusa Harry. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est comment tu faisais pour rester tout le temps le nez dans les bouquins, ça doit être barbant à la fin.

- Parfois oui et d'autre fois non, lui dit-elle le regard dans le vide, quand on aime on en compte pas, mais je crois surtout que par esprit de vengeance on est vraiment capable d'aller au plus profond de soi même.

- Vengeance ? l'interrogea Harry surpris. De qui souhaites-tu te venger ?

- Qui te dis que je parlais de moi…

- Ah ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall. Vous voilà enfin. Le professeur Slughorn à tout préparé.

Le jeune homme tapa dans le mur à coup de pied. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les interrompre quand il met enfin le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle qui sentait déjà des centaines de parfum différent. Bien le professeur de potion n'avait pas lésiné sur le boulot à accomplir. Bien entendu il félicita Ambre pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'attaquer enfin l'examen. Il posa des questions comme savoir qu'elle était la potion qui se trouvait dans tel ou tel chaudron, elle ne se trompa une seule fois, Harry avait peut être des difficultés en potion mais il savait comme même en reconnaitre quelques unes depuis l'année dernière. Quand Slughorn lui demanda enfin de faire une potion elle accepta aussitôt. Il lui demanda un philtre de Mort Vivante. Slughorn fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Oui effectivement celle là il la connaissait, parce que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait gagné un flacon de Felix Felicis l'année précédente. Le professeur posa un livre à côté d'Ambre et lui ouvrit à la page concernée. Elle la regarda et se mit à sourire. Elle commença la potion, mais chose qui choqua une fois de plus et cette fois ci, pas seulement Harry, elle ne regardait presque pas le livre, comme ci elle la connaissait pas cœur.

- Excusez moi, intervint Slughorn. Vous ne faite pas ce qui est écrit sur le livre.

- Le résultat en est-il différent, lui demanda-t-elle toujours concentrée.

- Et bien non en effet, dit-il en vérifiant. Qui vous a donc appris ça ?

- Mon parrain, répondit-elle nonchalamment en réfléchissant.

Elle continua ainsi sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle attrapa une fève soporifique pour en extraire le jus. Harry se souvenait très bien de ce passage. Il riait déjà intérieurement en imaginant Ambre se battant pour couper la fève alors qu'il fallait….bon sang elle était entrain de l'écraser. Le brun ne pût s'empêcher de s'approcher du livre que Slughorn avait sorti. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Pourtant elle faisait exactement comme le prince de sang mêlé, elle ne suivait pas les indications du livre et elle écrasait ces maudites fèves. Harry essayait de réfléchir, essayait de comprendre. Moi une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit et il ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Qu'Ambre soit la petite nièce cachée de Dumbledore passait encore, qu'elle soit la fille de Mangemort passait déjà moins bien, mais la dernière découverte qui venait de comprendre ne passait pas. Il s'excusa et s'éclipsa de la salle. Une heure plus tard Ambre sorti de la salle en compagnie des professeurs.

- Encore un Optimal, ricana-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout sourire.

- Viens avec moi il faut qu'on parle, s'exclama Harry sévèrement.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc assez pour ne plus être vu des professeurs, ni même entendu. Elle le regarda surprise de son changement d'humeur. Mais elle frissonna quand elle croisa son regard, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qui t'a appris à faire des potions comme ça ? lui demanda Harry froidement.

- Mon parrain, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Et qui est-il ? s'énerva Harry.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être intéressant, cela n'a aucun intérêt.

- Ca en a pour moi, cria-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu es très fourbe parfois Ambre.

- Tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix, sourit-elle faussement. Je suis obligé d'être fourbe puisque tu es curieux et surprotecteur.

- Ne retourne pas la situation. Ton parrain ne serait pas un génie des potions par hasard, un Mangemort doublé d'un assassin. Ne serais ce pas dans SON bureau que tu es allé pour récupérer ceci, s'enflamma-t-il en arrachant le collier qui était au cou d'Ambre.

- Rends-moi ça Harry, dit-elle calmement.

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

Elle ne laissa pas démonter et essaya d'attraper le collier. Mais Harry avait la vitesse d'un attrapeur et il n'était pas enclin à la laisser gagner la partie. Il vit les larmes de rage pointaient au coin des yeux de sa pupille.

- DONNE LE MOI ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry explosa et la repoussa contre un mur.

- Il a tué ton oncle et tu souhaite encore récupérer un souvenir de lui ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, cria-t-elle, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Harry. Il la tué devant moi, sous mes yeux. Alors je comprends mieux que quiconque.

- Tu te trompe sur un point Harry, dit-elle acide, c'est moi qui l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Je le voyais jour après jour dépérir. Cherchant déjà qu'elle serait sa fin. Il l'a trouvé voilà tout. C'est Albus qui a demandé à Severus d'en finir.

- Arrête de défendre Rogue ! Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie…

- ET TU N'EN AS AUCUNE POUR MOI NON PLUS ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. Tu me balance ça à la figure comme ci ça pouvait m'ouvrir les yeux sur un truc que je ne sais pas déjà, mais ça me fait mal. Tu vois je te l'ai caché ce collier parce que je sais que tu détestes Severus et rassure toi c'était tout à fait réciproque. Mais il a toujours fait ce qu'Albus lui ordonnait. Comme ci il était sa marionnette. Tout comme moi je l'étais. Il m'aimait ça je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais il a vu en moi plus qu'une simple orpheline de sa famille. Il a vu une personne malléable à souhait, qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête. Ce que j'essaye vainement de faire. Mais quand je lui donnais mon avis, il n'écoutait que lui, toujours lui. Severus disait que je devais venir étudier ici, mais Albus n'a jamais voulu. J'étais le joyau de sa couronne. Son modèle miniature en féminin, quelqu'un de dangereux, à surveiller. Parce que oui je suis dangereuse si l'on m'énerve.

Harry était trop secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il en laissa tomber le collier à terre et celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une photo de Rogue avec une petite blonde sur le genou. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, Rogue, sourire, ce n'était pas deux mots qui allaient ensemble selon Harry. Une écriture en dessous avait gravé un S et un A entrelacé. Ambre s'empara du collier et s'éloigna à grande enjambée sans dire un mot. Harry essayait de se relever et de s'excuser, mais il en était incapable, il était bien trop en colère. Contre Rogue, contre Dumbledore mais surtout contre Ambre. Elle lui mentait constamment il le savait, mais dans la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir il savait qu'elle n'avait pas proféré le moindre mensonge et c'est ce qui le mettait hors de lui. C'était toujours en trois temps entre eux, le mensonge, la prise de tête et la vérité. Harry monta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et n'en sorti pas. Il n'avait même pas faim. Il resta donc devant le cheminé inutile par cette chaleur, assis par terre. « C'est Albus qui a demandé à Severus d'en finir », cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade alors ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant ? Harry avait la réponse mais refusait de se l'admettre. Dumbledore était vraiment un malin. Il voulait que se soit Harry qui le dise devant tout le monde, que son émotion de soit pas feinte, pour que dans l'autre camp il n'est aucun soupçon sur la loyauté de Rogue. Ambre c'était qualifiée elle-même de marionnette, c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être à l'instant présent. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière à la taille en le faisant sursauter et une tête se posa sur l'une de ses épaules. Des petites mèches blonde lui chatouillèrent le visage, ils les auraient reconnu entre mille ces cheveux là. Il posa donc lui aussi sa tête sur celle d'Ambre et ses mains sur les bras de son ami.

- Comment es-tu rentré ici, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait derrière lui toujours sans changer le lâcher.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais un ami qui est un esprit frappeur et qui a écouté le mot de passe de cette salle commune quand tu es entré pour venir me le dire juste après ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Peeves, je ne l'avais pas prit en compte celui là. Pourquoi es-tu là après ce que j'ai fait et surtout ce que j'ai dit tu devrais être entrain de m'arracher les yeux au lieu de me faire un câlin.

- Si tu étais le seul fautif peut être que tu serais aveugle, ricana-t-elle. Mais c'est de ma faute si tu t'es mis en colère. J'ai ce besoin en moi de cacher tout de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses mon passé et encore moins ma famille. J'ai déjà une mère et un parrain Mangemort alors je n'ose même pas te laisser imaginer le reste de la famille. Une vraie catastrophe. Je suis une menteuse et une manipulatrice, malheureusement quoique tu fasses je crois bien que je vais le rester. Surtout s'il s'agit de cacher mon passé. Albus m'a laissé deux directives avant que je le revois plus, « fait en sorte de détruire tout les Horcruxes en aidant Harry dans cette tache » et l'autre c'était « Harry est d'une grande curiosité, ne le laisse pas trop chercher dans ton passé nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'est pas bon de sortir les cadavres du placard ». J'admets qu'Albus était plus subtil d'habitude, mais je crois qu'il était prit par le temps pour une fois. Je me suis fais une promesse à moi-même quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, cette fois où tu m'as défendu devant le ministre alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne jamais te voir souffrir, pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais malheur. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai caché que Severus est mon parrain, parce que tu souffres en le sachant car tu le déteste.

- C'est à moi de faire en sorte que tu ne souffre pas Ambre pas le contraire, l'interrompit Harry en s'arrachant à son étreinte pour lui faire face.

Elle était en pyjama, en bref elle avait un tee-shirt rouge de garçon pas du tout à sa taille et un short blanc. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et des longues mèches ondulées lui tombaient sur le visage. Son regard était pourtant ce qu'Harry voyait le mieux. Il était triste avec des larmes refusant de coulaient. Il attrapa le visage de la blonde et accrocha son regard.

- Pour moi il existe deux sortes de famille, lui dit gentiment le brun en s'approchant d'elle. Celle qu'on ne choisit pas, celle où l'on né, celle qu'on doit accepter même si on la haie. Puis il y a celle que l'on créer. Celle où l'on rajoute des amis, celle où l'on choisit une femme et que l'on créer sa propre famille, avec ses enfants. Je n'ai plus de première famille à part les Dursley, ce qui me fait une belle jambe. Mais j'ai une deuxième famille avec les Weasley, Hermione, les membres de l'ordre, avec toi. Mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas que ton ami je suis aussi ton tuteur. C'est à moi qu'appartient la responsabilité de te surveiller, de veiller sur toi, de faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse. Mais c'est aussi à moi de te faire la morale quand tu t'écartes du droit chemin, mais ça je risque d'être incapable de la faire impartialement en sachant que je ne suis pas un ange. Voilà pourquoi je dois te dire que le collier que tu as volé tu dois le remettre à sa place, nous n'avons pas le droit de voler à Poudlard.

- Soyons clair sur une chose, souffla-t-elle gêné. Que tu me dises que j'ai tort passe encore, mais quand ce n'est pas justifié tu risques de te retrouver entrain de parler à un mur. Tu es peut être têtu mais j'ai un très mauvais caractère si je m'y mets. Je n'ai pas volé ce collier puisque qu'à l'origine il m'appartient. Il a une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi, tout comme les objets que ton parrain à pût te donner j'en suis sur. Ne me prive pas du peu de chose qu'il me reste de mon parrain, je n'ai plus que lui comme première famille. Je n'ai rien ayant appartenu à ma marraine tout comme toi…

Elle s'était tût aussitôt en sachant qu'elle allait dire une bétise.

- D'accord, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis comme même désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Je ne t'en blâmerais pas j'ai horreur de me faire mener en bateau moi aussi. Bien je vais y aller, parce que malgré tout je ne suis pas une Gryffondor je suis encore indéterminé. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et se leva.

- Ambre ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui.

- Qui est ta marraine ?

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible…

- Tu as dit qu'il ne te restait plus que ton parrain donc je m'interroge sur ta marraine voilà tout.

- Si je te le dit tu vas souffrir et je trouve cela inutile, protesta-t-elle.

- S'il te plait, la supplia-t-il. La souffrance je m'en chargerais.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant une bonne minute avant de répondre.

- C'était ta mère.

Pourquoi s'en était-il douté, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait beau être un homme les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'effondra aussitôt sur le canapé.

- Tu t'en chargeras hein ! maugréa-t-elle en revenant vers lui et en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pût. Allez vas-y, pleure un bon coup, ça fait du bien crois moi.

Il lui obéit, même s'il le faisait en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, toute la nuit, en dormant peu. Le souvenir des gens qu'ils aiment et qui n'étaient pas là les empêchèrent de dormir. Mais au moins ils s'entraidaient l'un l'autre. C'est ça l'amitié.


	15. 15 Situations gênantes

Harry fût réveillé par Ambre qui bougeait et grommelait dans ses bras. Elle commença même à prononcer des phrases, parfois sans aucun sens et parfois incompréhensible.

- Non, grogna-t-elle en se débattant dans son rêve. Pas le placard…non…pas la baguette…les cheveux rouges…non…

Incompréhensible. Elle se retourna dans le canapé et agrippa les habits d'Harry, car lui n'était pas en pyjama. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était des plus gênantes, du moins c'était l'avis d'Harry. Il se dit intérieurement qu'il avait de la chance que Peeves ne soit pas dans les parages sinon ils auraient encore eu le droit à du grand spectacle. Ambre se débattait toujours avec son cauchemar, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, si c'était pour vivre ça toutes les nuits. Seulement il avait presque déjà vécu ça lorsqu'il entrait dans la tête de Voldemort en dormant. La jeune femme sursauta tout à coup et se retrouva la bouche à quelque centimètre de celle d'Harry, une jambe passait au dessus de celles de son ami. Bon sang, se dit-il à lui-même. Si jamais quelqu'un entrait dans la salle commune ça serait vraiment compromettant comme situation, mais pire encore si Ambre se réveillait alors là…Seulement si Harry bougeait d'un pouce il la réveillerait, il en était certain. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire restait immobile en priant pour qu'elle retrouve une position normale. Le jeune homme n'ayant rien d'autre à faire la regarda. Elle avait enfin arrêté de faire son cauchemar, elle dormait voilà tout. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était belle et qu'il était bien dommage qu'elle ne profite pas de cet avantage que beaucoup de filles lui envieraient. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion avec lui-même, Ambre se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il croisa son regard quelques instants et ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Quand la blonde se rendit compte de la position plus que compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient elle recula aussitôt. Petit détail qu'elle avait oublié, elle était dans un canapé pas dans un lit, elle tomba donc, une fois de plus à la renverse en atterrissant sur les fesses. Harry avait bien essayait de la rattraper mais elle était parti tellement vite en arrière qu'il n'avait rien pût faire. Il se précipita à sa suite et fut étonné de ce qu'il y vit. Ambre était morte de rire à terre et son rire en devint contagieux car Harry se mit à rire lui aussi.

- Quel réveil dit donc ! s'exclama-t-elle hilare. C'était renversant.

- Quel jeu de mot très fin, ajouta Harry en se tordant de rire dans le canapé.

- Aides moi à me relever au lieu de te marrer, lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Il l'aida donc, toujours mort de rire.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? demanda-t-il comme même mais toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca t'intéresses vraiment, l'interrogea son ami en vérifiant néanmoins. Bon sang moi qui voulait faire du Quidditch pour notre dernière journée tranquille, je vais avoir un bleu sur les fesses.

- Conseil de survie, ricana Harry, n'en parle pas à Ron sinon dans 10 ans il se moque encore de toi.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas être le seul, râla-t-elle. Comment je fais moi maintenant pour retourner à l'infirmerie me changer, je vais me faire repérer par Mme Pomfresh.

- Et bien fais apparaitre tes affaires et réquisitionne une salle de bain dans cette maison au lieu de traverser le château en pyjama.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais intelligent dans ton style.

Il rigola à sa remarque et lui montra l'endroit où se trouvait la salle de bain. Quand elle eu fait ce qu'Harry lui avait dit elle monta dans les dortoirs des garçons pour aller voir la chambre de son ami. Hedwige était perchée sur un montant de lit, Ambre alla donc s'assoir dessus en comprenant que c'était le lit d'Harry. Elle regarda mieux la chambre qui comprenait 5 lits, certainement un pour Ron. Elle s'allongea et grogna en sentant la douleur de sa chute. Il faut dire que le réveil avait été surprenant, voir Harry à 2 centimètres de son visage avec un regard complètement absent n'était ce qu'elle avait prévu. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un râler, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'Harry.

- Argh.. ! s'énerva-t-il, où est-ce que je l'ai mis, j'y vois rien en plus ?

- Harry qu'est ce que tu cher… ?

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui et ce fut au tour du jeune homme de tombait de surprise. Elle ne se marra même pas, elle courut l'aider.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon dortoir ? s'enflamma-t-il en se relevant vite et en s'accrochant à sa serviette comme ci sa vie en dépendait.

- Bien je vois que tu es plus blessé dans ta fierté qu'ailleurs, ricana-t-elle. N'ai pas peur Harry je ne vais pas te manger, j'ai déjà vu des hommes nu…

Il la fusilla du regard, enfin autant que ses lunettes embuées lui permettaient et elle éclata de rire.

- Enfin toi ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas complètement nu. Et puis j'ai vu pire comme corps franchement, dit-elle en le regardant du haut en bas.

- Arrêtes Ambre, s'énerva-t-il en devenant rouge. C'est gênant bon sang.

- Je te fais des compliments et tu trouves ça gênant, je te remercie, fit Ambre faussement vexé. Enfin si je devais te mettre sur une échelle tu obtiendrais une bonne note de musculature c'est déjà pas mal. Tu devrais voir les jumeaux Weasley ils sont…

- Tu as vu les jumeaux nus ? s'indigna Harry.

- Disons que j'ai vu George dans la même situation que toi et que Fred a comme qui dirai perdu le contrôle de sa serviette devant moi…

- Il va m'entendre celui là…, s'énerva Harry en avançant dans la chambre en continuant de tenir la serviette.

- J'ai vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas pudiques… et qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas bon sang, je n'y vois rien avec la buée sur mes lunettes…

- Et bien dis moi ce que tu cherches et ça ira plus vite je te le donnerais.

Il rougit encore plus et elle comprit aussitôt.

- Oh ! fit-elle en cherchant dans la chambre, alors où se trouve le sous vêtement de Mr Potter.

- Ambre, rugit Harry, je ne te savais aussi….

- Chiante ?

- Oui exactement.

- Ah il est là bas, dit-elle en attrapant un boxer et en l'admirant. Mr Potter vous mettez des boxers noirs, ouah !

- Ambre, cria-t-il en courant presque et en arrachant le sous vêtements des mains de la jeune femme.

- Ne sois pas si prude Harry, voyons. C'est censé être moi la jeune fille angélique et candide.

- Tu n'as rien d'angélique en ce moment, tu ressemble plus au diable.

- Tu ne voudrais pas le mettre et revenir pour que j'admire un peu mieux ?

- Et on dit que les jumeaux sont des pervers, moi qui croyais que Ron était le seul à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi. C'est pas croyable, souffla-t-il en se retournant.

- Je te charrie enfin fait voir sans la serviette, ricana-t-elle en tirant un peu sur le tissu.

Il s'enfuit littéralement de la chambre sous les éclats de rires de sa pupille. Elle adorait l'embêter, tout comme elle adorait partager ses passes temps avec lui, Harry était de bonne compagnie et un véritable ami. Quand elle y repensa, elle n'avait pas tout à fait menti, son tuteur était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Harry revint dans la chambre et cette fois ci il était habillé.

- A quoi penses tu comme ça, demanda Harry en voyant les sourcils fronçait qu'elle avait.

- Je me demandais d'où te venais tes plaquettes de chocolat ?

- Vas-tu arrêter de te moquer de moi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- C'est à force de faire du Quidditch ? continua-t-elle imperturbable.

- Non c'est à force de fuir ou de courir après les méchants, répondit-il en souriant.

- Pourtant Fred et George sont pas mal non plus…

- Je te supplie de m'épargner les détails de l'anatomie des jumeaux.

Elle éclata de rire et en tomba en arrière sur le lit. Harry se demanda pourquoi elle riait tant quand il se remémora sa phrase.

- Je ne te parlais de cette partie là de son anatomie, dit-il gêné. Mauvaise influence, bon sang je suis entrain de parler de chose auquel je ne devrais pas parler avec toi.

- Comme ci tu n'en avais jamais parlé avec Ron ou Hermione.

- Ron passe encore, avoua-t-il, Hermione c'est tout à fait inimaginable.

- Fais comme ci tu parlais à Ron ça sera plus simple, ricana-t-elle en se relevant.

- Mais tu n'es pas Ron, tu n'es pas un homme et tu es ma pupille. Il est donc hors de question que je parle de sexe avec toi. Point final.

- Nous en reparlerons en présence de Ron, la taquina-t-elle.

- Fais ça et je te jure que je balance ta chute du canapé, la menaça Harry sérieusement.

- Je crois que ça en vaux la peine, concéda-t-elle en riant. Ron sera ravit d'apprendre que je t'ai vu nu…

- Tu ne m'as pas vu nu, râla-t-il.

- C'est tout comme. Allez en route, moi j'ai faim, dit-elle en se levant et sortant du dortoir.

- Ambre ! AMBRE ! Je te jure que si tu fais ça tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

Il l'entendit rire en bas des escaliers et sortir de la salle commune. Il la suivit elle la retrouva dans la grande salle, mangeant des céréales tout en souriant. Elle allait le rendre fou et pourtant, malgré son passé, malgré son caractère, malgré ses mensonges, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde, aussi chiante soit-elle.


	16. 16 Début de cérémonie

- Je me demande pourquoi une aussi jolie jeune femme comme vous fait tout pour cacher ses atouts, s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en préparant Ambre pour la cérémonie du soir.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Ambre gêné.

- Et bien, malgré que le port de l'uniforme vous soit à présent obligatoire, l'informa l'infirmière, j'ai remarqué que ses derniers jours passés avec nous vous vous êtes cachez derrière des habits peu féminin, vous attachez toujours vos cheveux avec peu de goût alors qu'ils sont magnifiques une fois détachés et vous ne faite preuve d'aucun superflu comme une touche de maquillage. Pas de bijou à part ce collier. Pourquoi cherchez vous à tout pris à cacher votre beauté ?

Ambre se contenta de rougir. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux la vie en société, elle s'était rendu compte que le fait de se mettre un peu plus en valeur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait soudain envie de ressemblait un peu plus à une femme.

- Comment fait-on ? demanda Ambre suppliante. Je n'ai aucune notion de féminité, j'ai vécu toute ma vie entouré d'homme, comment voulez vous que je connaisse quelque chose à la féminité ?

- Déjà détachez vos cheveux ça sera votre meilleur atout. Vous avez des cheveux magnifiques et c'est une grande preuve de féminité. Ensuite rien de sert de voir dans l'excès, un jean et un tee-shirt sont très féminin, si bien entendu vous les prenez à votre taille et au rayon femme de préférence.

Sa réplique eu au moins l'effet de dérider Ambre.

- Néanmoins je n'ai pas d'habits comme ceux là, répliqua Ambre en montrant ses vêtements actuels.

- Ma chère enfant vous êtes dans un monde magique, et j'ai beau être infirmière, je suis aussi une femme mordue de mode. Alors donnez-moi juste vos tailles et les moyens de régler votre note et dès ce soir vous aurez tout ce dont une jeune femme comme vous pourrez porter, tout en restant dans le confortable et le simple. Et puis si vous continuez comme ça vous allez rester célibataire.

- Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas envie de rester célibataire ? s'exclama Ambre surprise.

- Jeune fille quand vous verrez les jolis jeunes hommes qui vont débarquer dans cette école ce soir, vous viendrez me dire si vous avez toujours envie d'être célibataire. Avec la beauté que vous avez-vous allez en faire tourner des têtes.

- Ah ça non je préfère encore rester moche, grogna-t-elle froidement.

- Quoiqu'une seule tête suffirait je pense, dit l'infirmière sur d'elle sans qu'Ambre réussisse à comprendre.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? l'interrogea la jeune femme totalement perdu.

- Alors Ambre qu'est ce que tu fais je t'attends pour la partie de Quidditch, râla Harry en entrant. Oh ! Bonjour Mme Pomfresh comment allez vous ?

- Très bien Mr Potter et s'il vous plait allez y doucement avec le Quidditch, je préférerai retrouver cette jeune fille entière.

- Ne craigniez rien, lui dit Harry en souriant, si jamais vous devez soigner quelqu'un après le match ça sera moi.

- Bien alors Ambre est-ce que je fais se que je vous ai proposé ?

Pour toutes réponses la blonde alla vers le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait et tendit un sac à l'infirmière.

- C'est tout se que j'ai sur moi mais j'espère que ça sera suffisant, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Amplement, sourit l'infirmière en voyant l'argent. Croyez moi je n'aurais besoin que du quart de cette somme.

- Merci.

Ambre attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'entraina vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Que mijotes-tu avec Mme Pomfresh ?s'inquiète Harry en la suivant.

- Elle m'a proposé son aide pour refaire ma garde robe elle a peur que je finisse vieille fille parce que je ne me mets pas assez en valeur.

- Tu es très bien comme tu es, répliqua son ami. Et je crains surtout le fait que je vais devoir te protéger de tout les males plein de testostérone trainant dans cette école. Bon sang ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

- Dis toi que le plus gros du chemin est déjà fait, souri-t-elle mais Harry ne compris pas. Les jumeaux impudiques ne sont plus à Poudlard.

Il la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Ils passèrent leur dernière après midi à deux à jouer au Quidditch. A deux ça n'était pas simple, surtout que le balai d'Harry restait le plus puissant existant et qu'Ambre en chevauchait un beaucoup moins récent. Quand ils retournèrent au château pour se préparer pour la cérémonie ils rencontrèrent Hagrid qui s'occupait des Sombrals en les attelant aux calèches. Ambre s'approcha du plus gros qu'elle vit et posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de l'animal.

- Ouah ! dit-elle émerveillée. Je n'en avais jamais vu c'est impressionnant.

- Tu les vois ? demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils chagriné.

- Oui je sais, reprit-elle. Il faut avoir vu la mort pour voir les Sombrals, malheureusement pour moi ou pour la personne qui la tuée, j'ai vu ma mère mourir alors que je n'avais que quelques mois.

Elle avait la voie froide et Harry comprit aisément que la dernière fois quand elle parlait de vengeance elle parlait bien de sa vengeance. Il vaudrait mieux pour cette personne qu'elle ne rencontre jamais Ambre, maintenant Harry savait précisément de quoi elle était capable. Ambre délaissa le Sombral et retourna au château. Il passèrent devant des photos d'ancien élève et notamment des Serpentard, Ambre les regarda et se mit à sourire tout à coup.

- Bah ça alors ! ricana-t-elle. Le revoilà le petit blondinet.

- De qui parles-tu ? lui demanda Harry en regardant la photo.

- Du blond là avec ses cheveux en arrière son air fier et son sourire…enfin celui là quoi.

- Tu connais Drago Malefoy, s'énerva Harry en voyant enfin de qui elle parlait.

- Calmes-toi, lui intima-t-elle. Le connaitre est un bien grand mot, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois dirons nous. La première fois c'était quand j'ai été chercher ma baguette chez Ollivander, il était déjà dans le magasin et je devais faire en sorte de passer inaperçu. Mais il m'a vu et il m'a parlé donc j'ai été aussi courtoise que je pouvais l'être et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil. Seulement ce n'était pas tout à fait réciproque. Je l'ai rencontré une nouvelle fois deux ans après quand je cherchais un cadeau de noël à Albus, j'avais faussé compagnie à mon elfe de maison. Bizarrement ce Drago m'a reconnu tout de suite et il m'a posé pleins de questions, comme celle de savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas à Poudlard. J'ai réussi à lui inventer une histoire à dormir debout qu'il a avalée sans problème. Je l'ai revu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, Severus avait persuadé Albus de me laisser sortir pour une fois. Il disait qu'il y aurait tellement de monde, personne ne ferait attention à moi. J'ai apprit peu de temps après que toi aussi tu y étais mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire ta connaissance vu ce qu'il s'est produit. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était en compagnie de sa mère, il m'a invité à prendre le thé chez lui, j'ai refusé gentiment parce que avoir le regard de ce gars sur moins c'était déjà pas simple, mais le regard de sa mère ça l'était encore moins. Elle me scrutait comme ci elle m'avait déjà vu quelque part mais qu'elle était incapable de mettre le doigt sur la bonne personne. Et puis il m'était presque inconnu je préférais que ça le reste.

- Tu ne lui as jamais dit ton nom de famille ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Ca va pas la tête, tu veux ma mort ou quoi. J'aurais fait ça j'étais privé de sortie pour le reste de mes jours par Albus. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma mère m'a appelé Dumbledore au lieu de Banks. Mais dis moi ce Drago, ce n'est pas celui que Severus surveillait l'année dernière et qui a coincé Albus en haut de la tour ?

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Tu as le chic pour rencontrer les personnes qu'il ne faut pas toi, dit gentiment Harry en concluant ainsi la conversation.

La cérémonie allait bientôt débuter et Ambre était plus que stressée quand le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce. Mme Pomfresh avait tenu sa promesse et avait refait la garde robe d'Ambre qu'elle semblait apprécier. Quand Harry avait vu Ambre sortir de la salle de bain de l'infirmerie habillé simplement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt rouge, les cheveux détachés et ondulant, il avait bien dû admettre que l'infirmière avait bien fait. Ambre était vraiment belle, même au naturel. Harry tenait la robe de sorcière d'Ambre, Minerva s'approcha d'elle et la regarda intrigué.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si anxieuse ? lui demanda la directrice intriguée.

- Premièrement je passe en dernière dans la répartition des maisons, deuxièmement je veux atterrir à Gryffondor avec Harry sinon je me suicide, troisièmement je ne me suis jamais tenu dans une pièce avec autant de monde.

Elle était réellement hors de contrôle et l'infirmière le remarqua.

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, commença Mme Pomfresh en s'approchant d'Ambre. Les crises d'angoisse ça se soigne facilement.

Elle mit une gifle en pleine figure à la blonde. Harry et la directrice en restèrent choqués. Ambre toucha sa joue et se mit à sourire.

- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement à l'infirmière.

- De rien ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce genre de situation, êtes vous plus calme ?

- Etrangement oui, avoua Ambre en se frottant toujours la joue.

- Bien je vais vous laisser, s'exclama la directrice encore choquée des méthodes radicales de l'infirmière. J'ai des obligations dans la grande salle. Mr Potter, Melle Dumbledore je vous préviens que je ne tolèrerais pas de retard dès le premier jour alors dépêchez vous.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, Harry aida son amie à enfiler sa robe de sorcière et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la détendre un peu, ce qu'il fit à merveille car un sourire réapparut sur le visage de la blonde. L'infirmière les regardait avec un sourire entendu sur le visage et dit une dernière chose à Ambre avant de partir qu'Harry ne compris absolument pas.

- Une seule tête suffira, ricana-t-elle en sortant.

Ambre se sentit rougir en comprenant enfin ce que Mme Pomfresh avait en tête.

- Peut tu m'expliquer, lui dit gentiment Harry.

- Absolument pas, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers l'extérieur. En route Mr Potter ou alors nous allons nous faire tirer les oreilles.

Il la suivit en levant les yeux aux ciels, rien ne servait d'essayer de lui tirer les verres du nez elle résisterait à n'importe quelle torture. Quand ils arrivèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le couloir bondé d'élèves ils surent enfin que le bon temps des promenades solitaires dans le château c'était fini. Soudain une tempête rousse bouscula tout le monde pour sortir de la foule.

- AMBRE ! HARRY, cria Ginny en leur sautant au cou.

Bien niveau discrétion c'était râpé, parce que tout le monde c'était retourné. Ron et Hermione se firent eux aussi un chemin pour venir les rejoindre. Ambre n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde et cela la mis mal à l'aise quand tous les regards allèrent d'elle à Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, lui chuchota Harry en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Espérons, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du brun pour y puiser un peu de courage.

- Comment ça va vous deux ? les interrompit Ron. Qu'avez-vous fait de beau pendant notre absence.

- Ca va Ron, lui répondit Ambre avec un grand sourire qui ne présagé rien de bon. Nous n'avons rien fait d'exceptionnel à part des tests de niveau, des révélations à profusion avec des chutes à en rester mort de rire à terre et nous avons approfondit la connaissance de l'autre et de notre nous intérieur.

Elle avait dit ça d'un air théâtral en levant les mains au ciel, ce qui les fit tous rire à part Harry, qui savait très bien qu'il y avait un double sens à sa dernière phrase. Soudain un brun et une blonde pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

- Salut Harry, s'exclama Neville.

- Salut Neville, salut Luna comment allez vous ? demanda Harry heureux de les revoir.

- Parfaitement bien je dois l'avouer, répondit Luna en souriant. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi je vais bien, continua Neville, qui est ton ami Harry ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- Je vous présente Ambre, je suis son tuteur. Pour le reste vous saurez bien assez tôt qui elle est vraiment. En route nous sommes les derniers.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, c'était la première fois qu'Harry y rentrait sans voir Dumbledore à la place principale, son cœur se serra à cette idée. La directrice invita Ambre et Harry à la rejoindre, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu bien entendu. Tout le monde avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille n'était jamais venue à Poudlard. D'habitude l'annonce des nouveaux professeurs se faisait après la répartition, mais apparemment la directrice en avait décidé autrement. Elle explique donc à toute l'assemblée qu'Harry serait le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour les 5 premières années et ceci pendant un semestre. Si des exclamations de joie se firent entendre des tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, c'était tout le contraire à la table des Serpentard. Ce qui fit frissonner Ambre et la dissuadait encore plus d'aller dans cette maison. La répartition avait commençait et malgré le regard de la directrice, Harry avait préféré rester aux côtés d'Ambre, qui avait toujours la plupart des regards posés sur elle.

- Crois moi qu'en je te dit que j'ai déjà connu ça et plus d'une fois, lui chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer.

- Je sais, lors de ta répartition, lorsque tu as parlé pour la première fois Fourchelang, lorsque ton nom est apparut dans la coupe de Feu, j'en passe et des meilleures je suppose.

- Tu t'es bien renseignait sur moi à se que je vois, murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux gens intéressant et que j'apprécie. Et je t'appréciais déjà avant de te connaitre.

- J'ai comme l'impression que le stress te délie la langue.

- C'est un des effets secondaires en effet. Mes nerfs sont assez mis à l'épreuve alors il vaudrait mieux pour ce maudit Choixpeau qu'il m'envoie là où je veux.

- Bien ! s'écria la directrice. A présent que la répartition des premières années est terminée, je dois vous dire que nous accueillons une nouvelle pensionnaire. Cette personne n'a pas suivit le cursus scolaire adéquat mais après quelques tests elle s'est révélé tout à fait apte à entrer en 7ème année.

Ambre sembla tout aussi choqué qu'Harry, elle avait passé des tests pour passer en 6ème année, pas en 7ème. Ce qui signifiait que si elle était à Gryffondor elle suivrait exactement les mêmes cours qu'Harry.

- Pries pour ce chapeau de malheur qu'il fasse le bon choix sinon il risque gros.

Harry sourit à sa remarque tout en se demandant si elle ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution.

- Voilà pourquoi nous allons procéder à sa répartition, poursuivie Mc Gonagall. Melle Ambre Dumbledore prenez place.

Des exclamations de surprise avaient fusé de toute la salle. Ambre au lieu de rougir comme toute personne normale, gagna plutôt en colère. Elle sera les dents pour éviter de proférer des mots qui risquaient d'être vulgaire. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle n'avance sur le tabouret. Ce choix allait être décisif dans le tournant de la vie d'Ambre elle le savait, et ses amis aussi. Une fois le Choixpeau posait sur sa tête un silence de plomb tomba et la tension augmenta.

- Ca ne présage rien de bon, marmonna Ambre pour elle-même.

Elle regarda Harry qui n'était pas très loin d'elle et puisa en lui toute la force et le courage qu'elle pût. Le calvaire allait commencer.


	17. 17 Le choix

**Voilà deux nouveaux chapitres !**

**Jonathan: Et oui petite feinte avec Severus lol ! **

**Ano: Crois moi Ambre à beaucoup de défaut qui se dévoile petit à petit. Notamment celui d'être une menteuse hors pair !**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Voilà plus 30 secondes que le Choixpeau était perché sur la tête d'Ambre et plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait impatiente. Même le professeur Mc Gonagall n'avait jamais vu ça. Le Choixpeau voyait les capacités assez clairement d'habitude.<p>

- Bon je sais que j'ai un cerveau très compliqué mais ce pourrait-il que vous ayez une petite idée de l'endroit où vous allez me caser, intervint Ambre ayant perdu toute patience.

- En effet tu es difficile à déchiffré, je réfléchis parce que je sais pertinemment où tu dois aller et tu le sais aussi, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas là où tu veux aller, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Très perspicace pour un chapeau, répondit Ambre sarcastique. Vous savez que je ne veux pas allez à Serpentard, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais tu as toutes les qualités d'un Serpentard, poursuivit-il imperturbable.

Harry vit bien le visage de son ami passer du rouge au blanc.

- Tu es manipulatrice, tu arrives toujours à tes fins…

- J'ai bien d'autres qualités que celle là…, s'énerva-t-elle sans se souvenir que tout le monde la regardait outrée qu'elle marchande sa place dans une maison.

- Mais ta lignée fait que légitimement tu dois aller à Serpentard…,

- Ca ce n'est qu'une seule partie de ma lignée à ce que je sache. Je suis comme même de la famille Dumbledore et à ce que je sache Albus était à Gryffondor.

Elle était énervé et ça Harry pouvait le voir tout autant qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Ambre se mit à chuchoter, seul Harry qui était assez près pût entendre cet échange.

- Je vous en supplie ne m'envoyez pas à Serpentard.

- C'est ton destin…, insista le Choixpeau.

- Bien alors jusque là j'ai essayé d'être sympa espèce de vieux truc miteux mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu vas m'envoyer là où je veux aller où alors je te jure que je te crame du bas jusqu'au sommet de ta pointe et fait bien attention parce que j'ai la baguette qui me démange.

- Prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins n'est ce pas. Néanmoins je dois reconnaitre que tu as du courage et que tu es forte, que se soit magiquement ou au niveau du caractère. Mais même si je t'envoie là où tu veux aller, tu n'échapperas pas à ta lignée.

- Laissez-moi donc vous prouver le contraire, cracha Ambre en colère. Ma lignée comme vous dites n'est rien d'autre qu'un pacte de sang auquel je n'ai jamais voulu être confondu, on ne choisit pas ses parents, mais aujourd'hui je veux me dissocier d'eux et choisir ma propre voie. Alors s'il vous plait laissez-moi le choix.

- Bien, dit enfin à haute voix, puisque c'est ainsi tu iras à Gryffondor. Albus m'avait bien dit que si un jour je devais tomber sur toi mon choix serrait difficile, mais il m'a demandé de suivre mon instinct. C'est ce que j'ai fait, alors montre toi digne de ta nouvelle maison.

- T'es pas si miteux que t'en as l'air tout compte fait, ricana Ambre en hottant le Choixpeau. Merci.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me remercie. Allez va fêter ça avec tes nouveaux camarades.

Elle courut dans les bras d'Harry, se moquant bien des réactions des autres élèves ou bien du fait qu'il soit à présent un professeur, il était avant tout son ami. Il la serra fort contre lui.

- Harry il m'a écouté, sanglota-t-elle. C'est incroyable, c'est merveilleux.

- Je veux bien te croire mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour si peu, souri Harry.

- Pour moi c'est une grande victoire sur mon passé et mes origines, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Enfin il faut dire que le Choixpeau n'avait pas trop le choix tu as menacé de la bruler.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment quand on tourne autour du pot. Il a voulu tester ma patience, qui si frotte si pique.

- Allez viens t'assoir à ta nouvelle table. Tu verras c'est une maison d'enfer.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et le suivit à la table des Gryffondor. Harry réussi à lui faire intégrer une place entre Ron et lui en face de Ginny et Hermione. Autour d'eux il y avait Seamus, Dean et Neville qui souhaitèrent la bienvenue au nouveau membre, se qui accentua encore plus son sourire et sa joie. Elle regarda la table des Serpentard avec une certaine fierté.

- Contre toute attente j'ai réussi à t'échapper, marmonna-t-elle fière d'elle.

- Mange maintenant au lieu de marmonner dans tes dents, s'exclama Harry ayant entendu sa remarque.

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Dumbledore, comme le professeur Dumbledore, demanda Seamus incrédule.

- Oui je suis sa petite nièce, répondit gentiment Ambre. C'est lui qui m'a presque tout appris. Je ne suis jamais venu à Poudlard parce que…je ne vais pas vous mentir, Albus n'a jamais voulu que je mette les pieds à Poudlard, il disait que j'apprendrais tout aussi bien avec lui.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes muet devant cette révélation.

- C'est lui qui s'occupait de toi, l'interrogea Dean curieux. Tu n'as pas de parents ?

Harry se figea à cette question sachant très bien que son ami n'aimait pas parler de ses parents.

- Ma mère est morte, je n'ai jamais eu et je n'aurais jamais de père, quand à mon grand père, ce vieux bouc m'a foutu à la porte. Donc c'est Albus qui m'a prit sous son aile quand j'avais 5 ans. Et maintenant qu'Albus est mort c'est Harry qui est devenu mon tuteur.

Les trois jeunes hommes le regardèrent choqués. C'est Ambre qui répondit à leur question silencieuse.

- Pourquoi hein ? dit-elle en attrapant un bout de pain. Ne vous inquiétez pas il se pose encore la question et moi je me pose encore la question de savoir pourquoi il a accepté.

- Parce que je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un de bien, répondit aussitôt Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule, et si tu poses encore une fois une question aussi idiote, fais-moi confiance pour te taper avec un cognard à notre prochain match de Quidditch.

- Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? demanda Neville intéressé.

- Elle y joue à la perfection, répondit Ginny à la place d'Ambre, et je suis bien contente qu'elle soit à Gryffondor parce que je n'aurais pas aimé l'avoir en face de moi sur le terrain. Même François a reconnu que tu jouais presque aussi bien qu'Harry.

- Qui est François, l'interrompit Dean soudain très intéressé.

- C'est le nouveau chéri de Ginny, lui dit Ron en enfournant un gros morceau de viande sous le regard écœuré d'Ambre.

- Bon sang Ron, s'écria la blonde dégouté, tu vas te rendre malade.

Dean, Seamus et Neville fixèrent Harry, surpris qu'il ne réagisse pas face à ce que Ron venait de dire. Celui-ci préféra les ignorer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ambre, dit le brun en souriant, Ron mange ainsi depuis que je le connais.

- Tu es pire qu'un troll Ronald, souffla-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

Elle avait senti la tension qui régnait autour de la table depuis que Dean avait abordé le sujet de François. Elle décida donc de faire enrager Harry en changeant de sujet.

- Dis-moi mon petit Harry, s'écria-t-elle en se retournant, pourrais-tu me passer ta SERVIETTE !

Celui-ci s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange, ce qui attira le regard de tout le monde. Quand il se reprit enfin il prit sa serviette et lui lança en pleine tête.

- Tu vas me le payer un jour, je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, ricana-t-elle alors que les autres les regardaient toujours sans rien comprendre.

- Manges au lieu de dire des bêtises, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant un bout de pain et en lui mettant de force dans la bouche.

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il lui enfoncé le pain dans sa bouche.

- Je crois que vous avez tout compte fait beaucoup de chose à nous raconter, les interrompit Ron.

- En effet, le soutint Hermione, vous avez bien dû vous occuper pendant une semaine entière dans le château.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ambre en enlevant le pain de sa bouche et en riant encore plus, Harry m'a fait visiter les moindres recoins du château…

- Mais tu vas te taire, la coupa Harry en attrapant un autre morceau de pain et en la menaçant. Fais attention.

- Explique-nous ? enchaina le meilleur ami d'Harry. Qu'est ce que tu entends par les moindres recoins.

- J'ai enfin pût voir ce château et ses habitants de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui elle a même fait connaissance avec les sols, ricana Harry.

- Tout comme toi, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Leurs amis les toisèrent en ne comprenant pas un mot des sous entendus qu'Harry et Ambre pouvaient faire. Ron et Hermione commençait à avoir quelques idées mais préféré demander chacun de leur côté. Hermione aurait certainement moi de mal à questionner Ambre.

- Au fait Ron, dit Harry en le regardant sérieusement. La prochaine fois que je vois Fred il est mort.

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre se s'étouffer avec son bout de pain, mais une fois la surprise passée elle rit de bon cœur une fois de plus. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore, lui demanda le roux.

- Toi tu ne le sais peut être pas mais moi quand je vais croiser ton frère crois moi il va s'en souvenir. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça avec Ginny ou Hermione parce que sinon…

- De quoi parles tu, intervins Hermione.

Plus ils parlaient plus Ambre mourrait de rire à table, elle en était toute rouge.

- Fait quelque chose elle va éclater, rit Ron en tapant dans le dos de sa nouvelle amie.

- Disons que votre frère pense être un mannequin grec qui a le droit de se balader nu dans le couloir menant de sa chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain, répondit Harry en faisant rire Dean, Seamus et Neville.

- Ah bon ! s'écria Hermione, je croyais que c'était juste typique de George à moins que je les ai confondu.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa alors qu'Hermione se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu as vu George à poil ! s'énerva Ron.

- Disons que je n'ai eu trop le choix, expliqua Hermione. Depuis ce jour là j'évite d'aller prendre ma douche à la même heure que lui.

Ambre n'en pouvait plus et Ginny, Harry et tous les autres l'avaient rejoint dans son hilarité.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu veux tuer Fred ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Parce que Fred a fait le même coup à Ambre, lui répondit celui-ci en reprenant aussitôt son sérieux.

- Enfin je crois qu'il ne recommencera pas, leur dit Ambre en s'essuyant les yeux. Ce qu'il voulait c'est que je rougisse et que je sois gêné je pense, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'admire la marchandise. Malheureusement pour lui je suis moins impressionnable qu'Hermione en ce qui concerne le corps des hommes. Je plus du genre à mettre la personne mal à l'aise.

- Oui ça j'avais déjà remarqué, marmonna Harry ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui se mit à sourire. Ron sans commentaire merci.

Le repas continua comme ça tout au long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione se charge de conduire les Gryffondor jusqu'à leur salle commune. Dean, Seamus et Neville ne lâchèrent plus Ambre et Harry de la soirée. Ils passèrent à côté de Mme Pomfresh qui fit un clin d'œil à Ambre et lui dit gentiment.

- Tout compte fait une ne suffira peut être pas.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la blonde qui avait levé les yeux au ciel. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

- Fais attention de ne pas tomber Ambre, la taquina Harry devant les autres.

- Et bien fait en sorte de te tenir le plus loin possible de moi et je ne risquerais rien, lui répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Il s'en alla donc sous le regard médusé de son ami.

- Mais ne te vexes pas je rigole, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il montait vers son dortoir. Ca alors je n'aurais imaginé qu'il était aussi susceptible.

Elle continua donc à parler avec Neville, Seamus et Dean jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui mette des mains devant les yeux.

- Très drôle à qui dois-je dire merci pour me permettre de ne même plus voir à qui je parle, râla Ambre en souriant néanmoins.

- C'est à moi et Ginny, l'informa Harry en déposant quelque chose sur la petite table devant le canapé. Maintenant tu peux retrouver la vue.

Quand la blonde ouvrit de nouveau les yeux elle vit une cage avec une chouette noir et blanche. Elle regarda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle s'appelle Angèle je me suis dit que ça te rappellerais quelque chose, lui dit-il taquin.

- Merci.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours la meilleure façon de communiquer. Quand ils se décidèrent tous à monter, Hermione montra la place d'Ambre, la chance fût une fois de plus de son côté parce qu'il restait une place dans le dortoir d'Hermione et Ginny en compagnie des sœurs Patil. Quand Ambre se coucha elle repensa à ses journées passées en solitaire et celle qu'elle venait de passer avec Harry, et il y avait une sacrée différence. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible ce soir là elle se coucha enfin en paix et heureuse.


	18. 18 Révélation

**Voilà la suite, avec une petite révélation ! **

**Jonathan: tu aimes les chapitres un peu plus léger avec de l'humour, prépare toi parce qu'au chapitre 27 (bon d'accord c'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais c'est bientôt), un nouveau personnage va arriver et l'humour ça le connais. A bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Harry, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en le bousculant. Harry bon sang réveilles toi.<p>

- Qu…quoi, hein ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda le brun en émergeant.

- Hermione la ferme, cria Ron, et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre dortoir.

- C'est vrai ça, râla Seamus.

- Ambre a disparu, avoua-t-elle paniqué.

- Quoi ! s'écria Ron complètement réveillé. Comment ça disparu ?

- Elle n'est plus dans son lit et elle n'est pas dans la salle commune, lui expliqua son amie.

- Il faut prévenir Mc Gonagall…

- Pas d'inquiétude, les interrompit Harry, quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas d'inquiétude, merde Harry, Ambre a disparu, se fâcha Ron.

- Qu'elle heure est-il, réitéra le brun.

- Il est 4 heures du matin, répondit Neville avec une voie toute ensommeillée. Et pour info j'aimerais bien dormir. Demain on commence les cours.

- Elle s'est endormi tôt ? continua Harry sans se préoccuper des remarques de ses camarades.

- Oui presque aussitôt qu'elle s'est couché, répondit Hermione paniquée. Quand je me suis réveillé pour aller aux toilettes je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle est insomniaque, elle est certainement entrain de se balader dans le château.

Ils le regardèrent tous surpris, quoique Hermione semblait plus fâchée qu'autre chose.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une.

- Es tu sure de ce que tu avances, lui demanda Ron pas rassuré.

- Hermione passe moi mes lunettes et la carte du Maraudeur.

Elle le fit aussitôt. Il regarda la carte et y trouva Ambre dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il montra la carte à Ron et Hermione qui furent rassuré.

- Que fait-elle dans ses toilettes là ? demanda Hermione en réfléchissant.

- C'est une très bonne question à laquelle je n'ai toujours pas de réponse depuis une semaine.

Hermione regarda mieux la carte, alors que Seamus et Neville se rendormirent.

- Elle s'appelle Ambre Rosie Dumbledore. Qui est Rosie ? l'interrogea Hermione curieuse.

- Sa mère, elle a préféré prendre le nom de sa mère, elle s'appelait Rosie Anna Banks.

- Ca ne me dit rien, avoua la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'elle était entrain de parler de la mère d'Ambre, Harry fit un rapprochement plus que suspect. Ron remarqua que la tête de son ami avait tourné au blanc.

- Harry ça ne vas pas, demanda le roux inquiet.

- Rosie Anna Banks, répéta Harry, RAB!

Il fouilla dans sa malle pour y trouver le collier qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte avec Dumbledore, ce même collier qu'il avait prit pour un Horcruxe. Ron enfila lui aussi des habits et suivit Harry dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, le brun avait pris la précaution d'emmener avec lui la carte du Maraudeur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, Ambre était assise à terre, sa baguette allumée, un gros bouquin en main et elle était très concentrée. Harry fût même gêné de la déranger.

- Ambre, dit-il gentiment en la faisant sursauter.

- Bon sang Harry quand vas-tu arrêter de me suivre.

- C'est de ma faute, le défendit aussitôt Hermione. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ton lit alors je me suis inquiété.

- Mr Potter je serais vraiment ravi de savoir comment tu fais pour toujours savoir où je suis, demanda Ambre soupçonneuse.

- Une autre fois peut être pour l'instant j'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit Harry en lui montrant le collier. Connais-tu cet objet ?

Elle prit sa baguette et examina le collier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent presque immédiatement quand elle le reconnu.

- J'ai déjà vu des photos de ma mère avec ce collier mais où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ton oncle m'avait emmené avec lui dans une grotte parce qu'il était persuadé qu'un Horcruxe y était caché, mais quand nous avons réussi à vider la bassine de la potion qui si trouvait, je suis tombé sur ce collier au lieu de l'Horcruxe.

- Il a était dans la grotte de la photo, celle où Voldemort à martyrisait les enfants de l'orphelinat n'est ce pas ? demanda Ambre en devant blanche.

- Oui.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Je l'aurais senti s'il y avait encore était…

- QU…QUOI ! hurla Harry complètement sonné. Tu sens les Horcruxes ?

- Leurs présences en effet. Mais bon il faut que je sois assez proche pour ça. Voilà pourquoi Albus cherchait dans le passé de Tom Jedusor pour voir où pourrais être caché les Horcruxes. Moi je me chargeais d'y aller, de repérer les lieux et de confirmer si oui ou non ils y étaient. La grotte c'était plus complexe parce que j'ai dit que j'en sentais un mais beaucoup plus faiblement que les autres, ce qui, et j'en étais presque sûr, signifiait que l'Horcruxe ne se trouvait plus dans la grotte. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et aller vérifier je suppose.

- Mais comment fais tu pour sentir la présence des Horcruxes, demanda Hermione choquée.

Ambre fit une drôle de grimace et reprit le gros libre qu'elle avait entre ses jambes.

- Disons que je m'y connais un peu sur les Horcruxes grâce à ce livre que j'essaye de déchiffrer, il est écrit en Runes donc il me faut beaucoup de concentration et de temps pour y arriver.

Harry savait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, comme toujours, même si Hermione et Ron n'avaient rien vu, Harry lui commençait à être habitué. Voilà pourquoi il laissa glisser, elle lui dirait une fois qu'elle serait prête, parce qu'à la fin il savait toujours.

- Quand tu ne le liras plus est-ce que je pourrais te l'emprunter, la supplia Hermione fascinée par le livre. Depuis le temps que je cherche un livre comme celui là.

- Oui si tu veux, répondit Ambre.

- Regarde ça, lui dit Harry en prenant le mot qui était à l'intérieur du collier.

Elle le lut jusqu'au bout, des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son ami les sécha d'un revers de la main et elle lui tomba dans les bras en pleurs.

- C'est l'écriture de ma mère, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, ma mère l'a combattu, bon sang que ça fait du bien. Elle a combattu Voldemort…

- Comment sais tu que c'est l'écriture de ta mère, l'interrogea Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et Harry.

- Chez Albus il y a des journaux intimes de ma mère que j'ai ouvert plusieurs fois sans pour autant les lire, je n'y arrivais pas je ne voulais pas connaitre le fond de sa pensée. J'aurais peut être dû, cela m'aurais évité de m'imaginer qu'elle était vraiment une Mangemort. Mais en fait elle était comme mon parrain, à double jeux.

Harry grimaça quand elle parla de son parrain, il avait beau savoir que Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer, ça ne changer pas grand-chose à ses yeux, il détestait cet homme.

- Ambre as-tu une idée d'où pourrais se trouver ce collier ? lui demanda Hermione sérieuse.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? l'interrogea la blonde en réfléchissant.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu dans le passé de Tom Jedusor, c'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, avec un S dessus.

- Oui j'ai déjà vu ce médaillon sur une photo, dit-elle en cherchant où il pouvait bien être avant d'avoir un sursaut d'horreur. Je sais où il est.

- Sans rire, s'écria Ron fou de joie. On va pouvoir aller le chercher et le détruire c'est génial.

- Je serais toi je ne me réjouirais pas si vite, l'interrompit Ambre en baissant la tête. La photo sur laquelle j'ai vu ce collier à été prise le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère. Ils l'ont enterré avec…

Un silence de plomb tomba. Ils s'étaient rendu compte de se que cela signifiait, si jamais ils voulaient récupérer le médaillon ils devraient exhumer la mère d'Ambre, ce qui n'enchantait personne. La blonde releva la tête avec courage.

- Si ma mère c'est battu pour récupérer ce médaillon de malheur et qu'il est avec elle dans la tombe alors j'irais de chercher, ainsi enfin elle pourra être en paix pour toujours, parce qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu n'iras pas seule, lui dit Ron compatissant. Où est-elle enterrée ?

- A Godric's Hollow, répondit-elle sous les regards surpris de ses amis. Elle est dans le même cimetière que les parents d'Harry. Si votre question est de savoir comment je le sais, je vous répondrez que j'ai vécu à Godric's Hallow, c'est là bas que ce trouve la maison d'Albus.

- Il va falloir que l'on parte d'ici, conclut Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas pourchasser les Horcruxes alors que nous sommes à Poudlard.

- En effet, admis la blonde. Nous partirons mais pas maintenant. Il faut d'abord trouver un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes, rien ne sert d'amener Voldemort sur la piste si nous n'avons pas la possibilité de les détruire. Ensuite il faut réfléchir aux endroits où il aurait pût les cacher.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de voir cela demain, l'interrompit Hermione, nous devons dormir sinon nous ne serons jamais d'attaque pour les cours.

- Je suis bien d'accord, la soutint Ron en baillant. Et il vaudrait mieux y retourner tous ensemble sinon la grosse dame va nous faire une crise de nerf.

Harry aida Ambre à se relever alors qu'Hermione avançait déjà avec le livre dans les bras. Harry regarda la carte du Maraudeur alors que son amie voyait enfin le secret qu'il avait.

- Personne en vue on peut y aller, murmura-t-il.

- Alors c'est ça ton arme secrète, chuchota-t-elle en attrapant la carte et en l'examinant. Cool ! C'est génial comme objet. C'est de la super magie.

- C'est mon père et ses amis qui l'ont crée, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Remus en faisait partie avec Sirius, mon parrain.

- C'est un bel objet, ne le perd surtout pas. Parce que je crois qu'il est aussi précieux pour toi que mon collier.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse. Ils vérifièrent plusieurs fois si les couloirs étaient déserts et arrivèrent vers la grosse dame qui n'était pas vraiment encline à leur ouvrir à une heure pareille. Elle finit tout de même à les laisser entrer. Personne n'était encore levé ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, il y avait juste un elfe de maison qui faisait le ménage.

- Dobby, s'exclamèrent Ambre et Harry en même temps en faisant sursauter l'elfe.

Ils se regardèrent comme ci ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

- Comment connais-tu Dobby, lui demanda Harry.

- C'est l'elfe de maison qui venait chez moi depuis quelques années, depuis que l'autre elfe est mort.

- Harry Potter, Melle Ambre, s'exclama Dobby en les rejoignant. Que je suis heureux de vous voir.

- Moi aussi Dobby, lui répondit Ambre en le prenant dans ses bras, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu. Alors comment ça se passe à Poudlard pour toi.

- Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus là ça n'est plus pareil.

Ron, Hermione et Harry retournèrent se coucher après avoir parlé un peu avec l'elfe, Ambre resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se lève. Ambre avait été se lavé et s'habiller avant que tout le monde n'envahisse la salle de bain. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour passer inaperçu, tout le monde la regardait, et pas que les Gryffondor. Ginny avait remarqué son agacement et avait sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas d'ici quelques jours tu ne seras plus le nouveau centre d'attention.

- Parfois j'aimerais bien qu'ils me lâchent juste deux minutes, répondit Ambre désespérée. La journée viens à peine de commencer et voilà déjà 5 fois que l'ont m'a demandé si j'étais la fille d'Albus. Enfin bon.

- Viens nous allons aller chercher nos emplois du temps.

Et en effet à peine la porte de la grande salle passée, les emplois du temps était déjà distribué. Ambre jeta un œil sur le sien et celui d'Harry et il avait bien cours ensemble avec Ron et parfois Hermione.

- Oh non ! grogna-t-elle en voyant leurs deux premières heures de cours.

- Qui a-t-il, demanda Ron en regardant son emploi du temps.

- Nous commençons par métamorphose et crois moi Ron ce prof est vraiment étrange, il te regarde comme ci tu étais un bout de viande et lui un dragon affamé.

- A ce point là, dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Ron pût constater par lui-même que le professeur avait bien le regard que son amie avait décrit, seulement il était destiné seulement à Ambre. Elle était assise à coté d'Harry et était en train de tourner sa baguette et de s'énerver, Ron et Hermione étaient juste devant et se retournaient souvent pour la regarder.

- S'il me regarde encore une fois comme ça je te jure que je lui crève les yeux à coup de baguette, lança-t-elle à Harry mauvaise.

- C'est vrai qu'il commence à m'agacer moi aussi, admis son ami. C'est un pervers ce prof et malheureusement pour toi tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

- Malheureusement pour lui tu veux dire, ricana Ambre en faisant rire Ron et Hermione. Qu'il m'approche et j'en fais un poulet.

- Melle Dumbledore, s'écria le professeur Hank. Pourrez vous nous montrer comment l'ont fait cet exercice au lieu de discuter avec vos voisins.

- Tu vas voir moi ton exercice ou je vais te le mettre, marmonna-t-elle en faisant rire ses camarades.

Bien sûr, Ambre avait passé des tests de niveaux pour une 6ème année, mais elle n'eu aucune difficulté avec cet exercice de 7ème année. Le professeur en fût d'ailleurs gêné et ça se voyait. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin qu'il lui retourna mais pas dans le même sens. Elle avait voulu lui montrer par ce sourire qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, lui c'était dans le sens qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle se rassit et cogna sa tête sur la table discrètement.

- Il m'énerve, chuchota-t-elle en faisant rire une fois de plus ses amis.

Avant la fin du cours le professeur Hank lui demanda de rester ce qui n'enchanta personne dans le groupe, mais ils durent bien s'incliner. Elle s'approcha de lui, il avait toujours ce sourire au bout des lèvres qui agaçait Ambre au plus haut point. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et elle l'enleva aussitôt.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, lança-t-il pas plus vexé que ça par le refus de la jeune femme. Surtout physiquement. Elle me plaisait vraiment et je serais heureux de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Elle aussi était aussi blonde que toi, aussi belle…

- Ca suffit que me voulez-vous ? s'impatienta Ambre en piétinant.

- Par contre ton caractère tu dois le tenir de ton père parce que ta mère n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi devant l'attention que l'on pouvait lui porter.

- Je ne tiens rien de ma mère et encore moins de mon père, répliqua la jeune femme en devenant rouge de colère, je tiens tout de moi, de ce que l'on m'a appris. Je me moque bien que vous aillez connu ma mère et encore plus de savoir si vous lui avez des avances. Mais dans tout les cas restez loin de moi autant que votre profession vous le permet, parce que sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire comprendre autrement.

- Essayerai tu de me faire peur, ricana le prof.

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique, faite juste attention de ne pas vous étouffer avec votre oreiller, ou encore de tomber dans les escaliers parce que votre lacet aura été défait, ou pourquoi pas vous étouffer avec votre nourriture.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle l'avait menacé et même s'il était un professeur, il avait eu peur. Depuis les tests il savait de quoi elle était capable. Mais ce regard menaçant qu'elle lui lançait ne donnerait envie à personne. Elle se retourna et parti de la salle sans dire autre chose, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione dans une autre salle de cours et leur expliqua sa petite entrevue avec le professeur. Maintenant au moins elle espérait qu'il allait la laisser tranquille.


	19. 19 Menaces

Les amis d'Harry l'attendait devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'était son premier cours et ils étaient tous impatient de savoir comment ça c'était passé. Il avait des troisièmes années pour l'instant, des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir, certains avec le sourire, d'autres indifférents. Quand Harry sorti enfin, Ron, Hermione et Ambre lui sautèrent presque dessus.

- Alors ? l'interrogea Ron impatient.

- J'ai dût remettre quelques personnes à leur place, répondit-il, mais après les avoir menacé avec les mots « punition » et « retenue » ils m'ont laissé tranquille. Donc je pense que ça c'est bien passé. Dites moi il est quelle heure là ?

- Bientôt l'heure d'aller sélectionner les joueurs de ton équipe de Quidditch, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

- Je crois que pour une fois je vais être tranquille, s'exclama Ron. Personne à part moi n'a postulé pour le poste de gardien. Ambre, rassure moi tu vas essayer de te sélectionner pour le poste de poursuiveur, comme Ginny. A vous deux vous allez faire un carton.

- Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit-elle sincèrement. Harry est déjà mon tuteur et mon ami, je n'ai pas envie qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme en plus.

- Si tu passes les sélections avec brio je ne vois pas qui pourrais faire des accusations mensongères, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Hermione à raison, intervint Harry, je t'ai vu jouer, tu es doué, alors dépêche toi d'aller te mettre en tenue, on commence dans un quart d'heure.

Une fois le quart d'heure passé, Harry était en tenue avec Ginny. A deux ils allaient sélectionner les autres membres de l'équipe. Ron se retrouva donc gardien, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes en batteur, Ginny et Dean en poursuiveur. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une place à prendre. Ambre se concentra et regarda Ron. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des passes avec Ginny et Dean pour marquer. Ce qu'elle fit sans que Ron ne remarque quoique se soit. Harry fut très fier d'annoncer l'admission de son amie dans l'équipe. Ce qui réjouie d'ailleurs tous les membres.

- Cette année on gagnera tous les matchs avec l'équipe que l'on a, dit Dean convaincu.

- Nous verrons bien ça au prochain match, s'écria Goyle en entrant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Personnellement je pense qu'une équipe de bras cassés n'arrive pas à grand-chose.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention aux tiens de bras, répliqua Ron.

Goyle se rapprocha d'Ambre en lui faisant un petit sourire mauvais.

- C'est la première fois que tu joueras l'orpheline, fais bien attention que mon Cognard n'atteigne pas ta jolie petite tête.

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent déjà pour lui taper dessus, mais Ginny et Ambre les stoppèrent. La blonde préféra plutôt se mettre devant le colosse qui faisait plus de trois têtes qu'elle.

- C'est toi qui ferais mieux de faire attention que ta batte ne t'échappe pas des mains, lui dit-elle en souriant, parce qu'alors je me verrais contrainte de t'apprendre à l'utiliser correctement en prenant ta tête comme Cognard.

- Il faudra bien plus que tes petits bras pour lancer un Cognard, dit méchamment le Serpentard.

- Oui mais en ce qui concerne ta tête, vu ce qu'il y a dedans ça ne risque pas d'être trop dure, répliqua Ambre en ayant perdu tout sourire.

Il commença à attraper le poignet de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ait pût réagir.

- On en reparlera quand ton sang giclera sur ce terrain l'orpheline, grogna le colosse.

Ginny n'arriva plus à retenir Harry et celui-ci arracha la prise de Goyle et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste près à frapper. Mais Ambre se saisit du point du jeune homme avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Ose encore la menacer, cria Harry fou de rage, et je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. Malefoy lui au moins avait l'intelligence de me provoquer pendant le match…

- Oui mais Drago n'avait pas un argument aussi efficace que le mien Potter. Je suis certain que tu risques d'avoir du mal à rester concentré pendant le match si je m'acharne sur ta petite protégée, tu es bien pathé…

Tout à coup il n'était plus capable de dire quoique ce soit. Il semblait presque s'étrangler, Harry finit même par le lâcher de surprise. Il tourna la tête et vit Ambre armée de sa baguette. Tout le monde la regarda choqué.

- Bah quoi ! demanda-t-elle sérieuse. Il allait encore dire des conneries, j'ai préféré le faire taire. Un petit sortilège de langue de plomb n'a jamais tué personne.

Contre toute attente, tous les Gryffondor de l'équipe éclatèrent de rire, Goyle en profita pour partir discrètement, enfin aussi discrètement qu'il en était capable.

- Au fait c'est qui ce clown ? demanda Ambre curieuse.

- Gregory Goyle, répondit Ron en relevant la tête et en prenant un air supérieur. Ce jeune homme très diminué intellectuellement parlant était l'un des gardes du corps de Drago Malefoy. Depuis que son cher chef de bande l'a lâchement abandonné, celui-ci vagabonde dans les couloirs avec son ami Crabbe, en quête d'une victime à traumatiser. Ma très chère Ambre, il a vu en vous la carte de la petite orpheline inoffensive.

- Mauvaise pioche, répliqua-t-elle en souriant à la blague de Ron, moi je suis la méchante sorcière. Pas de chance pour lui, il n'aura qu'à retenter sa chance.

Elle commença à avancer dans les vestiaires en compagnie de son équipe quand elle fonça droit dans le torse de quelqu'un qui la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'atterrisse à terre.

- Et bien Melle Dumbledore vous m'avez l'air bien pressée, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en souriant.

A peine l'avait-elle reconnu qu'elle s'éloigna. Les membres de l'équipe regardèrent leur échange en silence.

- Un merci m'aurait suffit, dit le professeur moqueur, enfin bref j'étais venu vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de lancer des sorts en dehors des heures de cours. Je vais me montrer clément, oublier le fait que vous avez lancé un sort et menacé Mr Goyle. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous couvre. La prochaine fois il y aura des représailles.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Ambre qui n'échappa à personne. A peine avait-il tourné le dos que la blonde regarda son équipe.

- J'ai envie de vomir tout à coup, dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

- Voyons Ambre, ricana Ron, ce n'est qu'un prof à qui tu as tapé dans l'œil.

- Ron, lança-t-elle cassante, imagine que tu es tapé dans l'œil du professeur Mc Gonagall, aurais tu toujours envie de te moquer de moi ?

- Probablement pas, fit-il en grimaçant à son tour et en faisant rire les autres, d'ailleurs moi qui mourrait de faim, tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

- Dis moi Ron, demanda-t-elle, en combien de temps tes frères facétieux sont-ils capables de livrer ?

- Tout dépend de la commande mais ils peuvent probablement te faire ça en quelques heures si c'est urgent pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es au courant que les produits Weasley sont interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?lui demanda Dean inquiet.

- Oui je le sais mais je voudrais vérifier que ce cher Mr Hank et Goyle le sache aussi.

- Que vas-tu faire, s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

- Elle va se venger c'est si compliqué à comprendre, répondit Ginny en souriant en prenant Ambre par les épaules. Comment vas-tu faire ? Les produits Weasley ne rentre pas.

- Pas d'inquiétude pour la livraison j'ai une petite boite magnifique qu'Albus m'avait offerte et qui cache absolument tout ce que je veux.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire pour accéder au bureau du prof et de l'autre gorille ? l'interrogea Ron soudain très intéressé.

- Pour ça il va falloir que je contact un de mes amis qui adore faire des blagues de ce genre, répondit-elle en souriant à Harry qui avait compris l'allusion. Nous verrons bien demain si notre très cher professeur sera d'aussi bonne humeur qu'aujourd'hui. Harry, Ron il va me falloir votre savoir faire pour trouver une bonne farce à faire. Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Plutôt cent fois qu'une, s'exclama Ron aussitôt.

- J'avoue que l'idée est tentante, admit Harry en souriant. Allez viens on va passer la commande aux facétieux.

Et Ron n'avait pas menti, deux heures après le petit colis arriva par l'intermédiaire d'Angèle et Ambre l'emmena avec elle dans la salle commune. Fred et George avait laissé un petit mot qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

_« Chère Ambre,_

_C'est un honneur pour nous de t'aider dans ta quête de vengeance d'un professeur plus que collant, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, même si nous savons que tes gardes du corps personnels te protège. Néanmoins nous t'envoyons notre meilleure panoplie de gadgets en tout genre pour empêcher ce cher Mr de dormir. Quand à Goyle nous t'avons mis un objet très intéressant qui lui fera pousser quelques petits boutons irritants qui dégagent une certaine odeur des plus déplaisante. Sur ce nous te revoyons ton argent, cela nous fait plaisir de te faire ce cadeau et au cas où, tu sais que les facétieux sont toujours disponibles pour quelques blagues divertissantes. Envoyez nous de vos nouvelles que l'on sache si ça c'est bien passé. Au fait, il va falloir que tu me donnes l'adresse du vendeur de ta petite boite, elle est extrêmement pratique. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. »_

- Il ne faut jamais entrainer Fred et George sur cette pente, s'écria Hermione, bientôt ils t'enverrons des paquets pour que tu les test sur Goyle.

- Je trouve l'idée plus qu'intéressante, rigola Harry en regardant dans le paquet. Bien c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, Ambre il est temps que tu divertisses notre cher prof de métamorphose, le temps que j'enfile ma cape d'invisibilité et que je m'occupe de sa chambre.

- Mais Goyle là dedans, demanda Ron surpris.

- Pour ça j'ai Peaves qui se fait une joie d'éparpiller le produit de tes frères dans le lit de Goyle, répondit Ambre en sortant le produit en question.

- C'est lui ton ami ? s'écria Hermione surprise.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi, jugea Ambre. Il peut être d'une grande aide si on lui demande gentiment.

- Au fait, réagit Hermione en allant chercher le livre sur les Horcruxes. Je me demandais si tu avais compris ce passage toi qui sais lire les runes. Moi j'ai essayé mais je trouve ça assez flou.

- Fais voir, dit Ambre en attrapant le livre et en regardant le passage en question.

Son visage passa d'un air concentré à un visage fermé. Elle était devenue toute blanche et prête à vomir.

- Non je ne comprends pas ce passage désolé, dit Ambre en se levant, bon je vais préparer les objets on se rejoint ici dans un cinq minutes.

- Ok, lui répondit Harry en la laissant partir.

- Elle ment Harry, chuchota Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle a réussi à lire ce passage.

- Je le sais ça, admit son ami. Alors fais moi plaisir s'il te plait, concentre toi sur ce passage pour trouver ce qu'il veut dire. Là alors je pense que nous aurons des réponses à nos questions.

Elle accepta et ils partirent donc en direction du bureau du professeur Hank. A cette heure ci, ils avaient encore le droit d'être dans les couloirs. Harry se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et laissa Ambre entrer dans la pièce. Quand le professeur la vit son sourire d'agrandit. Le pauvre s'il avait idée de se qu'il l'attendait, il ne sourirait pas autant se dit Harry en souriant intérieurement. La machine était en marche.


	20. 20 Distraction

**Jonathan : Et oui les bonnes blagues des jumeaux ne seraient pas les mêmes s'ils n'avaient pas de complice pour les expérimenter. Je te laisse lire la suite en te remerciant une fois de plus de suivre cette fic! A bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Melle Dumbledore que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite, demanda le professeur en se levant alors qu'Harry en profitait pour passer derrière le bureau en silence.<p>

- Je voudrais vous poser une question, répondit-elle froidement. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir enlevé des points tout à l'heure, qu'attendez vous de moi en retour ?

- Mais rien, se défendit-il maladroitement. Je recherche juste votre amitié, je cherche à mieux vous connaitre et en apprendre plus sur votre mère…

- Si c'est de ma mère que vous voulez que je vous parle il va vous falloir chercher quelqu'un d'autre que moi, lança-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne l'ai pas connu, lorsqu'on est âgé d'un mois on apprend ces choses là.

- Moi j'ai connu votre mère, continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle était magnifique, une des plus belles femmes qui m'est été donné de voir. Elle était intelligente et caractérielle. Tous les Serpentard voulait son attention, moi qui était un Gryffondor, j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle me regarde au moins une fois. Seulement elle avait jeté son dévolu sur ce Regulus Black…

- Le frère de Sirius Black, la questionna-t-elle soudain intéressé.

- Oui lui-même, répondit le professeur content d'avoir capté son attention. Il a été tué par le Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom bien avant votre naissance. Il est impossible que ce soit votre père. Il mort quelques années avant votre naissance. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui est votre père…

- Oh non croyez moi vous ne voudriez pas le savoir, répondit-elle sèchement. Et vous alors vous n'êtes pas marié ?

- Si j'avais eu votre mère peut être me serai-je marié un jour, ricana-t-il. Maintenant je vais soit devoir attendre que vous soyez en âge de vous marier soit resté célibataire pour le reste de mon existence.

- Je serais vous, je commencerais dès aujourd'hui à m'habituer au célibat.

Il éclata de rire devant la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Vous avez un sale caractère Ambre. J'essaye de vous charmer et vous m'envoyez sur les roses sans même une once d'humour.

- Vous seriez plus jeune, moins dragueur et…non même comme ça vous n'auriez aucune chance désolé.

- Et quel est votre genre ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Laissez moi deviner, brun, rebelle, célèbre, téméraire, riche…Potter quoi !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'éclater de rire.

- Elle était bien bonne celle là, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Et si c'est comme ça que vous voyez Harry il va vous falloir des lunettes. Il est avant tout généreux, gentil, attentionné et fidèle envers ses amis. Il faut dire que vous n'êtes pas l'un de ses amis donc ça vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Il vaudrait mieux que vous arrêter de voir les gens que par leur apparence extérieure. Regardez-moi, vous m'appréciez seulement parce que je ressemble à ma mère.

- Et vous il serait temps que vous voyez dans un miroir. Certes vous ressemblez à votre mère, mais vous n'avez pas le même regard ni le même caractère. Votre mère n'aimait pas le sport, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, elle aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour séduire un homme, alors que vous avec les atouts physiques que vous avez, vous préféré vous cacher.

- Eh ! s'écria-t-elle gêné. Laissez mon physique où il est. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Bon sang vous êtes un professeur, vous ne pouvez pas vous trouver quelqu'un de votre âge ?

- Elles ne sont pas toutes aussi belles que vous, dit-il en s'approchant. Si intelligente et attirante.

Il s'approcha encore plus et elle recula. « Harry dépêche toi merde » se dit-elle mentalement. Elle était dans de beaux draps et ça elle le savait. Le jeune homme refit enfin son apparition et lui montra qu'il avait finit. Seulement elle en avait pendant deux secondes oubliait le professeur qui c'était rapproché d'elle, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, bien il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

- Oui peut être que ce que vous dîtes est vrai seulement, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sous le menton du professeur, elles ne sont pas aussi menaçantes et dangereuses que moi. Ce fût un plaisir de discuter avec vous, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerais que nous en restions à des relations professeur élève si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Si vous ne cédez pas je saurais vous rendre la vie impossible, répliqua-t-il un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Alors que la guerre commence nous verrons bien qui gagnera, rira bien qui rira le dernier.

- Je suis un professeur j'ai un avantage…, clama-t-il.

- Je suis une Dumbledore et j'ai dans le sang des gênes de personnes pas très recommandables, souvenez vous de ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau magique, je suis une manipulatrice qui aime arriver à ses fins, et pour ça je suis prête à tout. Faite bien attention que votre avantage ne tourne pas en ma faveur. Il serait dommage que la directrice apprenne que vous harcelez l'une de ses élèves les plus prestigieuses. Qui croira-t-elle d'après vous, surtout si j'ai des témoins.

Le visage de l'homme se transforma en un masque de haine alors qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire victorieux avant de sortir. A peine avait-elle franchis la porte qu'Harry l'entraina avec lui dans un autre couloir en enlevant sa cape.

- Tu as été drôlement courageuse et effrayante je dois bien l'avouer, admit Harry en souriant. Néanmoins tu fais une super distraction.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus radicale que les pastilles de gerbes des facétieux, grimaça Ambre. Imagine qu'il se soit approché assez près pour…bah ! Quel horreur.

Harry éclata de rire devant les grimaces de son amie. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la grande salle pour le diner.

- J'ai entendu un peu de la conversation, lui dit Harry. Alors comme ça ta mère était avec le frère de Sirius ?

- D'après lui oui, maintenant je ne pourrais pas confirmer, je n'ai jamais voulu lire ses journaux intimes.

- Il faudrait peut être que tu le fasses, parce que si elle a réussi à trouver un Horcruxe peut être savait-elle comment trouver les autres.

- Pas bête du tout Mr Potter.

- Doutiez vous encore de mon intellect Melle Dumbledore, ricana Harry.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir qui donnait sur la grande salle et là ils virent Peaves. L'esprit frappeur s'approcha d'eux et murmura à Ambre.

- Mission accomplit j'ai hâte de voir le gorille se trémousser dans tout le château. Je les aime tellement ces jumeaux Weasley.

Puis il s'en alla en laissant les deux amis mort de rire. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et firent des signes de tête pour faire comprendre que la plan avait fonctionné, tout était en place.

- Et comment ça c'est passé avec Mr Hank, demanda Ron curieux en s'attirant une autre grimace d'Ambre.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de ça où alors je vais abandonner mon diner, répondit-elle en éloignant son assiette.

- A ce point là ! s'exclama Hermione en riant. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, une déclaration d'amour.

- S'il n'y avait que ça, dit-elle dégoutait en abandonnant définitivement son assiette. Son visage était tellement près du mien que j'en aurais vomis. Heureusement qu'Harry est sorti à temps sinon ce prof était un homme mort.

Ils rigolèrent ainsi toute la soirée et le lendemain quand ils arrivèrent en classe de métamorphose en première heure, ils ne furent pas déçus. Le professeur avait un regard mauvais, les cheveux en bataille et étrangement ils étaient d'une couleur rose. Des petits boutons bleus lui étaient apparut un peu partout sur le corps et il avait l'air de très, très mauvaise humeur.

- Asseyez-vous, hurla-t-il alors que des élèves ricanaient déjà.

- C'est bizarre on dirait qu'il fait une intoxication alimentaire, se moqua Ambre en retenant son rire.

- Je trouve ça nouvelle couleur très glamour, rajouta Harry en s'asseyant.

- Oh oui ! enchaina Ron en se mettant devant eux, le rose lui va à ravir.

Ils étouffèrent leur rires pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le professeur quand à lui parcourait la classe comme ci il cherchait un coupable. Il arrêta son regard sur Ambre et Harry pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pour le rigolo qui a été saccagé ma chambre avec des feu d'artifices en provenance de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, je tiens à lui dire que son acte ne restera pas impuni. Et si celui-ci ne se dénonce pas pour me dire ou se trouve cette oiseau de malheur qui siffle toute la nuit dans ma chambre en m'empêchant de dormir je crois que je vais vraiment m'énerver. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

Tout le monde fit oui de la tête mais aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de qui que ce soit. Le professeur tourna aussitôt sa tête vers Ambre en la fusillant du regard.

- Quelque chose à dire Melle Dumbledore peut être, s'écria Hank en voyant qu'elle avait un petit sourire en coin.

- Moi ! fit-elle faussement outragé. Comment aurais-je pût pénétrer dans votre bureau Monsieur en sachant que je discutais justement avec vous dans cette salle.

Il serra les dents parce qu'il avait la certitude que c'était elle, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Mais il posa son regard sur Harry et se mit à sourire mauvais.

- Peut être que puisque Mr Potter est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il pourra me débarrasser de cet oiseau de malheur, dit-il rageusement. A moins qu'il ne soit pas si doué qu'il le prétend.

Tout les Gryffondor présent dans la salle s'énervèrent aussitôt et Harry commença à s'échauffer prêt à répliquer mais Ambre le devança en colère.

- Ne soit pas vexé Harry, lui dit-elle assez fort pour que toute la classe entende. Venant d'un professeur de métamorphose qui ne sait même pas remettre sa couleur de cheveux naturelle en place et effacer des petits boutons, tu n'as pas à te sentir rabaissé.

- Une heure de retenu vous permettras peut être de réfléchir au moyen de faire partir cela Melle Dumbledore, ragea-t-il.

- Une heure ne sera pas nécessaire puisque je sais déjà comment faire partir cela et sans vouloir vous vexer ou vous manquer de respect, je suis sure qu'Hermione Granger ici présente le sais tout aussi bien. Mais je pense que je vais plutôt prendre l'heure de retenu et vous laissez le soin de demander à Mme Pomfresh ou à la directrice de vous enlever cette horreur. On ne sait jamais une erreur arrive si vite. Et pour l'oiseau vous feriez mieux de demander au professeur Mc Gonagall aussi, puisque vous doutez tellement des capacités d'Harry.

- Vous aurez deux retenus Melle, cria le professeur.

- Oh mais quel bonheur de me retrouver avec vous aussi souvent, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

- Trois retenus, s'énerva le professeur. Je ne veux pas d'insolence dans ma classe.

- J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit ce soir avec cet oiseau, ricana-t-elle en se rasseyant. C'est que si ça se trouve ça empire chaque nuit.

- Faite attention Melle que les retenus n'augmente pas en fonction de votre débit de parole.

- Oui ça va maintenant, s'écria Harry énervé, ce n'est parce qu'un plaisantin vous a fait passer une mauvaise nuit que vous devez vous acharner sur nous.

Hank ragea sur place, une fois encore elle avait le dernier mot grâce à Harry et même s'il lui avait mis trois heures de retenus, il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Ambre essaya de calmer Harry du mieux qu'elle pût, mais rien n'y fit. Tout le long du cour il passa ses nerfs sur les deux amis.

- Je vais me le faire, s'enflamma Harry. Il me rappelle Ombrage en homme.

- Etrangement j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un compliment, chuchota Ambre sans savoir qui était vraiment Ombrage à part ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux.

- Il t'a mis trois heures de retenus imagine l'enfer que ça va être pour toi, murmura-t-il les dents serré.

- Imagine plutôt l'enfer que ça va être pour lui ça te détendra, lui répondit-elle en lui frottant la main pour qu'il se calme.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau et elle avait horreur qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis et encore plus à Harry. Bien, elle passerait ces heures de retenus dans le silence, peut être ainsi la laissera-t-il enfin tranquille.


	21. 21 Colère

**Désolé pour l'attente, mais mon ordinateur ne voulait pas redémarrer, la batterie c'était mise en grêve pour me faire pardonner je vais poster 2 chapitres de suite. En espérant que ça ne recommence pas à bientôt. **

* * *

><p>- Allez-vous donc rester ainsi pendant encore une heure ? demanda le professeur Hank alors qu'Ambre faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.<p>

Elle s'était rendu compte que la chose dont ce prof avait le plus horreur, encore plus que de se faire rembarrer, c'était de se faire ignorer. Voilà deux heures qu'Ambre était en retenue et à part bonjour elle n'avait plus dit un mot. Elle s'était contentée de faire la punition qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses attaques, aucunes de ses menaces de rajouter des heures si elle ne répondait pas, rien. Ce qui énervait encore plus Hank. Son apparence était revenue à la normale grâce à Mme Pomfresh et l'oiseau avait disparu grâce à Mc Gonagall. Pendant une heure il avait parlé tout seul en essayant de trouver un point faible qui la ferait réagir mais elle se contrôla du mieux qu'elle pût. La seule fois où elle avait faillit réagir c'est quand il avait essayé de parler de son père, mais elle s'était retenue. Le silence était enfin tombé depuis une heure, mais apparemment il ne voulait pas céder avant qu'elle sorte, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant que le retenue prenne fin.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'une jolie jeune femme comme toi soit célibataire ? demanda-t-il en parlant une fois de plus tout seul. Tu ne trouves personne à ton goût où alors est-ce ton caractère qui bloque les jeunes hommes de ton âge. Il faut dire qu'avec un caractère comme le tien tu as peu de chance d'être un jour en couple.

Elle ne le regardait même pas, elle écrivait sur sa feuille, inlassablement sans lui prêter attention.

- Que cherchez-vous à me prouver Melle Dumbledore ? Que vous pouvez rester muette pendant plus de trois heures…

L'horloge derrière le professeur sonna enfin la fin de la retenue.

- Non je cherche juste à vous montrer que je n'utilise pas ma salive à répondre à vos questions, que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec vous et que ma feuille de punition était bien plus intéressante que ce qui se trouvait devant moi, c'est-à-dire vous.

Elle se leva pour sortir mais il dit une seule phrase qui la fit sortir de ses gonds.

- J'ai trouvé un autre avantage dans notre guerre, dit-il en riant. Il serait dommage que la prochaine victime de ma mauvaise humeur soit Mr Potter à cause de vous.

Elle se retourna et leva sa baguette en se rapprochant de lui. Hank se leva à son tour et s'arma lui aussi de sa baguette.

- Allez y attaquez moi, ricana-t-il mauvais, ainsi vous serez renvoyé de cette école et Mr Potter sera bien obligé de rester ici.

Elle le regarda froidement et se mit à sourire.

- Vous croyez peut être que cette menace va me faire flancher peut être, lança-t-elle en continuant à s'approcher. C'est vraiment mal me connaitre.

Il commença à craindre le pire parce qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Elle bougea sa baguette et en fit sortir un serpent. L'animal se retourna, revint vers Ambre et il s'enroula autour du bras de la jeune femme sans aucune difficulté. Elle regarda le serpent dans les yeux et le dirigea vers le professeur.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est ce serpent ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le professeur qui faisait non de la tête terrifié. C'est un cobra royal, il peut tuer un éléphant s'il le souhaite ou si on lui ordonne. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les animaux, mais j'ai comme même appris certains trucs dans les livres. Une seule morsure de cet animal est vous êtes mort. Il vous sera dur de dire qui vous aura tué une fois mort. Arrêtez de me poursuivre et de menacer Harry, sinon je pourrais bien lâcher mon animal de compagnie dans votre chambre. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à y mettre un oiseau, imaginez que j'y glisse un serpent.

En un coup de baguette elle fit disparaitre l'animal. Hank était livide, de toute évidence elle avait enfin réussit à lui faire peur, tant mieux. Enfin une bonne chose de réglé. Elle attrapa ses affaires et parti enfin de la pièce. A peine avait-elle passé le panneau de la grosse dame qu'elle vit ses amis assis devant la cheminée.

- Alors ! demandèrent en même temps Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

- Alors après ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui je pense qu'il nous laissera enfin tranquille, répondit nonchalamment Ambre.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Harry surpris qu'elle soit aussi sure d'elle.

- Je lui ai fait peur. Bon ! Ce n'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai fin. Allez venez on va manger.

Elle ressortit aussitôt de la salle commune. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à table ils croisèrent le regard de Goyle. Il était lui aussi, enfin guérit. Mme Pomfresh avait dû chercher pendant un moment avait de s'avouer vaincu et de demander l'antidote aux frères Weasley, car elle savait pertinnemment que ça venait de chez eux. Goyle avait dû se promener pendant un certain temps avec des boutons puants et dégoutants sur tout le corps avant que les frères jumeaux ne se décident enfin à envoyer ce qu'il fallait à Mme Pomfresh. Bien sur le reste des élèves en avaient profité pour lui donner des petits surnoms pas du tout sympathiques. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Ambre puisqu'elle était de Gryffondor et ainsi elle n'avait pas pût accéder dans son dortoir. Pas d'accusation sans preuve avait dit la directrice. Ambre fût sortie de ses pensées par Hermione qui était en train de parler à Harry et Ron.

- Je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre le passage du livre, raconta la brune, mais il parle du fait que certaine personne ne peuvent pas toucher les Horcruxes, seulement je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'autre partit, qui doit certainement dire pourquoi on ne peut pas y toucher.

Ambre était devenu toute blanche, elle aurait bien voulu les embarquer sur une autre conversation mais vu la tête qu'Harry affichait elle n'aurait rien pût faire, il était bien trop curieux. Elle avait sous estimait les capacités d'Hermione à décrypter ce passage. Bien elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, demander à Hermione de garder le silence une fois le passage terminé. Ron regarda le blonde et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as un problème Ambre ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Disons que demain nous avons notre premier match et de surplus contre les Serpentard…, dit-elle en ne trouvant que ça comme excuses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, la rassura Hermione. Harry et Ron était pareil que toi avant leur premier match, mais ça passe une fois sur le terrain.

Même si elle n'était pas vraiment angoissée la veille, Ambre se réveilla avec une boule dans l'estomac le lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que le match de Quidditch arrive, Ambre ne parla pas beaucoup. Ils croisèrent le professeur de métamorphose dans un couloir et il évita prodigieusement Ambre, se qui choqua Harry et Ron. Mais la blonde ne leur donna aucune explication bien trop occupé à penser au match. Hermione était parti en compagnie de Luna et Neville dans les tribunes, alors que l'équipe se préparait dans le vestiaire. Harry regarda chaque membre de l'équipe, il vit chez les batteurs une lueur d'envie qu'ils n'avaient pas l'année d'avant. Oui cette année il avait la meilleure équipe qu'il pouvait avoir et il en était fier. Le seul problème de cette équipe était Dean et Ginny qui ne cessait jamais de se disputer, mais une fois la tempête passée ils étaient capable de jouer en harmonie. Ils entrèrent enfin sur le terrain où des acclamations les attendaient. Harry dût serrer la main de Goyle se qui ne l'enchanta pas du tout.

- Fais bien attention à ton orpheline Potter, murmura Goyle en souriant.

- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu n'auras pas assez de tes deux jambes pour courir, le menaça Harry en lui écrasant la main.

Mme Bibine leur ordonna de monter sur leur balai et ils commencèrent le match. Goyle se rendit enfin compte d'une chose importante, Ambre était bien trop rapide pour lui, le temps qu'il cherche à la viser elle était déjà loin. Avec Dean et Ginny ils enchainèrent les buts sans aucune difficulté ? Jusqu'à ce que Goyle ordonne à Crabbe de se focaliser sur Ambre, à deux ils pensaient y arriver plus facilement. Harry lui était toujours à la recherche du Vif d'or. Ron quand à lui, il n'avait laissé passer qu'un seul but alors que les Serpentard venaient de s'en prendre 7 depuis le début. Soudain la donne changea, Goyle en voulant viser Ambre manqua son coup, enfin presque, parce que le Cognard atterrit sur Ginny à la place. La rousse se tortillé sur son balai en se tenant la main.

- Est-ce que ça va, cria Harry en descendant pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

- Il m'a cassé le doigt ce…, hurla-t-elle folle de rage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de jouer jusqu'à la fin. Fais juste en sorte qu'Ambre et Dean joue plus ensemble et m'envoie le Souaffle qu'en cas d'urgence.

- Ok pas de problème, lui dit Harry en allant donner ses instructions aux deux autres.

Le jeu reprit, mais Harry n'arrivait plus à se concentrer normalement, il était toujours à l'affut d'un Cognard dirigeait sur l'un de ses partenaires. Ambre quand à elle se donnait encore plus dans le jeu juste pour faire enrager Goyle et Crabbe. Même sans Ginny, enfin presque, ils arrivaient encore à marquer. Les Serpentard avait eux aussi reprit un peu d'avance. 90 à 60 en faveur des Gryffondor. Soudain un Cognard lançait par Crabbe frôla la tête d'Ambre qui en devint rouge de colère. Harry en fut tellement secoué qu'il ne vit pas le deuxième Cognard lançait par Goyle, lui arriver en pleine figure. Ce qui l'assomma aussitôt. Ambre qui était la plus proche se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase à terre. Elle eu beaucoup de difficultés, sachant qu'un balai était fait pour supporter le poids d'une seule personne, mais la blonde réussi néanmoins à le ramener à terre sain et sauf, enfin presque. Il y eu un arrêt de jeu pendant lequel Mme Bibine et les élèves de Gryffondor s'approchèrent. Le nez d'Harry saignait abondamment. En temps normal Ambre aurait été tout à fait capable de soigner ça mais elle était complètement paniquée. Ron s'approcha d'elle et quand il vit sa tête il essaya de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il, se n'est pas la première fois qu'il se prend un Cognard.

- Il va s'en sortir hein ? l'implora-t-elle.

- Bien sur, répondit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras, Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles. Le problème c'est que sans Harry, le match va être plus dur et les remplaçants que nous avons ne sont pas terribles.

- Ginny ! cria Ambre.

- Oui, dit celle-ci en accourant à son tour.

- Es tu d'attaque pour prendre le poste d'attrapeur ? demanda Ambre plein d'espoir.

- Il est sure qu'avec mon doigt cassé le Vif d'or va être plus simple à attraper que le Souaffle pour moi. Mais il va vous manquer un poursuiveur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tellement faire morfler Goyle qu'il ira pleurer sa mère, s'écria le blonde mauvaise en se relevant. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça le macaque.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se remirent en place et Ambre s'approcha dangereusement de Goyle.

- Eh le gorille, lui cria-t-elle. Autant de fois qu'un Cognard frôlera un de mes amis, autant de fois je mettrais un but, c'est clair. Et crois bien que pour te punir d'avoir blessé Harry, je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Rappelle-toi bien des boutons que tu as eu pendant cinq jours avant de retenter d'envoyer un Cognard contre moi, il serait dommage qu'une autre poudre des facétieux se retrouve dans ton lit.

Elle le laissa méditer ses paroles avant de se mettre en place et d'engager une nouvelle fois le match. Bien entendu Goyle avait reçu les menaces, mais sa soif de vaincre avait prit le dessus, seulement Ambre n'était pas prête à se laisser faire. Comme elle l'avait dit plus les Cognard passé près de son équipe plus Serpentard se prenait de but. Elle était vraiment déchaînée. Ginny vit enfin le Vif d'or et se lança à sa poursuite. Dean lui non plus ne lâchait rien, il était certes stupéfait de la rapidité et de la facilité d'exécution qu'avait Ambre, mais il arrivait à s'y accrocher. A eux seul ils marquèrent encore 6 buts avant que Ginny n'attrape le Vif d'or. 300 à 60, c'était presque du jamais vu. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était aux anges, même si normalement elle ne devait plus tenir pour aucune équipe maintenant qu'elle était directrice. Tout le monde était heureux, tous sauf Ambre. Ron vint la serrer dans ses bras en la félicitant.

- Souries un peu on à gagner, lui dit Ron euphorique.

- Je sourirais quand je serais sure qu'Harry n'a rien de grave, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur en partant vers les vestiaires.

L'équipe la suivit et Ambre proposa à Ginny d'aller l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Seulement Goyle et Crabbe leur bloquèrent le passage.

- L'orpheline je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prit pour mettre cette poudre dans mon lit mais crois moi…

- Pousse-toi, cria Ambre en lui fonçant dedans sans le laisser finir de proférer des menaces. Un autre jour peu être arriveras tu à me faire peur, mais si j'ai réussi à faire peur à un homme avec le double de ton âge et le centuple de ta capacité mentale je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Allez dégage.

Elle lui passe devant, accompagné de Ginny et toutes les deux se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Ton doigt est gonfler et bleu, lui dit Ambre en regardant de plus prêt. On ferait mieux de guérir ça au plus vite.

Quand elles entrèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh était encore occupé avec Harry. Quand elle eu finit elle regarda Ambre en souriant.

- Une seule tête, ricana l'infirmière.

- Oui bah ! Cette tête là j'y tiens alors faite tout ce que vous pouvez mais rendez le moi avec toutes ses facultés mental s'il vous plait.

Mme Pomfresh se contenta de sourire et s'occupa du doigt de Ginny en un temps record. Ambre s'installa aussitôt auprès d'Harry qui se réveilla peu de temps après.

- Alors qui a gagné, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

- Tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est le match, s'énerva Ambre, ta tête ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu aurais pût avoir, un commotion ou je ne sais quoi…

- Ambre calmes toi je suis vivant, la rassura Harry en se relevant un peu.

- Oui et bien heureusement pour toi, s'enflamma-t-elle. Moi je vais devenir quoi si tu n'es plus là. Je n'ai plus que toi, et j'y tiens moi à mon petit Harry.

Il lui sourit tellement sincèrement qu'elle se dérida un peu et sourit à son tour.

- Nous avons gagné 300 à 60, lui dit Ambre en s'approchant de lui et en regardant l'endroit où le Cognard avait frappé.

- 300 ! hurla Harry.

- Oui l'autre gorille m'a énervé, alors pour me venger avec Dean on lui a mit le plus de but possible. Je crois que ce coup ci c'est Goyle qui est énervé. Ca va ta tête ? s'inquiéta-t-elle-même si elle ne doutait pas des compétences de l'infirmière.

- Oui ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas la première fois. Viens nous allons fêter ça.

- Mais Harry…, protesta son amie.

- Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter je vais très bien. Mme Pomfresh est génial dans son domaine. Ma tête est en état de marche. Ginny tu viens avec nous.

- Oh oui je ne voudrais pas manquer le replay du match commentait par Ron et la moitié des Gryffondor, ricana-t-elle en les accompagnants.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où la fête avait déjà commençait. Plusieurs personnes durent bien avouer qu'Ambre et Dean faisait une équipe formidable, même s'il était évident que la colère de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de Goyle y était pour beaucoup. C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent se coucher, complètement vanné par la journée bien chargé.


	22. 22 Mauvais effet

- Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandez Melle Ambre, dit Dobby en déposant 8 carnets devant elle.

- Merci Dobby tu es un amour, le remercia Ambre en regardant les journaux intimes de sa mère. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour les récupérer autrement.

- C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous rendre service, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous devriez dormir un peu, il est trois heures du matin Melle Ambre.

- Je dormirais le jour où tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ce qui veut dire quand Voldemort ne sera plus une menace et quand les Mangemorts seront dissous.

- Oui mais si vous ne dormez pas vous ne pourrez combattre personne…

- Dobby je suis en pleine forme, le rassura Ambre en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai toujours été comme ça et tu le sais alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- Voulez vous que je vous aide à déchiffrer ses cahiers ? demanda-t-il serviable.

- C'est très gentil mais je crois que je vais réussir à m'en sortir seule, répondit Ambre avec un sourire. Je préfère que les écrits de ma mère restent pour moi pour l'instant. Bonne nuit Dobby.

- Bonne nuit Melle Ambre.

Il la laissa donc avec les journaux intimes de sa mère qu'elle se mit aussitôt à lire. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les toilettes des filles. Quelque fois Mimi Geignarde faisait son apparition, elles ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais c'était bien suffisant. Le premier carnet parlait de son enfance, elle parlait d'une grande amitié avec un certain Severus Rogue et une petite Lily Evans. Au fil des pages elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient voisins, mais surtout de très bons amis. Sa mère parlait dans ses pages de leur entrée à Poudlard et du déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti quand Lily, sa meilleure amie avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, alors que Severus et elle s'était retrouvé à Serpentard. Elle parlait peu d'Abelford, disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter son pub pour une petite ville. Rosie-Anna avait été élevé par sa mère sans presque jamais voir son père. Comme le premier journal ne concernait presque que les trois amis et surtout Lily, Ambre pensa à le montrer à Harry pour qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur l'enfance de sa mère.

- Bien, voyons voir le deuxième, chuchota Ambre en regardant le prochain.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine lecture des années d'école de sa mère, une sensation se fit sentir dans le creux de l'estomac de la jeune fille.

- Bien ce coup-ci ça suffit, s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Je sais que ce maudit Horcruxes se trouve là dedans.

Elle s'approcha du robinet et entreprit de retourner à la recherche de l'Horcruxe qu'elle sentait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Voldemort l'avait caché dans la chambre des secrets, mais où dans la chambre ça c'était une bonne question. Voilà déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle s'énervait à le chercher. Mais la chambre des secrets était déroutante pour elle.

Harry lui était dans son lit quand il fut soudain bousculait par quelqu'un.

- Harry réveille toi bon sang, lui chuchota Ambre ne voulant réveiller personne d'autre à part lui et Ron.

- Quoi encore, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est une manie chez vous les filles, de venir nous réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Chut ! lui dit-elle. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi et Ron aussi. Moi je vais réveiller Hermione. On se retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heure et habillez vous c'est un conseil.

Elle en profita pour réveiller Ron aussi, qui était beaucoup moins enclin qu'Harry à se lever. Un quart d'heure après ils se retrouvèrent au point de rendez vous et maintenant qu'ils voyaient l'allure d'Ambre ils se posèrent beaucoup de question. Elle était sale de la tête aux pieds.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait pour être aussi noire, lui demanda Ron intrigué.

- Suivez moi et vous le saurez, répliqua-t-elle impatiente. Harry prend la carte du Maraudeur on va en avoir besoin pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait en montant il vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Elle les fit courir dans les couloirs, toujours en silence. Harry regardait bien la carte, personne en vu, ils pouvaient y aller. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elle les mena dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et qu'ils virent que la Chambre des secrets était ouverte.

- Qui a fait ça ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- C'est moi allez venez on n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions. J'ai trouvé un autre Horcruxe dans la Chambre.

- QUOI ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

- Chut bon sang ! Je le sentais depuis que l'on est arrivait à Poudlard mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Et en fait c'est parce qu'il est sous l'eau et il est tout petit. C'est un diadème, celui de Serdaigle je pense.

Elle continua à parler en les entrainant à sa suite dans la Chambre des secrets. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle principale où Harry avait combattu le Basilic, un frisson les parcourut. Le squelette du gros serpent était toujours là.

- On n'aurait pas pût le bruler celui là, s'exclama Harry dégoutait.

- Ca ne va pas la tête, cria Ambre en s'approchant du basilic et en lui arrachant un croc avec précaution. Ses dents sont encore très venimeuse, rien de tel pour détruire un Horcruxe.

- Mais si tu savais tout ça pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ? demanda Hermione en réfléchissant. Tu aurais tout simplement pût nous amener l'Horcruxe détruit.

- Euh et bien… ! bafouilla Ambre.

- Mais encore, l'encouragea Harry. Tu n'as pas peur des Horcruxes alors quelle est ton excuse ?

- Je ne peux pas toucher les Horcruxes, répondit-elle. La dernière fois que j'en ai touché un j'ai faillit mourir, c'était la bague. Je ne l'ai touché en tout et pour tout deux secondes le temps de la balancer dans les flammes de Fumseck, et en plus j'avais mis un gant sur ma main pour me protéger mais rien à faire. Je suis restait inconsciente pendant 5 jours.

- Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas les toucher ? l'interrogea Ron plus rapide que les deux autres.

- Peu importe maintenant que nous en avons trouvé un il serait intéressant de le détruire…

- Ambre répond, exigea Harry.

- Il est par là sous l'eau, ça m'a mis du temps à le trouver…

- AMBRE ! hurla Harry.

- Non je ne répondrais pas point final n'insiste pas, lui dit-elle froidement.

- Hermione je crois qu'il va falloir que tu redouble d'effort pour déchiffre ce passage, lui murmura Harry. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle nous cache.

Quand Harry arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'Ambre indiqué, il vit à son tour le diadème. Quand il l'attrapa à la main et le sorti de l'eau une colère aveuglante prit possession de lui. Il se retourna vivement vers Ambre et la toisa méchamment.

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas, cria-t-il méchamment. Qu'as-tu a cacher, nous savons tous ici que tu mens. Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse manipulatrice et égocentrique...

Ambre avait les yeux remplis de larmes mais elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle était certaine que son ami ne pensait pas un mot de se qu'il disait, du moins elle essayait de s'en persuader.

- Tu te crois la plus forte, la plus intelligente, continua-t-il de plus en plus dur. Tu crois tout savoir et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de nous cacher la vérité. Mais réveilles toi tu n'es pas Albus Dumbledore, tu n'es juste qu'un vague brouillon. Tu dis ne pas vouloir ressembler à ta mère, mais regardes toi, je suis sure que tu aurais une photo on ne pourrait pas vous différencier l'une de l'autre. Tu n'es rien, rien du tout, juste une petite orpheline qui s'accroche au crochet des premières personne bien qui se trouvent près d'elle. Tu es pathétique…

- Harry ça suffit, s'énerva Ron en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues d'Ambre.

- Ron…enlève lui l'Horcruxe et détruit le, lui expliqua Hermione inquiète. Harry ne parlerais jamais comme ça à Ambre s'il n'y avait pas de la magie noire derrière ça. Alors prends le croc du basilic et transperce moi ce diadème de malheur.

Ron prit le croc et se dirigea vers Harry qui envoyait toujours des insultes à Ambre.

- Et elle se dit notre amie en plus, cria le brun fou de rage. Elle passe sa vie à nous mentir, mais que croit-elle, qu'elle a tout les droits tout ça parce qu'elle est plus doué. Son père dois vraiment être un monstre vu la fille qu'il a engendré. Ambre j'exige une réponse. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas toucher les Horcruxes ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle mais elle recula prête à courir à toute jambe.

- Ambre je te préviens, la menaça-t-il. Si tu sors d'ici sans me dire la vérité je te jure que je ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

La jeune femme déjà abattu, se laissa complètement envahir par sa tristesse et courut à toute vitesse en dehors de la Chambre. Ron arriva enfin à attraper le diadème et à le jeter à terre avant de le détruire avec un croc de basilic. Harry reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il le regretta aussitôt mais il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui avait prit. Ron le regardait fâché et Hermione désolé. Le pire pour Harry, c'était le fait de se demander s'il avait dit ça sous l'influence de l'Horcruxe ou de la colère, parce que pour lui ça avait une toute autre signification. Si c'était sous l'effet de l'Horcruxe il n'avait rien à se reprocher parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pût dire ça. Mais si c'était sous l'effet de la colère alors ça signifiait que tout ça était enfouit en lui et la première colère qu'il avait eu avait tout déclenché. Il se sentait minable à un point pas possible. Parce qu'il savait à présent que c'était dû à l'Horcruxe, il aurait dût essayer de lutter. Jamais il n'aurait pût dire des horreurs pareilles à son amie, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

Seulement le lendemain, même si Harry avait envie de s'excuser pour une chose qui n'était pas vraiment sa faute selon lui, Ambre ne lui en laissa l'occasion. Elle l'évitait prodigieusement et dès qu'il essayait de s'excuser en classe elle le fusillait du regard et lui disait simplement.

- C'est mieux comme ça, je finis mes études, je t'aide du mieux que je peux, je reste loin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais plus un boulet qui s'accroche au première personne bien qu'elle croise. Merci du conseil.

Sur ce, il se mettait à bouder lui aussi devant son caractère obstiné. Elle voulait rester plantait sur sa décision et bien qu'elle y reste, pensa Harry, plus blessé que vexé par son attitude. Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, s'il avait résisté au pouvoir de l'Horcruxe, il aurait fermé sa bouche et éviter de proférer des horreurs aussi mensongères à ses yeux.

Les semaines passèrent et Ambre ne décoléré pas. Elle s'était même remise dans un mutisme profond et ceci envers tout le monde, même les regards soutenu de Hank ne la faisait pas sortir de son silence. Seul Ginny, Mme Pomfresh et Dean arrivait à lui parler. Ce qui énervait Harry plus que tout c'est que Dean soit le seul à la faire sourire. Une fois encore Harry était assis dans la salle commune et regardait Ambre et Dean discuter. Ginny, Hermione et Ron se tenait en face de lui.

- Harry arrête de les fixer comme ça se n'est vraiment pas discret, l'interpella Ginny irrité. Laisse là tranquille.

- Je veux juste lui parler…, tenta-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais dans tout les cas la pilule est difficile à avaler, lui dit sévèrement la rousse. Si tu veux tellement lui parler creuse toi la cervelle et trouve un moyen plus efficace que ceux que tu as déjà tenté.

Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla suivit de peu par Hermione, laissant ainsi Harry seul avec Ron.

- Elle ne veut m'écouter, gémit Harry en baissant la tête. Elle préfère parler à Dean, c'est sur il est tellement plus intéressant. Lui ne la jamais insulté comme moi je l'ai fait, d'un sens je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'éviter, je le mérite. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle aille voir Dean. Pourquoi elle ne vient pas te voir toi.

Ron regarda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ! s'énerva le brun en voyant la tête de son ami.

- Oh rien ! répliqua Ron tout sourire. Je ne te connaitrais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es jalou.

- Jalou ! Moi ! De qui et pourquoi ?

- De Dean parce qu'il accapare l'attention d'Ambre, attention que tu avais jusqu'à présent. Malheureusement pour toi, si tu ne te décide pas vite à te bouger le derrière, la belle blonde elle va te filer entre les doigts mon vieux.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, s'enflamma Harry.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais si tu veux mon avis le voilà, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi avec Hermione, tu perdrais du temps inutilement.

Il laissa Harry méditer ses paroles. Seulement le brun savait une seule chose, il voulait retrouver son amie, celle qui souriait en cours à côté de lui, celle qui avait tant de hargne quand elle était remontée, celle qui blague à cause d'une histoire de serviette, celle qui jure comme les jumeaux et qui blague comme Ron. Il voulait retrouver Ambre et ce, par tout les moyens.


	23. 23 Excuses

**Bien voilà la suite comme promis. Bienvenu à ceux qui nous ont rejoint, tel que shelto et alpo.**

**Jonathan toujours fidèle au poste ! Et bien attend encore un peu pour savoir qui est son père ça ne va pas tarder pour cause c'est le chapitre 24. Donc encore un peu de patience. Lis d'abord celui là et je mettrais le prochain très vite ! **

**A bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Réveil discret à 4heures du matin. Voilà ce qu'avait fait Harry pour pouvoir suivre Ambre. S'il fallait qu'il ne dorme pas non plus pour pouvoir s'excuser alors il prenait cette solution. Il s'habilla en vitesse et attrapa la carte du maraudeur. Il ne la chercha pas longtemps, elle était toujours au même endroit, les toilettes des filles. Quand il y arriva enfin, il pensa qu'il avait le choix entre deux solutions, la première, essayait de lui parler calmement au risque qu'elle s'en aille sans l'écouter, ou la deuxième la manière forte pour lui faire entendre raison. Avec quelqu'un d'autre il aurait prit la première, mais là il parlait d'Ambre, donc manière forte. Elle était assise à terre, avec un petit carnet dans les mains, mais elle ne lisait pas, elle regardait dans le vide. Elle pensait et une petite larme apparut sur sa joue. Même sans pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de son amie, Harry était prêt à parier qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui. Bien il était temps de résoudre ce malentendu. Il s'arma de sa baguette et pensa le plus fort possible « Pétrificux Totalus ». D'un seul coup Ambre se retrouva aussi raide qu'un piquet et aussi immobile qu'un rocher. Harry se mit dans le champ de vision de son amie et elle lui jeta un regard réfrigérant alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.<p>

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, la prévint Harry, c'est de ta faute tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre. Je voulais m'excuser mais toi têtu comme tu es tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter.

Elle ne changea pas son regard pour autant.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je vais t'expliquer quelques bases sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ce ne sont pas que des objets renfermant des bouts d'âme, non c'est aussi un puissant objet de magie noire qui a sa propre existence. Le journal intime de Jedusor à réussi à ensorceler Ginny, la bague a réussi à condamner le professeur Dumbledore, le collier était protéger par une potion qui rend dingue et le diadème procure une haine pas possible à la première personne que l'on voit. Malheureusement pour toi tu étais la première personne qui était prêt de moi. Tout ce que j'ai pût te dire, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, pas une seule seconde, c'était l'influence de l'Horcruxe. Tu le sais pourtant que je t'adore alors pourquoi d'obstine tu à croire que je pensais toutes ses horreurs.

Quand il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son amie, il la libéra du sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Quand elle eu enfin reprit ses esprits elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui l'accueillit avec bonheur et soulagement.

- Je m'obstine à y croire parce que tout ce que tu as dit c'est ce que moi je craignais que tu me dises un jour, pleura-t-elle. Toutes ses horreurs comme tu dis, je t'avais déjà vu me les dire en rêve. L'Horcruxe n'a fait que réaliser un de mes pires cauchemars. Mais ce l'entendre dire dans un cauchemar c'est autre chose que de l'entendre de ta propre bouche. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté…

- Arrêtes tes bêtises, grogna-t-il. Comment as-tu pût croire que je pensais réellement ça de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et à mes yeux tu es la personne la plus belle, drôle et intelligente que je connaisse. Même si niveau intelligence toi et Hermione vous vous équivalez presque. Mais dès aujourd'hui je te promets qu'on ne se disputera plus aussi sévèrement…

Elle ricana amèrement avant de se reculer des bras de son ami.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, lui dit-elle tristement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, demanda-t-il surprit.

- Parce que lorsqu'Hermione aura déchiffré le passage du livre des Horcruxes tu ne voudras plus jamais entendre parler de moi…

- Alors tu sais ce que dis ce passage, soupira Harry. Mais tu n'as pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me le dire.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de réalisme, répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Alors je vais faire en sorte de profiter des derniers moments de bonheur que j'ai avec vous jusqu'au moment où Hermione arrivera enfin à déchiffrer le passage et que toi tu réaliseras enfin pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

- Quoique ce passage renferme il n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer, un Horcruxe n'a pas réussi, ce n'est pas un maudit livre qui y arrivera. Au fait qu'est ce que c'est que ces carnets ?

- Ce sont les journaux intimes de ma mère, lui répondit-elle en se rasseyant. Tiens prend celui là pour livre de chevet, il parle beaucoup de ta mère. Ca fait un moment que je voulais te le passer.

- Tu as découvert des choses intéressantes dans ses carnets ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis sur une bonne piste j'en suis au dernier le plus récent, répondit-elle. Mais j'essaye de me concentrer sur mes examens plutôt qu'autre chose pour l'instant.

- Tes examens, bon sang c'est vrai ! s'écria Harry en réalisant enfin. Mais tu les passe quand ?

- Tout à l'heure je commence par la métamorphose, heureusement pour moi ce n'est pas Hank qui me fait passer l'épreuve.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais tellement préoccupé par le fait qu'on soit en froid que je n'ai même pas réalisé que tes examens étaient si proches. Ca va tu n'es pas trop stressé ?

- Si mais le stress ne vient pas de là, ricana-t-elle. Etre loin de toi ce n'est pas si facile que je le pensais. Dean est d'une très bonne compagnie mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil.

- Alors toi et Dean…, essaya-t-il de dire en restant décontracté, vous…vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux en éclatant de rire. Ambre en avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle réussi enfin à articuler un mot.

- Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Ouah ! Tu as été la cherché où ?

- Et bien disons que vous vous étiez beaucoup rapproché alors je me suis posé des questions, répondit-il soulagé. C'est normal en tant que tuteur et ami. Même si à ce moment là je n'étais pas l'ami qu'il aurait fallut que je sois. Je suis terriblement désolé.

- Allez c'est bon arrête, le supplia-t-elle, maintenant que je sais que tu n'y es pour rien je ne vois plus de raison de t'en vouloir. Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, tu es fatigué.

- Venant d'une insomniaque je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ?

- Si c'était le cas voilà longtemps que tu serais loin de moi, se moqua-t-elle. Harry ?

- Oui, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Les vacances de Noël approchent, s'exclama-t-elle en réfléchissant. Que j'aille ou non mes ASPIC il va falloir partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont nous suivre.

- Oh que oui ! répondit le brun. Ils sont eux aussi très têtu. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous abandonner.

- Tant mieux. Mais vous comment allez vous passer vos ASPIC ?

- Il y a des choses plus importantes. Je te laisse passer tes examens parce que Scrimgeour m'y a obligé, mais il n'y aurait eu que moi je serais parti depuis longtemps à la chasse. Désolé de te le dire comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais jamais eu envie de venir, avoua-t-elle. Je passe mes examens pour éviter que le ministère me tombe dessus, mais aussi parce qu'Albus rêvait que je l'aille. Sinon je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de devenir Auror, je fais ça parce que je suis doué et que j'aime combattre les gens qui méritent d'aller en prison. Mais si j'avais pût choisir un métier, j'aurais voulu être sélectionnée dans une grande équipe de Quidditch, ça c'est mon rêve. C'est tellement loin de ce que le destin a décidé pour moi que j'ai arrêté d'y croire.

- Eh bien tu ne devrais pas, répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une mission que tu dois abandonner tes rêves. D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi Dumbledore t'as infligé cette mission, toute personne normalement constitué t'aurais éloigné du danger.

Elle lui sourit à cette remarque.

- Albus était un génie mais je crois qu'il avait tout de même son grain de folie, avoua Ambre. Je crois qu'il s'en ait toujours voulu de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt le danger que représentait Tom Jedusor. C'est Albus qui la amené à Poudlard pour lui apprendre l'usage de la magie, mais il n'a pas su canaliser l'excédant de puissance qu'il avait. Il n'a pas voulu faire deux fois la même erreur. En me donnant une mission, un but dans la vie, il a voulu que je comprenne que je pouvais aider, que j'avais le choix de choisir la bonne voie. C'est ce que j'ai fait et aujourd'hui encore je ne le regrette pas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi encore un bout de temps avant qu'Harry ne commence à somnoler sur l'épaule d'Ambre. Au moins il était prêt pour aller en cours. Quand l'heure fût venue pour lui de se réveiller, Ambre lui caressa la joue et se leva.

- Il faut que j'aille dans la salle d'examen pour subir ma première épreuve, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Je ne crois pas que le fait que je sois en retard soit favorable pour avoir une bonne note.

Quand elle commença à s'en aller en reprenant ses carnets, Harry lui posa enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Ambre ? l'appela le brun en la regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce que ta mère parle de ton père dans ses journaux.

Elle se mit à réfléchir tout à coup et pour une fois elle décida de dire la vérité.

- Ce carnet y est entièrement consacré, répondit-elle en montrant le petit carnet bleu qu'elle tenait quand il était arrivé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai hate dans finir avec celui là.

- Je peux peut être le finir à ta place si c'est trop dure, proposa Harry.

- C'est gentil mais non, dit-elle catégorique. Tu as déjà assez de travaille comme ça et puis même si je n'affectionne pas particulièrement ma mère, ses carnets sont comme même très personnels. Je préfère que ça reste entre elle et moi.

Il lui lança un regard compréhensif mais n'ajouta rien. D'un signe de la main il lui souhaita bonne chance et il reparti dans la grande salle. Il avait enfin réussi à arranger les choses et il se sentait extrêmement joyeux, même s'il manquait de sommeil. En route il croisa le professeur de métamorphose.

- Et bien Potter vous êtes bien matinal, s'exclama Hank.

- Tout comme vous professeur, répliqua Harry. Vous m'avez l'air fatigué, vous faite de mauvaise nuit ?

- En effet depuis que votre chère amie Ambre m'a menacé avec son adorable animal de compagnie.

- Quel animal de compagnie, demanda Harry surprit.

- Son cobra royal, ricana Hank. Elle m'a menacé de le lâcher dans ma chambre si je ne la laissais pas tranquille. J'ai bien été obligé de céder je ne tiens pas à mourir moi. Cette animal était énorme et très dangereux vous pouvez me croire.

Le professeur parti presque en courant. En effet Ambre était en train de le faire mourir de trouille. Harry préféra remettre cela à plus tard, seulement il l'oublia complètement le soir venu.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, même si tout les soirs le trio d'ami harcelait Ambre pour savoir comment ces épreuves c'étaient passées. Ce jour là il ne lui restait plus qu'une épreuve avant de savoir si oui ou non elle aurait ses ASPIC. D'habitude les juges mettaient un moment à corriger les copies, mais pour une fois ils avaient fait une exception. C'était un vendredi après midi et pour une fois Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait rien à faire à part leur bagage. Les vacances de Noël étaient proches, ce qui signifiait pour eux le départ pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Alors qu'Harry et Ron se disputait une nouvelle partie d'échec totalement seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione dévala les escaliers en courant. Quand elle arriva en bas elle était livide, comme prête à vomir. Ses deux amis se précipitèrent pour la rejoindre et savoir qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état. Elle montra le gros livre des Horcruxes aux garçons.

- J'ai réussi, balbutia-t-elle. Le passage je l'ai déchiffré.

- Génial ! cria Ron.

- Tu es la meilleure Hermione et qu'est ce qu'il dit ce passage alors parce que je suis pressé de savoir ce qu'Ambre nous cache de si terrible selon elle.

Hermione le regarda horrifié en ayant des difficultés à respirer normalement.

- Quoi ? C'est ci horrible que ça, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je sais que je n'ai fait aucune erreur dans la traduction, lui dit Hermione, seulement j'ai bien dû en faire une quelque part parce que c'est impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible, s'impatienta Ron.

- Je préfère vous laissez lire vous-même le passage traduit ça sera plus simple pour moi que de vous le dire.

Les deux amis attrapèrent le parchemin qu'Hermione leur tendait et ils lurent ensemble le passage t'en redouté. Plus ils lisaient plus ils commençaient à comprendre. Quand ils eurent finis, Ron était livide autant qu'Hermione et Harry lui faisait non de la tête.

- C'est impossible, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Non, pas elle, elle n'aurait pas pût me cacher ça.

Alors qu'il se tenait la tête deux mains il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je sais comment être sure de savoir si ce passage dit la vérité. Hermione il faut que tu montes dans ton dortoir et que tu trouves les carnets de la mère d'Ambre. C'est là dedans que nous trouverons les réponses j'en suis sure.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec sept carnets, puisque le huitième était déjà en possession d'Harry. Il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait, le bleu qu'Ambre avait lu en dernier. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture et ce qu'il y trouva confirma ses pires craintes.


	24. 24 Son père

**Et oui voilà enfin la révélation (ou pour certain la confirmation) du père d'Ambre. **

**Jonathan: Harry reste Harry, il est curieux et téméraire, il veut la confirmation de ses soupçons il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir. **

**Et une fois encore je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes inombrables fautes d'orthographe, je parle assez bien le français mais l'écrire c'est une autre histoire, allez je vous laisse à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Une jolie écriture s'étalait sur le papier qu'Harry tenait et lisait.<p>

« Cher journal,

Je sais que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, mais il était nécessaire pour moi de réfléchir et agir. L'enterrement de Regulus a eu lieu aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas eu la force de me montrer devant le cercueil, je suis resté éloigné. D'ailleurs personne n'était au courant de notre liaison à par son elfe de maison, Kreatur. D'un sens c'est un plus pour moi. Ma vengeance n'en sera que plus douce lorsque son meurtrier se rendra compte de son erreur. Je suis une Mangemort et je sais très bien que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a tué mon amour. J'avais déjà honte d'appartenir à ce clan, mais aujourd'hui est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Régulus a subit la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et bien celui-ci subira ma douce vengeance. Moi qui croyais que je n'avais pas de but dans la vie, je viens de m'en trouver un, celui d'emmener cette pourriture à sa perte.

…

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui est un bon jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait entré dans son cercle personnel. Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose de très important. Severus essaye de me mettre en garde, il essaye de m'empêcher de fouiner, le pauvre s'il savait ce que j'ai en tête il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. J'ai vu le Seigneur donner un objet à la Lestrange, cet objet n'est pas ordinaire, je le sens, il est plus que maléfique, il est lugubre. Quand au Seigneur, on a beau me dire que c'était un bel homme, il est de plus en plus horrible. Un monstre voilà ce qu'il est. Enfin pour réussir ce que j'ai entreprit il faut bien que je fasse tout mon possible pour en savoir plus.

…

Cher journal,

Voilà trois mois que je suis de plus en plus proche du Seigneur, c'est la Lestrange qui n'est pas contente. A croire que mes charmes fonctionnent sur les personnes aussi inhumaines que ce monstre. Je me dégoute moi-même de ce que je fais, mais si je veux avoir le dernier mot, je dois laisser ma fierté et mon honneur de côté. Enfin un homme reste un homme même s'il n'est plus tout à fait humain, il garde ses pulsions sexuelles.

…

Cher journal,

Je me donne moi-même envie de mourir, heureusement que l'amour de Régulus me protège sinon j'abandonnerais ma mission assez vite. Aujourd'hui j'ai du répondre à un baiser du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne crois pas avoir connu pire expérience. Il était froid comme un mort, c'était tellement désagréable, et pourtant j'ai dû prendre sur moi et y répondre pour être crédible. Après tout je n'ai pas fait tous ses efforts pour abandonner maintenant. J'irai jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il m'en coute.

…

Cher journal,

En effet le prix à payer est bien plus cher que ce que j'avais pensé. Subir les baisers du Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà désagréable, subir ces caresses est une vraie torture, mais réussir à lui faire l'amour a été pour moi le summum de l'anéantissement. Je me sens sale, je me sens impure et détruite de l'intérieur. Je ne vaux pas mieux que la pire des trainés. J'ai envie de mourir pour avoir fait ça. Rien que d'y repenser j'ai des envies de suicide. Mais il faut que je reste forte, pour venger Régulus, pour détruire ce monstre.

…

Voilà maintenant quatre autres mois que je suis en « couple » avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne l'a dit à personne et ce n'est pas moi qui risque d'en parler vu la honte que je ressens. Il passe juste ses pulsions sexuelle sur la personne qu'il affectionne le plus, c'est-à-dire moi, quelle horreur. Mais j'ai découvert beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. Le Seigneur parle avec son serpent, je ne comprends absolument rien bien entendu, mais il arrive qu'il parle dans la même langue que moi, alors qu'il ne sait pas que je l'écoute. Je l'ai entendu parler d'Horcruxe. J'ai prit un grand risque en faisant des recherches là-dessus. Moi qui pensais qu'il était un monstre je suis encore loin de la vérité. Il tue des gens pour fabriquer des objets qui renferment un bout de son âme, ce qui l'empêche de mourir. Il a tué son propre père pour en faire un. Il a parlé du nombre sept. Si par malheur il en a crée sept comment diable vais-je faire pour tous les retrouver. Le septième bout d'âme est forcement en lui, même si je crains qu'il n'en aille plus du tout. Il a tué Regulus pour en créer un. C'est un cauchemar.

…

Cher journal,

Moi qui croyais que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas et bien j'ai comme même réussi. Je suis enceinte et du pire monstre que ce monde est connu. Je voulais tellement d'information que j'en ai oublié mon moyen de contraception. Moi qui rêvais d'être mère lorsque Régulus était en vie, aujourd'hui je maudis ce que je suis et ce que je vais mettre au monde. L'enfant d'un monstre, voilà ce que je vais engendrer et cet enfant risque bien d'être aussi horrible que lui. Si seulement je pouvais avorter, mais ce sale rat ne me laisse presque plus sortir. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

…

Cher journal,

Je me suis enfuit de la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne se rende compte des rondeurs qui commence à apparaitre sur mon corps. Seulement j'ai dût combattre pour ça. Je me suis réfugié dans une petite maison à Godric's Hollow. J'ai même mis un sortilège de Fidelitas pour éviter qu'il ne me trouve. Seul Severus sais où j'habite et je lui fais entièrement confiance, lui seul sais qui est le père. J'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis qu'à quelque pas de la demeure où mon très cher père à grandi. J'ai réussi à trouver les endroits où ce monstre à cacher ses horribles objets. Mais je préfère garder cette liste secrète et la donner à quelqu'un de confiance et j'ai déjà cette personne, elle ne pourra pas me désobéir. Lui seul sais à quel point je tenais à Regulus, lui aussi l'aimait et l'aime encore même si ce n'est qu'un serviteur. Il me sera loyale je le sais. Quand à mon bébé je sens déjà ses coups de pieds. Après tout ce bébé ne sera peut être pas si horrible que je le pensais.

…

Cher journal,

Je n'y crois toujours pas, ma meilleure amie habite juste à côté de chez moi c'est un miracle. Lily est l'une de mes voisines. Même si au départ elle a parut horrifié de me voir ici, elle a vite compris que moi aussi je me caché. Nous avons donc renoué contact. Elle est heureuse pour ma grossesse, la pauvre si elle savait qui est le père elle ne le serait pas. Elle aussi a un fils, je dois bien avouer qu'il a une petite gueule d'ange. Oui cette enfant est une merveille, il aura un grand avenir je le sens. Il s'appelle Harry, il ressemble beaucoup à son père à part les yeux. Je n'ai pas voulu que Lily me fasse entrer dans sa maison je ne veux pas être porteuse d'un autre sortilège de Fidelitas, voilà donc pourquoi je ne sais pas où elle habite réellement. Nous nous voyons en dehors en faisant bien attention de pas se faire remarquer puisque nous sommes activement recherchées toutes les deux. Son mari est lui aussi charmant et bel homme, même s'il a était beaucoup retissant à faire ma connaissance quand il a sût que j'étais une Mangemort, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'ai réussi à trouver un Horcruxe malheureusement je n'ai aucune idée de comment le détruire. Je le garde autour de mon cou pour l'instant, je ne le colle jamais à ma peau car j'ai l'impression qu'il a un effet négatif sur moi.

…

Cher journal,

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, mais entre mon accouchement et le baptême de ma magnifique fille je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. J'ai longtemps hésitait pour le prénom, jusqu'à ce que je me décide pour Ambre, un prénom français absolument magnifique. Severus et Lily ont accepté de devenir le parrain et la marraine même s'ils n'ont pas voulu que la cérémonie ce passe avec eux deux dans la même pièce. Voilà pourquoi Severus a signé en coup de vent et est parti aussitôt, Lily est arrivée après. Ma fille me ressemble beaucoup, à part ses yeux, à croire que je suis tout le contraire de Lily. J'ai mis au monde une petite fille qui n'a rien d'un monstre, non c'est un ange. Elle est belle et éveillé. Je jure que son père n'aura jamais connaissance de son existence même si je dois en mourir. J'ai croisé Albus aujourd'hui et quand il a vu ma fille il a été charmé, il ne m'a même pas reproché mes années de Mangemort, apparemment Lily lui a parlé de moi. Sacré Lily.

…

Cher journal,

Je sais que ceci sont mes derniers mots, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai croisé Bellatrix Lestrange qui est à la recherche des Potter, seulement c'est sur moi qu'elle est tombé. Heureusement je n'avais pas ma fille aves moi. J'ai supplié Severus de venir prendre Ambre, seulement il est coincé avec moi, et la Lestrange campe devant ma maison en attendant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a lançait un sortilège qui m'empêche de transplaner, je ne peux même pas sortir je suis faite comme un rat. Ma pauvre petite Ambre gazouille dans son berceau, un mois voilà l'âge qu'elle aura quand sa mère mourra. Ambre si jamais tu lis ses mots, je t'aime ma fille, peu importe le mal que j'ai fait, j'ai essayé de rattraper mes erreurs. Je sais que ma mission n'est pas achevé, mais un jour viendra où le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvera quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, je le sais, je le sens. »

Le journal ce terminait ainsi et Harry avait la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il avait lu la traduction d'Hermione. Ambre est la fille de Voldemort, sa fille. C'est tellement dur à accepter et tellement difficile à croire, qu'Harry relut encore une fois la traduction d'Hermione.

« Les Horcruxes sont des objets d'une grande puissance. Un Horcruxe ne peut être détruit ou touché par une personne ayant une âme et du sang en commun avec la personne créatrice d'un Horcruxe. Ainsi un parent biologique de cette personne ne pourra parvenir à s'emparer de l'âme d'un membre de sa famille, si tel était le cas l'âme contenu dans l'objet repousserait son âme semblable avec tellement de force que la personne en mourrait. »

Hermione et Ron avaient lu le journal de la mère d'Ambre en même temps qu'Harry. Ambre avait eu raison sur un point, Harry avait une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Ce mensonge là il n'allait pas lui pardonner.


	25. 25 Avis de tempète

**Voici la réaction d'Harry, qui comme le nom du chapitre l'indique risque d'être difficile ! **

**Bravo a ceux qui avait devinait que le père d'Ambre était Voldemort, il faut dire que j'avais laissé pas mal d'indice !**

**Jonathan: Tu as toujours était perspicace depuis le départ et bien je te confirme que tu l'es toujours autant. **

**Sheltan: Pour moi ils sont tous les deux en fautes si Harry n'avait pas autant de préjugés Ambre lui aurait surement confié la vérité, mais si Ambre n'était pas aussi secrète et menteuse Harry n'aurait pas eu à fouiner dans ses affaires.**

**Ano: Personne n'est parfait et certainement pas Ambre. Maintenant il est vrai qu'elle peut paraitre sans défaut, mais ce n'est pas le cas. **

**En passant pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai posté une nouvelle fic qui, elle, est en cours d'écriture. Alors si vous aimez laisser un petit mot. **

* * *

><p>La fin de journée approchée, tout le monde était parti dans la grande salle pour le diner, tout le monde sauf Harry. Il attendait Ambre, en aucun cas il n'allait la laisser se coucher sans lui avoir parler. Hermione et Ron avaient absolument voulu rester parce qu'ils craignaient le pire connaissant le caractère de leur deux amis. Seulement Harry avait été intraitable, il voulait la voir seul. Ambre avait eu raison de penser qu'il n'allait pas digérer la nouvelle quand il saurait la vérité, parce que là ça ne passait vraiment pas. Il était assis dans le fauteuil de la salle commune et plus le temps passé, plus la colère le submergeait. Arriva le moment où le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit sur Ambre. Quand elle vit la silhouette de son ami elle sautilla sur place en tendant un bout de papier.<p>

- J'ai eu mes ASPIC mon petit Harry, cria-t-elle folle de joie. On va pouvoir partir à la chasse…

Mais quand Harry s'était levé, elle s'était arrêtée de parler. Le visage de son ami n'était vraiment pas engageant. Il faisait même très peur. Il était rempli de tristesse, de désillusion et de colère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt e s'approchant et en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il recula refusant qu'elle le touche. Elle recula donc, surprise mais surtout vexé. Elle se demandait bien se qui l'avait mis de si mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le petit carnet bleu qu'il avait dans la main, ce carnet qu'il était plutôt entrain d'écraser dans sa main.

- Non ! gémit-elle en reculant. Non, pourquoi as-tu… il ne fallait pas le lire !

Elle avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Harry quand à lui la fusillait du regard, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, à cet instant elle serait morte.

- Je me demande à moi-même comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir, s'exclama Harry avec une voie réfrigérante. Que tu sois la fille de Rogue j'aurais eu du mal à digérer mais j'aurais fini par accepter, mais là, ça dépasse toutes les limites de l'entendement. Comment j'ai fait pour me voiler la face aussi longtemps, pourtant les indices étaient nombreux. Tout d'abord, le fait que se sois Dumbledore qui t'élève dans le plus grand secret ne présagé rien de bon, ensuite j'étais sur d'avoir déjà vu ton regard quelque part même si tu n'as pas la même couleur, ce regard c'est celui de Tom Jedusor. Après ta puissante, il est sure qu'un mélange de la puissance des Dumbledore et de Voldemort ça relève du cocktail Molotov.

Il avait crié sa dernière phrase et plus il en rajouter plus le visage d'Ambre se décomposait. Albus avait crût qu'Harry comprendrais, Ambre avait toujours sût que ça ne serait pas le cas et elle avait raison.

- Il y a aussi le fait que ton patronus soit un serpent ce qui n'est, selon mes modestes connaissances, pas très commun, continua-t-il de plus en plus rouge de colère. Tu m'as aussi caché que tu avais un animal de compagnie qui était un cobra royal et que de toute évidence tu sais le manipuler avec facilité. Pour entrer dans la Chambre des secrets il a bien fallu que tu parles Fourchelang. Cet art que tu as de séduire les gens tu le tiens de ta mère, mais celui de manipuler quiconque à ta guise tu le tiens de ton père. Et enfin et surtout le Choixpeau magique qui tenait absolument à t'envoyer à Serpentard ce qui est tout à fait logique puisque tu es au même titre que Voldemort, son héritière. Comment avec tous ses indices je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement…

- Harry écoutes moi s'il te plait…, essaya-t-elle de dire.

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-il en rage. Je t'en supplie, n'aggrave pas ton cas. J'ai été tolérant jusqu'ici, mais trop c'est trop. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça, c'est ta vie, c'est ton passé, certes, mais ça interfère dans mon présent et mon avenir. Depuis combien de temps sais tu que tu es la fille de Voldemort.

Elle le regarda à son tour froidement. Tout ça n'allez pas aboutir sur quelque chose de bon.

- Depuis que j'ai eu mes 5 ans et que mon cher grand père m'a mis à la porte. C'est Albus qui m'a expliqué pourquoi Abelford m'avait rejeté. J'avais parlé pour la première fois Fourchelang devant eux. Il ne leur a pas fallu plus d'une minute pour faire le rapprochement entre ma Mangemort de mère, Voldemort et moi. Moi la petite blonde puissante, timide et trop proche des serpents au goût de mon grand père. Quand il a enfin comprit qui était mon père il n'a plus jamais voulu me revoir. J'avais 5ans comment veux tu qu'à cet âge je comprenne quoique ce soit. Puis quelques années plus tard j'ai enfin compris qui était réellement mon père. C'était celui qui était le pire mage noir que cette planète ai connu, celui qui a tué et torturé tant de personne. Lui qui a semé le chao dans le monde des sorciers. Mais plus important encore, c'est lui qui a tué ma marraine et qui entrainait celle de ma mère. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais lire les journaux intimes de ma mère et je les avais caché bien soigneusement, à tel point qu'Albus lui-même ne les connaissait pas.

- Te rends tu compte du temps que tu nous as fait perdre en les cachant, hurla Harry en claquant le carnet sur la table basse. Ce carnet contient plus d'information sur les Horcruxes que tout ce que j'ai pût chercher depuis que je connais leur existence.

- Ca va arrêtes de hurler comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Je croyais que ma mère était un monstre qui avait fait un enfant avec un autre monstre, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'en réalité j'ai été conçu à cause d'une vengeance et d'un oubli de contraception. Albus voulait que je te dise qui était vraiment mon père, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Quand j'ai vu ta réaction face à l'annonce de mon parrain tu crois vraiment que j'avais encore une once de bravoure pour t'avouer cela…

- MAIS TU ES SA FILLE ! hurla-t-il une fois de plus en jetant le carnet à l'autre bout de la salle. Comment je suis censé vivre avec ça moi…

- Et moi comment crois tu que je vis avec ça sur le dos, lui lança Ambre hargneuse.

- Comment puis je savoir que tu ne me manipule pas moi aussi, comment je peux savoir si tu ne cherches pas juste à te rapprocher de ton père, de la gloire qui pourrait t'être dû…

- ARRETES ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. C'est sa mort que je veux, pas son amour. D'ailleurs il est incapable d'aimer. Quand il sera mort alors là je serais en paix…

- Mais tu ne peux pas tuer ton propre père.

- Je vais me gêner, s'enflamma-t-elle. D'où a-t-il prouvé qu'il était mon père ?

- Mais il ne te connaît même pas, répondit Harry en essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

- Et heureusement sinon je serais morte à mon tour, répliqua Ambre en fixant Harry. Il vaudrait même mieux que je ne le croise jamais, ni lui ni la Lestrange. Je n'ai jamais eu de père et je n'en aurais jamais.

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi ! Que sais-tu de lui à part ta haine. Qui te dis que quand tu le verras, tu ne tomberas pas sous sa coupe toi aussi, juste pour avoir la curiosité de voir s'il peut être fier de toi. Voir s'il peut reconnaitre lui aussi tes capacités, voir si tu ne peux pas lui prouver que tu es sa digne héritière…

- STOP ! cria-t-elle en posant ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas, continua Harry en se rapprochant. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'avoir encore un de tes parents en vie et toi la seule chose que tu veux faire c'est le tuer. Voldemort est à moi, ça a toujours été ainsi et il en restera ainsi. Et toi tu ne l'approcheras jamais…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? cria-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

- POURQUOI TOI TU N'AS RIEN DIT ! Comment puis-je continuer à te faire confiance en sachant que tu m'as fait le pire mensonge qui soit.

- Je n'ai pas menti j'ai omit…

- Ca revient au même. Comment vais-je pouvoir le tuer lui en sachant que c'est ton père ? Comment vais-je pouvoir encore te regarder toi en sachant que ce sont ses yeux à lui qui me regarde. Tu m'as trahi…

- Non j'ai toujours marché dans tes pas, j'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit avant aujourd'hui et bien regarde toi-même le résultat et tu comprendras bien assez vite. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, jamais…

- Et bien pourtant c'est ce que je ressens et crois-moi quand la trahison vient d'une personne que l'on aime ça fait encore plus mal. Cette quête je vais l'entreprendre seul avec Hermione et Ron, je ne supporterais pas que tu nous suives en sachant maintenant ce que les Horcruxes représentent pour toi.

- Alors c'est comme ça, explosa Ambre. Tu m'abandonne, en réalité toute les promesses que tu as pût me faire sont les mêmes que celles d'Abelford, creuses et sans possibilité de réalisation. Tu avais promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber, je réalise aujourd'hui encore que les promesses que tu fais tu ne les tiens jamais. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais partir moi-même à la recherche des Horcruxes et les détruire. Tant pis s'il m'arrive quelque chose je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je constate une chose, c'est que moi aussi je me sens trahi. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne me suis jamais senti comme les autres. Toutes les personnes bien que j'approche me repousse à un moment ou à un autre, et la plupart du temps c'est quand ils se rendent compte de qui est mon géniteur. Mais n'ai aucune inquiétude tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je m'en doutais de toute façon.

- Ambre ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, l'arrêta Harry mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

- J'ai déjà connu ça ne t'inquiète pas, une fois de plus ne devrait pas me poser de problème…

- Ambre, la supplia-t-il mais le mal était fait.

Elle tourna les talons pour monter dans son dortoir en continuant à parler toute seule, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, elle avait plus l'allure d'une démente que d'une sorcière.

- Heureusement que je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement, lança sévèrement Hermione dans l'ouverture de la porte en compagnie de Ron. Tu n'as pas pût t'en empêcher.

- Hermione elle nous a menti, lui dit Harry dépité.

- Mais qu'aurais tu fait à sa place, crétin ! hurla Hermione. Si tu étais le fils d'un monstre qui a tué les parents de ton meilleur ami, comment réagirais-tu ?

Elle passa devant lui et emboita le pas à Ambre en claquant de pieds. Ron vint se mettre juste à côté d'Harry et le regarda avec une moue étrange.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort Harry, insista son ami. Après tout on ne peut pas choisir ses parents.

Harry se remémora alors les dernières volontés d'Albus Dumbledore, « _Ne pas la juger sur son passé ou sa naissance, on ne choisit pas ses parents. »_ La colère et le choc lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il regrettait déjà. Il vit alors un bout de parchemin à terre et le ramassa. C'était le diplôme d'ASPIC d'Ambre. Il se rappela enfin pourquoi elle travaillait autant, c'était pour l'aider lui, pour se venger du meurtre de sa mère, comme lui, pour prouver qu'elle valait mieux que ses parents. Harry senti une grande vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait raison de dire que quand on se sentait trahi par ceux que l'on aime, ça fait plus mal, cette simple phrase qu'il avait dit avait avoué quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à son amie. Il aimait Ambre, pas comme il aimait Hermione, pas comme une sœur, pas comme il avait aimait Ginny, non c'était encore plus fort. Il s'était rendu compte que s'il ne pensait pas tout le temps à elle comme il le faisait avec Ginny, c'était tout simplement parce qu'Ambre était toujours avec lui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir plus que ce qu'il avait ressenti avec la sœur de Ron, mais il s'était trompé. Il était totalement dépendant d'Ambre, de son sourire, de son bonheur, il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux et baissa la tête avec un sourire triste.

- Tu y crois toi, quelle ironie, dit le brun en secouant la tête. Je suis tombé amoureux de la fille de mon pire ennemi.

- Non je crois que tu es tombé amoureux d'Ambre ce qui une toute autre chose, répliqua Ron. Elle ne sera pas sa fille tant qu'elle restera ce qu'elle est actuellement.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et se retourna pour monter les escaliers, seulement il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas les monter, le dortoir des filles était totalement interdit aux garçons. Tout à coup il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier et il rattrapa Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'étale de tout son long.

- C'est impensable, s'écria-t-elle horrifié.

- Quoi ? demandèrent en même temps les deux autres.

- Ambre a disparu, je vous jure, il n'y a plus personne dans la chambre et nous ne l'avons pas vu descendre. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Elle s'est peut être jeté un sortilège pour se rendre invisible, proposa Ron.

- Même si c'était le cas la portrait de la grosse dame se serait ouvert, intervint Harry inquiet. Il faut la retrouver sinon elle va faire une connerie, je le sens.

Ils s'activèrent donc, en commençant par la carte du Maraudeur, mais ils avaient beau chercher, Ambre n'apparaissait nulle part. Elle avait disparu.


	26. 26 Défouloir

**La suite la suite, la voilà... Oui je l'admets Harry a beaucoup trop de préjugés. Mais bon il s'en est rendu compte c'est le principal.**

**Jonathan: Lis la suite et tu vas vite comprendre comment elle a fait, elle est aussi maligne que puissante.**

**Sheltan: Je dirais que c'était pas trop tôt pour qu'il s'en rende compte, il a de la mer.. dans les yeux ma paroles lol !**

**A bientôt. **

* * *

><p>- C'est incroyable tout de même, s'énerva Hermione. On ne pas disparaitre comme ça comme par magie… Enfin si on peut disparaitre avec la magie, mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.<p>

- C'est d'Ambre que l'on est entrain de parler, ajouta Ron toujours occupé à la chercher sur la carte du Maraudeur.

- Ron a raison, approuva Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore avait la faculté de transplaner dans Poudlard.

- Oui mais Dumbledore était le directeur ça lui donnait quelques avantages, l'interrompit Hermione en réfléchissant. Harry repense à votre dispute et dis moi si elle t'a dit quelque chose en particulier, comme l'endroit où on pourrait la trouver.

- Que crois tu que je fais depuis trois heures, s'énerva Harry en se levant et en marchant dans la pièce. Il est deux heures du matin et on a aucune idée d'où elle se trouve, nous savons juste qu'elle n'est pas dans Poudlard, ça nous avance beaucoup. Je suis un imbécile, c'est son père après tout, pas le mien. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'en mêle ?

- Ca on se le demande bien, dit sarcastiquement Ron.

- Enfin excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas facile à accepter, lui répondit le brun en se rasseyant. Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il faut la retrouver, imagines qu'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Hermione tapa gentiment l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter mais il redressa la tête horrifié.

- Encore pire, s'écria-t-il paniqué, imagines qu'elle tombe sur un Mangemort.

- Bah je serais lui je me mettrais à courir, lança Ron sérieusement.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, le réprimanda Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

- Quoi je suis juste réaliste, répliqua celui-ci. Elle a déjà une sacrée aversion vis-à-vis de son père et du statut de sa mère, mais vu son état d'esprit ce soir, je serais le Mangemort qui l'attaque je ferais vite fait demi tour, sinon elle va en faire une brochette juste pour passer ses nerfs. On ne retrouvera même pas son corps.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent horrifiés.

- Je confirme il faut absolument la retrouver, insista Harry encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà couchés et aucun n'avait remarqué l'absence d'Ambre. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore dans sa chambre, ce qui aux yeux d'Harry n'était pas une bonne chose. Il attrapa un des carnets et le fixa. Ambre n'était pas arrivé avec ces carnets, alors comment était-il arrivé ici, personne n'avait pût lui envoyer puisqu'elle n'avait plus de famille, enfin presque. Puis il se souvint enfin d'une chose importante.

- Mais oui c'est évident, s'écria Harry en faisant sursauter les deux autres. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda Hermione en retrouvant le sourire. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Non mais je sais comment elle est partie. DOBBY !

Un petit plop ! se fit entendre et l'elfe de maison apparut. Il était tout mouillé et semblait angoissé.

- Où est-elle Dobby ? lui demanda gentiment Harry. C'est toi qui lui a permit de transplaner, tu ne lui refuserais rien.

- Oui maintenant ça semble évident, s'exclama Hermione mais elle expliqua comme même à Ron. Les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner à volonté dans Poudlard et en dehors, il lui a juste fallut transporter Ambre.

- Dobby je t'en supplie dis moi où elle est ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins.

- Je n'en suis pas sure, répondit l'elfe en se trémoussant mal à l'aise. Elle est dans un cimetière et elle creuse devant une tombe. Elle parle toute seule aussi. Je trouve ça très lugubre.

Ils étaient tous devenu livide.

- Elle ne va pas faire ça comme même, suffoqua Hermione.

- Comme là si bien dis Ron, c'est d'Ambre que l'on parle, lui dit Harry horrifié. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ouvre la tombe. Dobby s'il te plait conduit nous à elle.

- Si je me fais attraper je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, gémit Dobby mais il céda comme même devant la détresse des trois jeunes gent.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village, en plein milieu d'une petite place. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit à part celui de la pluie qui tombait dure. Hermione fit apparaitre un parapluie immence et couvrit tout le monde. Dobby commença à marcher vers l'endroit le plus reculé du village, ils y virent enfin son nom sur une pancarte « Godric's Hollow ». Les trois amis avaient eu raison de supposer qu'Ambre était entrain de déterrer sa mère, juste pour récupérer l'Horcruxe. D'ailleurs l'état de la jeune femme était pitoyable. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, pleine de beau, elle creusait avec une pelle et parlait toute seule.

- Pourquoi ne se sert-elle pas de sa baguette, demanda Ron surprit.

- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, répliqua méchamment Hermione. Regardes dans quel état elle est.

Harry ne les écouta même pas, il s'approcha tout en s'éloignant du parapluie d'Hermione. La pluie qui lui transperçait les vêtements n'était pas le plus important pour lui, non c'est la peine qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Ambre qui lui transperçait le cœur. Il se traita lui-même de tout les noms, comment avait-il pût la rendre aussi malheureuse alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était raide dingue d'elle. Bien sûr au départ il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais depuis qu'Ambre lui avait fait la tête pendant quelques semaines, il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait incapable de vivre sans elle, même si elle ne le voulait que comme ami. Pour lui, Ambre était comme son double féminin, ou peut être une nouvelle partie de lui qu'il avait découvert que depuis peu. Voilà pourquoi quand il la voyait si triste, désemparée et seule, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était tellement plongée dans son désespoir qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'approche de son ami.

- Je suis maudite je le sais, pleura-t-elle en donnant un coup de pelle dans la terre mouillée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père est un monstre, je n'ai jamais demandé à l'avoir pour père moi. Ma mère aurait dût avorter ça aurait été plus simple. Au moins je n'aurais jamais été un boulet pour personne.

Plus elle parlait, plus elle creusait fort, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le dernier pas pour la rejoindre, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que de se déchainer sur quelque chose pour adoucir sa peine et sa colère.

- Pourquoi Harry ne peut-il pas me comprendre, continua-t-elle en claquant la pelle contre la terre avec force. On dit que j'ai un mauvais caractère mais il n'a pas vu le sien franchement. D'abord il fait monsieur le tuteur super protecteur, ensuite il mon ami et après il me rejette comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être comme je suis. Je voudrais juste qu'il me voit comme Ambre, pas comme la nièce d'Albus, ni comme l'union d'une Mangemort et d'un monstre.

Alors qu'elle semblait se calmer, elle explosa d'un seul coup en attrapant la pelle et en la frappant avec violence sur le sol.

- J'EN PEUX PLUS ! hurla-t-elle. J'ETOUFFE DANS CETTE VIE !

Elle hurla en claquant la pelle dans tout les sens. Harry s'avança pour intervenir mais à peu de chose prêt il aurait embrassé l'objet du défouloir d'Ambre, il pensa inconsciemment qu'il l'aurait bien mérité. Elle était complètement prise dans sa crise de nerf qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Harry qui était arrivé avec elle dans le petit trou qu'elle avait creusé.

- JE VEUX QUE L'ON M'AIME POUR CE QUE JE SUIS !

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire, s'exclama Harry en annonçant ainsi sa présence.

Elle se retourna et le toisa mi étonnée mi furieuse. Maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, Harry remarqua que les beaux yeux de la femme qu'il aimait été plus rouges qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Il n'aurait sût dire ce qui était les larmes sur le visage d'Ambre, tellement la pluie parsemée son visage. Il approcha sa main de la joue de son amie et essuya une larme mélangé à l'eau de la pluie.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il sincère. Si tu savais à qu'elle point je m'en veux, surtout quand je vois le mal que je te fais.

Bizarrement, maintenant qu'il connaissait Ambre, il avait prévu qu'elle ne réagirait pas comme une autre fille aurait pût réagir et il avait bien raison. Elle attrapa encore plus fermement la pelle et le menaça avec.

- Et tu crois que ça va suffire Potter ! cria-t-elle. Tu m'arraches le cœur et tu crois pouvoir le récupérer en claquement de doigt et un regard désolé. Réagis ! Mon cœur il est resté dans la salle commune des Gryffondor depuis que tu m'as dit que ça sera toujours les yeux de mon paternel que tu verrais en me regardant. JE TE DETESTE !...

Elle lâcha la pelle et commença à le frapper avec ses mains. Maintenant qu'elle était désarmée, Harry avait l'avantage physiquement. Un peu plus loin Hermione, Ron et Dobby n'étaient pas intervenu, ils préféraient laisser les deux autres se débrouiller seul. Alors qu'Ambre continuait à hurler à Harry qu'elle le détestait en le frappant, il s'empara des poignets de la jeune femme et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle ne bougea plus devant ce regard, Harry ne l'avait encore jamais regardé comme ça, c'est ce qui l'avait stoppé net. Il posa alors ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la blonde et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle prit elle aussi part à ce baiser sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais encore elle n'avait embrassé qui que ce soit. Harry la relâcha enfin voyant très bien qu'il avait complètement chamboulé Ambre.

- Maintenant tu peux me détester si tu veux, lui dit-il sérieusement. Mais sache avant que je ne veux et ne peux pas vivre sans toi, peu importe qui est ton parrain, peu m'importe qui est ton père.

Elle le regarda ahurie. Venait-il de lui dire sincèrement tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle qui croyait que ce feu qu'elle avait dans le ventre quand Harry la regardait, cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait dès qu'il lui souriait, n'était qu'un sentiment fort d'attachement ce rendit compte que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle aimait Harry, seulement elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que d'aimer. Une présence féminine dans sa vie aurait pût l'éclairer sur ce point mais malheureusement elle n'en avait jamais eu. Mais depuis ce baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de son meilleur ami, elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi elle était tellement en colère quand il lui faisait la tête, pourquoi elle aimait tant le taquiner, pourquoi elle avait eu si mal quand il l'avait rejeté, tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis quand ? Ca c'était une bonne question, certainement depuis toujours même si ça s'était concrétisé quand elle avait apprit à le connaitre. Harry la regardait toujours anxieux comme ci c'était elle qui allait le rejeter cette fois ci. Mais au lieu de ça elle se jeta au cou du brun et le fit tomber avec elle dans le petit trou qu'elle venait de creuser. Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle s'emparait de ses lèvres. Harry était aux anges, d'une Ambre lui avait pardonné et de deux elle l'embrassait comme jamais personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Bon sang ce que c'est bon ce dit-il. Un peu plus loin Ron et Hermione regardait la scène avec un certain intérêt.

- Ce que c'est beau, s'exclama Hermione en séchant une larme naissant au coin de son œil.

- Oh oui c'est vraiment romantique, se moqua Ron. Ils viennent de se traiter comme pas possible, ils se retrouvent et ils s'embrassent dans un trou plein de bout, dans un cimetière juste au dessus du cercueil de la mère d'Ambre, c'est du romantisme gothique !

- Ron fais moi plaisir pour une fois, le supplia Hermione énervé, ferme ta gueule !

- Je ne suis pas contre me disputer avec toi si ça finit pareil qu'eux, lui sourit Ron.

Elle recula le parapluie et laisse Ron sous la pluie, qui le mouilla très vite. Il la fusilla du regard.

- Ca te fera du bien, ça va te rafraichir les esprits, lui sourit-elle méchamment.

Après qu'elle ai vu que Ron grelottait elle le remit sous le parapluie et le sécha d'un coup de baguette. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant qu'Harry et Ambre sortent du trou boueux. Harry avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui s'effaça bien vite quand il dit à Ron.

- Maintenant que nous sommes ici occupons nous de l'Horcruxe.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, Ron attrapa sa baguette et il souleva la terre qui atterrit comme une grosse motte à côté d'Harry.

- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, demanda Ambre surprise de son manque de perspicacité.

- Parce que tu avais besoin d'un défouloir, lui répondit Hermione en la séchant elle aussi.

- Hermione emmène Ambre un peu plus loin on s'en occupe pas besoin que vous voyez ça.

Etrangement Ambre ne posa aucune objection, et Hermione comprit bien vite que même si la blonde n'avait jamais connu sa mère, elle tenait tout de même à elle et voulait garder le souvenir d'un visage humain plutôt que celui d'une morte enterrée depuis des années. C'est Harry qui prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir le cercueil et récupérer l'Horcruxe qui était toujours autour du cou de la morte. Heureusement qu'il faisait plutôt noir, sinon le jeune homme aurait certainement été dégouté parce qu'il aurait vu. Ils refermèrent la tombe et la rebouchèrent avant de revenir vers les filles.

- Nous en avons fini ici Dobby on peut rentrer, déclara Harry. Vas-tu arriver à nous ramener tous ensemble ?

- Bien sur, répondit l'elfe heureux de pouvoir les aider.

Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard et partirent aussitôt détruire l'Horcruxe dans la chambre des secrets. Au moins ils n'avaient pas attendu de savoir quel effet néfaste il pouvait avoir. Quand ils montèrent au dortoir ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà 4 heures du matin. La nuit allait être courte.


	27. 27 Un noël à croquer

**Et voilà le chapitre le plus long, un début de chapitre de retour dans la normalité avant de repartir dans l'horreur ! Et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer l'arrivée de SANTANA ! Une petit apparition avant le grand spectacle !**

**Jonathan: C'est vrai j'aurais pût écrire une explication mais je ne l'ai pas fait désolé !**

* * *

><p>- Les enfants vous êtes sures que vous allez bien ? demanda Mme Weasley inquiète.<p>

Alors que les quatre compères s'étaient couchés à 4 heures du matin, le professeur Mac Gonagall c'était fait un plaisir de venir les réveiller une heure plus tard pour qu'Harry rentre sans difficultés au Terrier et cela en allant jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et en transplanant. A sept heures il était chez Ron, avec Ginny, Hermione et Ambre, seulement aucun d'eux n'eu le droit d'aller se recoucher. Alors forcement maintenant qu'il était midi, ils étaient tous un peu vaseux, même Ambre semblait avoir du mal. Les jumeaux étaient venus déjeuner avec leur mère et surtout revoir tout le reste de la famille, mais bien entendu ils s'amusèrent à taquiner les quatre dormeurs zombis.

- Je vous trouve extrêmement pale, renchérit Molly en leur donnant à manger et en sortant.

- Ce pourrait-il que la nuit est était courte, demanda Fred avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai que les dortoirs des filles sont inaccessible aux garçons, mais pas le contraire, le soutint son jumeau.

Ils se firent fusiller du regard par les quatre autres.

- Je serais vous les jumeaux, les interrompit Ginny en entrant dans la salle, je ne les embêterais pas ce matin. Parce que Harry et Ron de mauvaise humeur vous savez déjà se que ça fait, mais je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez déjà vu Hermione et Ambre dans la même situation, et je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas le voir.

- Bien, conclut Fred en changeant de sujet. Alors dites moi vous avez prévu de nous offrir quoi pour Noël ?

- Un peignoir, répondit Harry en le fusillant du regard.

- Euh…c'est très gentil mais pourquoi un peignoir ? l'interrogea Fred surprit.

- Comme ça tu ne prendras plus l'excuse de ta serviette qui tombe malencontreusement alors qu'une fille passe dans le couloir pour te montrer nu, lança Harry du tac o tac se qui fit rirent Ambre et Hermione même si elles étaient à plat.

- Et bien ça alors, s'exclama Hermione en regardant les jumeaux, c'est bien la première fois que je vois Fred et George rougir.

- Pour Fred moi ça fait la deuxième fois, lui dit Ambre en ricanant. La première fois c'est quand j'ai commencé à détailler son corps dans le couloir. Il ne s'attendait pas à se que réagisse comme ça, mais bon je vous l'avais déjà dit, je me répète.

- Oui et bien croyez moi je me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de toute ma vie, avoua Fred en dévisageant Ambre. Cette fille elle est tellement flippante qu'elle ferait peur à Tu-sais-qui.

Les sourires que les amis affichaient depuis quelques minutes s'effacèrent aussitôt. Maintenant que Ron, Harry et Hermione savaient la vérité, les blagues comme celle-ci allaient être plus dure à prendre en plaisantant.

- J'espère bien lui faire peur, dit Ambre en détendant l'atmosphère. Je suis une Dumbledore après tout, c'est notre rôle de lui faire peur. Et c'est le rôle d'Harry de l'énerver.

- Oui en effet, ricana George. Moi celui qui m'énerve c'est le ministre, il essaye de nous censuré, il peut toujours courir. Si je pouvais le changer en âne celui là, je ne m'en priverais pas.

L'après midi, la bande de cinq amis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ginny pour au départ, discuter, pour finalement devenir une sieste. Ginny elle se sentait seule, jusqu'au moment où elle reçu la visite de François, qui s'était déplacé exprès de France pour elle. Elle laissa donc les quatre dormeurs à leur sieste. Hermione et Ron s'était endormi dans le lit de celle-ci, et Ambre dormait dans les bras d'Harry. Le soir de Noël arriva vite, car le temps passait trop vite au goût des amis. Car ils savaient tout les quatre qu'après Noël, ils devraient se lancer à la poursuite des Horcruxes restant. La soirée se passait à merveille, même Lupin était d'humeur joyeuse, surtout depuis que Tonks lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Les jumeaux mettaient l'ambiance comme toujours. Hagrid était de la fête. Même si à l'accoutumé, les cadeaux se donnaient au petit matin, ils firent une exception pour que les invités puissent repartir avec. Harry avait offert à Hermione un nouveau livre qu'elle allait adorer, il en était sur, à Ron il avait trouvé une nouvelle paire de gant pour le Quidditch et pour Ambre il en avait deux, se qui la surpris.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te fais juste deux cadeaux parce qu'il y en a un qui est utile et l'autre qui est plaisant.

- Voyons voir ça, dit-elle en souriant.

Quand elle ouvrit un des deux cadeaux et qu'elle y vit un jeu d'échec flambant neuf, elle sût que c'était le plaisant. Elle le remercia et ouvrit le deuxième, qui se trouva être une bague en argent avec une petite améthyste. Elle le regarda nerveusement.

- Oh non ne te méprend pas ! s'exclama aussitôt Harry en rougissant légèrement. Je l'avais acheté il y a un petit bout de temps. Ce n'est pas juste parce que je la trouvais jolie que je l'ai prise, mais parce que si tu appuie dessus, tu m'indiqueras ainsi l'endroit précis où tu te trouve. J'ai la même mais en version masculine. Je me suis dit qu'avec le voyage que l'on allait faire, si en cas de danger on se perdait de vu, ça pourrait être utile.

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais n'osé pas, pas devant tout le monde. Il résolu ce problème quand il trouva le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert, un des meilleurs livres de Défense contre les forces du mal en version originale, lui ne se retint pas de l'embrasser. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle, ce qui bien entendu mit mal à l'aise les tourtereaux.

- Bah ça alors Harry, ricana Fred, je comprends pourquoi elle était chasse gardée.

- Fred laisse les tranquille, s'exclama Mme Weasley.

- Enfin moi je dis ça il faudrait peut être mettre des cadenas aux portes au cas où…, commença Fred.

- Oui surtout qu'ici le dortoir des filles est accessible aux garçons…, renchérit son jumeau.

- Exactement George, dit sérieusement Fred, qui sait ce qui se passe la nuit…

- Fred ! l'interrompit Ambre qui avait son regard tueur et son sourire diabolique. Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant tes insinuations je te préviens que je vais te coller la honte de ta vie devant toute la table et tu sais très bien que j'ai de la matière première pour étayer mes menaces. Le mot serviette devrait te suffire pour comprendre tu es un garçon intelligent.

Le sourire de Fred s'effaça aussitôt.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça devant ma famille ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je vais me gêné, répondit-elle en souriant.

Tout le monde les regardait, ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un arrivait à fermer le clapet de Fred. Lupin enchaina sur un autre sujet.

- Sinon comment est votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose ?

- Pouf…, soufflèrent en même temps les cinq élèves de Poudlard.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous l'aimez beaucoup, s'exclama ironiquement Tonks. Qu'a-t-il fait cet homme pour s'attirer votre grande sympathie ?

- Il est chiant, il a traité Harry d'incompétent et il harcèle Ambre, répondit Ron, heureusement que notre petite blonde a de la ressource, parce que je crois que sinon il ne nous aurait pas lâché de sitôt.

Ils leur expliquèrent donc comment se comportait le nouveau professeur, mais Ambre n'avait pas avoué comment elle avait dissuadé Hank de s'arrêter. Ca aurait mauvaise image de dire qu'elle l'avait menacé de mort, enfin il l'avait cherché. Alors que Tonks, Lupin et Hagrid allait partir, Mme Weasley leur proposa de dormir au Terrier pour la nuit, il faut dire que le Noël avait été bien arrosé. Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher. Les jumeaux taquinèrent encore un peu Harry avant d'aller eux aussi se coucher. Mais alors qu'elle était dans la chambre de Ginny, Ambre avait des difficultés à dormir. Elle décida donc de se rhabiller, de sortir et d'aller se mettre devant une fenêtre dans le salon. Malgré qu'elle vivait de beaux jours, le sommeil n'était toujours pas son meilleur ami. Comme elle était seule elle décida de s'occuper un peu de son animal de compagnie. En réalité elle le laissait libre le reste de la journée, il n'était pas agressif envers les humains, sauf quand Ambre le lui demandait. Elle fit donc apparaitre son cobra royal qui vint s'entourer autour de son bras.

- Alors mon petit Santana comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-elle en Fourchelang. Je sais que je ne m'occupe pas trop de toi en ce moment mais je suis très occupé.

- Pas grave la môme ça me fait du bien de pas voir ta tronche, la taquina le serpent.

- Hep le lézard je suis plus une môme.

- Pas de lézard entre nous, siffla Santana.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que Santana s'agite.

- Que ce passe-t-il, s'inquiéta aussitôt Ambre qui connaissait bien les signes de danger chez son animal.

- Il y a un autre serpent pas loin d'ici et des personnes qui approchent, répondit le serpent en répondant à ses instincts.

Elle ouvrit la porte de derrière à l'animal.

- Va en reconnaissance et revient me dire ce qui se passe, lui ordonna la blonde.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et elle le reprit à son bras.

- Mangemort en approche, l'informa l'animal, ils sont nombreux, une vingtaine et de toute évidence vos protections sont entrain de s'effriter, ne me demande pas comment c'est possible mais elles sont toutes entrain de lâcher. Il serait peut être temps de sonner l'alarme.

- Merci pour ce précieux conseil, tu penses bien que si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je serais parti me recoucher.

Elle se dépêcha donc de remonter les escaliers, presque dans le noir pour ne pas montrer aux Mangemort qu'il y avait de l'activité dans la maison, sinon ils accéléreraient le mouvement pour pouvoir atteindre Harry avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner. Elle entra en premier dans la chambre des garçons et posa sa main sur la bouche de son nouvel amoureux, elle n'eu même pas besoin de le secouer parce qu'il se réveilla aussitôt. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, mais devant le regard inquiet et calculateur qu'elle lui jetait il comprit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a des Mangemort qui entourent toute la maison, chuchota-t-elle. Occupes toi de réveiller Ron, les jumeaux et leur parents, moi je m'occupe des filles et des invités.

- Ok, répondit Harry en se levant. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc que tu as autour de ton bras ?

- Eh le marmot, siffla le serpent, je suis un cobra royal pas un truc.

- Ok ! fit le brun choqué, on en reparlera plus tard. Je suppose qu'il faut rester discret. Alors il faudra réveiller Hagrid en dernier. Vas y je m'en charge.

Ils allèrent donc chacun de leur côté pour réveiller le reste de la maison. Ambre n'eu pas à réveiller Lupin, il avait senti le danger. Quand il vit la jeune femme elle lui expliqua la situation. Ambre voulu essayer de transplaner pour voir si elle en avait encore la possibilité et bien entendu elle ne pût le faire.

- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir combattre, murmura Ambre, ils nous ont piégés dans la maison impossible de transplaner.

- Nous sommes douze sorciers dans cette maison avec François, compta Remus, plus Hagrid, il faudrait savoir combien ils sont.

- Ils sont un peu plus de vingt, répondit aussitôt Ambre.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Tonks.

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, répondit-elle en cachant Santana dans sa veste. Non sans rire je vous assure qu'il y en a une vingtaine. J'ai eu le temps de voir, je suis insomniaque.

- Une chance pour nous, déclara Harry en descendant les escaliers avec le reste de la famille.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix, répondit George, rester ici et y rester coincé ou alors sortir et combattre.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui les accompagne ? demanda Ginny en s'habillant de sa veste de jogging.

- Oui, répondirent en même temps Harry et Ambre.

- Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure ? s'exclama Tonks.

- Il y a un serpent dehors, lança Ambre en caressant celui qu'elle cachait sous sa veste.

- Parce que je l'ai vu dans sa tête, répondit Harry gêné.

- Harry…, protesta Hermione. L'occlumantie ne te sert donc à rien.

- Peu importe Hermione, intervint Ambre. Il faut s'organiser. Voldemort sais très bien qu'Harry se trouve ici. Il faut donc faire en sorte qu'il s'en aille en premier et en sécurité, après alors nous pourrons fuir.

- Mais il ne sait pas que toi tu es ici, l'interrompit Harry.

- Et alors il ne me connait pas que peut-il bien avoir à faire de moi, répondit la blonde.

- Elle n'a pas tord Harry, dit Hermione. Elle n'a rien à craindre t'en qu'elle met sa capuche et qu'elle ne montre pas son visage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le reste de l'assemblée qui ne connaissait pas l'ascendance d'Ambre.

- On verra ça un autre jour, les coupa Ron. Harry tu ferais bien d'aller chercher ta cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est déjà fait, dit Harry en la montrant.

- Les jumeaux vous avec encore de vos feux d'artifices ? demande Ambre en ayant une idée.

- Bien entendu nous ne partons jamais sans un certain stock de secourt, répondit George.

- Il nous faudrait une diversion, leur expliqua la blonde.

- Le temps que l'on puisse se disperser, continua Lupin, très ingénieux. Vous avez des balais aussi, il serait intéressant d'en faire usage pour nous mettre derrière eux. Avec le noir qu'il fait ils n'auront pas beaucoup de facilité à nous voir.

- Mais nous non plus, intervint Tonks.

- Oui mais on connait mieux le terrain qu'eux, dès que les feux d'artifices auront touché le ciel nous y verront comme en plein jour, s'écria Fred.

- Alors qui prend la garde de devant, celle de derrière et celle des côtés ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que toi et Molly vous restiez près de la maison avec Hagrid, Fred et George. Tonks et moi on devrait rester avec Harry…

- Non justement, le coupa Ambre. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'Harry reste avec des personnes plus performantes que de simple adolescent. Harry est tout à fait capable de se défendre seul et je pense qu'il serait préférable que Ron, Hermione et moi restions avec lui. Ainsi quand il faudra prendre une retraite nous passerons les barrières du sortilège d'anti transplanation. Je m'occuperais personnellement de faire une bonne diversion pour qu'Harry puisse partir et vous aussi par la même occasion.

- Elle a raison Remus, la soutint Tonks.

- D'accord, convint le loup garou. Dans se cas, je resterais avec Ginny et Tonks avec François. Dès que la voie sera libre j'enverrais un patronus parlant à Fol œil, Kingsley et Minerva. Les jumeaux à vous de jouer.

Harry se rapprocha d'Ambre et il la prit dans ses bras. Il puisa encore plus de courage et de détermination dans cette étreinte.

- Promets moi de ne pas approcher Voldemort, la supplia Harry. Tu ne sais pas quel acte stupide tu pourrais accomplir si tu le voyais.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

- Fais bien attention à toi, je t'aime Ambre.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait, même si cette phrase lui réchauffait le cœur, une sensation de peur s'insinua en elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime alors fait bien attention à ton joli petit cul parce que je veux le revoir entier.

Malgré la situation elle avait réussi à le faire rire.

- Treize contre vingt j'ai déjà vu pire, dit Harry pour la rassurer.

- Rectification j'ai mon ami Santana qui va nous venir en aide, dit elle en lui montrant le serpent. Il n'est pas commode quand on s'attaque à moi. Et ce qui est pratique avec ce serpent là, c'est qu'on ne le voit pas quand il fait nuit.

- Alors heureux que tu sois dans notre camp Santana, lui dit Harry en Fourchelang.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir mordre quelque personne en toute légalité, répondit le serpent.

Ils se mirent donc tous en place pendant que les jumeaux emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour placer les feux d'artifices. Beaucoup semblait anxieux mais concentré, mais sur le visage d'Ambre rien ne se reflétait, ce qui inquiéta son petit ami. Il lui serra la main en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Il vaut mieux pour une certaine personne que je ne lui tombe pas dessus sinon je crois que là je ne me contrôlerais pas.

- Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

- La Lestrange…

- Tout est en place, les prévint George. D'ailleurs j'ai vu quelque silhouette noire sur le côté gauche. Ils sont vraiment partout.

- Pour ceux qui ne restent pas devant montons à l'étage, dit Remus en prenant les escaliers.

A part les 5 qui devaient rester devant, tout les autres montèrent sur un balai et attendirent que les feux d'artifices fassent diversion pour pouvoir s'envoler pour rejoindre leur poste. Quand les premiers coups furent lancés, la panique gagna les rangs des Mangemorts, ce qui permit aux autres de s'organiser et de s'envoler. Personne ne les vit passer au dessus de leur tête, avec le bruit, ils n'entendirent rien non plus. Une fois la surprise passait, les Mangemorts attaquèrent ceux qui été présent devant la maison. L'autre équipe se sépara pour rejoindre leur poste respectif. Ambre attendit que ses trois amis se posent pour faire disparaitre les balais, toujours en silence. Devant les yeux des trois autres elle sorti Santana.

- Vas mon beau, montres leur la puissance de ton venin, dit-elle en le posant à terre et en mettant sa capuche. De préférence évite mon parrain ça me ferait plaisir puisqu'il est de notre côté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il pu tellement les produits de potion que je n'aurais aucun problème à l'éviter, siffla Santana en faisant rire Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se raconte de beau ? demanda Ron.

- Rien, disons que Santana part en éclaireur, dès que vous entendrait un cri c'est qu'il aura mordu quelqu'un et ainsi il nous donnera sa position exact, lui dit Ambre en devenant très attentive.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un Mangemort hurler à la mort. Harry et Ambre se mirent à courir dans la direction du cri et quand ils arrivèrent, Ambre stupéfixa le Mangemort sans même prononcer un mot.

- En plein dans le mollet, murmura-t-elle, ça doit faire mal. Il n'y pas était de croc mort mon petit Santana.

Ils en eurent plusieurs comme ça, s'en jamais se faire remarquer. Puis vint le moment où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec quatre Mangemorts.

- Deux contre quatre ça devrait le faire, dit Harry en collant son dos à celui d'Ambre.

- Ca risque d'être plus dur que tu ne le pense Potter, s'exclama une voie froide et railleuse.

- Excuse-moi Harry mais je t'avais prévenu que si je la croisais elle ne ferait pas long feu, s'énerva Ambre.

Sans même prononcer un mot, elle lança un pétrificus totalus à un des Mangemorts, il n'eu même pas le temps de réagir tellement elle avait été rapide.

- Occupe toi des deux autres guignols, lui Ambre mauvaise, je m'occupe de la Lestrange.

- Tu es bien prétentieuse pour croire que tu peux me battre fillette, ricana Bellatrix. En deux coups de baguette tu seras morte.

- Essaye donc pour voir connasse, répondit froidement la blonde en s'avançant. On verra bien laquelle de nous deux sera la plus garce avec l'autre.

Bellatrix ne se fit pas prier. Elle lâcha donc sa rage sur Ambre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que la jeune femme parait tous ses coups sans aucune difficulté. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à voir son visage, la capuche cachait bien le visage d'Ambre. Après une énième attaque que la jeune femme avait réussit à contrer Ambre ricana.

- C'est donc tout ce que tu es capable de faire, lança la blonde méchamment. C'est vrai que c'est plus simple de tuer quelqu'un quand cette personne est désarmée dans l'impossibilité de se défendre. Je vais te montrer maintenant de quoi moi je suis capable. On verra bien laquelle de nous deux tueras l'autre en deux coups de baguette. Mais rassure toi je suis beaucoup prétentieuse que toi.

Ambre s'avança et attaqua à son tour, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Bellatrix contrait les attaques comme elle le pouvait, mais Ambre était déchaînée. De son côté Harry avait réussi, grâce à l'aide de Santana, à stupéfixer un des deux Mangemort et il combattait déjà le deuxième. Soudain, le Mangemort enleva son masque et Harry cessa les tires. Devant lui se tenait Severus Rogue. Même si Harry détestait cet homme, Ambre lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était de leur côté. Le brun fit donc un signe de tête à son ancien professeur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait tout, et bien qu'il eu peur que Rogue ne comprenne rien, celui-ci lui retourna son signe de tête et reparti dans l'autre sens. Harry se décida donc à partir à la recherche d'Ambre qui s'était éloigné.

- Qui es-tu ? s'énerva Bellatrix en contrant in extremis une nouvelle attaque d'Ambre.

- Espères tu vraiment que je te dise quoique ce soit, se moqua la blonde. Si je cache mon visage c'est qu'il y a une raison crétine.

Alors que Bellatrix lançait une autre attaque, Ambre s'énerva pour de bon.

- Jusqu'ici je ne faisais que jouer mais maintenant c'est fini, s'enflamma la jeune femme en lançant un sort que l'autre femme ne pût éviter tellement il avait été fulgurant.

Bellatrix se retrouva à terre prise de tremblement. Quand elle vit cette femme à terre elle ne pût s'en empêcher, elle repensa à sa mère, c'était Bellatrix qui l'avait tué. Sur ordre de Voldemort certes, mais c'était elle qui avait lançait le sortilège de la mort.

- Avant de te voir mourir je vais jouer un peu avec toi, s'exclama Ambre en levant sa baguette et en lui lançant un Doloris.

Elle était tellement prise dans sa vengeance qu'elle en oubliait complètement les autres qui étaient au combat. Alors que Bellatrix retombait au sol, Ambre s'approcha et mit son pied sur le visage de la femme en l'écrasant.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'être considéré comme une merde, lui demanda Ambre folle de rage. De te rendre compte qu'une gamine de 16 ans est capable de te faire abdiquer en quelque coup de baguette bien placé.

- Je me dis que cette jeune fille a beaucoup de talent et qu'elle le gâche en l'utilisant dans le mauvais camp, s'exclama une voie devant elle.

Sans bouger son pied du visage de la femme qui avait tué sa mère, Ambre releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir, son père. Il avait son serpent à côté de lui et sa baguette en main.

- Je t'admire depuis tout à l'heure, continua Voldemort. Tu es très doué, très agressive et remplis de haine. Tu as renversé mon meilleur lieutenant en peu de temps tout en parant ses pires attaques. Pourquoi donc perds-tu ton temps avec Potter ?

Elle était restée paralysé devant lui. Voilà la seule option qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée. Elle c'était toujours dit que si elle se retrouvait devant lui elle lui sauterais à la gorge pour l'étrangler, ou elle se mettrait à courir pour ne plus jamais le revoir, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à rester figé devant son regard.

- J'aimerais vraiment connaitre ton nom et la raison qui fait que tu en veux tellement à mon lieutenant, continua Voldemort en se rapprochant. Car peut être est-ce après elle que tu en as et non après moi.

Alors qu'elle croyait être incapable de dire ou de faire quoique se soit, elle se mit à rire nerveusement mais ne bougea pas.

- Vous savez que j'ai votre lieutenant entre mes doigts et que je peux la tuer à tout moment et vous la seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est de savoir comment je m'appelle, dit Ambre en écrasant un peu plus la tête de Bellatrix sur le sol.

- Je t'ai vu, lui dit-il en essayant de détailler le visage de la jeune femme sans pourtant réussir à le voir. Tu as stupéfixé un Mangemort mais tu t'es amusé avec mon lieutenant, ce pourrait-il que tu es une vengeance à accomplir.

- J'en ai plus d'une croyez moi, répondit sèchement Ambre.

- Tu as lancé un sortilège impardonnable sans hésitation.

- Et je n'hésiterais pas à en lancer un autre si la situation mit oblige.

- Tu es peut être doué, ricana son père, mais tu ne peux pas me toucher moi. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

- Heureusement moi non plus je ne suis pas n'importe qui, répondit aussitôt Ambre. J'ai toute sortes de descendance dans les veines, des bonnes et des mauvaises, mais toutes aussi puissante les unes que les autres. Vous vous croyez vraiment invisible. Pourtant vous enchainer les échecs.

- Tu as la langue bien pendu pour ton âge.

- Et moi les crocs bien acérés, siffla Santana en plantant ses crocs dans le pied de Voldemort.

Celui-ci hurla devant la douleur aigu qui se propagea dans son pied, il voulu tuer le serpent qui avait fait ça mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il releva la tête et trouva la bête autour du bras de la jeune fille.

- A très bientôt je suppose, dit Ambre en filant.

Voldemort savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas mourir, cette morsure ne le tuerait pas, mais il était profondément énervé quand à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Soudain une détonation se fit entendre et un grand feu se propagea tout autour de la maison et envoya valser tout les Mangemort autour pour laisser un passage jusqu'à l'endroit où ils pourraient transplaner. C'est à ce moment que Voldemort remarqua d'où venait ce sortilège prodigieux, c'était la jeune femme avec qui il avait parlé. Il la voulait, il lui fallait cette fille. Alors qu'Ambre faisait diversion, tous les habitants du Terrier courraient pour atteindre enfin l'endroit où ils pourraient transplaner. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, le sortilège de la jeune femme retomba et elle aussi. Harry la rattrapa de justesse et l'emporta, évanouit avec lui.


	28. 28 La liste

**Voici la suite, le calme avant la tempète si je puis dire ! **

**Jonathan: Oui Ambre a vraiment des envies de meurtre sur Bellatrix et ça pourrais devenir dangereux si elle s'obstine. **

**Sheltan : L'action c'est bon, voilà pourquoi ce chapitre est le dernier à être calme, ensuite tout s'enchaine !**

**Rockeuse dans l'âme : Bienvenue à toi, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et la voici la suite, généralement je poste tous les jours, donc tu n'auras pas trop à attendre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Non ! Tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas je ne bougerais pas d'ici !<p>

Si Ambre ne connaissait pas si bien Harry, elle aurait pût croire qu'elle rêvait. Mais non, cette voie qu'elle entendait c'était celle de son petit ami, et dans cette voie il y avait de l'inquiétude.

- Harry mon chéri il faut que tu mange, intervint Mme Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas faim, s'exclama Harry en se recalant dans le lit.

Oui, elle était allongée dans un lit et Harry avait posé la tête de la jeune femme entre ses jambes et lui caressait les cheveux.

- Potter tu as plutôt intérêt à manger ou alors c'est moi qui vais te nourrir et je risque de ne pas être douce, marmonna Ambre en ouvrant les yeux. OUAH ! Ma tête !

- Et oui c'est ça de jouer avec des sortilèges plus gros que sa corpulence, ricana Remus en entrant dans la chambre. Tu étais déjà fatigué mais si en plus tu utilises des sortilèges aussi épuisant comment veux tu rester debout. Où as-tu appris ça ?

- C'est Albus qui m'a apprit quelque sort comme celui-ci, dit-elle en se recouchant un peu. Il disait que j'étais très doué, que j'avais beaucoup de puissance, mais que mon corps était un peu trop petit pour tout ça et que je devais être trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Mais il me les a appris comme même.

- Jusqu'ici je suis resté calme, dit Harry en penchant la tête de la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mais si jamais tu me refais un coup comme celui là, je te tu moi-même.

Elle lui sourit, parce qu'en réalité, c'était toute la pression qu'il relâchait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Harry, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu as été inconsciente sur ce coup là, tu aurais pût y rester, la disputa Remus. Heureusement Voldemort n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez, s'il était là nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Et bien vous avez de la chance parce que moi il m'a bien repéré, s'exclama-t-elle. Et je peux vous dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Ca a été ? demanda Harry en la serrant contre lui.

- Et bien disons que ni lui ni la Lestrange ne m'ont reconnu, ce qui est en soit une chance, mais que par contre Voldemort s'est rendu compte que j'avais du potentiel et il pense que je serais bien mieux dans son camp.

- Il faut dire que là, il n'a pas tout à fait tord, intervint Remus. Il a réussi à infiltrer et à faire tomber le ministère de la magie. En gros il a prit les commandes, et nous somme maintenant des hors la loi.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles comme celle là ? soupira Ambre.

- Des nouvelles peut être pas mais des questions ça j'en ai pas mal, répondit Lupin en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qu'est ce que vous nous caché tout les deux avec Ron et Hermione, personne n'a voulu me dire pourquoi tu avais un serpent enroulé autour du bras et surtout pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur montrer ton visage.

Ambre releva la tête vers Harry et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait parler, il avait toute confiance en Remus, c'est tout ce qui suffisait à Ambre.

- Ma mère était la fille d'Abelford, expliqua-t-elle. Elle était amoureuse de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Quand celui-ci s'est fait tuer par Voldemort, elle a juré qu'elle le vengerait. Seulement elle a poussé la vengeance un peu trop loin. Je suis la fille de Voldemort.

Remus la regardait incrédule. Trois fois de suite il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma aussitôt.

- Albus le savait ? demanda le loup.

- Ca a été le deuxième à le savoir après mon parrain, Severus Rogue.

Deuxième choc, déjà que Remus n'avait pas beaucoup de couleur d'habitude mais là, c'était inquiétant.

- Je crois que nous avons encore quelque chose à t'expliquer sur Rogue, reprit Harry. Il est dans notre camp.

A ce moment là ils lui expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment ils soutenaient l'innocence de Rogue. Troisième choc. Quand ils eurent finis Remus les regarda dans les yeux et bougea la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser des mauvaises pensées.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, marmonna-t-il en se levant, parce que là j'ai pas mal de chose à encaisser. Au moins Fol Œil va pouvoir se calmer sur les protections de la maison, Rogue ne lâchera pas le morceau, c'est déjà ça.

Alors qu'il sortait, Ambre regarda autour d'elle et elle dû bien reconnaitre que tout ici lui était inconnu.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Nous sommes comme qui dirait chez moi ! répondit-il en faisant une grimace. C'est la maison de Sirius. Le 12 square Grimault.

- En quelque sorte c'est là que ma mère à batifolait avec Regulus, lança la blonde en rigolant. Alors comme ça, Voldemort à prit le pouvoir.

- Ouai ! Crois moi ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi. Il a prit domicile chez les Malefoy.

- Eurk ! grimaça-t-elle. Les pauvres ils sont obligés de vivre avec ce macchabé sur patte.

- Non, répondit Harry en relevant la tête, selon nos informateurs Drago, son très cher papa et sa maman ont carrément été virés de leur propre maison et sont donc obligés de vivre dans le manoir des Lestrange.

- Cool ! C'est qu'il ne s'emmerde pas le patriarche.

Harry éclata de rire et ça faisait du bien à Ambre de le voir comme ça, parce que ces derniers temps avaient été tendu.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour prendre tout ça à la rigolade, avoua-t-il en essayant ses yeux.

- Je préfère en rire que d'en pleurer, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Il m'a déjà assez gâché la vie comme ça, je ne risque pas de pleurer pour lui.

Harry resserra son étreinte sur celle qu'il aimait et lui demanda de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle essaierait. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione.

- Tiens, tiens, s'exclama Ron en les faisant sursauter. C'est qu'on vous y prend à fricoter dans un lit, que se serait-il passé si nous n'étions pas intervenu ?

- Ca on ne le saura jamais puisque justement tu nous as interrompus, lui répondit Ambre en souriant. Comment ça va vous deux.

- Demanda la fille qui est resté un jour dans les vapes, ricana Hermione. Tout le monde va très bien, à part quelques bras cassés tout va bien.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, de la bataille, de la confrontation d'Ambre avec la Lestrange et Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement la discussion bascule sur les Horcruxes.

- C'est forcement cet elfe de maison qui a la liste que ma mère à faite ! s'exclama Ambre.

- Quel elfe ? demanda Ron.

- Ma mère a parlé d'un elfe qui était le seul à savoir pour sa relation avec Regulus, elle avait confiance en lui, elle affirme dans son journal qu'il ne pourra pas lui déobéir. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Bon sang de bon soir, gémit-il.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquièta Hermione.

- Je n'avais pas flashé au départ en lisant, mais l'elfe de Regulus était également celui de Sirius et il s'appelle Kreattur. Et Kreattur est mon elfe de maison à présent.

- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ambre. Il va pouvoir nous donner la liste et on en parlera plus.

- Je crains que se ne soit pas si simple, intervint Hermione.

- Kreattur est assez…exécrable avec les gens qui ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort, lui expliqua Harry.

- Mais peut être que s'il me voit il comprendra qui je suis, tenta la blonde en se redressant dans la lit. Peut être me fera-t-il confiance.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, admit le brun en se levant et en se mettant devant la porte. KREATTUR !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt devant Harry en lui lançant un regard pas très engageant.

- Maitre, couina l'elfe.

- Kreattur je voudrais te demander un service, lui dit Harry en essayant de faire preuve de calme.

L'elfe le regarda comme ci il venait de se prendre une brique sur la tête, ça n'était pas tout les jours qu'on lui demandait son avis.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous maitre ?

- Tu as connu une personne qui était très importante pour Regulus pas vrai ? Une femme blonde qui s'appelait Rosie Anna Dumbledore ? l'interrogea doucement le brun ne voulant pas le brusquer.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'elfe ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin.

- Elle t'a donné une liste pas vraie, un papier sur lequel elle t'avait demandé de veiller ?

- Oui maitre, enchaina Kreattur.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me donne cette liste.

- J'ai justement reçu l'ordre inverse, répondit l'elfe en faisant la grimace. Melle Rosie ne voulait pas que je la donne, elle m'a demandé de la protéger.

Sentant qu'Harry allait perdre son calme Ambre préféra intervenir.

- A moi non plus tu ne me la donnerais pas ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'elfe se retournait.

Il fut choqué, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, elle avait vu assez de photo de sa mère pour savoir qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Tu sais qui je suis Kreattur n'est ce pas ? lui demanda la blonde en souriant.

- Vous êtes Ambre, sa fille.

- J'ai besoin de cette liste Kreattur, le supplia-t-elle. Ma mère aurait voulu que tu me la donne.

- Nous le faisons pour elle et pour Regulus, qu'ils ne soient pas mort en vain, continua Harry en soutenant Ambre. On a besoin de toi Kreattur.

L'elfe fit claquer ses doigts et un bout de papier froissé y apparut. Il le donna à son maitre et se retourna vers Ambre.

- Vous lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Je sais, lui dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Merci, c'est très important pour nous.

- Si ça peut aider à venger Mr Regulus et Melle Rosie, alors t'en mieux. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom doit mourir.

- Et il mourra tu peux faire confiance à Harry pour ça et à moi aussi, lui jura Ambre. On ne le laissera pas s'en sortir vivant. Pas tant que l'on vivra.

- Bien dans ce cas je pense que je peux être plus conciliant, dit l'elfe en souriant. Le maitre veut-il manger quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? Parce que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis 24 heures.

Ron, Harry et Hermione regardait Kreattur comme ci ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Kreattur qui devenait gentil, ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours. Son maitre lui répondit vaguement quelque chose mais resta sous le choc. Lorsque l'elfe quitta la chambre, le brun ouvrit la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains et la lut jusqu'en bas. Ils avaient bien compté parce qu'il leur en manquait bien deux.

- Nous sommes dans la merde, dit Harry en tendant la feuille aux autres. Les deux derniers Horcruxes qui nous reste sont une coupe ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle et elle se trouve dans le manoir des Lestrange, dans leur coffre fort. Le dernier et pas le moindre c'est le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini.

- La galère comment va-t-on faire ? s'exclama Ron en s'allongeant sur le lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pas de panique nous avons déjà beaucoup de chemin, intervint Hermione. On y arrivera encore.

- Je suis du même avis qu'Hermione, dit Ambre en la soutenant. Il faut juste réfléchir à un plan. Des deux je crois que le plus simple à atteindre va être la coupe. Alors concentrons nous d'abord là-dessus.

- Ah ! L'optimiste féminim, cria Ron en levant les bras au ciel.

- C'est mieux que d'abandonner à la première difficulté, rétorqua Ambre. Bien réfléchissons.

C'est ce qu'ils firent pendant plus de deux heures, ils mangèrent même dans la chambre. Soudain un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Ambre et les trois autres le remarquèrent.

- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, s'exclama Harry.

- Oh oui j'en ai une, souri sa petite amie. Seulement je sais déjà que tu ne vas pas l'aimer.

- Ca me rassure, dit Harry en faisant la grimace.

- Moi aussi, ricana Ron. Si Harry ne l'aime pas ça veux dire qu'elle est bonne.

- Non ça veut dire qu'elle s'implique dans son plan, rétorqua le brun, et ça, ça me déplait.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, admit la blonde. Seulement ce plan est génial. Bon, il va me falloir des cours bien sure, mais si ça marche je pourrais accéder à l'Horcruxe sans problème…

- Toi des cours ? demanda Hermione surprise, des cours de quoi ?

- De séduction ma chère.

Ils la regardèrent tous ahuris.

- De quoi ? la questionna Harry en s'énervant un peu. Qui comptes-tu séduire au juste ?

- Je te rappelle mon chéri que j'ai un ticket avec Drago Malefoy et il serait temps que je joue cette carte. Il vit dans le manoir des Lestrange, si j'arrive à le convaincre de me faire entrer dedans le tour est joué, il suffira que j'appelle soit Dobby soit Kreattur pour qu'il prenne l'Horcruxe à ma place une fois que j'aurais ouvert le coffre avec ma magie.

- Même si ton plan est en effet génial, admit Harry en devant rouge, ça me dérange quelque peu que tu dragues un de mes pires ennemis.

- Ce n'est pas comme ci je le draguais pour de vrai, ça sera que du cinoche. Par contre il va me falloir quelqu'un qui m'explique les rudiments de l'art subtil de la séduction parce que j'y connais rien.

- Ginny est très compétente dans ce domaine, lança Ron.

- Mais si tu n'y connais vraiment rien comment as-tu fait pour séduire Harry, s'amusa Hermione.

- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de superflu ni de cours de séduction pour faire battre mon cœur, répondit Harry, sa sincérité et sa beauté naturelle s'en charge à leur place.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à mettre leur plan en place. Bien entendu, Ambre ne devrait pas tomber nez à nez avec Bellatrix, pas qu'elle irait dire quoique ce soit à Voldemort, mais plutôt que ça ferait désordre un meurtre. Si elle pouvait éviter les parents de Drago, ça ne serait pas mal non plus, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de savoir s'ils connaissaient ou pas la mère d'Ambre. Enfin bref, ça aller être compliqué.


	29. 29 Complications

**Me revoili me revoiloi, encore un chapitre pour aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui promet de l'action a n'en plus finir, parce qu'après ça les choses sérieuses arrivent et il n'y aura plus un seul moment de détente !**

**Jonathan: Désolé je n'ai pas non plus écrit les cours de séduction avec Ginny (à croire que je ne veux rien faire de ce que tu me propose même si j'avoue que c'était une excellente idée) **

**Sheltan: Oui je confirme c'est un plan de malade mental, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'Ambre était saine d'esprit...**

* * *

><p>- Restes calme, restes calme, murmura Ambre.<p>

Elle se trouvait toute seule dans les rues adjacentes au manoir des Lestrange. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'une pourriture comme Bellatrix habite un vieux château plein de toile d'araignée, dans une forêt hantée avec des bestioles bizarres à côté, mais au lieu de ça elle avait vu que le manoir se trouvait dans une rue qui donnait sur plein de magasin. Ambre savait qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione la surveillait de loin, Harry sous la cape et les deux autres grâce à du Polynectar. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Ambre de stresser. Non pas qu'elle est peur d'échouer, mais plutôt d'agir comme sa mère quand elle avait cherché à se venger de Voldemort. Elle savait manipuler les gens, ça c'était sur, mais séduire c'était autre chose pour elle, mais elle essayait vainement de se convaincre que séduire et manipuler revenait aux mêmes pratiques. Ginny avait dit qu'elle devait d'abord pensait à son apparence, qui s'était certes améliorait depuis son arrivé dans leur vie, mais là elle était vraiment belle. Ginny avait affirmé qu'Ambre allait faire tomber n'importe qui avec cette petite robe fuchsia, même si Harry avait dû reconnaitre qu'elle était sublime, l'idée que Drago puisse poser ses pattes sur elle l'énervait profondément. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait en marchant et en regardant à terre elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Elle fût rattrapée à temps avant de s'effondrer à terre.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en regardant la personne qui l'avait aidé mais aussi celle qu'elle avait percuté.

Quand elle reconnu Drago, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se dire : Je n'en demandais pas tant ! Son plan avait été de d'attendre que Drago sorte du manoir pour pouvoir l'aborder en faisant semblant de la reconnaitre. Seulement le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Il la regarda avec les yeux grands ouvert.

- Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda-t-il en la fixant avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Ambre n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu et en le fixant à son tour avant de le pointer du doigt en jouant la comédie. Oui vous avez raison, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, laissez moi réfléchir…Drago ?

- C'est exact, sourit-il en acquiesçant. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir, mais que faite vous ici.

- Oh je me promène, répondit-elle. Les boutiques sont formidables par ici.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas à Poudlard les vacances sont terminés ? demanda Drago.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, mais vous remarquerez une fois encore que je ne suis pas élève à Poudlard, vous ne m'y avait jamais vu, pourquoi donc irai-je cette année.

- J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange pour tout vous dire.

- Mes parents voyage dans le monde entier et ils m'emmènent avec eux j'ai comme qui dirait une dérogation, dit-elle en riant. Mais vous alors pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- J'ai fini mes études en avance, menti-t-il.

Mythomane pensa-t-elle tout en continuant à jouer la comédie.

- Vous êtes occupé peut être devrais-je vous laisser, proposa le blond.

- Et bien pour vous dire la vérité je ne trouve pas mon bonheur dans ces boutiques, menti à son tour Ambre, donc je crois que vais aller tuer le temps chez moi en attendant le retour de mes parents.

- Vous êtes donc libre ?

- Absolument.

- Puis je vous inviter à boire quelque chose, je connais un endroit pas très loin d'ici.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Elle engagea la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène dans un pub. Bien entendu elle ne s'était pas attendue à entrer dans la demeure des Lestrange en un jour, pour ça il faudra qu'elle arrive à berner Drago. Mais plus il lui parlait plus elle se sentait mal. Parce que malgré tout ce que ses amis avait put dire sur lui, Ambre appréciait Drago. Elle se voyait un peu en lui, un gars perdu qui ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Il avait été obligé d'obéir à Voldemort, voilà ce qui l'avait détruit et apparemment ça le tourmentait encore.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, qui devinrent des semaines, Ambre et Drago faisait plus ample connaissance, toujours dans le même pub. En parlant avec lui, la jeune femme n'avait pût s'empêcher de compatir pour Drago, il n'aimait pas sa vie actuelle et ça se voyait. Elle s'était pris d'amitié pour lui, ce qui avait profondément énervé Ron et Hermione, elle avait juste était surprise de voir qu'Harry ne s'énervait pas. Il lui avait juste répondu pour se justifier « Je te connais, je me doutais bien que tu ne pourrais pas le détester ». Car lui aussi avait entendu toutes les conversations qu'Ambre et Drago avaient et Harry avait bien dû admettre qu'il avait peut être mal jugé son ennemi. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue Drago se confia une fois de plus.

- Parfois je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Harry Potter avait accepté de devenir mon ami ? s'exclama le blond.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre je ne suis pas devin, sourit Ambre. Mais peut être que tu aurais eu un ennemi en moins et un ami en plus. Un ami c'est toujours une bonne chose, ça permet de ne pas être seul, de pouvoir se confier et beaucoup d'autre chose.

- Oui seulement on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, Potter est mon ennemi et moi je suis devenu un Mangemort à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis obligeais d'obéir à ses ordres, comme un petit chien. Parfois j'aimerais partir loin et laisser tout ça derrière moi.

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement intéressée.

- Parce qu'il me retrouverait et il me tuerait. Mais je sais que le jour où je devrais combattre, je serais tout à fait incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

- Ne pas vouloir tuer ne relève pas de la lâcheté mais de la sagesse Drago. A mes yeux tuer n'est pas une façon de montrer son courage, le courage c'est celui d'affronter le danger, de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour accéder à nos rêves et nos désirs. Si ton vœu le plus cher c'est de ne pas tuer alors tu feras preuve de courage en ne tuant pas, ainsi tu auras combattu tes démons intérieurs.

- Tu en parle comme ci tu avais déjà connu ça, dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

- Non pas encore, répondit-elle sérieusement.

- Oh ! Que signifie ce pas encore ?

- Qu'il vaut mieux pour la personne concernée qu'elle ne recroise pas mon chemin sinon je ne serais plus maitre de rien.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce trait de caractère.

- Il y en a tant que tu ignore chez moi, ricana-t-elle. Mais si nous restons amis je crois que tu découvriras bien assez tôt mes dernières facettes cachées.

- Dans ce cas accepterais tu de venir diner chez moi, enfin chez ma tante, ainsi je pourrais te montrer où j'habite.

« Enfin c'est pas trop tôt » pensa-t-elle.

- D'accord je viendrais mais à une seule condition, lui dit-elle en s'assurant d'être tranquille.

- Tout ce qui vous plaira mademoiselle, répondit Drago en rigolant.

- Je ne veux pas que ta famille soit là, je préfère que l'on reste entre ami, pas de rencontre officielle, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je me sentirais gênée.

Elle jouait tellement bien la comédie, qu'elle s'effrayait elle-même. Drago la regarda compatissant et lui sourit en lui disant que c'était d'accord. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait réussi d'une à obtenir une invitation chez les Lestrange et de deux elle avait réussi à virer toute la famille en un coup. Manipulatrice, elle, pas du tout voyons.

- Si je te dis ce soir ça te va ? lui demanda-t-il. Toute ma famille est convoquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non c'est parfait, répondit-elle. Le temps que je rentre chez moi, que je me change et je te rejoins au coin de la rue là bas ?

- Parfait, lui dit-il. Ca fait du bien de savoir que j'ai au moins une amie quelque part.

Elle lui sourit, mais son cœur n'y était pas vraiment, elle voyait Drago comme un ami, mais elle savait très bien qu'un jour il apprendrait la vérité, qu'elle s'était servi de lui et ce jour là, il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Une fois arrivait au 12 square Grimault elle s'affala sur un canapé aussitôt rejoins par Ron qui avait été chargé de sa protection ce jour là.

- Génial il t'a enfin invité, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Hermione et Harry arrivaient.

- Ce n'est pas vrai j'ai crût que l'année prochaine on y serait encore, s'écria Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

- Ambre ça va, lui demanda Harry en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

- Non ça ne va pas, répondit-elle. Je me sers de lui, ce n'est pas moi ça. J'aurais mieux fait de défoncer leur porte, de tous les assommer et puis d'aller chercher l'Horcruxe. Mais au lieu de ça je me sers du gars qui croit que l'on est ami. J'ai l'impression d'être ma mère et crois moi ça me dégoute.

- Bon on va vous laissez parler tranquillement, intervint Hermione en emmenant Ron avec elle.

- Ambre, dit son amoureux en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que c'est dur et je sais aussi que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Alors si tu préfères tout arrêter nous trouverons bien une autre solution, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, tu as déjà assez souffert.

- Non je n'abandonnerais pas, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour ça. Seulement je sais que c'est Drago qui va en pâtir.

- Dis-toi que s'il est vraiment ton ami alors il t'acceptera tel que tu es, malgré tes mensonges.

- Comme toi tu l'as fais ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- En quelque sorte, sauf que j'espère que tu ne te sers pas de moi.

Elle éclata de rire et ce qu'Harry avait cherché à faire, depuis qu'Ambre était amie avec Drago elle n'était plus vraiment dans son assiette. Mais après une bonne discussion avec son petit ami, elle reprit courage et décida d'aller s'habiller. Quelques heures plus tard Drago l'emmena au manoir. Ambre fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était même pas protéger par un sortilège de Fidelitas. « Si j'avais sût » maugréa-t-elle dans sa tête. Quand elle entra, le blond lui enleva son manteau et la conduisit dans la salle à manger. Elle essayait de repérer un peu les lieux. Où est-ce que les Lestrange mettraient un coffre fort dans cette demeure. A l'étage surement, dans un bureau. Ils mangèrent en paix et Ambre cherchait toujours un moyen de se débarrasser de Drago pour faire des recherches dans la maison. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui lancer un sortilège. Ils passèrent au salon, Ambre se mit dans un canapé qui était de dos à la porte et Drago se mit en face dans un fauteuil.

- Que veux tu faire plus tard ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tu risques de te moquer, dit-elle. Je voudrais devenir poursuiveur dans une équipe de Quidditch nationale.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le Quidditch. Moi aussi je jouais au rôle d'attrapeur chez les Serpentard.

- DRAGO ! s'écria une voie dans le couloir.

Le sang d'Ambre ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Cette voie elle l'avait bien reconnu. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contenir, mais si jamais elle voyait le visage de la femme elle ne se retiendrait plus. Ambre s'intima à rester calme, « penses à l'Horcruxe, objectif Horcruxe ». De surplus, il ne fallait surtout pas que la Lestrange voit son visage.

- Oh ! s'exclama Bellatrix en restant à l'entrée du salon. Je ne savais pas que nous avions de la visite.

- C'est tout à fait normal puisque c'est moi qui ai de la visite pas toi, répondit Drago.

- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi veux tu, le menaça-t-elle. Et comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

« Reste calme, reste calme, il faut que tu réponde » ce dit Ambre en serrant les doigts sur sa baguette qui était dans sa poche.

- Ambre madame, répondit-elle avec une voie tellement différente de celle qu'elle avait utilisée la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Bellatrix que l'autre ne fit pas le rapprochement.

- Bien élevé à se que je vois, ricana la Mangemort. Disciplinée puisqu'elle ne tourne pas la tête, à moins qu'elle ne soit soumise.

« Si tu savais où je vais te le mettre ton soumise moi » s'énerva Ambre en elle-même.

- Bellatrix pourrais tu nous laisser s'il te plait, lui demanda Drago.

- Bien entendu mais tout d'abord je tiens à croiser le regard de cette jeune Ambre.

« Non, non et non »

- A moins qu'elle est peur de voir à quoi ressemble une vraie sorcière de Sang pur.

Là s'en était trop pour Ambre elle s'arma de sa baguette.

- Une vraie meurtrière qui ne mérite même pas le nom de sorcière, cracha Ambre en se relevant et en envoyant un Impero à Bellatrix.

Elle attrapa la baguette de la Mangemort et la pointa sur Drago. Le pauvre n'avait absolument rien compris. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-il. Ma tante est très énervante c'est vrai mais tu vas t'attirer de gros problèmes en lui jetant des sortilèges impardonnables.

- Crois moi ce n'est pas le premier qu'elle se prend de ma part, lança la blonde rouge de colère.

Le visage de son ami passa au blanc.

- Que veux-tu au juste ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

- Où se trouve le coffre fort ? demanda-t-elle sous le regard choqué de Drago.

- Tu es entré ici juste pour pouvoir mieux accéder à notre coffre fort…

- Non je suis rentré ici dans un but bien précis celui de tout faire pour finir la mission de ma mère, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain à cause de cette sale…garce, cria-t-elle en désignant Bellatrix.

- Alors tu m'as menti tout du long, l'interrogea-t-il. Tu n'as pas de mère, je suis prêt à parier que tu ne voyage pas non plus et que tu n'as aucune dérogation du ministère…

- Je ne voulais pas te mentir parce que je t'apprécie vraiment, le coupa-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai pas de famille parce que ton cher Seigneur des Ténèbres à décidé de m'enlever ma mère par le biais de ta tante. Alors maintenant si tu ne me dit pas où est le coffre je te stupéfix et je me sers de l'autre là pour pouvoir y accéder, dit-elle en montrant Bellatrix.

- Je ne sais pas où est le coffre, avoua Drago.

- Parfait alors on va demander à la vermine. Passe devant Drago mais avant pose ta baguette sur la table.

C'est ce qu'il fit et Ambre ordonna à Bellatrix de lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait le coffre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans un bureau.

- Tu ne vas pas la tuer après ? demanda le blond.

- Crois moi si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui tu peux être sur que je la tuerais comme même un autre jour, répondit-elle sèchement. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre.

Quand ils accédèrent enfin au coffre Ambre ordonna à son ennemie de l'ouvrir. Après avoir désactivé tous les pièges magiques le coffre s'ouvrit enfin et Ambre y vit enfin se qu'elle cherchait.

- Parfait ! DOBBY ! cria-t-elle avant que l'elfe n'apparaisse.

- Oui Melle Du…

- Psit ! Non tu évites de dire mon vrai nom ça me fera bien plaisir Dobby. Prends la coupe et donne-moi la main. Fais juste en sorte que l'objet ne me touche pas après on s'en va…

- BELLA ! DRAGO ! cria une voie en bas de l'escalier.

Elle jeta un sortilège de Petrificus Totalus à Drago pour éviter qu'il parle seulement le bruit qu'il fit en tombant était tout aussi bruyant.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, s'énerva Ambre. Allez Dobby fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait. Mais fait attention à toi.

Quand l'elfe s'empara de l'objet celui-ci agrippa la coupe et regarda Ambre avec défi.

- Vous ne prendrais pas ma belle coupe, lança Dobby en reculant.

- Bon sang de bon soir, s'enflamma-t-elle une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle entendait les pas dans l'escalier et décida de barricader la porte du bureau. Seulement elle commençait à perdre le contrôle sur Bellatrix.

- De toute façon j'ai plus besoin de toi fais dodo, s'exclama Ambre en envoyant valser la Mangemort contre le mur grâce à un sortilège.

Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué ? Parce qu'Ambre voulait que Bellatrix sache qui allait la tuer, qui elle était vraiment. Seulement là pour les explications c'était un peu trop court. Bien, il lui fallait raisonner Dobby à présent.

- Ou pas, dit-elle en lançant un Petrificus Totalus à l'elfe.

Et comme voulu Dobby tenait tellement étroitement la coupe de Poufsouffle, qu'elle ne tomba même pas de ses bras quand il fut pétrifié. Elle n'avait plus qu'à transplaner avec l'elfe en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de sortilège anti transplanage. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte du 12 Square Grimault. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'Harry lui sauta dessus.

- Hermione vient de m'envoyer un message par patronus en me disant que Bellatrix et les Malefoy étaient de retour au manoir, comment as-tu fait pour réussir.

- Ca c'est une longue histoire, mais là il faut faire revenir Hermione et appelait Ron, pour qu'on aille détruire l'Horcruxe à Poudlard. Parce qu'on n'a rien à disposition pour le détruire. Et crois moi nous avons un problème parce que si je relâche mon sortilège sur Dobby il ne voudra jamais lâcher l'Horcruxe et si nous ne le faisons pas nous ne pourrons pas accéder à Poudlard puisque c'est lui qui y a accès.

- En effet c'est un problème, admit Harry. Bon je préviens Hermione et ensuite on réfléchit.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais le problème resta entier, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à hurler et à rouler à terre en se tenant la tête.

- HARRY ! hurla Ambre en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, dis moi !

- Voldemort est très en colère qu'on lui ait volé son si précieux Horcruxe. Il va allait vérifier si les autres sont en sécurité. Seulement nous savons tous qu'il y en avait un à Poudlard, il ne va donc pas tarder à y aller. Il faut que l'on trouve une solution.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se décidèrent à laisser Dobby dans cet état et à partir eux-mêmes en transplanant jusqu'à Pré au lard et entrer dans Poudlard grâce au passage de la maison hurlante.


	30. 30 Confrontation

**La suite la suite ... Et oui nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite, alors on retient bien son souffle et on se laisse porter !**

**Jonathan: Le trio n'est pas stupide, ils ont emmené Dobby avec eux justement. **

**Sheltan: le sprint est bien engagé en effet!**

**Rockeuse dans l'âme: Drago a un mauvais caractère doublé d'une éducation horrible, forcement il a des difficultés d'arrogance, je préfère de rendre un peu plus humain ça ne le tue pas.**

**Mailoan: Bienvenue à toi ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. **

* * *

><p>- Merde ! marmonna Ron en attrapant Hermione d'un bras et Ambre de l'autre et en les cachant derrière un mur suivit par Harry. Il y a des Mangemorts dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Comment on va faire.<p>

- Je n'en sais rien, admit Harry qui portait Dobby, mais il faudrait trouver une cachette avant que l'on se fasse repérer.

- Par là, leur dit Hermione en les poussant dans une bâtisse.

- Non pas ici…, voulu l'arrêter Harry mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

A peine Hermione eu-t-elle fermé la porte que Ron reconnu le lieu.

- Tu n'avais pas plus lugubre comme endroit que la tête de Sanglier, je sais que c'était notre lieu de réunion pour l'AD mais tout de même.

- Le pub est fermé jeune gens, s'exclama un homme en descendant les escaliers. Vous feriez mieux de sor…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase car Ambre s'était retourné.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! gémit-elle. C'est vraiment à croire que cette soirée est maudite.

- Sors d'ici immédiatement ! cria Abelford.

- Crois moi j'aurais préféré me couper un pied plutôt que de savoir que j'allais franchir cette porte, répliqua Ambre mauvaise, seulement je ne savais pas où nous allions. Hermione sur tout les endroits qu'il y a à Pré-au-Lard il a fallut que tu choisisses le seul où je n'ai ni le droit ni l'envie d'entrer.

- Exactement alors sors maintenant, s'énerva son grand père.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron en ne comprenant rien.

- C'est le frère d'Albus, répondit la blonde en ne voulant pas l'appeler autrement.

- Oh ! firent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir !

- C'est quoi votre problème au juste, s'énerva à son tour Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de si grave pour vous la détestiez à ce point ?

- Potter je ne te conseille pas de me juger, lança l'homme, si tu savais vraiment qui elle était voilà bien longtemps que toi aussi tu l'aurais abandonné au coin d'une rue.

- Je sais qui elle est je vous rassure, affirma le brun en toisant méchamment Abelford.

- Ah oui vraiment, ricana le barman. Elle a réussi à te dire qui était sa mère, ce qu'elle avait fait et qui est son…

- Son père ? Absolument elle me l'a dit, le coupa Harry devant le regard choqué de l'homme. Seulement moi je suis assez intelligent pour voir qu'elle n'est pas que la fille de mon pire ennemi mais aussi un être sensible, généreux qui a besoin d'amour et qui en donne à profusion.

- Alors lui aussi tu as réussi à l'embobiner, d'abord ma fille ensuite mon frère et maintenant Potter. Bravo tu es vraiment une parfaite manipulatrice, tout comme ton père.

Harry avait dû attraper le bras d'Ambre avant qu'elle ne s'emballe.

- Mais que me reproche tu à la fin, cria-t-elle. D'être puissante, d'avoir eu l'amour de ton frère, d'avoir des amis ?

- NON ! JUSTE D'ETRE EN VIE !

Là se fut au tour de Ron et d'Hermione d'intervenir pour qu'Harry n'aille pas cogner le grand père d'Ambre.

- D'être en vie alors que ma fille est morte elle, continua-t-il, morte parce que je n'étais pas avec elle, parce que je ne l'ai pas élevé, parce que chaque jour qui passe, tu me torture en me montrant ton visage si semblable au sien.

Ambre déglutit à cette annonce.

- Alors tu me déteste parce que je lui ressemble, parce que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir été un bon père ? Seulement tous ces blâmes que tu me mets sur le dos, en quoi en suis-je responsable. Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'es dit de quitter ta femme pour rester dans ton pub pourris, est-ce que c'est moi qui ai voulu ressembler à ma mère, ai-je vraiment eu le choix. Ai-je demandé à venir au monde ?

Un silence glacial tomba. Ambre et son grand père se tuaient du regard.

- Ai-je fais une seule fois quelque chose pour te déplaire, une seule chose dont tu pourrais m'accuser ? demanda-t-elle en colère. J'avais 5 ans, tu m'as foutu dehors parce que j'étais la fille d'un monstre ou simplement parce que la tache serait trop difficile pour toi ?

- Je n'aurais pas sût t'élever, avoua-t-il en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Dès que j'ai compris que Tu-sais-qui était ton père j'ai vu tout ce que l'avenir nous réservé si je n'arrivais pas à t'élever. Tu allais être trop puissante, tu avais déjà un mauvais caractère, le seul qui arrivait à te canaliser c'était Albus. Alors je lui ai dit de s'occuper de toi, au départ il a voulu me convaincre que j'y arriverais mais après il s'est rendu compte qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu es l'éducation adéquate et la protection nécessaire pour te protéger. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je suis impulsif, tout ce que j'ai vu quand tu as parlé pour la première fois Fourchelang, c'est ce que ma fille avait fait. Elle a couché avec un monstre et je ne peux pas me dire qu'elle l'aimait, je ne l'admettrais jamais.

- Elle ne l'aimait pas elle a juste fait ça par vengeance, lui expliqua sa petite fille. Celui qu'elle aimait c'était Regulus Black, pas Voldemort. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de le manger, contrairement à moi. Parce que moi j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce qu'elle a entreprit…

- Arrête tes bêtises, lança Abelford, tu ne peux rien faire contre lui, Albus lui-même n'y est jamais parvenu.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas seule, rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais très bien que Voldemort est à Harry tout comme la Lestrange est à moi. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas, même si je dois en mourir.

- Et que fera tu quand tu te retrouveras devant lui ? Tu n'imagines pas le danger qu'il y aura si jamais il apprend ton existence.

- Au moins j'aurais l'effet de surprise et je pourrais m'échapper. Bien maintenant soit tu nous aides soit tu restes planté là à rien foutre, dit-elle méchamment. Nous devons aller à Poudlard, seulement le seul moyen d'y aller c'est par la cabane hurlante et il y a des Mangemorts partout.

- Entrer dans Poudlard, ricana l'homme, elle est bien bonne celle là, et que ferez vous une fois à l'intérieur ? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Mac Gonagall n'est plus la directrice, c'est Hank qui a prit sa place depuis l'ascension de Vous savez qui au ministère.

- QUOI ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Oui ce cher monsieur a oublié de dire qu'il était un Mangemort dans son CV, dit Abelford.

- Je vais me le faire, cria Ambre, au moins cette fois ci je n'aurais pas à me retenir, à mes yeux ce n'est plus un prof mais un Mangemort. Il va entendre parler de la dernière des femmes Dumbledore le harceleur. Il va finir impuissant avant l'âge…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda aussitôt Abelford.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, rétorqua Ambre mauvaise. Il ne m'a rien fait à part me souler depuis le début de l'année en me disant à quel point je ressemblais à ma mère et qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir m'avoir prêt de lui dans son lit. Seulement sur ce coup là je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu le caractère de mon père, je me suis énervé et je l'ai menacé, donc il a finit par abandonner. Mieux valait pour lui. Bon maintenant tu nous aides ou pas, parce qu'on a Voldemort aux fesses et personnellement je préférerais l'éviter.

- On va prendre la porte de derrière, accepta l'homme, elle donne directement sur un chemin qui mène à la cabane hurlante et ce chemin n'est pas visible de la rue.

- On ? retint Ambre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie sans intervenir, réagit Abelford en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai déjà perdu ma fille parce que je n'avais pas réagit, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Ce monstre ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas que je voudrais casser l'ambiance, intervint Ron, mais j'ai comme l'impression que l'on a un bonhomme très dangereux au trousse. Donc si on pouvait accélérer.

- Ron a raison en route, dit Ambre en prenant la porte de derrière. Par contre Abel tu n'aurais pas une cape par hasard pour que je puisse cacher mon visage il est malheureusement un peu trop reconnaissable.

Abelford lui en donna une, en profita pour fermer son pub et sortir avec eux. Ils prirent donc le chemin en silence, Dobby toujours dans les bras d'Harry. L'homme avait bien remarqué l'elfe et la coupe mais n'avait posé aucune question. Ils réussirent à atteindre la cabane hurlante sans difficultés, une fois dedans ils empruntèrent le passage secret qui donnait sous le saule cogneur. Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissaient assez ce passage pour savoir où il débouchait. Quand le groupe fut enfin sorti, ils coururent vers l'entrée du château qui était encore ouverte. Forcement ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hank et trois Mangemorts. Ambre s'empressa de prendre la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et lui jeta sur le dos.

- Occupe-toi de ce pour quoi l'on est venu, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne proteste, nous on s'occupe du comité d'accueil. Pense à prendre des réserves d'armes pour le dernier qu'il nous reste s'il te plait, ça pourrais s'avérer utile.

- J'y avais déjà pensé, admit Harry. Dépêchez vous Voldemort ne va pas tarder à arriver à Pré au Lard et il est très en colère.

- Compte sur moi pour en finir au plus vite. Vas-y maintenant.

Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait, Ambre, Ron, Hermione et Abelford se mirent en place.

- Ca alors Melle Granger, Mr Weasley, j'ai crût apercevoir Mr Potter, je suppose donc que la dernière personne est Melle Dumbledore, s'exclama Hank en souriant.

- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous en réjouir, s'écria Ambre en enlevant sa capuche et faisant apparaitre Santana. Vous vous souvenez de mon ami je crois.

Les quatre Mangemorts se mirent à grogner.

- Bon sang c'est la bestiole qui m'a mordu quand on a attaqué le taudis des Weasley, s'énerva un des Mangemort.

- Génial je commence à devenir célèbre, ricana le serpent.

- Et oui ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un serpent mord Voldemort, dit Ambre en Fourchelang.

Les quatre Mangemorts reculèrent en voyant ça, ils étaient tout à coup terrifié.

- Qui a-t-il messieurs ? demanda la blonde en souriant. Serait-ce la première fois que vous voyez une fille parler Fourchelang. J'avoue que ce n'est pas commun mais tout de même. Va dire bonjour à notre cher ancien prof de métamorphose mon petit Santana. Je suis sure qu'il va être ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Hank vit le serpent descendre du bras de la jeune femme pour aller vers lui, il jeta des sortilèges mais Ambre protégea Santana à chaque fois. La bataille s'engagea, chacun prenant un Mangemort différent, mais Ambre s'était auto distribué Hank.

- Regarde le bien, le menaça-t-elle, je t'avais promis qu'il te rendrait une petite visite. Tu sais que si tu ne reçois pas la potion à temps tu peux mourir en moins de 5 heures. Et je me régalerais de te voir souffrir.

Plus le serpent avançait, plus Hank commençait à paniquer, il lançait toute sorte de sort mais aucun n'atteignait ni Santana ni Ambre. Il commença à reculer quand il vit qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer le serpent.

- Un problème peut être, demanda ironiquement Ambre. Vous voyez enfin ce que ça fait de se sentir piéger, oppressé, harcelé.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le visage d'Hank quand le serpent vint s'enrouler autour de son pied.

- Santana viens ici mon grand, je me charge de lui, lui dit sa maitresse. J'ai encore assez d'honneur pour lui mettre une raclée toute seule.

Mais ses paroles ne rassurèrent pas pour autant le professeur, puisqu'il connaissait la puissance d'Ambre. Elle récupéra Santana et le plaça autour de son cou sous sa cape. Elle empoigna sa baguette et regarda autour d'elle, Abelford avait maitrisé son Mangemort sans aucune difficulté, Hermione et Ron combattait ensemble les deux autres, ils faisaient des combinaisons tellement synchronisées, que les deux autres Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Quand ils relevèrent la tête Ron se mit à rire.

- Ambre arrête de jouer et met le hors circuit on a un vrai méchant aux trousses, ricana Ron.

- Dommage je m'amusais tellement, soupira la jeune femme en envoyant un sortilège tellement puissant et foudroyant que Hank ne pût même pas réagir. Vraiment dommage. Allez aider Harry tout les deux moi et Abel on va faire le guet.

- Ok, firent en même temps Ron et Hermione avant de partir.

Ambre remit aussitôt sa capuche, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Abelford c'était caché derrière une statue pendant qu'Ambre envoyait un patronus à tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix pour avoir des renforts, car Harry était bien trop long. Elle était sure à présent de tomber sur son père. Seulement il ne fallait pas qu'il voit son visage, mais bien sur elle jouera sur la dernière rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Peu de temps après le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva devant la porte et quand elle vit Abelford et les Mangemorts neutralisés à terre elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle hésitante. Je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services.

- Bien au contraire professeur, s'écria Ambre en sortant de l'ombre. Voldemort et ses sbires ne vont pas tarder, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre à l'abri, les renforts ne vont pas tarder.

Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas assez vite. Ambre se remit dans l'ombre. Voldemort n'était pas encore là, mais une délégation de Mangemort passait déjà les grandes portes. Soudain l'un des Mangemorts repéra Abelford et Minerva. A peine eurent-ils le temps de tourner la tête que le Mangemort les fit voler dans la grande salle. Quand Ambre vit son grand père atterrir douloureusement sur le sol son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mac Gonagall elle avait réussi à amortir sa chute avec un sort. Elle se releva donc sans difficultés. C'est à cet instant que beaucoup de chose se passèrent. Les renforts de l'ordre arrivèrent en attaquant les Mangemorts de front, et le Mangemort de devant enleva son masque et s'avança vers Abelford, c'était Bellatrix. Alors que tous les membres de l'ordre étaient occupés avec tous les Mangemorts, Ambre suivit le chemin de Bellatrix.

- Alors le barman on se décide à sortir de son trou, lança méchamment la Mangemort.

- Oui bah toi tu aurais peut être mieux fais de rester dans le tiens, lâcha Ambre en attrapant les cheveux de Bellatrix par derrière.

Celle-ci essaya d'envoyer des sorts à son assaillante mais Ambre se mit à lui rire au nez.

- N'essaye même pas, je t'ai déjà mit KO deux fois je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire encore une fois.

- Lâche-moi sale petite gamine, hurla Bellatrix.

- Espère tu que je vais te laisser t'enfuir une fois encore, ricana la blonde en mettant un coup de pied dans le genou de son ennemie. La première fois tu as reçu l'aide de ton patron, la deuxième je manquais de temps mais là je déconseille à qui que se soit de me déranger.

- Vraiment, s'exclama une voie glaciale en s'approchant, et si c'est moi qui te dérange jeune fille ?

Elle se retourna et rencontra le dernier regard qu'elle voulait voir, une fois encore Voldemort l'interrompit.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai bon sang, s'énerva-t-elle. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me laissiez la tuer en paix ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas la tuer, répondit Voldemort.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Ca eu le don de faire rire son père, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et Ambre craignait que l'Horcruxe ne pose problème. Il lui faudrait donc qu'elle retienne l'attention de Voldemort pour qu'il en oublie son objectif. Elle n'avait que deux choix, le combat ou se dévoiler, et elle préférait encore combattre plutôt que de lui dire qui elle était.


	31. 31 Face à face

**Et oui l'affrontement final approche mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre là désolé. **

**Jonathan: Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton propre bien**

**Sheltan: Moi aussi je plains les ennemis des futurs Potter, ils feraient mieux de surveiller leurs arrières**

**Rockeuse dans l'âme: Je te remercie encore pour tes reviews qui me font extrèmement plaisir comme toutes les autres merci**

**Perrine: Bienvenue à toi et merci d'avoir laissé un com, la suite est là, je te laisse donc savourer !**

**A bientôt tout le monde !**

* * *

><p>Ambre s'était mise face à Voldemort en tenant toujours Bellatrix par les cheveux.<p>

- Si je la laisse me combattre en duel de sorciers vous aller dire non je suppose ? demanda la blonde.

- En effet ça ne serais pas équitable car je sais déjà que tu es capable de mettre mon lieutenant hors service en moins de cinq minutes.

- Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis censé abandonner, je n'abandonne jamais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

- Peut être que j'ai quelqu'un qui pourrait te convaincre, lança Voldemort. Drago vient ici.

Le blond apparut et se mit à côté de son maitre.

- Tue là ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en croit pas capable, si tu attaques avant elle tu as une chance. Ne me déçois pas.

Drago chercha à regarder Ambre dans les yeux, mais avec la capuche il n'y parvint pas. La blonde avait peur qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago, il ne cherche à la tuer, mais elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait.

- Drago souvient toi de ce que l'on s'est dit sur le courage et la lâcheté, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est aujourd'hui que tu peux prouver que tu es un homme courageux. Je n'ai pas toujours menti. Certes je me suis servi de toi pour accéder à un objet, mais jamais je n'ai fait semblant d'être ton amie. Ton âme est encore entière, fait en sorte qu'elle ne se divise pas…

- Ne l'écoute pas Drago…, essaya de dire Bellatrix.

- Oh toi la ferme, la coupa Ambre en tirant encore un peu sur ses cheveux. Parlons de ton courage Bellatrix. Torturer des Aurors pendant des heures jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent des légumes, tuer une femme alors qu'elle est sans baguette, quelle preuve de courage.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, cria Bellatrix.

- Compte sur moi pour te rappeler de qui il s'agit dès que le moment sera venu, s'énerva la blonde.

- Drago finis-en maintenant, ordonna Voldemort.

Mais la main de jeune homme tremblait. Il n'arrivait pas à attaquer et ça Ambre et son père l'avait vu.

- Comme tu voudras, s'énerva le père d'Ambre. Si tu ne veux pas m'obéir tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

Drago ferma les yeux en sachant que sa dernière heure était venu. Alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette, Ambre relâcha Bellatrix et lui lança un sortilège qui la fit atterrir sur son maitre.

- Drago vient ici, hurla Ambre en le mettant derrière son dos avec Abelford.

Voldemort se releva aussitôt et de toute évidence il avait l'air très énervé. Il engagea le combat et Ambre dû bien admettre que c'était autre chose que de combattre Bellatrix. Elle avait plus l'impression de se battre contre quelqu'un de la trempe d'Albus. Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait, elle arrivait à tenir tête à Voldemort, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain quelque chose vint interrompre la concentration d'Ambre et quand elle y regarda de plus prêt elle vit Nagini.

- Santana descend j'ai besoin de toi, lui dit-elle en Fourchelang, si jamais ce serpent me touche je suis morte, c'est un Horcruxe.

Drago qui était derrière elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle venait de parler Fourchelang. A part lui et Abelford personne n'avait pût entendre avec tout le bouquant qu'ils faisaient. Après un ultime sort, Voldemort relâcha la pression et regarda Nagini qui se tortillait à terre. Un silence de plomb tomba, d'un côté il y avait tout les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui avaient rejoint Ambre et son petit groupe et de l'autre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

- Maitre, siffla Nagini, un autre serpent vient de me mordre.

Ambre savait très bien que le venin de Santana ne pourrait pas tuer Nagini, un simple venin ne peut pas tuer un Horcruxe, mais au moins Nagini se tenait loin de la blonde et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Quand Santana fila en direction d'Ambre et qu'elle le reprit sur son bras, Voldemort la regarda profondément.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il froidement. Qui es-tu pour me tenir tête, pour contrôler un serpent avec autant de facilité ?

Ambre savait que le moment était venu, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu, et elle n'avait plus la force de combattre. Elle n'avait plus le choix, si la vérité devait éclater, c'était maintenant qu'elle devait le faire.

- Vous voulez savoir qui je suis, dit-elle en s'avançant ce qui étonna Voldemort. Je suis une orpheline ou du moins se qui s'en rapproche le plus puisque je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Parce que ma mère a été assassinée par la Lestrange. Parce que l'homme qui m'avait recueillit et qui m'a tout appris est mort il y a quelque mois assassiné par Severus Rogue. Albus était bien plus qu'un tuteur pour moi, il était aussi mon père adoptif. Alors vous voulez savoir qui je suis et bien je vais vous le dire je m'appelle Ambre Rosie Dumbledore.

Alors qu'elle faisait sa révélation elle enleva sa capuche et montra son visage. Si l'horreur se désigna sur le visage de Bellatrix et d'autre Mangemort, ça n'était rien comparait à celui de Voldemort.

- Enchanté papa, siffla Ambre en Fourchelang.

Jamais personne n'avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi déstabilisé.

- Qui a-t-il père, lança Ambre pour que tout le monde l'entende en avançant encore, je ne suis peut être pas assez proche pour que tu fasses le rapprochement avec ma mère, Rosie Anna, qui a été ta maitresse pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'au jour où elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, tout ça parce qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Et le jour où la Lestrange l'a enfin retrouvé, elle m'a caché, et tu n'as même pas trouvé le courage de la tuer toi-même, non tu as dit à ton lieutenant de la faire. Quel courage. Enfin tu avais déjà assassiné ton propre père, tu as tué la femme qui partagé ton lit depuis des mois, je ne serais pas plus étonné que ça que tu t'attaques à ta propre fille à présent. Surtout maintenant que tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de points communs avec toi, comme le Fourchelang, et que j'ai était élevé par Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu mens, siffla Voldemort.

- Vraiment, s'écria-t-elle. Quel intérêt ai-je de dire que mon père est le pire monstre que cette terre porte. Crois moi si je pouvais en avoir un autre je ne priverais pas de changer. Seulement je suis tel que je suis et il m'est impossible de choisir mon père.

- Je ne suis pas ton père, cria Voldemort.

- Oh non tu ne l'es pas, hurla Ambre en faisant jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette. Un père c'est là quand sa fille née, un père c'est présent quand son enfant fait ses premiers pas. Si j'avais eu un père, je serais rentré en première année à Poudlard comme tout élève normal. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé ma mère, mais non il fallait que tu me la prennes aussi.

Des larmes de rage commençaient à couler sur son visage et plus elle parlait, moins elle arrivait à se contrôler. Elle n'était plus du tout concentré, non elle était totalement consumait par sa rancœur et sa haine refoulait depuis trop longtemps.

- J'aurais pût avoir une famille normale. Mais tu m'as tout prit, ma mère, mon oncle, ma vie et aujourd'hui encore tu essaye de me prendre Harry mais je ne te laisserais pas faire, jamais. Je finirais la mission de ma mère, sa vengeance et même si je dois mourir tu me suivras. Alors regarde moi dans les yeux, regardes bien et dis moi si ce n'est pas le regard que tu avais lorsque que tu t'appelais Tom Jedusor que tu vois.

Elle était à présent juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Voldemort ne pouvait réfuter ce qu'elle venait de dire, car oui, fut un temps, il avait le même regard. Un regard calculateur, intelligent et ambitieux.

- Tu vas me suivre et nous réglerons ça en privé, s'exclama Voldemort.

- Je n'irais nulle part avec toi, cria-t-elle. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux je ne suivrais jamais la voie que tu as tracé. Je préfère encore mourir.

- Et moi je ne veux pas gâcher ton potentiel, alors soit tu me suis volontairement, soit je vais devoir mon montrer plus convainquant.

- Tu peux toujours rêver…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il lui jeta un sortilège tellement foudroyant qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, mais elle ne s'en releva pas. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience elle ordonna juste à Santana de fuir. Après ce fut le trou noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans un grand lit, les bras attachés. Au moins elle était vivante se dit-elle. Soudain la porte claqua et un Mangemort entra, quand elle le reconnu une seule idée lui passa par la tête, « ça va être ma fête ».


	32. 32 Interrogatoire

**Et voilà la suite comme toujours, désolé c'est encore un chapitre sur Ambre, le prochain sera totalement consacré à Harry, vous serez enfin ce qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps. **

**Jonathan: Et oui explosive est le mot, je dirais même atomique. Pour le personne qui entre regarde juste en dessous et tu sauras. Pour ce qui est de s'échapper n'ai crainte Ambre est pleine de ressource. Merci encore de suivre cette fic depuis le début. **

**Sheltan: Ambre de la répartie, non c'est juste un massacre verbale qu'elle nous fait. **

**Mailoan: Elle a fait ça pour gagner du temps et peut être aussi pour enfin pourvoir vider son sac. Pour ce qui est des chapitres il ne devait y en avoir que 36 au départ mais il va y en avoir 37 parce que sur l'autre site où j'avais posté cette fic mes lecteurs voulaient un petit bonus, alors j'en ai fait un pour leur faire plaisir, plaisir qui sera partagé avec vous. **

**Rockeuse dans l'ame: Faire ça à la bataille finale aurait été un effet de surprise non négligeable mais il y aurait eu trop de non dit ce qui aurait été dommage vu le nombre de chose qu'Ambre a à dire. **

**Moony-Chach: Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et je te souhaite à toi aussi la bienvenue parmi nous. Bien entendu Harry ne va pas laisser sa belle en détresse il a bien trop besoin d'elle. **

**C'est bon j'ai assez parlé comme ça je vous laisse donc lire la suite et apprécier, à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te tue pas compte sur moi pour le faire à sa place, murmura méchamment la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.<p>

- Mon petit parrain adoré tu ne va pas me faire de mal quand même, chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais t'étrangler, s'énerva Rogue tout en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible. J'ai passé ma vie à te protéger de ton père et toi tu ne trouves pas mieux que de lui révéler ton identité. Tu es inconsciente ou tout simplement cinglée ?

- Il m'a empêché une fois encore de tuer la Lestrange, murmura Ambre haineuse, quand j'ai vu qu'Harry ne revenait toujours pas j'ai essayé de gagner du temps, alors j'ai combattu, seulement je suis peut être doué, mais alors Voldemort je crois que c'est du trop gros calibre pour moi. Alors je n'avais plus le choix. Mais quand il a commencé à dire qu'il n'était pas mon père, je me suis emporté ça je l'admets. Mais j'ai revu défiler devant moi le meurtre de ma mère et ça m'a mis dans une rage folle, tu n'imagines même pas.

- Oh si je peux très bien imaginer puisque moi aussi j'ai vu mourir ta mère qui était ceci dit en passant ma meilleure amie, lança-t-il froidement. C'est moi qui t'ai caché dans le placard quand ils sont arrivés. Je ne pouvais pas défendre ta mère elle m'avait fait promettre de te sauver la vie. J'ai vu le sortilège de la mort l'atteindre et sa tête cogner contre la table, j'ai vu son sang couler. Alors crois moi je sais exactement ce que ça fait de devoir contrôler sa rage jour après jour.

Un silence de plomb tomba avant qu'Ambre n'enchaine.

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? demanda-t-elle en montrant ses mains attachées.

- Et bien de toute évidence les frères Weasley avaient encore un peu de poudre d'obscurité sur eux, répondit doucement Severus. Donc l'Ordre du Phénix à réussi à fuir en emmenant ton vieux con de grand père et Drago. Seulement toi, tu étais trop loin, ton père t'a agrippé et pris dans ses bras, puis il t'a amené ici. En ce moment je suis celui qui garde la demeure parce qu'il est toujours à la rechercher de Potter dans Poudlard.

- On est chez les Malefoy ? demanda aussitôt Ambre.

- Non, je ne sais absolument pas où on est, mais ce n'est pas chez les Malefoy en tout cas. Moi-même je ne sais pas où se trouve cette maison. Alors je ne vois pas comment Potter et ses amis vont réussir à te libérer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça je m'en charge. Pourquoi suis-je toujours vivante ?

- N'espère même pas que c'est parce que ton père fait preuve de compassion ou d'amour, cracha Rogue en serrant les poings. Non il pense que tu pourrais encore lui servir, notamment pour trouver Potter.

- Sev, tu ne peux vraiment pas l'appeler Harry ?

- Albus et moi on te confie à ce petit con et il te laisse tout seul devant ce monstre.

Il était vraiment énervé mais il essayait de ne pas trop élever la voie.

- D'une tu évites de traiter Harry de petit con, de deux tu ne juges pas sans savoir, de trois il va falloir que tu me rendes un service.

- Si ce service nécessite ta libération je te pose la question « Que crois tu que je fais ici, du Polynectar ? »

- Non justement tu ne vas pas me libérer, le coupa sa filleule. Je suppose que la prochaine patrouille qui part pour Poudlard tu en sera ?

- En effet on échange souvent les rôles, pendant que je serais à Poudlard, ton père sera ici à t'interroger.

- Alors tu vas faire en sorte de monter dans le bureau d'Albus et tu vas prendre l'épée de Gryffondor. Quand ça sera fait tu reviendras ici et tu me feras le plaisir de couper la tête de son maudit serpent.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Rogue en clignant des yeux.

- Je t'en pose des questions moi, fais le et c'est tout. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que si jamais ce serpent me touche je suis morte, alors je préférerais vraiment que ce soit lui plutôt que moi.

- Où est Santana, la questionna son parrain, il pourrait venir t'aider.

- Santana sais très bien ce qu'il a faire…

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ce qui signifie retrouver Harry, lui dit elle cassante. Harry parle Fourchelang il pourra comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est lui qui viendra m'aider, toi tu n'as pas besoin de griller ta couverture.

- Saint Potter le sauveur, s'énerva Rogue.

- Si tu tiens à ta langue tu laisse Harry en dehors de cette discussion, je sais que tu le déteste et sache que c'est tout à fait réciproque. Tout ce que tu vois en lui c'est son père, seulement dis toi qu'il est aussi le fils de l'une de tes meilleures amies. Mais un peu d'eau dans ton vin.

Il la regarda bizarrement pendant cinq bonnes minutes comme ci il essayait de lire en elle.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose, murmura-t-il en la menaçant de sa baguette.

- Moi, fit-elle innocemment. Comment oserai-je ?

Il fronça les sourcils, Ambre n'avait jamais su mentir à son parrain. Quand il comprit enfin il devint rouge de colère.

- Tu n'as pas osé tomber amoureuse de ce petit con tout de même. Dis-moi que c'est faux.

- C'est faux, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu mens, se fâcha-t-il tout en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

- Tu m'as dit de te dire que c'était faux, bah je te l'ai dit, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne faut pas me demander de dire quelque chose que tu sais déjà être un mensonge si tu pose la question.

- Essayerai-tu de m'embrouiller ? lui demanda Rogue en ne comprenant rien.

- Absolument, lui sourit sa filleule heureuse d'avoir réussi.

Alors qu'il avait toujours sa baguette levée, Bellatrix entra dans la chambre.

- Que fais tu Severus, s'exclama la Mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a exigé qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Baisse cette baguette.

- Cette gamine est agaçante, essaya de jouer Rogue.

- Je vois de quoi tu parles, admit Bellatrix. Alors ma grande qu'est ce que ça fais de se retrouver piégée ?

Ambre fusilla des yeux Bellatrix ce qui fit rire Severus.

- Bella, Bella, je crois que si des regards pouvaient tuer, tu serais morte.

- Ca va comme ça Severus sortons.

Alors que les deux Mangemorts allaient sortir Ambre décida de remettre un peu d'huile sur le feu.

- Dis-moi la Lestrange, s'écria la blonde en essayant de se redresser dans le lit. Ca te fais quoi de savoir que l'amour de ta vie a eu une fille avec une femme que tu détestais. Sans oublier que cet enfant ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère…

- Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta bouche, s'énerva Bellatrix, car il me semble qu'elle profère beaucoup d'ânerie…

- Et que cet enfant ai réussi à te mettre hors circuit en deux temps trois mouvements alors qu'elle n'a que 16 ans, continua Ambre en souriant. C'est énervant n'est-ce pas. Ca te ronge de savoir que Rosie Anna Dumbledore à réussi à toucher Voldemort là où toi tu n'as jamais réussi à aller. C'est à se demander parfois s'il ne l'a pas aimé…

Bellatrix lui sauta dessus en l'étranglant. Rogue s'approcha pour les séparer mais quelqu'un envoya Bellatrix voler à l'autre bout de la chambre en entrant.

- Dehors, ordonna Voldemort. Sortez tout les deux. Severus tu pars en patrouille à Poudlard, retrouvez moi Potter où je vais m'énerver.

Les deux Mangemorts sortirent alors que Voldemort s'installé au bout du lit où sa fille était attachée. Il la fixa pendant un bon bout de temps, l'examinant du haut en bas.

- On dirait ta mère, dit-il enfin mais Ambre préféra garder le silence et le tuer du regard. Une femme très séduisante qui savait se servir de ses charmes. On dirait que tu marches dans ses pas. Tu as très bien su séduire Drago Malefoy. Mais tout comme ta mère tu cherche juste à venger quelqu'un. Maintenant je vais être très clair avec toi, tu vas répondre à mes questions, sinon tu en pâtiras. Où est Potter ? Et comment est-il au courant pour les Horcruxes ?

Ambre fit une tête soumise, comme ci elle était prête à parler. Son père décida donc de se rapprocher et de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu peux me parler, lui dit-il gentiment, je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu me dis la vérité et tu seras en sécurité après, je ne laisserais personne t'approcher.

- C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des petits yeux tristes.

- Mais bien sûr je suis ton père après tout, c'était à moi de prendre soin de toi depuis ta naissance, alors dis moi tout ce que tu sais.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu du visage d'Ambre et elle en profita pour lui cracher en pleine figure.

- Il va te falloir de meilleure tactique pour me manipuler, cracha-t-elle froidement en le frappant avec ses pieds. J'ai beaucoup trop utilisé la manipulation moi-même pour ne pas en connaitre les symptômes. Trouve-toi un autre cobaye.

Elle reçu une grosse gifle en pleine tête pour toute réponse. Mais cela eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire la blonde.

- Essayerai-tu de faire de l'autorité parentale, ricana-t-elle.

Il attrapa les jambes de sa fille pour qu'elle cesse de le rouer de coup.

- Peut être aurai-je dû t'attacher les jambes, cria-t-il en écrasant les chevilles d'Ambre.

- Peut être aurai-tu dû fermer la braguette de ton pantalon tu aurais eu moins de problème, lança sa fille haineuse.

- Ca c'est certain. Maintenant ou tu me dis où se trouve Potter ou alors je vais allez pécher les informations autrement.

- Essaye toujours, le défia-t-elle.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il se releva et attrapa sa baguette.

- Legiliment, dit-il.

Mais alors que le sortilège atteignait Ambre, il se répercuta et envoya Voldemort de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il se releva aussitôt en rage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Occlumantie réactive, répondit Ambre. Je n'accepte de personne l'accès à mon cerveau, tu n'y feras pas exception. Albus disait que le fait d'apprendre l'occlumantie était une bonne chose, je commence à le croire.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu me donneras toutes les informations que je veux avoir, s'énerva encore plus Voldemort.

- Oui bien sur, la semaine des quatre jeudi, rit-elle.

- Tu es peut être insensible à légimantie, mais certainement pas au sortilège Doloris.

- Je vois que tu reviens au bonne vieille méthode de torture, fais juste bien attention de ne pas aller trop loin, imagine que j'y perde la conscience comme les Londubat, tu ne récupérerai plus rien de moi.

Sa nonchalance finit de le mettre en rage et il lui lança des Doloris si puissant, que même si elle avait voulu ne pas crier elle n'aurait pas pût. Une fois la séance terminée elle était en piteux état. Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

- C'est toi qui m'oblige à faire ça, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Au moins as-tu le courage de faire ça toi-même cette fois ci, lui lança difficilement Ambre.

- Je reviendrais d'ici quelques heures et crois moi tu parleras, ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière, nous passerons aux choses sérieuses la prochaine fois.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je ne te dirais rien.

- Ton courage est une qualité idiote, car elle conduit à la mort, la menaça Voldemort.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu viens de me faire le plus beau compliment que je puisse espérer dans ta bouche. Tu viens de prouver toi-même que j'avais bien mérité ma place chez les Gryffondor.

Il siffla à cette annonce.

- L'héritière de Salazar Serpentard et de Lord Voldemort à Gryffondor, ragea-t-il en faisait exploser un meuble derrière lui à coup de baguette. Comment est-ce possible.

- Je suis aussi l'héritière des Dumbledore, voilà bien la meilleure partie de mon sang, mais si je retire beaucoup de puissance de ta partie.

- Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne te permettra de sortir d'ici, surtout sans baguette.

- On pari, ricana-t-elle à bout de force.

- Oh oui on pari, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, du moins pas vivante.

- Pari tenu.

- BELLATRIX ! hurla Voldemort alors que la Mangemort entrait en trombe. Surveille là, mais tu ne la touche pas, même si elle t'agace tu ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Tu fais juste en sorte qu'elle reste bien place.

Voldemort sorti de la chambre et laissa sa fille à Bellatrix.

- Comme on se retrouve, la taquina Ambre en grimaçant de douleur.

- Oui mais cette fois ci je suis en meilleure état que toi, répondit la Mangemort en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de son ennemie.

Le silence s'installa, non pas qu'Ambre n'avait pas envie de faire enrager Bellatrix, mais plutôt qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer des forces et de réfléchir. Elle était en train de monter un plan dans sa tête mais pour qu'il soit parfait elle devrait attendre que Bellatrix relâche un peu de son attention. Ainsi elle pourrait le mettre à exécution.


	33. 33 La course

**Et oui voilà enfin le chapitre expliquant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien fabriquer pendant tout ce temps. La fin approche les amis, il y a encore quelques chapitres en réserve mais ça approche quand même. **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a une nouvelle fic que j'ai mis sur le site, par contre celle là n'est pas écrite d'avance donc il vous faudra de la patience.**

**Jonathan: Pour Voldemort Ambre n'est rien d'autre qu'un obstacle, pas de quoi s'émouvoir. Quand à Bellatrix elle va encore embéter le monde enfin tu verras bien. **

**Sheltan: Moi je vote AMBRE !**

**Perrine: La voilà la suite, et oui je suis chieuse je l'admet je plaide coupable. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toute...**

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione essayait en vain de détruire l'Horcruxe que Dobby tenait dans ses bras pétrifiés, mais bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à approcher l'objet.<p>

- Mais c'est quoi le problème maintenant ? s'énerva Ron en essayant encore une fois de transpercer l'objet.

- C'est la magie de Dobby qui le protège, répondit Hermione, tant qu'il sera pétrifié on ne pourra pas approcher la coupe.

- Génial, maugréa Harry en tapant du pied dans la vieille carcasse du basilic. Comment on fait alors ?

- Il faut le libérer du sortilège d'Ambre…

- Seulement si on fait ça il va transplaner et se barrer avec l'Horcruxe, la coupa Harry.

- C'est bien ça le problème, admit Hermione. Et on ne peut même pas lancer un sortilège anti-transplanage ça n'a aucun effet sur les elfes de maison.

- Mais est-ce qu'un elfe de maison peut empêcher un autre elfe de transplaner ? demanda Harry en ayant une idée.

- Harry tu es génial quand tu veux, le félicita Hermione.

- Pas le temps pour les compliments douteux, dit Harry en souriant, KREATTUR !

- Oui maitre, s'exclama l'elfe en apparaissant.

- On a besoin de ton aide, pourrais tu empêcher Dobby de transplaner ?

- Si je reste en contact constant avec l'elfe et si le maitre l'ordonne oui je peux l'empêcher.

- Parfait bon par contre j'espère que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à se que l'on t'attache au dos de Dobby, parce qu'il risque d'être réticent à nous donner l'objet qu'il tient. En aucun cas tu ne dois toucher l'objet.

- Bien maitre.

Ron pensait que le plan allait enfin fonctionner, mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité de Dobby, qui à peine libérait du sortilège parti en courant avec Kreattur sur le dos et en criant « A moi ». La situation aurait pût être comique si elle n'était pas aussi urgente. Les trois amis se mirent à courir après les deux elfes de maison dans toute la chambre des secrets, chacun un croc de Basilic dans la main, seulement même avec un poids sur le dos, Dobby était très rapide. Soudain Harry arrêta de courir quand une douleur horrible lui déchira la tête. Il se trouvait maintenant dans la tête de Voldemort et ce qu'il y voyait ne lui plus pas du tout. Ambre venait de l'empêcher de tuer Drago et il engageait le combat.

- RON ! HERMIONE ! FAUT SE GROUILLER IL Y A DU GRABUGE EN HAUT ! AMBRE EST EN DANGER !

Alors qu'il se concentrait pour trouver Dobby, l'elfe lui fonça dedans tellement fort que l'Horcruxe atterrit dans les mains d'Harry. L'effet maléfique de celui-ci pris automatiquement effet sur le brun. Dès qu'un de ses amis approchait, il partait en courant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, on n'y arrivera jamais, s'énerva Ron. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Alors qu'Hermione attirait l'attention d'Harry, Ron le plaqua au sol. Mais le brun réussi néanmoins à se dégager et à se relever. Mais alors qu'il allait s'enfuir de nouveau la douleur dans sa tête se fit sentir encore une fois et il y vit Ambre, le visage découvert qui parlait froidement en s'adressant à Voldemort. Ron en profita pour enfoncer le croc de Basilic dans la coupe. Quand se fut fait, il s'effondra à terre.

- J'ai vraiment crût qu'on allait jamais y arriver, souffla-t-il mais Harry le releva aussitôt.

- Il faut se dépêcher on a un énorme problème, fit le brun paniqué.

- Dans quel genre, demanda Hermione à bout de souffle.

- Du genre Ambre qui regarde Voldemort avec une envie de meurtre, à visage découvert et qui dis « enchanté papa » en Fourchelang.

Les deux autres le regardèrent choqués.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama Ron en commençant à marcher vers la sortie de la chambre. C'est la merde, elle est folle ma parole.

- Non elle essaye juste de le retenir pour détourner son attention de nous, expliqua Hermione. Courrons !

- Non ça ne servira à rien on ne sera jamais là bas à temps, elle est entrain de péter un plomb. Dobby peux nous déposer devant la grande salle ?

- Oui monsieur et encore désolé, s'excusa l'elfe.

- Plus tard Dobby.

Harry emmena Kreattur avec lui et ils atterrir devant la grande salle. Ambre hurlait contre son père et celui-ci affichait un visage qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Soudain une poigne de fer agrippa Harry par derrière et lui mit une main sur la bouche.

- Chut Harry, lui fit Hagrid. C'est après toi qu'ils en ont.

Harry voulait que son ami le lâche mais juste à côté de lui il voyait Lupin qui tenait Ron de la même façon et Hermione était tenu par Kingsley. Le brun donnait des coups de pieds à Hagrid pour qu'il le lâche mais le demi géant ne sentait absolument rien.

- Harry essaye de nous comprendre, lui dit Remus. C'est toi le principal. Ambre s'en sortira très bien toute seule. Nous ne sommes pas en position de nous battre. Il nous manque trop de monde.

Il voulait protester mais il ne le put pas parce que Voldemort venait de lancer un sortilège à Ambre qui s'écroula à terre. Harry hurla même si la main d'Hagrid atténua son cri. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Fred et George balançait de la poudre d'obscurité au visage des Mangemorts, ainsi ils purent récupérer Drago et Abelford, mais pas Ambre. Santana s'approcha et s'enroula autour de la jambe d'Harry, ce qu'Hagrid ne remarqua même pas. Tout les membres de l'ordre se mirent à courir vers la sortie, mais des Mangemorts arrivaient encore, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rentrer dans le château et de partir se cacher dans l'édifice. Ron et Hermione avait été relâché, parce qu'ils avaient bien compris qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour Ambre, mais Hagrid lui tenait toujours Harry. Mac Gonagall les fit tous entrer dans une salle et scella la porte.

- Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici, s'énerva Fol œil.

- Hummme memme humhum ! essaya de dire Harry en faisant des signes de têtes vers les elfes de maison qui étaient à côtés de lui.

- Professeur il faut appeler les elfes de maison de Poudlard pour qu'ils nous transportent dans un lieu sure, lui dit Hermione, ce sont les seuls à pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- C'est exact, répondit Minerva en regardant Harry soupçonneuse. J'espère que vous n'avez jamais usé de ce subterfuge pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

- Humm,hummmm hummm ! fit le brun avec un air innocent.

- Je vais faire comme ci je vous croyais. Bien en route pour le quartier général.

Plusieurs elfes apparurent et les transportèrent aux 12 Square Grimault. A peine furent-ils arrivaient qu'Hagrid relâcha Harry. Celui-ci ramassa Santana et le mit autour de son cou.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en Fourchelang.

- Bah c'est l'autre trou duc à tête de serpent, quoique d'un sens il fait insulte à notre espèce avec cette pâle reproduction…

- Santana s'il te plait viens en au fait.

- Ma petite gamine à voulu arracher la tignasse de la Lestrange et embarquer son cerveau avec par la même occasion, quoique vu ce qu'il y a dedans, enfin bref, il y a l'autre zombie qui est arrivé et il a empêché Ambre d'accomplir sa vengeance. Alors il a ordonné au blondinet, Drago, de la tuer. Seulement l'autre blanc bec il n'a pas voulu la tuer, du coup Voldy il allait le massacrer à la place. C'état sans compter sur ma boucle d'or qui c'est interposé pour sauver Drago et qui a engagé le combat. La dessus j'ai fait la connaissance de Nagini, un peu arrogant ce serpent comme même, il pourrait peut être arrêté de se prendre pour le roi du monde, vu qu'il est vieux, moche, tout fripé comme son maitre…, s'arrêta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Harry. Ok ! Quand Ambry a vu qu'elle n'allait pas faire le poids face au patriarche elle a voulu gagner du temps et il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, celle de dire qui elle était. Et puis après elle a pété un câble comme d'hab quand elle est sous pression comme une cocotte minute. Elle a pas vu le coup du vieux serpent arriver, elle est tombé et la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est de fuir, je suis directos venus te voir vu que tu es le seul gentil qui cause ma langue. Voilà c'est fini, bon alors maintenant vous pourriez bouger vos cul qu'on la retrouve, parce que c'est elle qui me nourrit et je n'ai pas envie de crever de faim. Enfin ceci dis en passant je préférerai vraiment qu'on la retrouve parce que moi j'y tiens à ma blondinette.

- T'inquiète vieux on va la retrouver, lui dit Harry en regardant le reste de l'ordre qui le fixait. Quoi ?

- C'est vraiment la fille de Tu sais Qui ? demanda Fred choqué.

- Le Fourchelang ne t'a pas suffit pour comprendre ? demanda Harry irrité. Oui elle est sa fille, mais crois moi elle ne risque pas de changer de camp.

- Ca on avait bien remarqué, ricana George. C'est qu'elle lui a bien tenu tête, j'aimerais vraiment pas l'avoir contre moi.

- NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! POTTER ! hurla Drago en arrivant dans l'entrée en bousculant tout le monde. Harry je sais qu'on n'est pas ami, mais on doit la retrouver, elle m'a sauvé la vie, je sais qu'elle c'est servi de moi, mais d'un sens je m'en fou, mais là c'est lui qui l'a et il ne va pas lui faire de cadeau si elle peut lui dire où te trouver, alors il faut la retrouver au plus vite, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tout est de ma faute…

- STOP ! hurla Harry en voyant que Drago se laissait gagner par la panique. Calme-toi un peu sinon on n'arrivera pas à réfléchir. As-tu une idée de l'endroit ou Voldemort pourrait aller se cacher à part chez toi ?

- Non absolument pas…, essaya de dire Drago en respirant à fond.

- Tu ne vas pas lui faire confiance comme même, s'énerva Ron. Après tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Je sais que je suis impardonnable à tes yeux Weasley, mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour Ambre. Il m'a ordonné de la tuer, mais j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de toucher un seul de ses cheveux. C'est la seule vraie amie que j'ai même si elle m'a trahi, elle m'a prouvé une fois encore qu'elle était mon amie en risquant sa vie pour la mienne. Alors que vous ayez confiance en moi ou pas je m'en fou du moment que vous la retrouvais saine et sauve.

Plus personne n'osa dire autre chose. Ils cherchèrent tous un endroit où Voldemort aurait pût emmener Ambre, mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Alors que la panique les gagnait de plus en plus, un sifflement strident se fit entendre et Harry regarda sa main. Sa bague magique venait de s'activer et aller le mener droit vers l'endroit où elle était cachée.

- Ambre tu es un génie ! s'exclama Harry en sautant de son fauteuil. Ron, Hermione, Drago préparez vous on part la libérer de l'intérieur, les autres je vous enverrez un repère une fois que je serais à l'intérieur.

- Tu l'emmène avec toi, demanda Hermione peu confiante.

- Granger ! s'énerva Drago. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez les Mangemorts…

- Oui je l'emmène avec moi parce que je crois en mon instinct et il me dit que je peux lui faire confiance pour une fois. En route. Dobby, Kreattur on a encore besoin de vous pour rentrer dans un manoir sans se faire remarquer.

Harry attrapa la main d'un des elfes, il appuya sur sa bague et ainsi ils partirent à six en direction d'un manoir situé dans le village de Little Hangleton, le manoir des Jedusor.


	34. 34 Etat de choc

**Et oui le manoir des Jedusor, personne n'y avait pensé, sauf moi forcemment je suis un peu barrée dans ma tête :)**

**Jonathan: Cette scène avec Dobby je me l'ai écrite en souriant. Elle me fait toujours autant marrer.**

**Sheltan: et oui la bonne cachette qu'il a trouvait là.**

**Rockeuse dans l'âme: Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu suis cette fic donc laisse moi une reviews dès que tu peux ça me fera toujours plaisir.**

**Moony-Chach: Et là tu vas voir les retrouvailles Harry/Rogue c'est assez sympa aussi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. Et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Alors on a perdu sa langue, ricana Bellatrix en jouant avec sa baguette.<p>

- Parce que tu veux que je te fasse la discussion maintenant, répondit froidement Ambre en essayant de se repositionner dans le lit. Crois tu vraiment que ça vaille la peine que j'utilise ma salive ?

- De toute évidence elle est toujours là mais elle a perdu un peu de son piquant depuis qu'elle a subit des Doloris, lança-t-elle en souriant méchamment.

- J'en connais une qui n'avait plus rien à dire il y a quelques temps quand je lui lançais un Doloris, répliqua la blonde aussitôt. C'est facile de faire la super méchante une fois que ton ennemie a été maitrisée par ton patron…

- Mon patron comme tu le dis est ton père.

- Cherches-tu à m'énerver là ? demanda Ambre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Absolument et je suis sure d'une chose c'est que je peux réussir à te faire perdre ton sang froid avec deux sujets, ton père et la mort de ta mère.

Ambre la fusilla du regard. La Lestrange avait néanmoins raison, si jamais elle osé parler de ça, Ambre aurait beaucoup de mal à retenir sa rage. Il y avait un troisième sujet qui pouvait la faire sortir de ses gongs, c'était Harry, mais ça Bellatrix n'était pas au courant.

- Et moi je sais aussi quel sujet il est préférable d'éviter devant toi, dit Ambre en cherchant à détourner l'attention de Bellatrix. Ma mère, mon père et Sirius Black. Qu'est ce que ça fait au juste de tuer son propre cousin ?

- Ce Black n'était pas de ma famille, cracha la Mangemort. Il est mort parce qu'il a choisi le mauvais camp…

- Ca doit être gênant d'expliquer à ton patron que tu as plusieurs membres de ta famille qui préfère le combattre plutôt que de le suivre. C'est certainement toi qui dois payer les pots cassés après…

- Je n'ai plus de famille, s'énerva Bellatrix. Mais si tu veux jouer à ça nous verrons bien laquelle de nous deux pliera en première. Si tu avais vu le regard de ta mère quand je me suis mise devant elle pour la tuer, suppliant, soumis, résigné…

- Non il était courageux, empli de fierté et elle avait même un petit sourire sur les lèvres quand le sortilège l'a touché, la coupa Ambre. Si tu as l'intention de raconter tes souvenirs fais au moins en sorte qu'ils soient réalistes.

- Comment pourrais-tu savoir quel regard avait ta mère en mourant ?

- Parce que je l'ai vu mourir, j'étais dans le placard juste à côté de l'endroit où tu l'as tué. Te rends tu compte que si tu avais cherché un tout petit peu tu aurais pût me trouver à quelques pas de toi…

- J'ai l'ouïe très fine j'aurais entendu s'il y avait eu un bébé dans un placard…, persiffla Bellatrix sure d'elle.

- Pas s'il y avait quelqu'un pour me faire taire, l'interrompit Ambre. Tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas. Pourtant je revoie souvent la scène où ma mère te regarde droit dans les yeux en te disant « Allez Bella obéit comme le gentille chienne que tu es », elle avait sa fierté, jusqu'au bout. En lui lançant le sortilège de mort sa tête a cogné contre la table basse et le sang a coulé dans ses cheveux. Le rouge dans les cheveux, c'est ce dont je me souviens le mieux. Ai-je besoin de préciser que tu lui a craché au visage une fois qu'elle était morte ?

Le visage de Bellatrix tourna au vert.

- Crois moi, continua Ambre avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Je peux me sortir de ce merdier et ce sans l'aide de personne. Et crois moi, quand j'y arriverais tu seras ma première cible, mieux vaudrait pour toi que tu commences déjà à courir. Les moldus disent souvent que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, seulement moi à force d'attendre je l'ai laissé geler. Je ne t'épargnerais pas, je te pourchasserais jusqu'à ce que je t'atteigne, que je te tue et là enfin je te cracherais à mon tour à la figure. Peut m'importe de diviser mon âme en te tuant, du moment que justice soit faite et elle le sera. Je te regarderais droit dans les yeux quand tu mourras, comme je suis entrain de le faire à l'instant même. On ne m'a pas appris à être indulgente et crois moi sur parole je ne montrerai aucune pitié pour toi quand je verrais ton dernier souffle franchir tes lèvres.

Ambre avait proféré ses menaces avec tellement de froideur et d'assurance que Bellatrix en laissa tomber sa baguette. C'était le signal que la prisonnière attendait. Alors que la Mangemort s'abaissait pour ramasser sa baguette, Ambre fit apparaitre la sienne dans ses mains attachées et réussi, malgré le peu de mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire, à briser ses liens en un temps record. Bellatrix se releva et essaya de reprendre contenance devant son ennemie, seulement elle déchanta vite quand Ambre la fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa magie était certes intacte, mais les muscles de la jeune femme la faisaient horriblement souffrir à cause des Doloris. Elle remarqua que le choc du sortilège avait assommée Bellatrix, néanmoins elle préféra en remettre une couche au cas où. Elle aurait très bien pût appeler Dobby pour qu'il la sorte d'ici, mais il restait un objectif à atteindre avant tout, Nagini. Elle décida donc de faire venir les renforts à elle. La blonde appuya sur la bague qu'Harry lui avait offerte en espérant de tout son cœur que ça fonctionnerait. Alors qu'elle attendait, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, la prisonnière leva aussitôt sa baguette mais la baissa bien vite quand elle reconnu Severus.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il en désignant Bellatrix.

- Je l'ai assommé, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard. Est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Chose promis chose dû, ricana Rogue en sortant l'épée de Gryffondor de sous sa cape. Je ne m'imaginer pas porter un jour quelque chose ayant appartenu à Gryffondor enfin…

Il n'eu pas le loisir de continuer car un groupe arriva en plein milieu de la chambre cachant Severus de la vue de la jeune femme. Devant Ambre se tenait Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dobby et Drago. Drago ? Mais elle n'eu pas le loisir elle non plus de se poser plus de question car une tempête brune lui tomba dessus. Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avidement. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec des larmes qui commençaient à se former.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille, lui dit-il en déposant un autre baiser sur la bouche meurtri d'Ambre.

Quand il remarqua qu'elle grimaçait quand il la serrait fort contre lui, la panique le submergea.

- Il n'a pas osé ! s'énerva Harry en regardant Ambre de plus près. Il a torturé sa propre fille !

- Il voulait savoir où tu étais et malheureusement pour lui je suis très têtu, il aurait pût m'arracher une oreille que je ne lui aurais rien dit.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en laissant couler ses larmes sans pouvoir les retenir.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, répondit-elle en souriant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle vit le regard attendris d'Hermione, le sourire joyeux de Ron, le soulagement de Drago, mais quand elle regarda son parrain elle ne sut décrire l'expression de son visage.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama Rogue en état de choc.

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder, (sauf Bellatrix qui bien entendu roupiller toujours à terre). Drago eu un mouvement de recul et pointa sa baguette sur son ancien professeur.

- N'avancez pas professeur je ne veux pas vous faire du mal mais si jamais vous tentez quoique se soit je jure que je vous mettrais hors service, menaça Drago mais Hermione lui prit le poignet et l'abaissa.

- Tout va bien Drago, lui confia Hermione en souriant. Il est avec nous.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond complètement sonné.

- Drago je te présente mon parrain, lui dit tout simplement Ambre. Celui qui après Albus, m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

- Je crois qu'une fois que la guerre sera fini je vais m'exiler dans un pays étranger très, mais alors très lointain pour prendre des vacances, abdiqua Drago en s'effondrant sur le lit où Ambre avait été attachée. En même pas quelques heures je me fais agresser par ma meilleure amie qui veux accéder à un coffre, ma tante me traite d'incapable, je dois tuer ma meilleure amie, chose dont j'ai été tout à fait impuissant, ensuite viens la cerise sur le gâteau quand j'apprends qu'elle est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi la filleule de mon mentor. Vous n'avez pas un petit remontant dans le coin là parce que j'en aurais vraiment besoin ?

- Allez Malefoy pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur notre sort on a encore du boulot, lui dit Ron en le relevant et en lui mettant un croc de Basilic dans la main. Si jamais tu croise le serpent de Tu sais Qui, fais nous plaisir et plante le.

- Ok ! répondit simplement Drago toujours abasourdi.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans lequel Harry et Rogue se balançaient des regards peu avenant.

- Plus tard messieurs, les interrompit Ambre. Nous avons uns mission plus urgente, beaucoup plus urgente. Harry où est Santana ?

- Où veut tu que je sois si ce n'est près de toi fillette ? siffla le serpent en descendant de sous la veste d'Harry.

- Ah mon petit sac à main tu es là, ça fait plaisir de te voir en vie, lui dit Ambre.

- La confiance règne à se que je vois, tu m'as dit de fuir, j'ai obéit. Heureusement pour moi toi aussi tu es en vie.

- Je suis comme toi, coriace. Bien maintenant objectif Nagini. La chasse au serpent est ouverte.

- Précises bien la chasse au vieux serpent hideux et difforme, qu'il ne le confonde pas avec moi, lança Santana.

- Oui lui c'est un vieil Horcruxe miteux alors que toi tu es la terreur des rangs ennemie, le flatta Harry en rigolant.

- Oh je commence vraiment à l'aimer ce petit gars, admit le serpent, en route les amis la fin est proche, la leur ou la notre je n'en sais rien, mais dans tous les cas ça sera une fin.

C'est sur ces mots joyeux qu'ils mirent en place leur plan pour pouvoir piéger Voldemort et Nagini, mais Ambre avait déjà des difficultés à marcher, qu'est que ça ferait si elle devait courir ?


	35. 35 A l'attaque !

**Et voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (et le chapitre bonus !). Il est basé sur l'humour, même si l'objectif reste à atteindre je me suis dit qu'un peu de démence à la Santana ne ferait pas de mal. **

**Voilà pourquoi ce dernier chapitre est à la fois dramatique et drôle. **

**Jonathan: Je me suis dis que puisqu'Ambre avait appris l'occlumentie (très certainement avec Albus et Severus) elle n'était peu être pas ignorante de la légimentie et que puisque Severus se souvient très bien de la mort de Rosie Anna, peut être qu'Ambre l'avait revu de part les souuvenirs de son parrain, mais puisque ce n'était qu'une idée que j'avais eu mais que j'avais oubliait de rectifié à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic je n'ai pas corrigé. Désolé. Quand à Santana il ne fait que montrer le bout de son nez à ce chapitre ci il va mettre le feu aux poudres !**

**Sheltan: Tu peux dire pauvre Bella...mais Drago ne s'en sort pas si mal !**

**Perrine: et oui on ne se refet pas, voilà pourquoi j'aime laisser un peu de suspens à la fin des chapitres c'est plus drole.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouve en bas, chuchota Severus en remontant dans la chambre. Mais le serpent n'y est pas.<p>

- Si, le vieux déchet est en bas sous le fauteuil je l'ai vu, affirma Santana.

- Nagini est en bas, dit Harry en faisant confiance à Santana.

- Et comment savez vous ça Potter êtes vous devenu extralucide maintenant ? lança Rogue en fusillant Harry du regard. Il faut dire que vous êtes doué pour faire parler les prophéties.

- Et vous pour les répéter, répliqua aussitôt Harry mauvais.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi Potter…

- J'ai un prénom à ce que je sache, s'énerva Harry. L'avez-vous utilisé au moins une fois ?

- Il faut bien avouer que dire Harry Potter fait beaucoup plus prestigieux que Potter tout seul…

- Ce n'est pas tellement le fait de m'appeler par mon nom qui me dérange, c'est plutôt tout le mépris que vous y mettez…

Ron, Hermione, Drago et Dobby regardait cet échange comme ci c'était un match de tennis de table. Quand à Ambre elle les regardait blasé. Par trois fois elle avait essayé de les arrêter, mais apparemment c'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils restaient froids l'un envers l'autre et le ton commençaient à monter. Puis quand ils entendirent le pied d'Ambre claquait inlassablement sur le sol, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

- Arrête c'est énervant, lança Harry en montrant le pied d'Ambre du doigt.

- En plus si tu continues on va se faire repérer, ajouta son parrain.

- Ah ! Parce que ça vous intéresse de savoir si l'on va se faire repérer ? s'énerva Ambre en les pointant du doigt. Ca fait un quart d'heure que vous vous conduisez comme deux coq, que vous beuglez comme des ânes et c'est à moi d'arrêtez parce qu'on va se faire repérer ?

Harry et Rogue se regardèrent froidement mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus.

- Bien vu les comparaisons animalière, ricana Ron.

- Oui et bien en parlant d'animal, les coupa Hermione, on en a un à exterminer.

- Bien dit Hermione en route.

Ils descendirent en silence au premier étage et regardèrent d'un petit balcon ce qui se passait à l'étage d'en dessous. Rogue se colla à sa filleule et celle-ci grogna.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai Sev, s'énerva-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Quoi j'ai rien dit, répondit celui-ci surpris.

- Quand vas-tu enfin mettre quelque chose dans tes cheveux pour qu'il soit plus beau que ce vieux tapis que tu transporte sur ta tête.

- Je n'y crois pas, fit Severus blasé en levant les yeux au ciel sous les yeux rieurs des autres. Même dans une situation pareille elle arrive à critiquer mes cheveux.

- Je crois sincèrement qu'elle est maniaque des cheveux, admis Harry. Voilà je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'elle essaye de coiffer les miens.

- Et encore là c'est que les cheveux, continua Rogue en regardant Harry, mais attendez qu'elle s'attaque à votre armoire, tout y passe, jusqu'aux chaussures et caleçon, alors qu'elle-même ne sait pas s'habiller comme une vraie jeune femme. Et la nourriture, elle ne vous a jamais réprimandé parce que vous mangiez trop vite, ou pas assez équilibré…

- Moi non mais Ron oui, ricana Harry. Ou alors quand elle crie quand on fait des fautes d'orthographes ou qu'on finit nos devoirs trop tard.

- Je vois de quoi vous parlez, admit le Mangemort en secouant la tête, est-ce qu'elle vous a fait le coup de vous emmenez tout vos habits pendant que vous étiez sous la douche pour vous faire du chantage après.

- Absolument pas mais elle m'a embarrassé en me regardant sortir de ma douche en serviette et en jouant avec mon sous vêtements.

Les deux se mirent à rire en silence sous le regard choqué de tous les autres à part Ambre qui était légèrement agacé.

- Ca va on peut continuer ou vous avez l'intention de dévoiler encore beaucoup de mes traits de caractères ? s'énerva Ambre. Je n'y crois pas, il y a cinq minutes ils étaient près à se mordre et maintenant ils tapent discute en pleine planque.

Aussitôt les deux autres reprirent leur sérieux et cherchèrent du regard Nagini. Elle était en effet aux pieds de Voldemort, le reste du corps sous le fauteuil. Lucius Malefoy se trouvait en face de son maitre et semblait vraiment en colère.

- Quand je pense que mon fils nous a trahis pour cette garce, s'énerva le blond.

- Cette garce comme tu dis Lucius est MA fille, lança froidement Voldemort. Et même si elle se trouve dans le mauvais camp je dois bien admettre qu'elle a beaucoup de capacités qui nous auraient été utile. Seulement elle s'avère impassible au Legiliment, je pense donc que j'aurais du mal à la contrôler même sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. Elle est belle, têtu et tentante comme ça mère, mais elle est aussi sournoise, intelligente et puissante comme moi. Ce mélange n'aurait jamais dû exister entre nos deux sangs, c'est un mélange bien trop puissant, qui en plus se retrouve entre les mains de Potter. Elle a réussi à me tenir tête au combat, mais elle arrive aussi à rester muette malgré tous les Doloris que je lui ai infligé. Je dois bien avouer que Dumbledore a été plus malin que moi sur ce point, il a sût l'endoctriner à temps.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe en profita pour descendre les escaliers en silence pour atteindre le salon. C'était sans compter sur Nagini qui senti aussitôt les pas sur le sol quand ils arrivèrent tous en bas.

- Maitre il y a du mouvement dans le hall, siffla Nagini en venant se loger sur l'épaule de son maitre.

- Ce maudit serpent a senti notre présence, s'énerva Ambre.

- Laisse moi faire, intervint son parrain en lui tendant l'épée de Gryffondor.

Il entra dans le salon comme ci de rien n'était et baissa la tête devant son maitre.

- Il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelle de Potter maitre, l'informa son serviteur. Je crains qu'il n'ait réussi à s'enfuir.

- Ca je le savais depuis longtemps Severus, lança Voldemort en se levant. Je l'attends de pieds fermes ici, car je suis certain que la jeune personne qui se trouve là haut ne lui est pas indifférente. Il ne laisse jamais ses amis tomber et je suis certain que vu comment elle le défend, elle fait bel et bien parti de ses amis.

- Alors pourquoi laisser des Mangemorts à Poudlard ? demanda Rogue surpris.

- D'une pour faire diversion et de deux pour garder les élèves de Poudlard sous contrôle, car je suis certain que si la bataille devait se déclencher trois des quatre maisons partiraient dans le camp adverse.

Nagini descendit du cou de Voldemort pour se remettre sous le fauteuil. Mais alors que tout semblait bien se dérouler, tout bascula en deux secondes.

- ALERTE ! hurla Bellatrix en haut. LA PRISONNIERE C'EST ECHAPPEE !

- Bordel pourquoi je ne l'ai pas cogné plus fort celle là, s'énerva Ambre en essayant d'aller se cacher quelque part en compagnie des autres.

Seulement maintenant Nagini avait senti que plusieurs personnes étaient dans le hall et il s'empressa de le faire savoir à son maitre. Tout s'enchaina très vite, Voldemort s'arma de sa baguette ainsi que Lucius, Bellatrix arriva au premier étage et vie l'attroupement qu'il y avait en bas de l'escalier.

- POTTER EST EN BAS ! cria Bellatrix.

Cela eu pour effet d'engager un combat entre elle et Ambre, mais aussi de faire rappliquer Voldemort encore plus vite. Bellatrix avait enfin un avantage sur Ambre, elle était en pleine forme contrairement à son adversaire qui était à bout de force mais qui pourtant ne lâcher rien. Voldemort essaya d'atteindre Harry dans toute cette pagaille, mais c'était sans compter sur l'objectif que le brun s'était fixé, Nagini d'abord, Voldemort ensuite. Drago tomba nez à nez avec son père et contre toute attente ils engagèrent un combat l'un contre l'autre. D'autre Mangemort entrèrent en trombe dans le hall.

- On est dans la merde, s'écria Ron.

Mais tout à coup plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix envahirent le hall. L'entrée se changea en vrai champ de bataille. L'avantage c'est que Voldemort avait du mal à trouver Harry, l'inconvénient c'est qu'Harry ne trouvait plus Nagini.

- Hey tête d'épi par là, siffla Santana à l'intention d'Harry.

L'élu tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort qui protéger Nagini derrière lui.

- Oh non Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as peut être détruit mes autres Horcruxes mais celui là tu ne l'aura pas.

- Et je n'étais pas le seul à les détruire même si je m'en serais fait un réel plaisir, lança Harry méchamment.

- Tu crois pouvoir faire le poids face à moi, mais tu n'es qu'un gamin sensible qui ne pense qu'avec son cœur au lieu d'écouter sa tête.

- Y'en a un qui aurait dû éviter de penser avec sa queue, siffla Santana qui était au pied d'Harry alors que Voldemort tué le serpent des yeux. Regarde ce qu'il nous a engendré, une bombe atomique qui ferait bandé la moitié de la population masculine si elle se mettait en petite tenue et qui pourtant serait capable de leur couper la gorge avec la ficelle de ses strings.

- Charmant Santana, dit Harry blasé, vraiment très subtil.

- Oh hey fais pas le petit joueur brin de paille, renchérit le serpent, un jour ou l'autre t'iras bien les voir ses ficelles. Vu comment c'est chaud entre vous deux, y'aura bien un moment où tu tiendras plus ton troisième bras et que tu lui sauteras dessus. Et en plus tu me remercieras un jour de t'avoir prévenu qu'elle avait, malgré la tonne de vêtements qu'elle met dessus, un cul d'enfer qui en ferait damner un saint…

- Santana ?

- Oui ?

- Etais tu au courant qu'on était en plein milieu d'une bataille et que tu viens de balancer à mon pire ennemie que je sortais avec sa fille.

- Je suis tout à fait conscient que nous sommes en pleine bataille mais pour le reste je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout contrôlé parce que je parle je parle et je m'emballe voilà tout.

- MA fille est ta compagne ! s'énerva Voldemort.

- Compagne quel mot démodé, critiqua le serpent, c'est sa copine, sa petite ami, sa meuf, il la kif grave si tu veux, mais sa compagne, recycle toi le vieux les temps ont changé.

- Tu as osé poser tes mains sur elle, cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Comme ci ça vous intéressez vraiment, lança Harry froidement. Vous auriez sût que sa mère était enceinte vous l'auriez tué quand même. Vous ne voulez pas d'obstacle sur votre route, et pour vous un enfant s'en est un. Parce qu'un enfant ça réclame de l'amour et de la tendresse, deux choses dont vous êtes totalement dépourvu. Parce que vous, vous n'avez jamais eu l'amour d'une mère vous faite en sorte que d'autre connaisse le même sort. D'abord Neville, puis moi et enfin Ambre. Quand cesserez-vous de faire du mal autour de vous Tom ?

- Je t'interdit…, cracha-t-il en engageant le combat.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Ambre, Harry avait appris pas mal de chose qui s'avéré tout à fait utile à cet instant. Le salon se changea lui aussi en champ de bataille, Harry faisait face à son ennemi, tandis que Santana lui essayait tant bien que mal d'éloigner Nagini de Voldemort. Quand Nagini s'enroula entre les jambes de Severus, le serpent crût qu'il était en sécurité, mais Rogue avait récupéré l'épée et la leva.

- Bye bye ! siffla Santana.

La tête de Nagini atterrit lourdement sur le sol quand Severus la trancha.

- Miam miam on va pouvoir se faire du ragout de serpent ce soir, quel bonheur, ricana Santana en se retournant.

Bizarrement il se retrouva au pied de Bellatrix qui avait sa baguette dirigeait vers lui.

- Ouille ça craint pour moi là, dit le serpent en essayant de s'enfuir et en se demandant ce qu'était devenu Ambre.

Mais il n'en eu même pas besoin parce qu'un gros loup blanc sauta à la gorge de la Mangemort. Bellatrix en tomba à terre avec la gorge arrachée. Le sang coula à profusion sur le sol et Bellatrix poussa son dernier souffle dans un râle horrible. Ambre se retransforma en humaine et s'effondra sur le sol complètement vidée.

- Oh ma louve adorée, lui dit Santana en s'enroulant autour de son cou. Es-tu au courant que tu viens de me sauver le derrière ?

- AMBRE ! hurla Harry en la voyant à terre ce qui fut son erreur.

Voldemort en profita pour s'approcher de sa fille et de la prendre par le cou en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Alors ça va être simple Potter soit tu te rends soit je la tue, l'informa Voldemort.

- Il n'a qu'à me tuer du moment que je sais que tu le tueras juste après, répondit Ambre en essayant de se libérer.

- Laissez la tranquille, cria Harry en rage.

- Certainement pas Potter, c'est peut être ma fille de par le sang mais sa vie ne m'importe pas plus que la tienne. S'il faut la tuer pour arriver à t'atteindre je n'hésiterais pas.

- Ma petite louve enflammée, la prévint son serpent, derrière nous il y a un parrain très très en colère qui attend ton signal pour lancer l'opération bottage de cul.

- A l'attaque ! cria Ambre.

Santana planta ses crocs dans le bras de Voldemort qui lâcha aussitôt sa prise et Rogue attaqua son maitre aussitôt après. Ambre tomba à terre à bout de force et Harry essaya de prêter main forte à son ancien professeur. Voldemort était encore plus en colère de constater que son meilleur allié avait retourné sa veste. Ambre se releva au moment où son père envoyait son parrain à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un craquement horrible. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry devant son ennemie de toujours. Alors que le brun croyait que Voldemort allait l'attaquer il se retourna et leva sa baguette près à attaquer sa fille. La blonde réussi à échapper à la première rafale. Si Harry n'avait pas été dirigé par sa peur pour la femme qu'il aimait il en aurait certainement profité pour se débarrasser de son ennemi. Harry vint s'interposer entre le père et la fille, prit la main d'Ambre et alors trois sortilèges furent lancés en même temps.

- Avada Kedavra, s'exclamèrent en même temps Voldemort et Harry.

- Protego, hurla Ambre.

Les trois sortilèges se choquèrent entre eux, ce qui fit qu'ils furent tous les trois propulsé dans un mur opposé. Quand les autres combattants virent le spectacle, dans les deux camps le combat cessa. Aucun des trois ne bouger. Severus, qui malgré sa chute n'avait qu'un bras cassé, courut vers sa filleule et Harry. Par un miracle incroyable ils vivaient encore tout les deux, ils étaient dans un état critique mais vivant. Remus quand à lui se précipita sur Voldemort.

- Il est mort, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. IL EST MORT !

Le peu de Mangemort qui restait en lise en laissèrent tomber leur baguette. Certains membres de l'ordre en profitèrent pour les mettre hors circuit et d'autre se pressé autour du couple.

- Il faut les soigner ils sont en très mauvais état, expliqua Rogue. Princesse ne me laisse pas tomber.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rogue lorsqu'il caressa les cheveux de sa filleule.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul, je te l'interdit. Même si je dois pour cela supporter Potter à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je prends, mais reste avec moi.

L'ordre s'activa pour monter un coin pour les blessés et un autre pour les morts. Maugrey, Charlie et Mondingus ne s'en étaient pas sorti. Fred était gravement blessé, ainsi que Molly. Côté Mangemort, Lucius était mort, ainsi que Bellatrix et plusieurs autres. Mais les deux cas les plus inquiétants étaient celui d'Harry et d'Ambre. Ils les conduisirent directement à Saint Mangouste. Les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient à Poudlard n'avait même pas fait le poids face aux élèves et aux professeurs qui étaient resté sur place.

Malgré toutes leurs inquiétudes, Harry se réveilla trois jours plus tard, suivie de peu par Ambre. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin possession de tout leur moyen ils purent enfin aller chacun d'en la chambre de l'autre. Dire que leurs retrouvailles avaient été passionnées serait un euphémisme.

- J'ai vraiment crût qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas, lui avoua Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et moi j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne lui lance pas un sortilège de la mort, c'était notre seule chance et tu as sût la saisir.

- Oui mais maintenant mon âme n'est plus entière, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

- Et bien au moins nous somme à égalité car la mienne ne l'ai plus non plus, répliqua-t-elle. Sauf que moi j'ai été un peu plus barbare que toi, je lui ai défoncé la gorge à cette sale garce.

- Mais au moins tout est fini, c'est le plus important.

- Je t'aime.

- Et moi donc. Dis moi j'ai une question vraiment très importante à te poser.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle curieuse.

- Est-ce vrai que tu porte des strings et que tu as un cul qui ferait damner un saint ?

- Je vais tuer se serpent de malheur qui a fait l'erreur de parler de mes sous vétements, s'énerva Ambre en essayant de se relever du lit.

- Oh non aujourd'hui tu restes avec moi, ricana Harry en la faisant se rallonger. Et d'ailleurs j'espère que tu resteras demain et après demain et aussi après après demain…

- Et jusqu'à la fin si tel est votre désir Monsieur Potter, seulement prenez garde, la fille que vous aimez comporte quelques contraintes comme le fait d'avoir mauvais caractère…

- Je peux gérer ça.

- Elle a un animal de compagnie très envahissant…

- Ca j'avais déjà compris.

- Et elle a aussi un parrain hyper protecteur que tu détestes.

- Nous trouverons bien un terrain d'entente pour toi. Parce que l'on t'aime tous les deux.

- Et parce que la vie ne fait que commencer.

- Ouai bah si on pouvait commencer par bouffer la vie serait encore meilleur parce que moi je crève la dalle, s'exclama Santana en faisant son apparition. C'est pas parce que vous êtes au régime dégueulasse de la cantine de l'hosto que vous êtes obligés de me faire partager cette horreur. Moi je ne demande rien de mieux qu'un bon petit rat.

- Tu n'auras rien à manger pendant trois jours pour te faire pardonner d'avoir parler de mes dessous à Harry.

- Oh fait pas la prude tu as déjà vu les siens et en plus ma punition sera encore active que vous aurez déjà éparpillé vos sous vétements respectifs dans une chambre commune pour…

- C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris, le stoppa Ambre avant qu'il n'en fasse encore trop.

- Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien, lança le serpent. Enfin perso moi je me demande si ce n'est pas le début de la fin pour toi brin de paille, parce que rester avec une fille comme elle ça relève du suicide.

- Et supporté un serpent comme toi pendant autant de temps ça relève du miracle, rétorqua Harry en rigolant.

- Ouai tu as raison je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'aurais pût finir comme l'autre débris avec la tête coupée.

- Mais non rassure toi, lui dit Ambre avec un grand sourire, toi tu finiras en sac à main.

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusque tard dans la nuit et plus loin encore, parce que oui, leurs vieux jours ils avaient bien envie de les passer ensemble.


	36. 36 Epilogue

**Et oui le voilà, l'épilogue, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'en avais fait un bonus pour l'autre site, donc le dernier est pour demain. **

**Jonathan : Harry et Severus ont bien été obligé, Ambre ne leur laissera pas le choix de toutes façon. **

**Sheltan: sur l'autre site beaucoup m'ont demandé de remettre Santana dans une autre fic, qui s'était un personnage unique qui manque. Santana c'est un peu de moi, il est aussi barré que je peux l'être quelque fois. Alors oui je prendrais bien ton titre lol. Pour ceux qui est de la post engueulade, j'avais envie de changer un peu des interminables disputes d'Harry et Rogue. **

**Perrine: Toute bonne chose a une fin. Celle ci en a une aussi. **

**Allez bonne lecture à demain !**

* * *

><p>- Dis-moi James Albus Potter ! Tu y tiens à tes doigts ? demanda Ambre en tuant son fils du regard.<p>

- Oui maman, répondit le jeune homme en enlevant sa main de là où elle était.

- Alors fais en sorte qu'ils restent loin, très loin du chocolat qui se trouve dans ce plat. Parce que vois tu j'ai des gâteaux à préparer et si tu oses mettre encore une seule fois tes doigts crasseux dans mes plats je te les coupe.

- Alors si je vais me laver les mains je pourrais mettre mes doigts dedans, l'interrogea son fils avec un sourire en coin tellement semblable à celui d'Harry qu'il croyait qu'il allait faire rire sa mère.

Ambre attrapa un couteau et coupa un gros bout de beurre d'une façon pour le moins terrifiante.

- Sors de cette cuisine James sinon le prochain bout que je coupe sera une partie très importante de ton corps. Tu n'es qu'un glouton comme ton parrain, en plus j'ai les hormones qui me travaille alors je te conseille de ne pas trop me chauffer.

- Ils ont bon dos les hormones, lança Ron en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour, et je ne suis pas un glouton ma très chère Ambre, je savoure ta cuisine.

- Tu engloutis ma cuisine tu n'as même pas le temps de sentir le goût de la nourriture, répliqua la blonde avec son couteau à la main l'air de dire « pas touche » à Ron qui lorgnait déjà les plats. Sortez tous les deux sinon je n'aurais même pas le temps de faire cuire le gâteau que vous l'aurez déjà mangé.

Ils sortirent donc en éclatant de rire. Hermione entra dans la cuisine à son tour avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils te martyrisent encore, la soutint son amie.

- Qu'ils si essaye pour voir, répondit Ambre. Il son pas parrain et filleul pour rien ces deux là. Pourquoi il n'a pas hérité de ta sagesse, franchement j'aurais préféré qu'il prenne un peu plus exemple sur sa marraine.

- Il ressemble à Harry pour les bêtises et la témérité, ricana Hermione en l'aidant à faire la cuisine.

- Oui et il a aussi hérité de mon don à charmer tout ce qui bouge, renchérit la blonde. Heureusement que son père et moi sommes immunisés parce que je te laisse imaginer le carnage sinon. Espérons que cette année il se tienne tranquille et donne le bon exemple aux jumelles, pas comme l'année dernière.

- J'essayerai bien de te rassurer mais tu sais comme moi que tes enfants et les miens réunis ça donne un vrai carnage, sans oublier le fils de Drago, les filles de Ginny et François, les fils de Fred et George qui sont en tout points identiques, à croire presque que ces deux là sont sorti du même ventre. Je ne sais même pas comment font Angela et Katie pour supporter nos facétieux. Enfin Tom et Mickaël sont bien partis sur le chemin de leurs pères.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait leur compte pour se retrouver tous à Gryffondor, mais je crois qu'avant la fin de l'année Mac Gonagall va tomber en dépression.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant venant d'un Malefoy de se retrouver à Gryffondor, voilà que la tradition de la famille de sang pur se fissure et éclate.

- Oui mais Drago a beaucoup changé et lui aussi à trouvé l'amour ce qui n'a pas était sans mal néanmoins, renchérit Ambre avant de tenir son ventre bien arrondi à deux mains.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant la grimace de son amie. Enfin il faut dire que tu reste debout toute la journée alors que tu as trois semaines de ton accouchement alors qu'en plus tu as un elfe de maison.

- Te voilà pour l'exploitation des elfes de maisons à présent, s'amusa la blonde en se redressant doucement le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme ci vous exploitiez Kreattur laisse moi rire, le pauvre à part le ménage il n'a rien à faire puisque tu t'occupe toi-même de la cuisine et en plus vous lui laissez à moitié sa liberté.

- Oui et bien crois moi avec trois gosses dont l'un est le terrible James Potter, le pauvre Kreattur à de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Une sonnerie hilarante se fit entendre et une voie bizarre commença à crier « Visiteurs, allez dépêchez vous il pleut dehors et ils vont être trempés… ».

- Il va vraiment falloir que je dise à Harry d'enlever cette sonnette des facétieux ou je vais devenir folle, souffla Ambre en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Devant elle se trouvait Drago, sa femme et son fils, les jumeaux et leur famille, ainsi que tout le reste de l'ordre du Phénix vraiment proche de la famille Potter.

- Salut la compagnie, ouah Ambre tu as des seins absolument magnifiques grâce à ta grossesse ! s'écria Fred en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Fred je ne sais pas si tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu as fait des remarques sur mes courbes corporelles tu n'as pas eu le temps de dire ouf, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, que tu avais déjà le cul dans la neige parce qu'Harry n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

- Oui mais il n'est pas encore là, admit Fred en entrant à son tour. D'ailleurs il est où notre chef des Aurors ?

- Il est encore au boulot, lui dit Ron qui travaillait avec Harry.

- Et toi Ambre quand le petit sera née tu vas reprendre ton emploi d'Auror, le Quidditch en national ou tu vas enfin accepter la proposition de Mac Gonagall de devenir la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je vais certainement reprendre mon travail d'Auror, répondit sérieusement la blonde. Les deux autres emplois sont trop contraignants pour élever des enfants. Sure que je pourrais mieux surveiller mes trois premiers chenapans, mais Harry et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour laisser les autres professeurs souffrir à notre place.

- Je te remercie, s'écrièrent en même temps Severus et Neville indignés.

Severus avait repris sa place dans les cachots après que Slughorn soit partie à la retraite et Neville avait succéder à Mme Chourave. Harry avait dépanné Mac Gonagall pendant plusieurs années pour les DCFM pendant qu'Ambre faisait carrière dans le Quidditch, mais une fois que sa femme était tombé enceinte il avait postulé pour devenir Auror, et après quelques années, il avait été promu. Ambre aurait pût l'être mais le ministère estimait qu'elle avait des méthodes non conventionnelles. Que de se présenter devant des Mangemorts en fuite en disant « Bonjour, je suis Mme Potter, oui oui la femme d'Harry Potter, celui qui a botté le cul de votre chef qui par la même occasion se trouvait être mon père » n'était pas la meilleure façon de lire les droits des fugitifs.

- Les Mangemorts n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, ricana Ron, on recommencera comme au bon vieux temps.

- Sans moi, ajouta Hermione.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas aller travailler au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques voilà tout, lui répondit Ron en souriant.

- Oui mais enfin tu admettras que c'est beaucoup plus calme que la chasse aux Mangemorts et autres répugnant malfrats qui englobent notre société.

- MAMAN ! cria Samantha la fille d'Hermione et Ron. Gabriel il m'a piqué mon assiette, encore !

Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête vers son fils, mais Ambre l'arrêta avant qu'elle demande des explications.

- Une assiette qui disparait, commença la blonde en réfléchissant, ça ne peut être que Ron ou James. Et comme Ron est à côté de nous, c'est forcement James.

Le garçon se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et redonna se qu'il restait de son assiette à Sam.

- Bien asseyez vous tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, s'exclama Ambre en prenant un air théâtral, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de mon cher mari, Harry Potter. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit de revenir pour 19 heures et je remarque qu'il n'est toujours pas là. Il va m'entendre celui là.

Elle installa tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Harry avait voulu acheter une autre maison, il estimait que le 12 square Grimault était réservé aux réunions de l'Ordre même si aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de raison d'être. Drago, malgré ses antécédents, avait vite intégré la petite troupe. Remus et Tonks avait un seul enfant et ça leur convenait parfaitement. Hermione et Ron, eux en avait deux et ils avaient leur bonheur, un garçon, une fille, ils ne demandaient rien de plus. Seul Ambre et Harry voulait une grande famille, eux qui avaient été orphelin ne rêvait que de donner autant d'amour qu'ils pouvaient à leurs enfants. Pour l'instant ils en étaient à un garçon et deux jumelles, Lily et Rosy. Ils n'avaient pas voulu savoir le sexe de leur prochain bébé, surprise.

- Je crois qu'Harry va se faire tuer, murmura Hermione à son mari mais ça n'échappa à Ambre.

- Alors ça tu peux me croire, il va morfler, s'énerva Ambre. Il est 20 heures…

- CHERI, LES ENFANTS JE SUIS RENTRE, hurla Harry dans l'entrée.

- Restez ici, je m'occupe de son cas, dit la femme enceinte en se levant.

Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée, Harry posait son manteau sur le porte manteau et parlait avec Santana qui était sur son épaule. Oui le serpent avait voulu se lancer dans une carrière de chasseur de fugitif. Même s'il faisait une très bonne équipe avec Harry, ça n'avait rien avoir avec sa maitresse originelle.

- Potter ! lança Ambre en croisant les bras.

- Oula ! L'épouvantail tu vas morfler, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu vas avoir mal au cul, lança Santana en se tassant sur le cou d'Harry.

- Quel heure est-il mon très cher petit mari, demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Euh je ne sais pas, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Ah oui ! J'ai une petite heure de retard. Désolé mon amour mais j'ai eu un petit retardement.

- Je vais t'en mettre un de retardement moi mais je ne sais pas encore par où il va rentrer, lança la blonde en levant le doigt. Maintenant tu vas réfléchir un peu mieux. Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Vendredi, répondit-il aussitôt. C'est le week-end c'est une bonne chose, en plus je ne suis pas de permanence.

- C'est le jour de ton anniversaire crétin, cria-t-elle en lui frappant le bras. Et toi tu es en retard.

- Oh ! J'avais totalement oublié, avoua-t-il en ayant un sourire aux lèvres en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Cela veut-il dire que je vais avoir un cadeau spécial ?

- Oh non ça suffit vous copulez déjà assez comme ça, même pas le temps d'en sortir un qu'ils replantent la graine mes gens, se plaignit Santana.

- Santana la ferme, lui ordonna la maitresse de maison en embrassant son mari. Allez viens j'ai une surprise mais pas dans le genre dont tu t'attendais.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant tous ses amis autour de la table.

- Il ne manque que Luna mais elle devrait bientôt arriver, lui dit amoureusement Ambre. Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Mais oui elle le sait brin de paille, la preuve se trouve entre vos deux corps, bon alors femme on mange quoi dans tout ça, demanda le serpent.

- Je me demande si un jour se n'est pas toi qu'on va manger, et ainsi je garderais ta peau pour en faire une carpette, lui lança Ambre avec des yeux tueur.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table pendant que Kreattur et Ambre servait les plats sous les cris d'Harry qui estimait qu'elle en avait fait assez pour une soirée.

- JAMES ! cria sa mère en voyant qu'il était entrain de piquer le gâteau de Rosy. Tu as eu ta part glouton. Où met-il tous ça bon sang, si jamais tu recommence tu vas m'en…

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, quand elle senti quelque chose couler entre ses jambes. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle en voyant qu'elle était restée figé.

- Harry chéri, dit-elle avec une petite voie.

- Oui.

- Tu vas l'avoir tout compte fait ton cadeau spécial, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Que ce passe-t-il, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Et bien là franchement s'il y avait une âme charitable pour me garder les enfants, une autre pour aller me chercher des fringues propres et une dernière pour éponger le sol, ça serait parfait parce que je viens de perdre les eaux.

Le reste se passa dans un tumulte infernal. Ils voulaient tous venir à l'hôpital ce qui était absolument impossible.

- Parrain ! s'exclama Lily en regardant Drago. Moi aussi je veux y aller.

- Non nous on va vous garder, ton papa va se charger de ta mère.

- Et un de plus ! siffla Santana. Comme ça ils pourront attaquer le cinquième. C'est pas le tout mais je viendrais voir le nouveau membre de la famille une fois que j'aurais vu la mienne de famille. C'est que mes dix gosses m'attendent. Allez bonne nuit les gens et travaille bien ce soir Ambre, ça va pas être de tout repos.

- Ta gueule Santana, le jour où tu seras une femme qui ressent des contractions tu pourras venir causer, s'énerva la blonde en s'en allant avec son mari à St Mangouste.

Harry avait en effet eu un joli cadeau juste avant les 12 coups de minuit, le jour de son anniversaire était né son petit garçon, Sirius. Ambre avait voulu faire plaisir à Harry en l'appelant ainsi, elle savait que son parrain avait été pour lui comme un deuxième père. La vie avait repris un cours normal depuis plusieurs années, et en aucun cas ils auraient voulu que cela change. Autant James ressemblait à son père, autant Sirius avait plus de trait avec sa mère.

- On en aura vécu des épreuves pour arriver à un tel bonheur, dit Ambre à son mari en tenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Et je recommencerais chacune d'entre elles pour pouvoir avoir ce bonheur. Mais le pire est passé il ne nous reste plus que le meilleur à présent.

Ils se sourirent et le soleil réapparut une fois de plus. Oui ils étaient heureux, malgré qu'ils aient un fils morfal, deux filles charmeuses et une bande d'amis plus fous les uns que les autres. Ainsi va la vie et ainsi continuera-t-elle.


	37. 37 Oups! Je crois qu'on a un problème

**Et oui le voilà, le dernier , tout dernier chapitre. Le bonus !**

**Jonathan: Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plut. James junior c'est tout un art, doublé par dessus par Santana, oui j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. **

**Sheltan: Presque c'est pas encore assez lol!**

**Rockeuse dans l'âme: Merci, et oui j'ai deux autres fic en préparation à toi de choisir, les deux sont très différente. **

**Perrine: Je te remercie, et oui je serais très heureuse de te retrouver dans mes autres fic, ça me ferais très plaisir.**

* * *

><p>- Tu peux toujours courir, cria le fugitif. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à me rendre. Et vu ta carrure tu ne risque pas de me faire grand mal.<p>

- Ce que les gens peuvent être naïfs quelque fois, soupira Ambre en dégainant sa baguette. J'ai un fils qui fait deux têtes de plus que moi, qui a des bras qui font trop fois les miens et crois moi crétin, il suffit que je le tue du regard pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Alors tu as plusieurs solutions, la première tu te rends ce qui me ferais gagner un temps précieux, la deuxième tu décides de fuir et la je te lance un sort pour te stopper dans ta course, troisième et dernière solution tu te crois plus fort que moi et tu m'attaques et là je me fâche et tu te retrouve amputé d'un membre. A toi de choisir.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais avoir peur d'une gamine comme toi, moi j'ai combattu Fol Œil et il ne m'a jamais eu.

Ambre souffla bruyamment en se frottant le front.

- C'est toujours pareil avec vous, s'énerva-t-elle. Il faut toujours que vous cherchiez la difficulté dans une chose qui pourrait être si simple. Bien alors je vais reprendre mon discourt habituel, ça en deviens lassant à la fin. D'abord je ne suis pas une gamine puisque j'ai 34 ans, mais je pourrais prendre ça pour un compliment. Je m'appelle Ambre Potter, accessoirement nièce d'Albus Dumbledore, et la fille de Voldemort. J'ai combattu les pires Mangemorts et mon père lui-même, alors crois moi, ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire peur. Alors sois tu te rends sans discussion soit je vais finir par m'emballer et ça va encore faire des étincelles. Moi après je dois remplir des tas de paperasse pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé, alors fait pas ton gamin et rends toi.

L'homme la regarda horrifié. En effet depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient devenu des légendes. Quand à Ambre, elle s'était faite une réputation d'Auror impitoyable qui ne revient jamais sans sa prise. Elle regardait nonchalamment ses ongles en attendant.

- C'est quand tu veux mon vieux mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit, s'impatienta Ambre.

Avant qu'il n'est pût répondre un hibou apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle attrapa la lettre qui était accroché à la patte de l'animal et celui-ci reparti aussitôt. Elle senti une colère monter en elle quand elle vit le cachet de Poudlard à l'arrière de l'enveloppe.

- Oh c'est pas bon ça, gémit-elle en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Toi restes où tu es le temps que je vois ce qu'à encore fait mon décérébré de fils.

L'homme voulu s'enfuir mais bizarrement ses jambes refusaient de bouger. C'était un sortilège ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il ne l'avait même pas senti venir. Tout à coup il eu des frissons dans le dos quand il croisa le regard tueur d'Ambre.

- Je vais le tuer, là il a dépassé les bornes, cria-t-elle.

Une fois encore elle avait eu raison, son fils avait encore fait des vagues, mais apparemment même si c'était lui le chef de bande, beaucoup d'autres l'avaient suivie.

- Ce coup ci il va m'entendre, il va même regretter amèrement d'avoir joué les caïds. Bon toi je t'embarque hein ! Parce que là vois-tu j'ai une affaire très urgente qui requiert mon mari. Donc en route.

Quand Ambre remonta aux bureaux après avoir mis le fugitif dans un bureau d'interrogation, elle croisa Harry et vue sa tête il avait reçu la même lettre qu'elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a encore inventé mais cette année il est hors de question qu'il rate ses BUSE, s'énerva Harry. Ca fait deux jours que les cours ont repris est l'on est déjà convoqué. Ce gosse me tuera.

- Oh non mon amour ! l'interrompit Ambre. Je le tuerais avant. Et je sais exactement comment le tenir cette année. Allons-y.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Mac Gonagall, ils virent qu'en effet ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être convoqué. Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Drago et Ginny étaient déjà présent entouré de leurs enfants. Quand James et les jumelles croisèrent le regard de leur père ils se ratatinèrent sur leur siège, mais quand James croisa celui de sa mère il se mit à pâlir à vu d'œil, alors que les jumelles avaient les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca va faire mal, chuchota peu discrètement Fred.

- Oh ça oui crois moi ils ne vont pas s'en sortir aussi facilement qu'avec des points en moins pour leur maison et des heures de retenus, lança Ambre froidement.

- Mais maman ! gémit James en reculant un peu sa chaise.

- Oh non ! Tu te tais jusqu'à ce que je te dise de parler, s'énerva-t-elle. Je vais prendre pleinement conscience de la situation et après on parlera. Bonjour professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Asseyez vous que je vous explique le problème, dit la directrice de toute évidence à bout de force. Apparemment vos enfants ont crût nécessaire de se débarrasser de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

- Oui et bien il l'avait bien mérité…, s'exclama James en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de ses parents.

- Le premier jour vos enfants ont eu une altercation avec ce même professeur et ont de toute évidence eu envie de se venger. James a avoué avoir mené les opérations, avec l'aide des autres ils ont mis en place un plan. Le professeur est actuellement à Saint Mangouste où il reçoit des soins adapté. Il a subit plusieurs humiliations publiques, une terrible chute, il est devenu momentanément sourd à cause d'un gadget inventé par vos enfants Messieurs Weasley, dit Minerva en désignant Fred et George.

- Sans rire je te l'avais bien dit que nos enfants étaient des génies, dit George en tapant l'épaule de son frère en en regardant son fils et son neveu avec fierté. Le relève est assurée.

Mac Gonagall les dévisagea méchamment.

- Rosie et Lily ont ligoté le professeur et avec l'aide des enfants de Drago, Ginny, Ron et Hermione ils l'ont enfermé dans un placard. Heureusement Monsieur Rusard a fini par le trouver. Apparemment les blessures du professeur sont plus phycologique que physique. Mais il refuse catégoriquement de revenir. Je crains que son moral n'en est prit un coup.

- Et son cerveau par la même occasion, ricana James en faisant rire ses amis.

- James crois moi tu vas être sévèrement puni, le stoppa immédiatement Harry.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, renchérit Ambre en refroidissant son fils du regard. Est-ce que tes sœurs ont délibérément demandé à prendre par à ton plan ou tu le leur a demandé ?

James se tortilla sur sa chaise, puis il regarda sa mère avec une petite moue.

- Bon d'accord c'est moi qui les ai entrainés…

- Mais je ne regrette pas, le coupa Lily.

- Absolument, ajouta sa jumelle, il a eu se qu'il méritait.

- N'aggravez pas votre cas les filles, les menaça leur père.

- James tu connais le grenier de la maison ? demanda subitement Ambre.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme inquiet.

- Et bien tu va bientôt le connaitre parce que ça sera ta nouvelle chambre, lui lança sa mère en le pointant du doigt. Et interdiction de faire appel à Kreattur pour faire le ménage, tu feras tout toi-même, ainsi que transporter ton lit et ton armoire dans les escaliers et ceci sans magie bien entendu.

- Mais maman…

- Ce n'est qu'un début mon cher, l'interrompit Ambre rouge de colère, parce que si tu savais se que je te réserve tu courrais le plus loin possible de cette école.

- Ce professeur a dit que tonton Harry n'était qu'un vantard qui se prenait pour une star et que marraine était une poule pondeuse, ce qui était bien dommage vu le corps magnifique qu'elle a, les coupa la fille de Ron et Hermione. Il a demandé à James s'ils ne prévoyaient pas de divorcer parce que sinon il serait enchanté de rencontré sa mère…

- Je me suis légèrement énervé, intervint James en serrant les dents.

Ce coup ci se fut au tour de Mac Gonagall de se faire dévisager par Ambre.

- Votre professeur a bien de la chance d'être actuellement à l'hôpital sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de l'y envoyer.

Tous les enfants se mirent à sourire de soulagement.

- Cela n'excuse en rien se que vous avez fait, les coupa Drago d'en leur élan.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, le soutint Ginny. Crois moi que je vais avertir ton père quand il rentrera de France.

- Comme ci ça pouvait lui faire peur, dit Fred en rigolant, sa mère seule suffit à lui foutre les jetons quand tu te mets en mode furie. Toi et Ambre réunis dans une même pièce quand vous êtes furax c'est dangereux voir suicidaire.

- Fred ! intervint Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation.

- Que risquent-ils ? demanda Ron en se grattant la tête.

- Si je n'arrive pas à les tenir à deux jours de la rentrée qu'est ce que ça va être pendant l'année scolaire, soupira Minerva. J'ai tout essayé, mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai déjà survécu à deux générations de Potter, je ne sais pas si la troisième n'arrivera pas à me faire abdiquer.

- J'ai une solution, intervint Ambre. Le problème principal c'est James, c'est lui qu'il faut mettre sous surveillance n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument.

- Et vous vous retrouvez actuellement sans professeur de DCFM ?

- Oui et alors, demanda Minerva sans comprendre.

- Si vous me permettez de rentrer chez moi le soir je suis prête à prendre le poste. Moi je vais garder mon fils à l'œil et si jamais il s'avise de faire la moindre incartade croyez moi qu'il le regrettera amèrement, se faire harceler de bisou par sa mère dans les couloirs devant toutes les jouvencelles en fleur peut réellement nuire à la virilité de mon fils.

James le regarda horrifié, Harry lui souriait, quand à Mac Gonagall elle semblait soulagé.

- Mon gars tu es vraiment dans la merde là, lui dit George en compatissant.

- Ouais elle est diabolique ta mère c'est terrifiant, renchérit Fred.

- J'en profiterais pour garder un œil sur toute la bande. Chacun d'eux sait ce que ça peut faire de me mettre en colère.

- Mais et Sirius man, il n'a que 2 ans ! répliqua James en croyant avoir trouvé un point faible.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas mon chéri, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Nous avons déjà une nourrice et je rentre le soir ce n'est pas comme ci il allait être seul, puis il y a ton père. Ton frère ira très bien. Quand a toi je ne sais pas se qu'il adviendra de toi si je te vois batifoler à la place de réviser tes BUSE. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Bah qu'est ce qui se passe ici, siffla Santana en sortant de sous la veste d'Ambre après une bonne sieste. De toute évidence j'ai loupé quelque chose. Et salut brin paille et voici les deux boucles d'or.

- Santana James a une musculature plus qu'impressionnante et mes filles sont brunes je ne vois pas comment leurs cheveux pourraient être d'or, lui dit Ambre irrité.

- Et bien dit donc tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur toi c'est dingue, comment ça va les marmots ?

- Super, répondirent James et les jumelles en même temps mais pourtant sans enthousiasme.

- Oh problème en perspective, déduisit le serpent.

- En effet ils ont des gros problèmes, lui répondit Harry. Ils ont agressé leur professeur.

- Bien joué la compagnie ça c'est de la bonne graine, les encouragea Santana. Continuez comme ça.

- Oh non ne continuez surtout pas, le coupa Harry. Parce que jusqu'ici vous avez eu affaire à votre mère, faite bien attention que je ne mis mette pas non plus.

En effet, les colères d'Ambre était redouté car justement elles étaient redoutables, mais celle d'Harry étaient tellement peu fréquentes que lorsqu'elles pointaient le bout de leur nez, il valait mieux courir en criant Maman. Quand ils arrêtèrent enfin de parler tout le monde les dévisagea.

- Quoi, demanda Harry.

- Ca fait toujours aussi bizarre quand vous vous mettez à parler Fourchelang en famille, leur expliqua Ron.

- Bien sur ce, il serait peut être temps de reprendre les cours, dit Mac Gonagall en retrouvant son sérieux. Bien entendu j'enlève des points à votre maison et vous aurez tous des heures de retenus. Je vous remercie d'être venu et Ambre je suis vraiment enchanté que vous intégriez une fois de plus cette école mais cette fois de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas cette année sera la plus calme que vous aurez eu depuis 5 ans, lui répondit Ambre en souriant. En route.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau, après que les adultes se soient tous salué et ai prit leurs enfants à part pour leur montrer leur mécontentement, James essaya de fuir sa mère. Mais bien entendu au premier groupe de fille qu'ils croisèrent, sa mère l'agrippa et le mitrailla de baiser sur les joues, son fils essaya de la repousser mais rien à faire. Une fois qu'elle l'eu lâché, il abdiqua.

- Ok je me tiendrais tranquille, affirma-t-il.

- J'y compte bien, lui sourit sa mère en le laissant partir avec ses sœurs.

- Tu vas lui rendre la vie infernale n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry en souriant.

- C'est même certain, ajouta Santana en passant du cou d'Ambre à celui de son mari. Cette femme est plus dangereuse qu'un groupe de cobra réunit. Mon pote je crois que tu es vraiment masochiste pour avoir épousé une cinglée pareille.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre, l'interrompit Harry. Elle me rend plus qu'heureux, elle m'a donné 4 magnifiques enfants même s'ils sont un peu turbulent, elle est toujours aussi belle et aussi forte de caractère qu'au premier jour que je l'ai rencontré, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me plaindrais.

- Ouais dis tout de suite qu'elle est bonne au lit ça m'évitera un discourt inutile, siffla le serpent. Bon on rentre vielle branche moi j'ai faim.

- Le jour où ce serpent pensera avec autre chose que son estomac James arrêtera d'être un glouton, soupira Ambre.

Harry et sa femme partir dans un fou rire avant de se séparer. La vie reprenait un autre chemin. Mais ce coup ci James allait devoir y marcher droit.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire. <strong>

**En attendant pour ceux que ça interresse j'ai commencé à écrire deux autres fic, dont l'une avec le personnage de Jade beaucoup moins parfais que celui d'Ambre mais tout aussi volcanique voir plus, et la seconde avec un Harry au bord du gouffre. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. A bientôt et encore un grand merci, parce que vos reviews me permette d'avoir un peu plus de motivation chaque jour. **

**Bisous !**


End file.
